All I Need is You
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: As Mac and Stella get ready to welcome baby Taylor to their family, Ella McBride is back, stalking Mac. What threat does she pose to Mac and what danger does Stella face? Can they survive this and start to build their new family? SMACKED
1. The Day after Tomorrow

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 1 - The Day After Tomorrow **

**Summary:** SEQUEL TO PFK! As Mac and Stella get ready to welcome the newest Taylor to their family, Ella McBride is back, stalking Mac. What threat does she pose to Mac and what danger does Stella face? Can they survive this and start to build their new family? M/S

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** this **storyline follows "Playing for Keeps"** You don't have to read it to understand but it will help lay the groundwork for this story and make things clearer. This is dedicated to _CSINYMinute_ and my faraway friend _Lily_Moonlight_. Thanks you guys for the great ideas and being my sounding board on this new adventure for the past month while this all came together. Yay it's finally here! And yes as you know, I had to add some danger and peril to my favorite couple as their family grows but much like "Playing" no matter what they face, remember my SMACKED always live happily ever after, no one ever dies or faces serious bodily harm and this story will have lots of smacked smex and fluff in addition to action and peril!

**PS:** Not sure what CBS has planned for the return of Ella McBride if anything but I'm going to run with this. So enjoy and hopefully I can do this sequel justice and you'll enjoy it as much as Playing for Keeps and review often to let me know how I am doing.

* * *

Late fall in New York was a beautiful time of year; if the weather cooperated. The days were becoming shorter, but crisper; the colors brighter and people spending more time outdoors, trying to eke out as much of their day before darkness fell.

Central Park, crown jewel of New York was still recovering from the romantic affair it housed the night before. It had opened its arms to the intimate adult crowd and watched with happy eyes as two people finally declared to the world around them their love and devotion to each other; a small gathering of friends and family on hand to witness their solid union. And while the small cleaning crew worked diligently and quietly, not far away two people were still locked in each other's loving embrace, the golden sun starting to lift its head, bathing them in warmth.

To say he slept solidly throughout the night would be an understatement for Mac Taylor; it was the best sleep he had probably enjoyed in his whole adult life. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon the reason; Stella Taylor, his wife and partner. His Grecian angel still asleep in his loving embrace. Last night had been more than amazing; in fact all of yesterday, minute by minute was captured in his detail orientated brain. Mac prided himself on his memory; his brain never too full to add to his vast wealth of experience, stories, memories, nightmares and dreams. His heart would forever skip a beat as he remembered her first walk onto that red velvet carpet; taking her careful steps toward her future him. Her golden hair, her sparkling eyes, her amazing figure and her beautiful smile; all of it tucked carefully away in a pocket in his brain. Even their declaration of love last night had been another first for them; their official wedding night, and it was as perfect as he thought it would be.

_Another Taylor_, she had confessed to him. _A family with you_, were the words that made his heart swell. He and Claire had briefly talked about children, but always thought they'd have time. And as the years passed, Mac finally realized that time isn't something to be bartered with; it doesn't care what you want to do tomorrow; if your time is up, there is no amount of money in the world that it will accept as payment for a stay of execution. You have to seize what you have and enjoy it for as long as you can. And Mac had made up his mind before darkness consumed him last night that he too wanted a family with Stella and would do everything in his power to make it work. Dario has sped up his timeframe with Stella and looking back there were certainly things he would have wanted to have done differently, but as he gazed upon her beautiful face, he knew there wasn't anything he would change; life had thrown them a few curves but they survived them all and come out stronger and more in love than they ever imagined possible.

Stella wrinkled her nose, her brow slightly creased as her mind showed her another memory and Mac once again took a mental snapshot of the scene before him. Although still naked like him, her exposed olive skin was warm and inviting, his lips already wanted another taste. Her perfect red lips were slightly pursed, her warm breath tickling his naked chest; dark lashes danced with a few golden curls and her face was at peace. He was in love. It was a feeling he didn't tangle with lightly, having only given his heart away once before in his adult life. And while he knew Claire would always live on inside of him; a part of his memory dedicated to her, he was sure there would be no other woman she would have wanted than Stella to love and be his until he died.

Stella's body shifted once more in his loving arms and he was finally rewarded with emerald slowly meeting sapphire.

"Morning," she mumbled with a lazy smile.

"_Good_ morning," he teased, kissing the top of her nose. "You smell good."

"Mmmmm you feel good," Stella sighed as her arms tightened around his chest, planting the first of many kisses on his bare chest. Her hair tickled his shoulder and he offered a smirk, instantly bringing her eyes back up to his.

"You are laughing at me Mr. Taylor?" She questioned, as she poked his side and instantly forced a small chuckle from his warm lips. "Better."

"Oh really?" He arched his brows, pulling her closer, his body once again well on its way to betraying his need for her. His warm lips started to gently kiss her forehead, as he planted warm nibbles on her eyes, nose and then her lips; tasted them with a little hesitation at first; but as her body further pressed into his, the hesitation was gone and full unbridled passion took over.

"Frisky this morning my love," Stella whispered as she tenderly sucked on his warm lobe, forcing a small groan from his lips, his body already hard and begging for her.

"That's every morning when I wake up with you Stella," his husky words made her slightly shiver. He gently pulled her on top of him, moved her willing body into position so he could declare his love and desire for her once again. "I need you," he confirmed, his warm hands gently but firmly held her bare back as her body arched into his as they started to make love. He felt her hands grip his shoulders and although his short nails would never dig into her skin, as their bodies moved in rhythm he didn't care what she did, in fact he was more turned on, as her nails gently dug into his smooth back.

"Oh Mac," he takes delight in her moans as she willingly gives her most intimate embrace to him; being just as rewarded as he for her efforts. His fingers intertwined with sweaty curls as her hand grasped the back of his head and their lips locked once more, tongues dancing, sweat forming.

"Oh gosh Stella," Mac moaned as their bodies reached climax, the sheets damp once again from the evidence of their need for each other. Stella gasped one final time before the room was quiet and still once more; two rapidly beating hearts accompanied by soft shallow breathing.

Mac's hand gently caressed her back, adding loving strokes to the dampness they created during their session. "You are warm," he whispered, adding one more soft kiss to her moist cheek.

"The term is _hot_," her eyes sparkled as she moved in to kiss his lips and then pulled away, and smiled.

"Tease," he frowned, as he tenderly pushed a stray golden curl off her damp forehead. Her faced glowed and her eyes shone with love; another picture perfect moment he would commit to memory, adding to the vast collection he had started on her over ten years ago. And while he never would have imagined they'd be right here when he first met here; there is no other place he'd rather be, he was home.

XXXXXXXX

Stella continued to look down at her loving husband with a contented expression. Growing up mostly unloved and unwanted she never imagined one day becoming the wife of her best friend; much less her partner. He was her rock, her strength and shield when she needed; her shoulder to cry on when wanted and her outlet for passion when time afforded. She too had committed to her extensive memory all the events of the past twenty-four hours; her mind reliving all the highlights in happy dreams as the night progressed.

Waking up to his handsome face made her years of turmoil and mistrust seemed to fade into insignificance; she was in love, truly, deeply. His arms were strong and supportive, yet kind and submissive; he was everything she needed him to be, when called on and she loved him all the more for it. It seemed like it had taken them forever to reach this point; this future always waiting for them, but mostly out of reach. And although destiny forced them down this road a little sooner than expected; this was the end result they were both working hard to achieve.

"What are you thinking about?" Mac asked, breaking her from her happy stupor.

"A man from my past," Stella answered with a slight frown. The power she had over him at times even overwhelmed her and as she felt his heart start to pick up the pace she knew he once again was thinking worst case scenario.

"Stella?" Mac questioned in a light tone; unsure of what to expect in reply. "Do I know him?"

"You do; although I think you know him better now than you did before," she replied, trying to keep her smile at bay a few minutes longer. But when his face displayed a nervous anxiety as he looked at her in wonder, she couldn't help but betray her reasoning.

"Who?"

"His name is Mac Taylor and when I first met him, I have to admit I was almost scared and told myself at that time I would never form a close friendship much less allow to grow the amazing bond we have today," she replied finally putting his mind at ease. "Or come to love him as much as I do right now."

"Thanks for easing my mind."

Stella felt Mac's chest offer a heavy sigh of relief and smiled as his warm lips curled into a half smile. "Who on earth would I be thinking about the morning after our wedding night?" She lightly scolded.

"I um...no one," he frowned, making her grin grow wider.

"As I said before, you have a lot to learn about me don't you," she stated, kissing his warm lips once more.

"Glad you're here to teach me," Mac smiled, kissing her back.

"And what else can I teach you?" Stella questioned, her brows arching playfully.

"How about a little Greek?" Mac asked. "After all, tomorrow we'll be in Athens and then I'll be even more lost than I am right now."

"Like it when you are lost," she teased, poking his side so he rewarded her with a small laugh. "That way I can take you home and have my way with you."

"Oh really?" Mac questioned, his turn to arch his brows. "Think you'd like that?"

"Yes very much," she smiled, poking him again, making him lightly gasp for air, before she finally stopped, just resting on his strong chest once more. "You see you think you might have the upper hand in this but you don't really."

"Well in this I must admit defeat," Mac sighed. "I think you always had the upper hand."

Stella kissed his nose and forced a light smile from his mouth as he planted one more firm kiss on her perfect lips. "We can stop and buy you one of those hand tourist phrase books," Stella teased and Mac just rolled his eyes. "My husband doesn't seem to be taking this very seriously," Stella frowned.

"Stella, we are going to Greece and you are Greek, what better tour guide could I have?" He countered looking at her with a triumphant grin.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself my smug husband," Stella laughed as she gently grabbed his inner thigh once more, offering a generous but loving squeeze, forcing another laugh from his warm lips.

"Stel-la," Mac laughed as he tried to get her hands under control. He finally gave up, slumped back in the warm King sized bed, face flushed and out of breath.

"Okay fine," Stella pouted as she flopped down beside him, his strong arms wrapped around her to ensure no more teasing until he had regained a bit of strength.

"Are you seriously wanting round two?"

"Too soon?" Stella teased.

"I'm not a young man," Mac frowned, Stella kissing the corner of his mouth and forcing a smile to grow as he gently grabbed some curls and forced her lips back to his.

"How are you going to be a father if you are too old?" She teased, making him pout. Her fingers tugged at his bottom lip before her own lips latch onto them, sucking it gently, forcing his body to gently buckle and his mouth to offer a soft moan.

"Stella," Mac whispered his core heating once more.

"Just making sure you still had it."

"What?" He huffed.

"Oh I think you know," she laughed as she finally sat up, her smooth olive back to him; begging his fingers for a touch. Stella smiled as she was rewarded with what she wanted, his warm fingers starting to rub her back with some force; gentle and loving as needed. "Mmm feels good," she rewarded him as he slowly sat up, gently moved her into his lap and started to massage her tense shoulders and neck.

"Stella, I thought you were free of tension. What is wrong?" Mac asked, leaning his chest against her naked back and planting warm kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Mac that was a lot of build up to just disappear over night," Stella lightly winced as Mac's hands reached a knot and tried to loosen it. Her body tensed in his grasp and he quickly pulled back. "It's not your touch Mac," she offered, much to his relief. "Just need a holiday to really relax," she confessed, forcing lips to plant tender kisses on her warm skin once again.

"Mmm love the smell of morning Stella, especially right after we have sex."

"It's because I smell like you," she teased and he frowned.

"Not possible," he argued. "I don't like the smell of me. I like the smell of you."

"That is you!"

Stella laughed at him once again; as her body pressed his back into the warm pillows and held him trapped against soft pillow fortress. His arms wrapped around her, capturing her arms at her sides as his lips placed a warm kiss on her flushed cheek.

"I love you," Mac whispered in her ear as he kissed her once more, his warm breath sending small shivers down her spine. He pulled back, holding onto her as they allow silence to build. Some couples would find silence unnerving, even unsettling; but not them. For Mac and Stella just to be able to take a few minutes of silence to allow their minds to dwell on each other, all they had to overcome to be here and all the things that would yet lie ahead as they pondered their future together was almost comforting.

"Mac?" Stella finally broke the silence.

"Actually just wondering what kind of gifts we got," he confessed, forcing Stella to turn her neck around to look at him in wonder, a smile tugging at one side of her mouth.

"Well we do need a new coffee maker."

"But..."

"Mac, give it up. We are getting a new one." Stella offers a laugh and then gently rubs the part of Mac's arm that is exposed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When you agreed last night to having a family where you serious? Or was that just wedding fever talking?" She had to know, asking for an answer to put her mind at ease.

Mac gently turned her around to face him; wanting to talk to her face instead of the back of her head. "While it's true that you could probably make me do and agree to just about anything while we are making love; when it comes to something like that, it's a decision I don't just throw around lightly. I think I was a bit hesitant at first but I have always wanted to be a parent and I wouldn't want that joy with anyone else."

By the time he finished, her eyes were threatening glistening tears. Mac brought her face to his and kissed her closed eyes, watched as a salty tear escaped the corner and slid down her flushed cheek before he was quick to brush it away.

"I think you'll make an amazing mother," he whispered, as he kissed her ear.

"There will be challenges Mac," she reminded him.

"Oh I don't doubt that," he huffed, leaning his sweaty head back on the wall. Stella moved her body so that her own head rested on the crook of his shoulder as she looked up into loving eyes. "But we'll just have to learn how to balance work and life; I mean others do it. And we'll do it together right?"

"Of course. And I think you'll make an amazing father," Stella commends and he looks down at her with a warm smile. Just as he's about to say one more thing, his phone buzzes to life and both look at it with a frown. "Mac, you seriously aren't thinking about answering that are you?" She asked in wonder.

"No its..." he started, stretching his naked body across hers to reach for his blackberry only to offer a small laugh as her arms wrapped around him, holding him captive. She made a small biting sensation on his chest and he had to laugh once more as he tried to move himself to a better position. "I'm stuck," he lamented as she didn't let go.

"That's right you are," she teased, holding him firmly in her grasp; always thankful that he never used his strength to harm her or free himself of her playful mood. He finally succeeded in grasping the small device and then showed her the message.

_'24 hour reminder to flight take off for Athens.'_

She looked up at him with an arched brow. "Did you honestly think you'd forget that?"

"Stella, I plan everything, you know that," he moaned as he pushed the ignore button and then placed the device back on the table.

"I just don't want to leave this magical place."

"We don't have to leave just yet," Mac reminded her as he once again planted warm kisses on her bare shoulder, his nose wrinkled as stray curls ticked his sensitive skin.

"Well I guess we do need to get home and..."

"Stella we are taking advantage of room service and ordering breakfast," Mac stated firmly, looking at her with a small frown. But when he sensed hesitation, he was quick to ask for approval from the woman who always commanded his heart and future. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," she teased as he offered a small sigh of relief, reaching for his underwear. He pulled it on and then regrettably pushed himself out of bed and headed for the small room service menu and walked back to her, a smile on his face as he gazed at the beautiful, half naked woman in the large King sized bed, waiting for him to return.

"You look amazing this morning," he praised as he eased himself back to a seated position; his hands showed her the menu to ensure she was offered whatever she needed. "Anything you want to eat?"

"Hmm do they have a Mac Taylor on the menu. I want to eat him," she teased, making him slightly blush once more; his boyish embarassment something she relished in once again. Stella pushed herself upright, her naked chest now pressed up against his; his lips forced to smile as felt her breasts push against his back.

"Love the feeling of you pressed up against me," he confessed as she kissed his shoulder. "But seriously what did you want to eat?"

"Can I have you for dessert? Has enough time passed?"

"Oh my wife is frisky this morning," he teased, throwing at her the same line she used just over an hour ago.

"I love you Mac, can you blame me?"

"Hardly."

"Very well then," she nodded her head and he just smirked before he reached for the phone. As Mac ordered breakfast for them both, Stella put on her new satin robe and headed for the bathroom; her lips smiled at the glow of love on her face, Mac to blame for that. She quickly finished her tasks and then headed back outside; finally spied Mac on the balcony she made her way toward him.

"Come out here," Mac invited.

"You're not dressed," she patted his ass as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, both basked in the warm sun as it continued to creep higher into the morning sky.

"I'm wearing all I need," he teased, forcing her to offer a pinch and his lips to utter a small yelp. "Hey."

"I guess you are."

"Not fair," he protested softly, his brain tugging at his body for another round. And while he knew he would make love to his wife once more before they left the room; he wanted to wait for the shower, knowing they'd need one anyways. Both lingered in the brisk morning air; their eyes watched as the area below them in Central Park was finally returned to its original state.

"Last night was amazing," Stella remembered, her lips producing a warm smile. Mac's arms pulled her tighter around him; ensured that he too was feeling the warmth their bodies offered. "And so was the wedding," she added and he chuckled.

"Yeah it was pretty magical."

"Magical?" She smiled.

"Too silly?" He wondered.

"No I like it. Last night was magical Mac. Can't wait to get the pictures back and then relive those memories all over again."

They lingered outside a few more minutes before a knock was heard at the door and Mac hurried to put on something more appropriate, grabbing the robe the hotel offered and covered his state of undress just as Stella opened the door and allowed the room service attendant to enter.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," the young service man offered as he wheeled the silver cart over to the table by the window and quickly set up their breakfast offerings and then headed back to the main door; thanking Mac for his generous tip before taking his leave.

"Should I even ask how you are going to eat all that?" Mac questioned, looking at her heaping plate of Belgian waffles and bacon.

"My love you ordered the same," Stella reminded him as they both started to eat. "But don't worry, never to full to enjoy _you_," she stated, making him slightly blush.

"Right," was all his already overheated brain could afford his lips.

They continued with their breakfast, their conversation now focused on their upcoming move; after they returned from their honeymoon and what things they would use to purchase with the generous cash donations they had received. If indeed a family was to be coming then one of the bedrooms would be needed for that; the den would now have to serve the purpose of home office, compact gym and extra storage space.

Finally half hour had passed and both were just relaxing in their plush arm chairs, breakfast over and the promise of a busy but relaxing day ahead before their early morning flight to Athens; a new adventure only a few hours away.

XXXXXXXX

About an hour later Mac looked at himself in the bathroom mirror; almost willed his face to offer any other expression than a happy smile, but knew inside it wasn't possible. He was in love; in love with an amazing woman that made him feel like the only man on the planet. Claire had offered him some of that, but they weren't together long enough for their bond to really cement like his had with Stella; the woman who owned his heart.

He reached for the dials to the shower and just as he had turned on the hot water to allow steam to fill the room, he felt delicate warm fingers tugging on the waistband of his underwear; a smiled formed on his warm lips, his back still to his wife.

"A shower for two?" Stella wondered.

"A shower for one is overrated," he mentioned, turning around to face her with an enthusiastic grin.

"Ah. Well what are you waiting for? Strip already," she commanded, gently opening her satin robe to reveal her perfectly naked body.

"Yes ma'am," Mac quickly agreed, freeing himself of his last vestige of clothing; standing before her naked once again, his body already well on it's way to betraying his need for her. "Come here," he whispered, gently taking her hand as he led them into the large steamy walk in shower. Once inside his arms wrapped around her now wet flesh; pulled her lips to his once more and hungrily devoured them.

Mac was more than delighted with his wife's actions as she pushed him up against the warm tiles, holding his body captive against hers, her arms wrapped around his back and neck. Warm water splashed and danced around the heated couple as their newest love making adventure continued. Mac moved himself into position; his mouth on Stella's neck as her body arched once more into his.

"Oh god Stella, I need you," Mac groaned as his brain begged for a much needed release. She gently pushed his arms back against the tiles, keeping him trapped while they moved together as one. His lips produced a wide grin as she pulled back; which forced his body to lean in closer to hers, their flesh now melding together as one.

"Come to me Mac," she begged, as she nibbled on his ear lobe, which forced their bodies to buckle in unison. His movements were always strong and powerful; yet never did she feel anything but satisfaction and fulfillment; he was all she would never need in a lover and partner.

Mac's mouth offered one more gasp before Stella's lips produced her last moan, their session finally complete, the small space thick with warm moist haze. Mac leaned against the warm tile, his heart racing as he looked at Stella with amazement. "Each time is better and better," he whispered, making her face warm even further.

"You're pretty easy to love Mac," she confessed, as she slowly pulled apart from him, but pressed close once again; the water beating down on her back, damp curls pasted to her neck and shoulders.

Mac's mouth took one more firm kiss before he reached for the soap and playfully handed it to her. "Care to do the honors?"

"Oh that's a dangerous proposition."

"I like danger," Mac quipped and Stella just laughed.

"Oh really?" She arched a brow. "Arms up now!" She playfully demanded and he was happy to obey. However, as she started to rub the soap along his sensitive inner arms, he quickly pulled them back down, laughing at her actions. "Mac, you said you liked danger, now arms back up."

"No way Stella, that tickles too much."

"Okay fine," she huffed with a mock pout, turning to leave.

"What?" Mac asked in surprise, falling for her trap once again. "Very funny. Told you I was weak when it came to you."

Stella just turned around to face him with a smile before handing the soap back to him. "Just make it quick. And I get to watch."

"Ah well then so do I."

XXXXXXXX

About another hour after that, both were finally dressed and packing everything to head back home. The hotel had already picked up Mac's tux and delivered it back to the rental place; Stella's dress of course coming home with them. Mac put his small overnight bag by the door and then headed back to Stella who was fiddling with something in her hands. His arms wrapped around her; but he ensured his actions wouldn't hinder what she was doing.

"What is that?"

"My earring broke," she lamented, holding up the small piece of jewelry for his warm blue eyes to inspect.

"Can it be fixed?"

"Hope so," she sighed as she gently wrapped it in a piece of tissue and then twisted herself around in his loving embrace. She looked up at him with a smile, blue mixing with green once again as she planted a warm kiss on his inviting lips. "Time to go home?"

"Time to go home," he confirmed as they pulled part and slowly headed for the door; the day already half over.

The warm afternoon sun greeted the happy couple as they got into the waiting cab and finally headed for home. The cab passed by their new apartment; one that was now waiting for the couple to come and claim it as their own. They finally reached their current apartment and let themselves in; greeted by a large banner that read: _'congratulations Mac & Stella!'_ Both faces displayed warm smiles as Mac closed the door and looked at Stella in love.

"We should save that."

"Getting quite sentimental, aren't you my loving husband?" Stella teased and Mac looked at her with mock hurt.

"I kinda like it. No?"

"Why not? If you like it, then we'll keep it," Stella assured him as she slowly headed into their bedroom to put her dress away; her overnight bag would be next. By the time she headed back into the main living area to find Mac, he had arranged all the gifts by their couch so they could spend the next hour or so opening them together.

"See Mac, we did get a new coffee maker, this one even makes espresso and steamed milk," Stella gushed over the brand new stainless steel device in her hands.

"Whatever happened to just a regular cup of coffee?"

"Could you go back to just_ regular_?" Stella arched a brow, his face instantly blushed as her eyes continued to penetrate his.

"Oh I guess not," Mac huffed as he took the new device and slowly walked into the kitchen, Stella following.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting it up," he informed her. "No?"

"Mac, we'll be moving in less than a month. We need all the boxes for moving; less to pack up."

"But..."

"That only means you get to enjoy _that_, a bit longer," she pointed to his old coffee maker; his face offered an automatic frown. "Come on Mr. Sentimental," she teased, taking him by arm as she dragged him back into the living room to continue with the gift opening. "We have a few more to go and you then you two can reminisce later," she teased, forcing him to roll his eyes as he sat back down beside her.

"What on earth is this?" Mac wondered as he held up the odd looking cylinder with holes in it. "Why would you need a bowl with holes in it?"

"It's a colander Mac, it's for draining pasta."

"Right. Okay, anything familiar?" He huffed, making her kiss his cheek and laugh at his boyish ignorance once again. After they were finished both Mac and Stella rested in each other's arms; a myriad of new appliances and other items scattered at their feet.

"So do we just pack this all up and wait for the move?" Mac questioned, hearing Stella's stomach start to lightly rumble.

"Mac for a man unsure at first you catch on pretty quick. Did you want to go and spend some quality alone time with Mr. Coffee?"

"Nice try," Mac laughed. "I'd like to spend some quality alone time with Mrs. Coffee."

"And who is she?" Stella pressed, as she playfully crossed her arms; as she pretended to be upset.

"She is my whole life," Mac whispered as he kissed her cheek. But upon hearing her stomach rumble, his brow creased and he looked at her in concern. "I'm hungry too," he confessed. "Do we even have anything in the fridge?"

"Well since we will be eating out quite a bit for the next two weeks, I think a home cooked meal is in order. Unless you'd rather go out?" She lightly questioned.

"I want to stay in," he smiles warmly, as he gently turned her head to face his, offered a warm smile before he tasted her lips once more. "And I get to choose dessert."

"No way, I'm having Mac Taylor for dessert," she stated firmly, making his grin widen.

"Sounds good to me. What do you need me to do?"

"You can clean up the trimmings and I'll make dinner. Then afterward we can make another room messy."

"Love it when you talk dirty," he teased.

Stella busied herself making dinner as Mac cleaned up the gift remnants. He repacked what he could, stacked them in the corner and then left the rest out for Stella to put where she needed. Finally when he was finished he headed back into the kitchen, a smile displayed upon his lips as he watched his wife as she put dinner on the table.

"Smells great," he praised.

"You are biased."

"And hungry," he admitted as they both sat down to the modest meal she prepared. Half way through his dinner, Mac started to slow in actions; forcing Stella to offer a look of concern.

"Mac? Something wrong? Dinner not good?"

"Dinner is great. Actually I am wondering what I have to pack for our trip," he lightly frowned. "When I was in the Marine's all that I needed fitted into a small rucksack. This is a little more complicated than that."

"When was the last time you took a real holiday?" She questioned.

"Define _real_."

"As in away from the office. Central Park doesn't count."

"Funny."

Stella offered a warm smile as she looked at her husband as he continued to fidget with his napkin. "Mac, do you need some help?"

"I think I might."

"It'll cost you," she teased and he looked at her with a shy smile.

"What do I have to do?" He dared to ask and her grin widened.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see. First you have to help me clean up the dishes."

"Another strip tease?" He tried and she just shook her head.

"Stop guessing," she scolded and he frowned once more.

"Another..."

"Mac!"

"Stella, you can't just tell me that and expect me not to wonder."

"Maybe the cost will be you going to bed without dessert," she teased and Mac pouted as he followed her into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes in his hand. "Or maybe I'll force _you_ to give me a strip tease," she smiled, turning around to take the plates.

"Yeah su..." she planted a warm kiss on his lips before he could finish his predicted protest.

XXXXXXXX

With a small look of defeat Mac headed out of the kitchen and into their main bedroom, taking down his suitcase to pack for their flight to Athens tomorrow. He retrieved a small toiletry bag and then started to put a few items into large open space before he finally felt her presence; silent as she just watched.

"I would have helped."

"I was being selfish," he stated in a soft whisper; his eyes remained on the task at hand.

"Mac?"

"I could make love to you all day," he confessed as he looked up with as a soft smile formed upon his lips. "And you did say we were going to start a family right?"

Stella just shook her head as she moved in closer, the bedroom started to warm with each step she took. He watched her with love and devotion; his heart had already begun to race with anticipation. And while he didn't want to presume another passionate love making session, his body was already prepared in case she was.

"What am I to do with you?" She sighed lovingly, gently brushing a few dark strands off his tensed brow.

"Whatever you want," he dared, a hint of playfulness already betraying his need for her.

"That is a dangerous proposition," she whispered, gently pressing her body up against his, feeling his body instantly start to betray itself to her. Her fingers danced around the waistband of his dark jeans, her lips already tempting his.

Mac pulled back, twisted around and carefully pushed the half filled suitcase onto the floor; yanked the covers back, before he turned around to face her with a warm smile. "Come here," he whispered, happy when her actions rewarded his request. "My turn to undress you," he continued, his mouth nearing hers, his lips gently tasting before hungrily devouring. His warm hands gently lifted her sweater, before his lips planted warm kisses on her ample breasts.

Mac felt himself falling backward onto the bed before Stella pounced on him, straddling his waist and holding his wrists above his head while her lips devoured his. Her tongue started to invade his mouth once again, as she forced his arms to flex and his mouth to offer muffled moans as she continued to tease him.

"I need you," Mac whispered as she slowly pulled back.

"I can see that," Stella teased. "Move up onto the bed!" She demanded and Mac's heart is already racing in anticipation.

More than happy to comply, Mac moved himself higher up on their bed, allowing Stella to produce his favorite toy; the fuzzy handcuffs and capture his willing wrists above his head; his body now vulnerable for her pleasure.

"Time for your punishment Mac," Stella whispered as she planted one more hungry kiss on his lips and then pulled back. However, much to his dismay, Stella slowly moved herself of, leaving him trapped on the bed alone.

"Stella?" Mac asked in agony, his body on fire.

"I'm going to pack for you," she smiled as her eyes gazed down upon her handsome husband, trapped and ready for her to take.

"What?" He managed weakly. "Stella, I am in agony here. You can't just leave me like this," he gulped, his jeans still on and his body in pain.

"Oh yes I can."

"What?"

"Told you my help would cost and so you can just lay there and relax while I..."

"_Relax_? Stella please," Mac begged, his face on fire and his brow damp.

"Oh that's right, I need to change first," Stella continued as she turned around, slowly removing her jeans.

His body buckled as she stripped down to her lacy underwear; his strength almost breaking the toy handcuffs in the process.

"Mac, you break those and I swear I'll make you sleep on the couch alone," she lightly scolded turning around to offer her struggling husband a view of flesh and lace.

"Stella, you can't do this to me. I need you," Mac struggled against the cuffs, his face flushed and his mind racing with anticipated ecstasy. "Please?"

"Oh very well," she smiled; knowing it was hard to see him in such a delectable state and not want to have her way with him; as much as he wanted her to. She once again moved herself beside him, slowly unzipping his jeans and then pulling them down, leaving just his underwear and t-shirt. She gently slid up his undershirt, planting warm kisses around his belly button, gently nibbling and forcing his body to once again beg for his much needed release.

"Stella," Mac lightly gasped as her actions forced his body to reward her with taut movements, his muscles flexing as her tongue would tease new sensitive areas. She pushed his undershirt up to his shoulders, as her lips continued to plant warm kisses all the way to the scar above is heart; his arms flexing as he tried to pull free.

"Don't pull," she ordered, as she planted warm kisses on his muscles; the arms she loved so much. Finally, much to his relief she gently removed his underwear and moved herself into position, his body already on its way to offering his release into her. She gripped his strong arms; her mouth once again locked with his and silencing his pleasurable groans with hungry kisses as her lips devoured his as their bodies continued to move together.

Stella's back arched into his as their rhythm increased; Mac still begging to hold her. Her fingers gripped sweaty hair as she kept his head captive, her tongue gently licking the sensitive creases of his tender ears. Finally, much to his delight she undid one of the cuffs and immediately his fingers wrapped in sweaty curls, bringing her mouth back to his as he offered whatever passion was still inside.

"Stella..." he gasped as their neared climax. "Oh Stella I love you," he whispered into her ear as he planted warm kisses on her bare neck, his other hand gently gripped her naked back.

"Make me feel your love Mac," Stella breathed; almost spent of her energy reserve as well. Her back arched into his body as he glistened in the dimly lit room; his naked flesh warm and inviting to the touch; his energy reserve almost drained as well.

His ears relished in the delightful sound of her last gasp as she received all he could offer and soon the room was still; Stella's body tired but certainly not disappointed as she flopped down on his bare chest, her head rested on his shoulder; curls spilled over naked flesh.

"Will you ever tire of hearing me tell you how amazing you are each time?" Mac asked, forcing her glistening green eyes to lock with his warm blue ones.

"Will you?" She countered; forcing a soft smirk from his flushed lips.

"Never," he grinned. "But I think we set a record today. Practise right?"

"Three times in one day? Mac we might have quadruplets," she teased, forcing a small groan from his mouth.

"Well you were amazing. Can you blame me," Mac praised, as his warm fingers gently stroked her back. "Do I still get help to pack?"

"You are really pushing it aren't you?" She laughed, as she looked back up at him with a loving gaze. As she finally sensed a bit of inward frustration on his part she was quick to put his mind at ease. "I would love to help you. Besides then I can pack all my favorite things."

"Stella you buy most of my clothes."

"What are you saying Mac?"

"Well wouldn't they all be your favorite?"

"No."

"Okay so which ones don't you like?"

Stella just leaned and kissed his lips, without answering. "I like you, what else matters?"

Mac's lips offered a thankful grin as he pulled her head back to his shoulder; her mouth rewarded him with a smile as his arms held her close.

"I love you Mac Taylor, with all my heart," she confessed as he pulled a sheet up over them.

"I love you too Stella Taylor, with all my heart. Can't wait for Greece."

"Can't wait for our new future."

"Our new family."

* * *

**~Albany, New York~**

A long female figure sat on the small ledge of the dusty bay window, as she looked out into the dead of night; the darkness that now mirrored what she felt inside. Dead and alone; those were two words she used to describe herself now. Once vibrant and full of promise; before she was shipped to the institution that had tried in vain to rehabilitate her. And while she had learned to tell them exactly what they wanted to hear; she only had one thought on her mind to get back to New York City; the only place that ever allowed her to be herself, no questions asked.

Her once bright eyes; now haunted and devoid of love and feeling, stared into the murky blackness of night that now bathed the landscape before her as her mind continued to repeat over and over again the statement she would offer in a few days; a statement she prayed would afford her the opportunity of escape from the hell she was cast into. Her father had taken all that was pure and descent from her; forced her into a future she wasn't ready for and didn't want. But another man came along; a man who had pulled back from death's door and offered a new future; one she now clinged to with every breath she took.

She'd never blame the one person who told her to seek help; in her mind she told herself he did it because he _wanted_ to help her; he loved her and needed her to get better. Each night she would fall asleep, pretending to be held in his strong arms as his fingers stroked her hair as he would tell her she was loved and needed by him. Each day she would stand in front of the mirror, combing her dirty blond hair as she practiced the smile she would offer when she re-entered his life.

He had told her to get help; suggested she seek counseling and emotional assistance from those that knew how to deal with her special situations. He had given her the name of the facility in upstate New York, his words suggested it was the best and she deserved the best.

_"When you love someone you only want the best for them,"_ she falsely reasoned when she willingly entered the treatment center six months ago. Now with just a month or so to go; she knew in her heart she was ready to take back what belonged to her.

"LIGHT'S OUT!" A loud voice called into the hallway; forcing the din of conversation to die to a hushed whisper as the other girls went about getting ready for bed.

She was no exception; she wanted to prove to those around her that she was now fit to re-enter society and be with the man she loved in her heart; a heart that was as twisted as her mind. And while she told those around her that the rehabilitation program worked, inside, her mind knew the lies she told were contrived and false; she had no intention of changing anything, she was fine the way she was.

She hummed a small tune to herself as she slowly got ready for bed. She passed by a small picture on her dresser, a picture of the man she loved; a photo taken on her cell phone when he wasn't aware. She told herself she captured him in his natural state and he would be okay with that. She told herself that when she came back into his life he would be pleased with the results and want her to stay with him, possibly forever? She told herself that he never loved before and was waiting for her. She told herself whatever lies she needed in order to get through the day; lies she believed; words of untruth.

"Ella?"

"I'm out!" She called with a whispered curse as she turned off the light and covered herself, curled into a ball and closed her eyes. And as was her nightly ritual; before darkness would consume her, she would whisper the same six words she hoped would come true very soon.

_'Goodnight Mac, I'll see you soon.'_

* * *

**A/N:** okay so what did you think of the beginning? Much like playing, this story will build the tension and peril as Ella is set to return, but finding of course Mac married to Stella (who didn't like or trust her) and about to start a new family. What will happen? Please let me know if you want me to continue so you can find out. Thanks again in advance, you guys ROCK!!


	2. Welcome to Athens!

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 2 - Welcome to Athens! **

**A/N 1**: thanks guys for the great reviews! So remember on TV and in real life Mac and Stella's age doesn't match (54/42 respectively) their said characters. I think they said she was I believe 34 or so and Mac to me is only a few years older. If you don't agree and want to flame, please just take with a grain of salt as this is "fiction".

**A/N 2**: this site is doing weird things. I made a new one shot called Two Diamonds. Please check it out if you haven't and enjoy! **NOTE**: if I have to reupload and you get another notice it's b/c the site has once again deleted this chapter as it did yesterday. Shesh I need a drink! Lol

* * *

**~New York City, New York~**

"And they say women are bad when it comes to packing," Stella laughed as she helped Mac finish his packing later that night.

"My mind is elsewhere," he frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Stella noticed the look on her husband's handsome face and slowly sat down beside him. She took his hand in hers, gently squeezed it, which forced his eyes to lock with hers.

"What is really bothering you? If you don't think we can afford it, you know you can tell me."

"It's not the cost."

"Because we did get some generous monetary donations and..."

"Stella, we can afford the two weeks, trust me," Mac eased her mind.

"Please don't be afraid to tell me."

"I am wondering if I'll make a good father," he huffed, his back tensed; his hand tightened around hers with anxiety.

Stella offered a loving smile as she gently lifted his anguished face to look at hers. She leaned in and planted a warm kiss on his lips.

"I know you'll make a terrific mother but I...Stella I would never want our child, son or daughter to face the atrocities of war as I have, but I cannot tell them not to do something I did or feel so strongly about inside and..." his voice trailed off in a heated panic; forcing her to smile once more.

"I think the fact that you are so worried about their future even now, means you'll make an even better father than you think."

"Stella, I'm scared. Aren't you?"

"Hell yes I'm scared," she admitted; rewarded as his lips curled into a small smirk. "I have never been a mother either Mac and have none to look up to as you have. I think I'll be too overprotective and bossy," she laughed as her eyes looked down. "I guess we'll both have to work together as the great team we are right now to make this a success. Do you think we can?" She wondered, looking back up at him with the same look of uncertainty he offered her.

"I know we can together," his body exhaled heavily. "I really want a family with you," Mac admitted.

"Well I really want a family with you. I think we are both mature enough to understand our lives will change forever, but outside of taking less on call days, not much will change."

"What?"

"Think about it Mac; you and I spend most of our time together, we are best friends and lovers; partners and now marriage mates. The time we spend on projects is usually with the other and we both have the same schedule; well for the most part. We don't need to let a whole group of regular Friday night friends know that we can't party with them as we are usually too busy coming home after work and having hot sex," she stated, his lips quick to reward her with a wide grin.

"That part better not change until it has to," Mac stated.

"We also need to pick out names for either a girl or boy."

"No more Mac's," Mac huffed. "Two in my family tree is enough!"

"I like Mac. Besides a Mini Mac would be fun. I mean we already have a Big Mac. Why not a little Mac?"

"No more Mac's," he chuckled.

Stella laughed as his words as she planted one more kiss on his warm lips. "Come on _daddy_," she teased. "Time for bed."

"Kinda like it when you say that," he smiled as he pushed himself up off the edge of the bed and hurried to get ready; finally putting everything else away and then when he was done, climbed into bed beside his wife; his arms pulled her against his chest, his lips planted a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Mac."

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe we almost slept in," Mac groaned as he pulled both suitcases to the curb; his mind now in a panic to make it to the airport in time.

"We'll make it Mac," Stella laughed as she got into the backseat. Mac closed the trunk of the cab and then climbed in beside his wife, the driver already having received the directions from Mac. They had left the spare key with Flack and Jessica; the designated checkers while they were away, just to ensure all was okay with no one there for two weeks.

Mac looked over at Stella who seemed lost in thought; his mind now drifted back to the night before. His mind still wanted to offer panicked thoughts about their becoming new parents but her words from last night gave him confidence once again. Her face slightly frowned as he guessed she was thinking about something important; him? their new family? something else entirely?

But she gave him the confidence he needed to actually want this future; a family, perhaps two children with her as their mother. She wanted it just as much as he and was just as scared; but her posture would never betray that to anyone around them. To the outside world, Stella Taylor was a strong, independent, confident woman. She had to take care of herself from a young girl and even as a strong woman today, sometimes needed to be reminded that he was put on this earth to take care of her; that was his duty to her and would be the same to his new family.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Still thinking about last night?" She asked; as if able to reach into his very soul and pick out his exact thoughts.

"A little," he admitted. "One or two?"

"One or two what?"

"Children?"

"How about we start with one first?" She teased, her fingers giving his a firm squeeze. "Mac, we might not even survive that. What if I can only have one?"

"What do you mean?" Mac questioned; his brain now worried.

"Well let's face it, I'm not in my twenties and when a woman hits her thirties there are added risks that come with age."

"Such as?" He asked in dread; his grip already tightened.

"Mac, it's nothing to be worried about. Dr. Adams has given me the name of a very good pre-natal doctor and I'll call her as soon as we are back."

"But..."

"I didn't tell you any of that to worry you my love," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "But I think you should know everything that is going on. Much like our wedding, you are going to have a big part in this future."

"I don't think I'd want it any other way. I will be there Stella, for it all. I promise you that," Mac smiled, as he quickly kissed her cheek and then pulled back; not wanting to offer anything too much in the way of a public display of affection in the strange car.

They finally reached JFK and as they headed into the ticket booth; through security and then customs, Mac watched Stella in amazement. She was already telling him things to expect in Athens; although she had never been there personally, he listened with fascination. His mind was once again at ease; his future secure and now he just wanted to spend the next two weeks, enjoying their time alone and away from work; everything would now have to wait.

"So with us wanting to start a family does that mean we get to have sex more often?" Mac teased, as his arm pulled her closer to him in the waiting area seats; his breath tickled her ear as he made his flirty suggestion.

"Seriously is that all you think about?"

"Stella, I'm a man. Do you really expect me to answer that?"

"I heard that men think about sex every four minutes?"

"That long?" He teased. "I thought it was every 56 seconds?"

"Where on earth did you get that statistic?"

"Cosmo?" He remarked. "So seriously, speaking of practicing..."

"Mac I think we did that enough of that yesterday to last a while."

"What? You mean..."

"That's right, no more sex for yesterday," she teased in return, laughing as he rolled his eyes. "Mac it's already tomorrow in Greece, trust me we'll need a day to figure things out."

"So if we gain a day coming back then..." his voice trailed off as they finally heard their row being called and slowly headed for the gate to board the plane. They continued their flirty debate as they slowly walked onto the large jumbo jet and then settled in for the direct flight to Athens; Mac on the isle and Stella lucking out with an empty seat beside her; next to the window. Mac watched Stella pull out a small travelers handbook on Athens and then snuggled in closer beside him as the plane lifted them into the air; her ears taking delight in the sound of his smooth voice as he read various highlights of the place they were heading; fun things to see and do.

"Think they'll offer My Big Fat Greek Wedding as the in-flight entertainment?" Stella questioned as their TV stations started to buzz to life.

"My Big Fat...what?" Mac wondered.

"What was the actual last movie you paid to see?" Stella queried.

"As in the theater or rental?"

"I think I'm afraid to ask," she laughed and he frowned.

"With or without you?"

"Oh right I was able to con you into going to see GI Joe," she stated and he smirked. "Actually it was pretty good."

"Changed a lot from what I remembered as a kid," Mac sighed as he leaned back in his seat and looked at her with a soft smile. "What movie is playing?"

"GI Joe," she laughed.

"Not Forest Gump?" He teased.

"Mac, don't tease, that is a great movie. You know that actor Gary Sinise lost his legs in that."

"Yeah poor guy. Lieutenant Dan," Mac laughed.

"He's hot," Stella whispered. "Kinda reminds me of someone I am married to. But you have better legs."

"Thanks," Mac deadpanned as the movie came to life. "Are you going to watch?"

"Actually..." she started as she flipped to a nature show and stopped it to watch. "Turn to channel 5."

Mac did as she suggested and soon they were sharing one small set of ear plugs, their light conversation still focused on the small book held firmly in Mac's hand; the other still held onto his wife's warm one. A few times he would pull his gaze away from either the book or the small TV screen and look at the wedding band on her left hand and his lips would curl into a warm smile.

He never would have imagined that she would marry; certainly never saw this future offered so many years ago. She never needed anyone; never allowed anyone to get close, to penetrate the solid walls she had spent years perfecting. Much like himself, she seemed destined to be alone; needing to prove to the world around that she could take care of herself and anyone who stood against that notion be damned. But it was her strength of will and strength of love inside her mind and heart that would carry them through whatever lay ahead; he never had to fear her love for him. He did, however, sometimes fear he never showed enough love in return; never showed her all that she was worth or what she meant to him. And while he never second guessed himself when it came to duty to the city or his job; raising a child would be a whole other story.

He watched her face light up as her lips offered a warm laugh toward something on the small screen before her. His grip around her tightened, her fingers intertwined with his offered warmth and desire as she planted a warm kiss on them, before turning to him and giving him a wink.

He felt his face warm at her gesture but was quick to remind his body that now wasn't the time to display his need for her and so was thankful when she changed the subject; her words drew his attention to something else of interest in the small handbook and by the time the meal arrived; their conversation was away from love making and all about their small Mediterranean hideaway.

"How did you find this place Mac?" Stella asked again as they finished their meal, Stella's head now rested on his shoulder.

"I Googled it," Mac answered and Stella laughed, making his brow crease. "What?" He asked in defense.

"Just funny to hear you use such "_hip_" terms," she teased, making him slightly squirm.

"Funny," Mac huffed and she kissed his cheek.

XXXXXXXX

Although it was small, the fact that Mac still seemed to amaze her, surprised Stella even now. _He Googled it_, she laughed inwardly, but knew that it was just one more thing that would draw them all the more closer together. Mac tried to come across to the world around him as rigid and unyielding in life; however when alone together, at work or at home, his true self was offered to her and her alone and that warmed her heart in ways he would never understand.

When she first met him, she was intimidated by this military stance; cold and commanding. Then she learned about his wife's death on 9/11 and her view of him changed. She finally understood why he didn't eat or sleep; barely smiled and never showed feeling or emotion, outside of a few smart ass comments to those that incurred his wrath.

He had protected his heart; shielding it away from a future filled with love and happiness. For a brief period she was jealous when he finally tested the relationship waters with a woman she still doesn't trust. But that didn't last; his heart didn't belong to Peyton and neither did his future. They were always there waiting to be claimed by her. And now as she gazed upon the brand new band of gold on his finger she knew in her heart this is where she belonged; this was the man she loved more than life itself; this was the man who was now to look after her and their forthcoming family until that right was taken away by death. She knew whatever fears he was feeling, she was fearing the same; but knew in her heart they would make it together, together nothing was impossible.

His warm voice brought her back to reality as he mentioned a few things to do in Greece.

"We have to see the temple of Zeus, Mac," Stella insisted. "And the Acropolis."

"Oh I think I could be _bribed_ to see both of those," he playfully teased.

"You want to have sex when we get back home?"

"Ouch," he frowned as she laughed. He simply shook his head, while she lay hers back down on his shoulder and finally closed her eyes, his warm hand still firmly grasped hers as he handed the tray to the attendant and settled in beside her. She felt his warm lips kiss the top of her head as darkness called to her.

Finally a few hours later, she felt Mac nudge her awake.

"We are about to land," Mac told her warmly.

Stella's body offered a slight stretch, and she laughed as Mac's finger poked her in the side before he offered her a small playful grin, which she happily kissed off his face. The plane touched down and soon both were greeted by the warm muggy Mediterranean air.

* * *

**~Athens, Greece~**

Mac watched Stella's face as they headed outside toward their waiting cab; her enthusiasm and joy for what was before them, thrilled his mind and warmed his heart, telling him that all his efforts would be worth it. He told her their villa was right in the heart of places they wanted to see, but also close enough to the ocean for them to be able to walk to; so he figured a rental car wasn't needed.

"Still can't believe you rented a scooter for a few days," Stella smiled as she climbed into the back of the cab, seated beside her husband as they pulled away from the Athens International Airport.

"Why?"

"Another surprise is all," she teased.

"Just love the feel of you holding onto me," he admitted with a low tone.

"I will certainly not complain about that," she answered in haste. The cab ride to their private villa, Stella would gently grab Mac's arm as she forced his attention in whatever direction she saw something of interest. She explained a brief piece of history in Greek and his delight for their chosen destination continued to grow as each minute passed.

They finally reached their private honeymoon villa and Mac helped Stella with her suitcase as they headed away from the cab. The driver pulled back down the private driveway, leaving the couple to fend for themselves.

"Wow Mac, this place is amazing."

"Glad you approve."

Mac headed into the small house to greet the caretaker, who followed him back outside with two keys in her hand.

"Welcome Mr. & Mrs. Taylor," the Grecian woman greeted them with a heavy accent.

Stella replied in Greek and the woman pulled her into her arms and offered a warm hug. The caretaker looked at Mac and then back at Stella before she offered some words and then turned to lead them to their home for the next two weeks.

"What did she say?" Mac questioned.

"She said we'd have beautiful children," Stella answered with a warm smile. "I agreed."

Mac smiled warmly at his wife as they hovered outside as the caretaker arranged a few things inside and then walked back to them before she said a few more things in Greek and then walked away.

Mac followed Stella inside, his face taking delight in her obvious joy over the place he picked for their honeymoon. It was the only one on the property; it had a large bedroom, modest kitchen with a private balcony that overlooked the Mediterranean; a nice sized bathroom with large soaker tub and shower and an area for relaxing in front of a small real wood fireplace if so desired.

Mac headed outside onto the private balcony and then smiled as he felt his wife's arms wrap around his waist as she planted a warm kiss on his neck.

"Mac, this place is beautiful," she praised warmly. "Mac look at the view."

"It is pretty fantastic," he agrees, twisting himself around to face her, his arms still holding her close. "Makes me happy that you approve so much."

"More than approve," she replied.

"Enough to make me get lucky tonight?" He teased.

"If you behave until then," she told him as he pouted.

"So then if I did this..." he started as he scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her into the large bedroom, gently tossing her onto the King sized bed and hurrying on after her. "I wouldn't be behaving?" He smiled down as he gently captured her wrists above her head with his hands.

"Hmm actions like this might garner you some punishment," she teased as his lips lowered to hers.

"You have to get free first," Mac stated in a low warm tone.

And before she could offer another word, his mouth silenced hers as his arms gently gathered her closer, her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. However, just as Mac was about to remove his wife's top, a knock was heard at the door and their actions immediately ceased.

"I'll get it," Stella smiled, as she motioned with her head to her husband's obvious state of arousal.

"Damn it!" Mac gently cursed as he tried to control his body if they were indeed to have company.

XXXXXXXX

Stella smiled to herself at Mac's personal indiscretion as she hurried for the door. She took a few deep breaths before she pulled it open and smiled at the older lady who offered some clean linens, a visitor's map of places she thought the newlyweds might like; a bottle of homemade Grecian wine and a welcome basket she made especially for them.

Stella thanked the lady with a hug and kiss, taking the items inside. She put them all down on the table just as Mac finally made his presence known, his bodily urges back to normal.

"What is all this stuff?" Mac asked as Stella gathered up the basket, wine and map as she took her husband by the arm and let him back outside onto the balcony.

"Time for a snack."

"But I was hoping to finish off where we started," Mac protested.

"This will give you energy," Stella winked.

"I don't need..."

"Mac, its perishable and I know you are hungry because I am. Now we have a few hours before dinner so bring your ass after me already."

Mac just smiled at her playful demands but was more than happy to comply as he sat down beside her at the small outside table and watched with a smile as she started to pull out a few things and spread them out on the table. Having lived with her for the past number of months, he had come to finally recognize certain ethnic foods and she had basically forced him to try new things or he'd have to go hungry at supper time. So when she handed him a plate of truly ethnic delights, he wasn't as apprehensive as he once was.

Stella smiled as Mac's face relaxed when the Greek food was offered. Over the past number of months of living together and being married; coupled with lots of threats to send him to bed hungry, Mac had surprised her by trying whatever she wanted to offer him. Watching him as he started to enjoy the various delights presented, made her smile and covered with her with a warm security she had never known before. He was at peace; happy and content. And to see him in such a state, truly made her heart swell with love and desire for him.

"What?" She questioned when his face offered a boyish crease; another expression that endeared him to her as the days passed.

"What is that?" He wondered, arching his brows when she informed him of the authentic Grecian delectable.

"Interesting," he stated without a further protest, leaving her to just shake her head.

Stella watched Mac's gaze turn from her toward the water that lay below them; a private path down to a secluded beach for them to enjoy some intimate time at later.

"It's beautiful Mac."

"Only the best for you Stella," he answered and she rewarded him with a heart melting smile. "So I know we have a great kitchen and you are an amazing cook, but I don't expect, or even want..."

"You don't _want_ me to cook for us?"

"Stella, this is supposed to be a true holiday. What would you think of a husband that takes you away on your honeymoon and expects you to cook for him?"

Stella offered him a small smirk as she leaned forward, grasped his fingers in hers and gently squeezed. "First of all Mac, I love to cook, you know that; even more I love to cook just for you, for us. To make use of that great kitchen with local offerings would not be a burden by any means. Besides, kinda nice to not have to rush out of bed in the morning to get something to eat. Unless of course you want to?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Well now that you put it that way," Mac smiled in return.

"Besides, within walking distance there is a great market with fresh seafood and other items I know I can tempt you with."

"That is not very hard. You could tempt me with water," Mac retorted with a smile as he gently pulled her in closer and planted a warm kiss on her lips. "As I said, I have no power around you."

"Ah so then I am in control of you?"

"Haven't you always been?" His brows arched.

Stella replied with a wide grin as she eased back in her chair and they chatted about what they would do tomorrow and about an hour later, the basket was empty, their stomachs full as they slowly pushed their selves away from the table and hand in hand headed for the small path down to the beach.

"I love the smell of the salty air," Stella mentioned as she held onto Mac's strong hand as he led them down the small winding path, the promise of blue water and white sand that awaited them. "Enlivens the senses."

XXXXXXXX

Mac's heart warmed as he listened to his wife's happy enthusiasm about their present location; assured inside his heart and mind that he had indeed made the right choice for their honeymoon. They finally reached the bottom and watched as her eyes started to glisten with happy tears as she took in their amazing surroundings.

"This place is almost magical," she breathed as he led them over to a small grassy spot and then eased her down onto his lap, his arms already wrapped around her. Mac leaned back against the tree, Stella's head on his shoulder as both listened to the sound of the gentle waves, lapping on the warm sand, an invitation for some private swimming when the sun had fallen.

"Skinny dipping in order?" She questioned and his lips curled automatically.

Mac looked around to ensure that they indeed had their own private beach before he offered an agreement. "Looks like it'll just be us, so I think I could be persuaded to join you."

"And what could you be persuaded with?" Stella challenged.

"Let's see, you naked? Yeah pretty hard to persuade me against that."

"Oh really?" She teased as he started to press his lips against her warm neck. His ears delighted in the sounds of soft moans as his lips started to hungrily devour the warm flesh that was now offered.

"Have to use my energy before dinner," Mac whispered in her ear as he softly nibbled on it, still holding her captive against his rapidly beating heart.

"But Mac..." she started in protest as her body pressed further into his.

"Don't worry, you'll provide me more energy at dinner time."

Mac gently eased Stella down onto the grass as he gazed down at her with a warm smile. "I love you Mrs. Taylor," he mentioned in a warm, husky tone as he slowly lowered himself into her waiting embrace. And while he wasn't sure he had the nerve to have sex with the possibility of being seen, a hot make out session was more than in order.

He loved the feeling as her arms tightened around him, holding him close as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. As her hunger for him deepened he felt his desire growing and his fingers moved to the zipper of his jeans. But just as he was about to offer himself to her a boat zoomed by with the two people inside shouting 'hellos' to the couple on the shore.

"Damn it!" Mac gently cursed as he pulled back, as his body immediately cooled. "It's a conspiracy right?" Mac huffed as he looked down at her with a slight frown.

"Think you need to make an offering to the sex gods for some alone time?" Stella looked up at him playfully.

"Something," he groaned as he rolled onto his back.

Stella pushed herself up and gazed down at her husbands flushed face with a loving smile. "We do have tonight," she whispered as she pushed aside some sweaty hair off his forehead and planted a warm kiss on the spot her fingers just left.

"As I said before, you could make me do just about anything," he whispered with a soft smile, his anxiety subsided. "Did you want to go for a walk and see what is nearby?"

"I think I would like that very much," she promised as she kissed his warm lips once more.

Mac pushed himself to his feet and then offered his arms to Stella, who willing took them and then it was her turn to lead them back to the top. Stella grabbed a canvas bag that had been provided and then willingly grasped Mac's warm hand once again as they slowly walked down the driveway toward the street. They casually talked about the large acreage their private villa was located; the olive and fruit trees that dotted the surrounding horizon; the generous vineyard and the soft sounds of nearby farm animals.

Mac of course took the outside position; always to assure Stella that she was safe and if anything was to happen it would be his life offered first. He delighted in the explanations she offered about surrounding points of interest as they neared the small but well stocked sea side market.

"What do you feel like for supper Mac?" Stella asked as they neared the first booth.

"Well I know what I want for dessert," he nuzzled her ear, his lips sending small shivers down her spine.

"Naughty boy," she teased in return as his grin widened. "Come on Mac, pick something."

"Okay so I did notice a barbeque and you know that is one thing I can at least do," he replied and she smirked at his being so unsure of some things. "How about some grilled vegetables and fresh seafood?"

Stella looked at him with an arched brow before he started to gently squirm under her gaze.

"What?"

"Sounds great. You are full of surprises as of late Mr. Taylor."

"Gotta keep you interested," he grinned as her hand rested on his ass.

"Yeah you really have to work very hard on that," she deadpanned as she kissed his lips and then pulled back, leaving his face flushed once again with her brazen display.

Mac just shook his head as he watched Stella walk up to the first vendor and started to talk in Greek to the older woman. The older woman laughed at something Stella said before she looked past her and then stared at Mac.

"Yes, he's my husband," he delighted to hear her tell the older woman. Mac nodded a polite hello as Stella continued to shop for what they needed for supper. Mac wandered down to another stall that was offering fresh native flowers and happily bought a bouquet for his wife, while she bought dinner for them. He returned to her side and smiled as her eyes looked from the flowers to his before he was rewarded with another brief kiss on the cheek.

Mac took the bag of fresh vegetables and bread before they headed down to some fisherman who had just unloaded their catch of the day.

"Lobster or crab? I'll just have to make due with _your_ muscles," she teased him, making him blush before the two portly fisherman, who simply laughed at the nervous CSI.

"A little of each?" Mac asked with a slight frown as Stella looked over at him in surprise. "You said I would work up energy at dinner..."

"_You_ said that," she countered.

"Hence the combination," Mac replied as he gestured to the men to give them two fresh lobsters and two fresh crabs.

"And you are going to cook them right? I just don't feel like murdering anything right now," she informed him.

"_Me_?" Mac stammered as the two fisherman just shook their heads before informing Stella in Greek that if they wanted to wait they could flash cook them right now and then enjoy them at home.

"We'll wait," Stella agreed, as she looked sideways at Mac, as he just frowned.

"What?"

"They said to make up for your lack of culinary skills they are going to enlist you onto their boat to fish for them."

"Oh really?" Mac smirked as his hand pulled her back up against his body once more. "So I am to be kidnapped am I?"

"Oh no, only I am allowed to kidnap you. They just want to enlist you, think of it as your duty to your country."

Mac laughed at his wife's playful stance as they continued to talk quietly while they waited for their dinner to be made for them. Mac finally accepted the freshly cooked seafood in a container and then followed Stella back to the road and as they headed back to their villa.

Once inside, Stella took the flowers while Mac headed outside to start up the barbeque as she set the table, the setting sun to be their backdrop for dinner.

"Smells good chef Taylor," Stella praised as she walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he finished with the veggies. His lips offered a smile as she planted a warm kiss just below his ear. A few minutes later they were once again seated at the table, fresh food, vintage wine and romantic candles setting the mood as the sun now started to disappear, leaving the warm salty air to pave the way for a romantic rendezvous in the waters below.

XXXXXXXX

Stella listened as Mac offered stories about other places he had travelled to in the marine's as they ate their delicious dinner; both happy and content just to be alone, away from the hustle and bustle of New York. Stella finished her last drop of wine as she looked up at Mac and noticed an odd expression on his handsome face.

"Mac what is it?"

"I only hear waves," he replied and she grinned.

"Right now," she winked and his face reddened.

"Ah."

"But I agree. Where is the traffic? The sirens?"

"Flack's insistent questions?" Mac added and Stella laughed. "Do we really have to go back?"

Stella leaned back in her chair and offered a warm smile to her husband; he really was at peace, something she prayed he'd achieve by coming here. His faced was relaxed, body untensed and fists uncurled; a somewhat odd sight for the always busy ex-marine.

"We could just get a small house by the beach and retire here."

"Retire?" Mac arched his brows. "Kinda like the sound of that."

"Something to keep in mind."

"But not yet," Mac's voice trailed off.

"I know you Mac, you're not ready to retire just yet."

He offered her no words, she knew she was right. Stella leaned in, reached for a small piece of Baklava and then held it for him to try.

"What is it?"

"Heaven," she whispered as her eyes sparkled in the candle light.

"Really?" Mac smiled as he carefully held her hand in his and then quickly consumed the piece. "Very good," he agreed as she leaned in and tenderly kissed the remaining gooey pieces from his tasty lips.

"Mmm Mac for dessert," she teased as she licked his lips once more; which forced him to gently grab her chin and force her lips back to his.

"Not so fast," he teased as he returned the favor. "You taste just as tempting."

"I think I need some water," Stella mentioned and Mac frowned as he pulled back and offered her a small glass. She looked at his gestured and laughed to which of course he offered her a wondering look.

"No?"

"How about something a little more blue with you in it? Perhaps naked?" She winked and he quickly caught on.

"Right."

"Unless of course you are too tired."

"Never _that_ tired," he assured her as he quickly stood up and offered his hand once again. They headed back inside the villa to change. However once inside Stella watched as Mac gathered up his robe and headed into the other room.

"Mac?" She asked as she hurried after him.

"Stella, I can't change with you in there," he huffed. "Otherwise we won't make it to the water."

Stella grinned at her husbands words but knew he was probably right so hurried back into the bedroom and then reappeared a few minutes later naked under a fresh robe, her appearance matched his.

"Smart man," she rewarded as he guided them with a small candle down the path to the dimly lit area, the deep blue, gently bathed in pale moonlight as it called to the two lovers to make use of all it offered to them.

Stella, watched with a warm smile as Mac quickly tossed his robe aside, slipped his shoes off and slowly headed toward the water. His lips offered a slight wince as the cool water collided with warm skin, but just nodded in approval as he slipped in further. He turned around and offered his arms, eagerly waiting her arrival.

"Come to me my Grecian Angel," Mac warmly called to her.

Stella slowly allowed the robe to slide off her body, as her husband delighted in her seductive actions. She slowly walked toward him and let out a small squeal as the cool water started to send small shivers up to her face.

"I'll make you warm," her husband's husky voice offered as she carefully made her way toward him. She offered herself willingly into his open arms as they firmly wrapped around her, her next words silenced by passionate kisses.

Mac's wet fingers intertwined themselves with her damp curls as his lips continued to hungrily devour her mouth and then moved lower to her neck. Stella's body arched into his; his desire already known, his hands moved her into position to receive him. She gently gripped his back as their body started to create small waves in the dark sapphire waters that surrounded them.

"Make love to me Mac," Stella lightly commanded as her fingers grasped some damp hair and her teeth started to nibble his tender skin. Her actions were rewarded with groans from his lips before she silenced him once more with her mouth, gently forcing her tongue to explore whatever it could.

"Oh god Stella..." Mac groaned as she pressed up tighter against his wet naked body, salty water gently lapped as they continued.

The water was now warm; the moon smiled down upon the happy lovers and the area around them ensured their privacy was contained and they could continue unhindered.

"I love you Mac!" Stella gasped one last time. Her lips silenced Mac's last groan before the water around them started to subside. "I always will..." she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard, their union complete.

"I love you too Stella, I always will...only you."

* * *

**~Albany, New York~**

"How did I do today, Mrs. Matthews?" Ella asked in haste, her heart anxious as her eyes darted nervously around.

"Ella, you have made excellent progress," Mrs. Beatrice Matthews praised. "In fact I am sure you'll be going back home in few weeks, just as you want."

"How many weeks?"

"I can't say for sure. Shall we shoot for a month?"

"Really?" Ella questioned, her eyes wet; almost spilled over.

"Well it's a point to shoot for and then we'll reevaluate."

"That sounds too good to be true."

"Yes and then you and your man will finally be together. What was his name again?"

"Mac. He's the man in my heart; the man that I love."

"Well from what you have told me over the past six months he sounds very special and fond of you. You are one lucky girl."

"Do you really think so?" Ella beamed under the false praise; words offered as a result of the lies she offered to those around her.

"With all he did to help you? How he rescued you and took care of you? Yes I think you are one lucky girl that he is waiting for you right now."

"Do you think I can make him happy, like he makes me happy?"

"Yes Ella, I think you and Mac will be very happy together."

"Oh I knew it! Thank you Mrs. Matthews; thank you so much. I can't wait until I see my Mac again."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so with them in Greece in this story and also in 'Target Specific' I am trying to keep things as different as possible. If somethings are similar, please send me some money so I can sue myself! Lolotherwise hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can see I am building snippets for Ella's return so she just doesn't show up suddenly. Also the next few chapters will be smacked fluff as they are on their honeymoon, but dont worry, as with my other stories it doesn't drag and will get back to the mix of smex and action! Thoughts on that?

Reviews as always will be rewarded with a happy thank you and with another chapter! Thanks again in advance! You guys are amazing.

**PS:** Target Specific Updated (Tuesday). This site is driving me crazy!


	3. Honeymoon in Greece

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 3 - Honeymoon in Greece**

* * *

**~Athens, Greece~**

After their love making session in the water ended, Mac and Stella lingered in the water a bit before the cool night air started to remind them it was time to head back inside for the night. They both showered together, their bodies washed clean from the salty residue they had enjoyed not to long before. Stella dried herself off, rewrapped the towel around her cleaned body and went in search of her husband; only to find him in the living room with a warm fire started.

"Come here," he whispered as he arranged a small space on a blanket on the floor for them to enjoy. Stella eased herself down into Mac's open arms; she snuggled closer as the fire started to grow.

"Love this," she murmured in a lazy tone as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Very happy we got a fireplace in our new apartment. Electric or otherwise."

"Just close your eyes and rest," Mac instructed as he placed a warm kiss on the top of her damp curls and smiled when some broke free of the group and started to tickle his bare neck and shoulder; areas the covered had failed to cover.

"Okay," she whispered as his arms around her tightened. Stella willingly closed her eyes; loved the feeling of her husband keeping her safe and warm. Her mind drifted into happy dreams about them making love in the ocean to the birth of their new child.

By time she opened her eyes next, it was almost morning; her brain had correctly assumed that Mac carried her into the bed as she slept; so careful not to awake her, and it worked. She gazed at his handsome face, peaceful and rested and smiled to herself. She watched as his brow slightly tensed as his mind obviously showed him something he didn't like, but then offered a small sigh of relief when it relaxed back to his proper position. His hair was messed up; which gave him a youthful appearance; his body warm and desirable for her eyes to feast on.

"_Stella_," he whispered; still asleep. Even in his sleep, his thoughts were only of her and that warmed her heart in ways she never thought possible. With no where to rush off to, she gently placed her head back down on his shoulder and his arms automatically tightened around her.

"Morning," he murmured, not waking up.

"Good morning back," she whispered, planting a warm kiss on his bare chest. "Mmm love the smell of morning Mac," she teased his chest, gently trailing her tongue on the warm skin; her eyes delighted as his skin rippled with small little bumps of delight.

"Feels good," Mac replied as he slowly opened his eyes to look down at her with a warm gaze. "And you get after me for being frisky in the morning," he stated. But as his words left his lips he offered a soft intake of air as her lips rested on his nipple and sucked. "Damn Stella," he groaned as he was finally forced awake by her flirty actions.

Stella wrapped her arms around Mac's waist as she raised her lips to be rewarded with a kiss. Mac cradled her face in his warm hands as he planted as many warm kisses as she could handle.

"Love morning Stella," he praised as she moved herself up higher on his frame so her eyes locked with his. "One of these days we get to stay in bed all day."

"Naked?"

"Well clothed in bed seems like a waste," he answered in haste to which she poked his tender side. "After all," his voice trailed off as he stretched his body to reach for his watch and then looked at it with a small frown. "We are..."

"A day behind?"

"We missed a day," he huffed as he resumed his original position. "So that means..." he smiled down at her. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

"You are taking me to see the Temple of Zeus at least once while we are here."

"We have two weeks Stella," Mac reminded her.

"And if I allowed you, I'll bet that you'd spend those two weeks right here."

"Would you be with me?"

"Maybe," she teased.

"_Maybe_?" He arched his brows as he gently pushed her back into the warm covers. Her curls spilled around the soft sheets as his body lowered into his. "You _have_ to agree with me."

"Why?"

"I am your husband."

"That just means I _should_ agree with you," she countered and he smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pulled him closer. "But you are taking me to that Temple. And when we get there I am going to offer you to the gods for being so stubborn."

Mac just offered a laugh at her playful words as his lips started to crush her with warm passionate kisses, his hands already starting to explore her body as she gently writhed beneath him. They started into another energetic love making session; both eager to use up the energy they gained the night before, before heading out to take in a few sights.

XXXXXXXX

Mac loved the feeling of his wife's body pressed up against his as he directed the rented scooter toward one of the sights they planned for the day. Their itinerary for the next two weeks was just to enjoy being together, take in a few sights, eat lots of food and have sex whenever and wherever privacy would afford them. They visited the Temple of Zeus as Stella had requested, ate in a small seaside restaurant before returning home to venture down to the dark navy ocean that called to them under the cover of darkness; their bodies becoming one under the gentle arms of their salty guardian.

The next few days were almost the same as the first; an early morning love making session, a delightful home made breakfast, a visit to the Acropolis one day; the Parthenon the next; a walk through the Plaka and Psiri; a visit to the Temple of Poseidon and the Agora-Athens central market.

XXXXXXXX

"Mac I can't believe we go home in a week," Stella moaned as she started to change into something fancy for going out. Mac had promised to take her out for dinner and dancing and was finally making good on what he offered.

"Sorry my love," he frowned as he walked into the bedroom, slowly doing up his dress shirt. "Do I have to wear a tie?"

"Want to have sex after dinner?"

"Striped or solid?" He asked in haste, making her laugh.

"Striped does it for me," she replied with a grin, taking delight in his handsome appearance. He finished adding the black and white stripped tie; a small accessory that contributed to his black suit and white shirt.

"You look amazing," Mac whispered in her ear. He gently pushed aside a stray curl and took advantage of her hair being up by planting a soft kiss on her fragrant neck. "Man you smell good. Can't we just stay in?"

"No way Mac, you promised," she kindly reminded him, as she fastened her second earring. She had chosen a fitted black cocktail dress so they both matched.

"You look beautiful," he murmured with a warm smile. "I have already called a cab. No scooter tonight; wouldn't want you to mess your hair."

"You such a smart man," she praised and he smirked as they finally took their leave. Stella held Mac's hand as they the cab carried them to an upscale restaurant overlooking the Mediterranean, the city now a jeweled bed on the earth below them.

"Wow Mac, the view is amazing from up here," Stella smiled as she leaned over the railing, forcing Mac to quickly grab her arm and pull her back. "Mac, I wasn't going to fall," she insisted as she turned to face her worried husband with a loving glance. "But thanks for always watching."

"I do always watch," he whispered in return as they slowly headed inside and were shown to their private table in a small alcove that looked out over the dark waters and sparking city lights.

"The city looks amazing from up here," Stella noted as Mac gently held her hand in his. She looked at him and noticed his warm gaze fixed on their wedding bands.

"Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe this is all real," he lightly admitted; not looking up.

"What is Mac?"

"This. Being here with you," he finally looked up and locked his warm sapphire eyes with her wanting emerald ones. "I don't think I have ever, and I do mean _ever_, enjoyed life more than I have this past week." His voice stopped for a brief moment and she noticed a small lump forming in his throat as a rare public Mac Taylor emotional confession was about to be heard. "I am almost afraid to wake up each morning and find myself alone and unloved," he finished with a swallow as he pasted on a tight smile so the world around wouldnt see him as weak. "I am truly blessed Stella, to have you in my life."

To see him in such a vulnerable emotional state made her heart weak. Mac was private; more private than any other man she had ever known. But he also wore his heart on his sleeve for those that looked close enough; like she always did. He had loved before and lost that future to an ugly act; now he feared it again and she knew he had to tell her or it would eat away inside.

She gently squeezed his hand as she brought his wedding band to her lips and kissed it before she looked up at him with a loving gaze. "I am the one who is blessed Mac," she admitted and he smiled. She watched his posture as it started to relax and found herself relieved as she offered an unheard sigh of relief. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know I promised you a day to go to the Pireaus and take a ferry to one of the islands but would it be okay if we just relaxed tomorrow? Kinda didn't want to have to worry about sleeping in tomorrow and missing the boat," he lightly begged. "I mean it is Sunday tomorrow."

She looked at his handsome face and her heart melted. _How could I say no_? She questioned herself. "Relaxing in bed, naked with my husband? Hmmm yeah might have to think long and hard on that one," she teased and his face relaxed completely. "I would love that idea."

XXXXXXXX

The waiter returned and Mac sat back and offered an amused smile as Stella argued with him about something on the menu; smiling when she finally got her way.

"You didn't offer my services to do the dishes did you?" Mac questioned and she chuckled.

"Trust me if you are going to be offering your services to anyone, it will be me," she stated firmly. "Why do you think I made you wear the tie?"

"_Made me_?" Mac challenged.

"Oh I so made you," she laughed as their wine and small appetizer finally arrived. They started into their meal and their conversation focused; not on work like it usually when they would be out for a fancy dinner in New York; but on the amazing places they had visited in the past few days. They knew when they got back they would soon be faced with reality again, where work, a new home and a new family would all take center stage; begging for their precious time.

"That was wonderful," Mac mentioned as he leaned back in his chair after he had finally devoured the last bit of Greek food off his plate. "I think I am going to smell like garlic for a week. How do they do it here?"

"Kiss me Mac," Stella demanded.

"Here?"

"Just give me your lips already."

Mac smirked as he willingly leaned in close and allowed his wife to plant a warm but full on mouth kiss to his waiting lips.

"How was that?"

"You're kidding right?" Mac replied dryly.

"I mean't did I taste gross?"

Mac looked at her and it finally dawned on him that her mouth didn't taste any differently than his.

"I could have offered you tongue here but..."

"Stella!" Mac huffed as his faced turned a darker shade of red; to which she lightly laughed at. "I get the point."

"Trust me Mac, if these people allowed a little bit of garlic to stop them from having sex, this city would be pretty deserted. And in the days of Alexander the Great they didn't have mouthwash."

Mac just shook his head at his wife's playful explanation and smiled once more. "You amaze me," he told her as he slowly stood up and offered his hand. "More and more every day."

Mac led Stella to the small, intimate dance floor as they started to blend in with a few other couples. He wrapped his arms around her lush body, holding her close as they swayed to the romantic instrumental that was being played. When the music stopped, Stella held Mac close while everyone watched as the hostess took the stage.

"Welcome everyone. I was told that we have a special couple in the audience tonight. A Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," she started and Mac looked at Stella in shock.

"Surprise," she said weakly.

"But..." Mac started in soft protest.

"Both are from New York City and have come here as Mr. Taylor thought it would be a very special treat for his native wife to come home to Greece for their honeymoon. Congratulations!" The hostess finished and the happy and somewhat surprised couple was greeted with warm applause. "As a special tribute, this is a native love song that is dedicated to them. Enjoy."

"Stella?"

"Only the best shout out to you Mac," Stella smiled as the music started to play and the dance floor cleared around them.

"You did this for me?" He managed, his eyes welling.

"For _us_," she corrected as his arms around her tightened once more and the music started. "I love you."

Mac looked at her in wonder as he finally realized what she had been telling their waiter in Greek. "I love you too," he whispered as he held her close to his body, his heart racing with love and admiration. The Greek words continued to call to his brain and even the multiple pairs of eyes that watched his every move didn't unnerve him as much as he thought it would; his love for his wife made sure his mind was at ease.

The music died down and Mac gently dipped Stella for the pleasure of the crowd as he tenderly kissed her lips once more and then brought her back up; once again to the delight of their audience.

"Thank you for an amazing gift Stella," Mac whispered as he led them off the dance floor back to their small private table. Mac moved his chair around so that he was now seated by his wife, his arm draped around her shoulders; another thank you kiss already planted on her cheek. They listened to the music a bit longer before Mac took Stella in his arms once more for another few slow dances before they took their leave.

"Thank you for an amazing night Mac," Stella whispered as she leaned against him in the back of the cab as it headed back to their romantic hideaway.

"Well I need to show my appreciation for tonight," Mac replied as they get out and head for their darkened villa to unwind for the night. Mac closed the door and took off his jacket as Stella headed into the bedroom to take off her jewelry and wrap before she headed back to find Mac.

Mac finally finished making the fire for them and stood up to face his wife who looked at him with a come hither smile.

"Come here Mac," Stella gently directed and he was quick to comply, his shirt already half unbuttoned, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Mac allowed Stella to slowly unbutton the rest of his shirt and then let it fall to the floor, his tie the only piece of fabric on his chest. With the heat he didn't wear an undershirt and Stella was quick to voice her approval.

"Give me your hands, Mac," she directed as she slowly slid his tie from around his neck and teased him with it.

"Should I ask why?" He lightly questioned but offered his hands to her. Mac's grin as well as his desire for her started to grow as he watched her gently tie his wrists together with the piece of striped silk. When finished, Mac stood before his wife with only his black dress pants and his wrists bound, ready for her to do what she wanted.

"Come with me Mac," she smiled as she took him by his bound wrists and dragged him back into the bedroom. Mac smiled as he stood before the bed and allowed his wife to unzip his pants and push them to the floor, his desire already making itself known to her.

"I need you Stella," Mac informed her as she pushed his underwear to the floor so that he only had the piece of silk that bound his wrists as fabric on his naked body.

"I need you too Mac," she answered in haste as she pushed him back onto the bed and slowly started to take off her dress.

With his wrists bound, Mac found it hard to push himself to a better position, higher on the bed as his mind relished in the wonderful delight as he watched her undress for him. "You are so amazing," Mac praised as she slowly removed her underwear and then climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist.

"Arms up Mac," she ordered and Mac happily complied, as he allowed his wife to push his bound wrists up so that she was able to slide her hands up his captive arms; her mouth relishing in the taste of his warm skin as it started to nibble his firm muscles.

Mac felt Stella move herself into position, his body already ready to accept hers. Mac brought his bound wrists over her neck and then received her lips as his hungrily devoured them. He found it a bit odd as he wasn't able to grasp anything and had to rely on other parts of his body as he made love to her, but as his mouth rewarded her actions with groans of delight, he found the new sensations of his current situation rewarding.

"Oh Stella..." he whispered as his body arched into hers; her lips warm as they sucked on his ear and then moved to his neck.

"Come to me Mac. Make me feel your love," Stella begged as their rhythm started to hasten as they neared climax. Mac felt her hands grip his back once more as he offered her one last thrust and then the room was still.

"Amazing Stella," Mac managed as Stella's glistening body pressed down on his; his bound wrists still around her neck. And while he knew during their session, his strength was more than enough to pull them apart, he left himself bound until she was ready to let him go.

"Thank you Mac."

"For what?" He arched his brows in wonder.

"For allowing me bind you. I know your strength could have ruined my fun."

"What?" Mac teased as she poked his side, making him smirk. "There is no way I could have broken free."

"Good to hear," she breathed as she kissed his lips once more. "Kinda liked you like this."

"Me too," Mac whispered as he kissed her once more. Mac finally brought his wrists up over her head and rested them above his head. Stella finally released him as they gently pulled apart, Stella now on her side draped over his chest. Mac pulled the covers over them, the sound of the crackling fire in the other room brought smiles to their faces as Mac turned off the light and kissed Stella on the cheek; whispering goodnight before both were whisked away into a night of happy dreams and new untold fantasies.

XXXXXXXX

Stella slowly opened her eyes the following morning and smiled to herself at another magical night she spent with her amazing husband. At the end of the week they would be headed for home, but all these amazing memories would be coming with them; enough fuel for the next few years. Mac was so willing at times to bend to her sexual wishes that it almost scared her. Much like him there were times when she would wake up, feared she was alone and all this was just a dream.

But then she would look at the handsome man beside her in the warm bed as she smiled and knew her future happiness was set; he wasn't going to just up and leave, he loved her and she knew it. She glanced at the crumpled silk tie that hung near the bed; unaware that her husband was now awake and watching.

"My turn next time," Mac's warm voice forced her eyes to lock with his and reward him with a good morning smile.

"Sorry Mac, that was my idea," she teased and he just pouted. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips, sucking on the lower one a few seconds longer. Her ears took delight in soft groan but pulled back before his body could betray himself to her once more.

"So we are just going to relax today right?"

"Nope, we have to get ready right now to catch that ferry," Stella offered him with a mock frown as she tried to push herself out of bed.

Mac's hand quickly shot out and pulled her back against his bare chest. "Nice try," he teased as his warm fingers caressed her bare skin, get lost in golden curls. "Did you forget our deal?"

"We had a deal?" She arched a brow.

"I had a deal?" He countered weakly.

"You had a deal? With who?"

"Stella?" Mac huffed and she finally laughed and he just rolled his eyes as he slumped back into the soft bed. "Why do I always fall for what you tell me?"

"Because you love me," she reminded him.

"Well that is true," Mac agreed as he kissed her once more. "Shall I help with breakfast?"

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Really like the sound of that," Mac stated eagerly.

"Well then..." Stella smiled as she pushed her naked body out of bed and stood before his smiling face.

"Stella you can't walk around naked," he moaned as he felt his body started to tingle.

"Our place is private Mac. You can too if you want."

"Please Stella?" Mac gently begged. "Otherwise I can't leave this bed; privacy has nothing to do with it, this time I have to yield to bodily desires and nature."

Stella leaned in and captured his face in her hands as she kissed his lips before she reached for her robe and covered her body and then headed into the kitchen. Mac was quick to follow as he too dressed himself in his robe and hurried after her. They talked about their schedule tomorrow as they made their breakfast and then headed back to the waiting bed. They both eased back down and slowly fed one another their breakfast before once again shedding their robes and then both enjoyed another intimate love making session.

The afternoon arrived and both dressed and then headed outside for a walk, hand in hand, around the property their villa was located on. They enjoyed some of the fruit but mostly the company of the other. They talked about their new apartment and what furniture of theirs they would keep and which they would discard. Also if a family was on its way then they would have to also purchase some furniture for the newest Taylor.

The afternoon approached and after another warm outdoor lunch both headed inside and decided to take a warm shower where another hot love making session ensued before they once again dried off and then just lingered in bed, contented to be held by the other while they this time flipped through their digital pictures and laughed about which they would keep and which they would toss.

Evening finally rolled around and while Stella started supper Mac had already headed outside to start up the barbeque and prepare the table. Stella put the last item in the oven and then slowly headed outside to see Mac on the balcony. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Mmm love the smell of warm Mac," she teased as she tickled his ear with her lips. "You know I can't remember a more relaxed and enjoyable day. Think we'll be able to do this when we get back home?"

"Linger in bed and just eat and have sex?" Mac queried with a growing smile.

"Yes exactly."

"Well I think before we have a family and we somehow lose every electronic device we own then yes, I think it might be possible."

"Oh ever the optimist," Stella poked his side, which forced a small laugh from his lips. "Come on _Mr. Optimist_, time to eat."

Mac willingly followed his wife back into the kitchen to help set the table but inside his mind he had already agreed to at least try to spend one day a month just being with Stella, even if they did nothing at all. In fact he would prefer that.

"So which island are you taking me to tomorrow?"

"Hios," Stella reminded him as she handed him the small brochure. "It's one of the smaller ones in the Agean sea but I was told it has lots to see and some great places for a picnic. Are we going to rent a car or take the scooter?"

"I think we should rent, what do you think?" He always asked for her input. He knew inside that if she wasn't happy there was no way he was going to be.

"Might be a bit more comfortable in a rented car."

"A car it is," Mac answered as they started into their meal. Stella read from the small brochure about their destination the next day as Mac listened and smiled. After dinner he once again very carefully led back down the small private path to the beach; the salty ocean had already extended its call to the amorous couple.

Stella helped Mac undress and then delighted when he returned the favor before he scooped her naked body up in his strong arms and carried her into the ocean before he slowly eased them both into the cool, tingly water. Their chills subsided once their bodies started to offer the warm sticky heat as their latest love making adventure continued. Stella hands gripped Mac's back as he entered her, his fingers lots in damp curls; the other hand holding her close.

She rewarded his efforts as she arched her back into his salty frame, her lips filled his ears with pleasurable moans as his mouth once again silenced hers with hungry, passionate kisses.

"Mac!" She gasped as their rhythm increased as they neared the end, the sound of the waves almost drowned out by their own gasps and moans of sexual desire and love. Stella gasped one more time and then like the times before the water around them was finally still, both spent of the energy they had built up during the day.

"That was wonderful..." Stella breathed as she pushed some wet hair off Mac's face and then laughed when she messed it up. Mac didn't care; the more happy and delighted his actions made his wife, the happier his life would be in the long run.

"You are wonderful," Mac whispered as he held onto her warm salty body until she started to gently tremble from their lack of movement. "But we do have one problem."

"We have nothing to wear back up to the top?" She smiled as she slowly pulled apart and then turned to get out.

"Stella, what if someone sees us? We're wet and can't dress in..."

"Would you rather wait until morning?" She arched a brow and he just rolled his eyes before he followed after her. Both quickly gathered their clothes and then rushed up to their villa and were inside before the caretaker made their nightly rounds to ensure all was in order. Both enjoyed a hot shower, cleaning away marital bliss and salty residue before once again falling asleep happy and contented in each others arms.

XXXXXXXX

Mac slowly opened his eyes the following morning. As per his usual these this past week and a bit, he would look down to ensure that Stella was still at his side where he wanted her. Unlike being at home where he hardly slept, his nighttime ritual in this corner of the earth seemed to change completely. His mind hadn't complained as it was more than welcomed but a bit unnerving at the same time. He loved to watch her sleep; her beautiful face at peace and perfect. Her flushed lips, slightly parted, soft curls teased her flawless skin. Her chest slowly moved up and down with each careful breath she took; his eyes of course fixed on her perfect breasts, which begged for even the smallest kiss. So with a daring move, he leaned in and kissed the one that was now exposed.

Mac smiled as Stella's mouth curled into a soft grin, her body automatically reacted to her husband's loving and flirty action. Mac was finally rewarded as two sparkly green emeralds appeared; locked with his own sapphires and her grin widened.

"We have to catch a ferry," she reminded him and he returned a small pout. She gently directed his lips to hers and then tasted them with love. "But we have tonight."

"I am actually looking forward to today," Mac stated as he watched his wife slowly sit up and then smiled up at her as she started to mess up his short hair. He loved when she ran her fingers through; her actions always made him warm from the core outward.

"You should try the bed head look one day Mac," Stella suggested.

"Should I also wear jeans and a t-shirt to work?" He playfully countered as she leaned in and planted a warm kiss on his bare chest.

"Not if I'm there you can't," she warned and he frowned. "You'd never get any work done."

"Stella, I hardly think my choice of dress would distract my mind from the job."

"Maybe not _your_ mind," she teased as she kissed his mouth once more. "I mean for the rest of us gals who'd have to watch you all day long."

"Hardly," Mac huffed as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her back down.

"And I of course would have to attack you whenever you walked past; so you'd be paying me to do nothing."

"Nothing?" He arched his brows and she laughed. "But I kinda like the thought that I would be able to distract you away from work."

"Trust me Mac, if I wanted to, it wouldn't matter what you were wearing."

"Then I guess we have that in common," he whispered as he kissed her back. His tongue started to explore her mouth further but just as he was about to allow his body to react the small clock started to beep; it was time to get up or they'd miss their ferry.

"I truly hate alarm clocks," Mac groaned as he rolled over and quickly shut off the alarm. But as much as both hated the chirping, both were quick to get out of bed and get dressed; an exciting day ahead, called to them. Once dressed, Stella poured two travel mugs of strong Greek coffee while Mac called for a cab that would take them down to Piraeus where they would rent a car and then board the boat for Hios.

"Don't like small cars," Mac moaned as he got into the drivers side and then started up the small domestic automobile.

"Should have asked for a Saturn."

"Why?"

"Dent resistant doors."

"Thank you very much," he deadpanned while she laughed.

Mac guided the small car toward the waiting ferry and then both got out and headed upstairs for some breakfast before they headed outside onto the large deck and stood in each other's arms as the large vessel navigated through the warm Aegean waters below.

"Think they could dye the Hudson this color?" Mac questioned and Stella laughed.

"Not enough color to make it look like that," she replied, her eyes fixed in the distance as they neared their island of choice. "Wow Mac, it's so amazing."

"Look behind you," Mac whispered in her ear.

He watched her turn around and then both stood in awe as the Acropolis, the Olympian Temple and a few other historic landmarks stood proud and tall; stark white captured against rich blue.

"Kinda makes Lady Liberty pale in comparison," Stella mentioned with a slight frown. "Magnificent."

"Something you'd have to see to truly believe and appreciate what the rest of the world has to offer us mortals."

The ferry finally docked and Mac drove the car where Stella directed. They entered a few small towns, stopping to get a few small gifts for their friends and a few delectables for a picnic lunch.

Mac watched his wife talk to one of the local vendors as she gathered some items for their picnic lunch before handing him the canvas bag and then heading onto the next one.

"What did that last one offer you?"

"Something to keep you under my spell," Stella teased as she kissed his cheek.

"You need food for that?" Mac shot back and Stella laughed.

"You are a fast learner Mac Taylor."

"Ah I have a good teacher."

"So where do you want to eat?" Stella wondered as they neared the car.

"A picnic by a nice secluded beach?" Mac suggested.

"And you are becoming quite the romantic," she praised.

"You are rubbing off on me," he mentioned with a shy smile. "Anything to make you happy."

"How about also making yourself happy?"

"That does make me happy. Trust me Stella, in personal matters I'd happily yield to keep you happy," Mac replied in haste; rewarded with a loving smile and another kiss from his wife who simply adored him.

"I love you Mac," Stella whispered. "Now let's get me fed so I'll stay that way."

"Yes ma'am," Mac teased as he pulled away from their last road side stop. Mac drove past a few small public beaches before they happened upon one that was relatively secluded and he stopped.

Mac helped Stella bring the blanket they had brought from their villa and set it up while she arranged their lunch items; the rich blue Aegean waters their only audience. Both settled onto the blanket and then started into their ethnic treats. Mac always delighted when Stella would offer some interesting tidbit about the items history; his love for her grew stronger as each second passed.

"You know when we get back I might need to go on a diet," Mac moaned as he eased himself onto his back, thankful for the shade the large tree was now offering.

"Are you getting fat Detective Taylor?" Stella teased as she crawled over to him and gently eased herself down on her waiting husband's chest.

"You tell me," he smiled as he waited for his first kiss.

"I have eaten just as much as you. Am I getting fat?"

"Hardly," Mac replied and she grinned.

"Ah good answer. For that you shall be rewarded," she told him as her mouth started to devour his, her hands moving to the button of his jeans. Mac's hands quickly grabbed hers; once again afraid they'd be caught in the act.

"Trust me Mac, we are alone. I want to make love to you here, in the open."

"But Stella..."

"I don't care and we do have a blanket," she reminded him as she tasted his mouth once more.

Mac looked up at her with a warm smile. "I can never say no to you," he whispered as he moved them so that both of them were covered with the blanket. And despite the fact that it was hot and beads of sweat had already started to develop, Mac wrapped his arms around his wife and started to kiss her firmly; her hands once again on the zipper of his jeans.

"I love you Stella," he confessed as his hands gently moved up the back of her top; careful not to reveal too much but enough for his fingers to enjoy the touch of perfect skin. "Make love to me."

Stella smiled at her husbands request and was more than happy to comply and while the quiet waters did pay the couple some heed; they also ensured their privacy until their act of love and devotion was over.

XXXXXXXX

"So what did you want to do for the rest of the time we are here?" Mac wondered as he helped her pack up their stuff. "I know there are a few more things that..."

"I'd like to spend them in bed with you," she replied and he looked up at her in shock.

"Really?"

"Well not every second but..." her voice trailed off. "Just relaxing, is that okay?"

"Stella, whatever you want is fine by me. I'm here to be with you; no matter where that is."

"I know when we get back; we'll have work, the move and probably a few other things to contend with and just spending the day relaxing might not..."

"Be afforded to us?"

"Exactly."

"Well you really don't have to twist my rubber arm," he informed her as they packed up the trunk and then got back into the rental car. "I think that idea is great. But what about cooking? Stella I don't want you to have to..."

"Well there is that small seaside cafe just down from where we are. Want to eat there tomorrow?"

"And tonight?"

"Dinner in bed?"

"What time is the next ferry?" Mac asked in haste as Stella just laughed; her mind always relished in his playful and eager mood toward being intimate with her.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Mac was the first to awake. He gazed down at Stella; his lips curled into an automatic smile as he watched. Her face was beautiful and at peace; her soft body relaxed in his arms and her heart offered him a steady rhythm.

In a few days they would be home and then the chaos of real life would ensue once again and he knew that it would be hard to find real time to just sit down or even lie down together and just enjoy being together as they have here. He looked past Stella toward the window and offered a heavy sigh.

"Mac?" Stella greeted him which forced his attention immediately back to her.

"Morning," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her warm lips. "You feel a bit warm this morning, you okay?"

"Too much excitement and sun yesterday. Don't worry, I'm okay," she teased.

"But..."

"Mac, I'm fine. Just all the sun from yesterday. What were you thinking about? You had that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"That look, when you are contemplating something major."

"Actually just thinking that I would like to keep your couch; the one in storage."

"My couch?" Stella arched a brow as she twisted herself around and propped herself on his chest; her actions pushed her deeper into the warm pillows and blankets.

"Just like yours better."

"My what?" She teased.

"Your _everything_," Mac replied and she grinned in return as she kissed his lips firmly and then pulled back.

"And if do keep my couch what will we spend all our extra money on?"

"A new bed."

"A new bed?" She arched her brows again. "You said you liked your bed."

"Well it's true that we made a lot of good memories on that bed, but I think we have a lot more to come."

Stella smiled a her husbands words as she pushed herself out of bed and then offered her hand to which he readily took it. He followed her out of bed as she led him into the bathroom and started up the hot water for their shared shower.

Mac started to set the table for breakfast as Stella finally joined him and they headed outside once again to enjoy the warm morning sun.

"So what color do you want our new place to be?"

"Paint or furniture?" Mac queried.

"Either, both."

"Stella, I dont really..."

"I know you do care Mac. And you can't just let me pick out the colors and then grumble when I pick out spring shades and you wanted earth tones."

"Pardon?" Mac questioned and Stella just smiled.

"Seriously."

Mac leaned back in his chair and offered his wife a slight frown. "Earth tones? What is that? Blues and greens?" Mac wondered and Stella just leaned forward and squeezed his hand. "It's not. Okay so give me a choice."

"Well dark brown goes really nice with cream and light green."

Mac just arched his brows and Stella just smirked. "Sure."

"So next Saturday you and I are going to head to a paint store and I'll show you some samples. Does that work?"

"Stella, I really don't think you need m..."

"Mac...you don't have a say. We are doing this together."

"Next Saturday works for me," Mac agreed in haste and Stella just laughed. They finished their breakfast and then headed for the scooter and down the road again to a small nearby open air market.

As he watched Stella shop for some native jewelry, his mind drifted back to their breakfast discussion and the fact that she wanted him to be involved with their new home as much as possible. In truth, he didn't mind; but it was new for him and so some things about all this still made him nervous and a bit scared. He couldn't tell Stella, as he wanted to assure her that he was okay with everything, but inside his heart was worried; worried mostly about his role in his soon to be altered future as a possible father.

He watched a young girl run up to Stella with something for her to take and how his wife eyes lit up when she caressed the child and thanked it for the beautiful item. When she looked up and locked eyes with him he felt love and comfort at the same time; as if she in that moment assured his fears of being a father that they were unfounded and they would be able to make it together.

"What is it?" Stella asked him as she slowly walked back with the small trinket in her hands.

"You, simply that," he answered and she kissed him on the cheek.

No matter how many times in the past week they got onto the scooter to travel around, each time Stella's arms wrapped around his waist and held on, his lips curled into a broad smile. He loved the feeling of her body pressed up against his; loved the feeling of her heart beating against his back; each beat declaring her love for him. As per her ritual, she planted a warm kiss on the back of his neck and gave him a squeeze, he then knew it was okay for him to pull away.

Inside he doesn't care if they have a boy or a girl as he knows Stella will be an amazing mother to either and they would be brought up with the same values, principles and free will. It's just the idea of being a father that still has him a little rattled. When he and Claire had talked about it briefly he remembered he wanted to just be married, telling her that they would have time. But as Stella reminded him as of late; that coupled with other events beyond his control, time wasn't on their side and it was short and precious. Too precious to be planning for the future instead of living for the present.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Mac awoke to find that he was alone in bed. He offered himself a stretch and a yawn before he looked around for his wife.

"Stella?" He gently called as he pushed himself up to a seated position.

"In here Mac!" Her voice calls from the bathroom.

Mac offers a small frown as he reached for his underwear and quickly dressed. He pushed himself out of the warm bed and went in search of his wife. He rounded the corner to the bathroom and stopped short, a smile immediately formed on his lips.

"Morning," he smiled down at her naked body slightly covered with bubbles in the old fashioned tub.

"Why are you dressed? Those can't get wet."

"So I'm to join you?"

"You better," she teased.

Mac quickly shed his underwear and the gently eased himself into the warm soapy water behind his wife. "Hot."

"Yes you are," she grinned as she twisted herself around to face him.

But before Mac could react, Stella moved herself so that his body was now in front of hers.

"Stella?"

"Your turn to relax on me Mac," she instructed as she pulled his body back against her chest.

"I better not be hurting you," he stated in haste.

"You could never hurt me Mac," her arms around her tightened.

"Think I could get used to this."

"Ah like baths do you?"

"Only with you. Trust me I will not be doing this alone," he informed her and she laughed as she kissed his warm back.

"Mmmm you smell good. Bubble bath Mac," she laughed as he just smirked. They lingered a bit longer until they had once again used the energy they gained the night before in a heated, watery love making session, before they washed off and then got out. They spent the rest of the their last few days, resting, making love and just enjoying each other's loving company.

"Can't believe we are actually going back home in a few days," Stella slightly frowned as she finished her packing.

"Where did the time go?"

"Time flies when you're having fun?" Stella smiled as Mac brought the last suitcase to the door and wrapped his arms around her.

"But I am happy to be going home with my amazing wife."

Stella looked up at him before she gently brought his lips to hers and kissed them firmly. "We have an amazing life waiting for us to live Mac. We have a new home and a new future, and hopefully a new family to look forward to. I'm excited about going back home."

"So am I."

* * *

**~Albany, New York~**

The week for Ella had passed by with miserable slowness. Since she was told she now faced the possibility of going home in possibly a month, time couldn't pass by fast enough. Each day become more and more monotonous; but her mind fixed on only one thing; leaving this place and getting back to what she thought she had before, a growing relationship with a man she thought she loved. A man who in reality didn't give her more than a passing thought; a man in love with his wife as they now worked to start a new family.

Ella slowly walked the lonely halls of the rehabilitation center with a small smile stuck to her pale face. The past few months had been hell on her; both mentally and physically; the only thing that kept her going was the thought that she would soon be out and then she would reconnect with Mac and try to get some semblance of normalcy back to her life once more.

"Ella!"

"Hey Molly."

"I hear you might be able to leave this wretched place soon," Molly Evans offered with a whispered curse.

"Looks that way," Ella smiled eagerly. "Then I am going back to Manhattan."

"To what's his name? Carl right?"

"_Carl?"_ Ella laughed. "Not likely. I'm going back to Mac. He's the only man who's ever loved me."

"Carl said he loved you too, I heard him tell you that last week when he was here."

"He just said that to get laid."

"Did it work?"

"Well I was bored," she frowned. "My Mac will wait for me," she state falsely.

"Well I think that Carl is better. He's at least more your age. This Mac guy is old enough to be your father."

"Don't say that! I hated my father! Mac is not like him; I love him and he loves me!"

"Right. Sorry...whatever you say Ella."

Ella offered the other girl an angry expression before she turned and stormed away; another daily childish tantrum in her wake. She slammed the door to her small room, slumped down on the bed and grabbed her phone. She quickly pulled up one of the many secret pictures she took of another woman's husband and smiled at them.

"I know you love me Mac. We'll be together soon. I know you are waiting for me."

* * *

**A/N: **so hopefully all not bored yet; one more chappy of fluffy smacked honeymoon to go and then full speed ahead. Hey I had to give them some real downtime and hard to rush two weeks into one or two chapters!! Hehe...hope you all enjoyed this and please review and let me know.

**PS:** okay so I have been writing up a storm and am updating everything this week before the premiere so hopefully that's okay! Right Next Door updated tomorrow! THANKS YOU GUYS ROCK! Let's keep smacked alive. Please review and let me know you ain't givin' up Me or our fave couple!


	4. Out with the Old, In with the Newfuture

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 4 - Out with the Old, In with the New - Future!**

**A/N**: so sorry I haven't updated this in a bit but back to regular updates so hopefully you're all still reading this story and enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks!

* * *

**~Athens Greece~**

"Dinner will be served shortly," Mac stated in haste as he hurried into the kitchen to get started. Stella watched with a smile before she pushed herself up and followed in after him. They chatted more about what they saw as Stella set the table and Mac started on warming their dinner. Stella poured some wine, and arranged a plate of fresh bread and some oil and vinegar for dipping before Mac carried two steaming plates to the table.

"Smells amazing Chef Taylor," she praised as he sat down beside her.

"Only the best for you."

"How is it?" Stella wondered as Mac silently ate his meal.

"Have to say not bad," Mac smiled.

"And you thought it would be what? Stale?"

"A little," he wrinkled his nose. "Sorry."

"You can make it up to me later," she teased.

They finished the rest of their and then retired into the living room once again; where Mac had already started the fire; the warmth would add to their warm slumber. This time Mac laid himself down on the soft couch and pulled Stella into his warm embrace. "Just close your eyes and rest until you want to wake me up," Mac told her as he kissed her cheek.

"And what if you're not rested yet my love?"

"Stella, when you're ready, I'll be also," he assured her as she just beamed under his loving words. She snuggled herself into his arms, closed her eyes and allowed the slow comforting rhythm of her husband's chest and heart beat to gently lull her to sleep.

A few hours later, Stella was the first to awaken. She opened her eyes and carefully looked up to see her husband still asleep; his handsome face at peace. His warm lips were slightly parted and his hair slightly messed up. Back in New York he hardly slept and she wondered if when they returned home, if he'd keep this habit and actually sleep with her right through the night; but she doubted it. Mac took his job and family responsibilities very seriously; sometimes too much and she still worried that if a new family was going to be on the way that he might have more problems sleeping than in the past. But he had mentioned that he wanted to try to learn to spend some time really relaxing and she just prayed that he kept true to what he said.

His body gently stirred in his sleep and his lips parted as he mumbled the word _'Stella'_ and her heart swelled. She felt her desire for him as it started to take hold and debated with herself if she should wake him up or just let him continue to sleep, knowing he needed his sleep more than he might admit. She looked at the fireplace and frowned as she noticed the fire as it started to die. She very carefully removed herself from her husband's grasp and wandered over to add a few more logs; the curtains already closed for intimate privacy.

When she looked back, Mac was awake and he watched her with a smile.

"Thank you," he noted as she slowly walked back up to him.

"Couldn't have my husband cold when we made love now could I? I would be a neglectful wife," she teased as Mac moved himself into a better position on the couch. Stella slowly straddled his waist and then leaned back as his knees came up to support her actions. She slowly removed her top and was rewarded with each movement as his smile continued to grow; as well as his desire for her.

She tossed her sweater aside and then looked down at him with a playful nod and he knew it was his turn. She helped him slowly pull off his golf shirt and then leaned in and planted warm kisses on his bare chest. "Mmm you're skin is nice and warm," she breathed as she gently nibbled a tender spot which forced him to suck in his stomach.

She moved her lips up his chest, gently sucking and nibbling until her lips met his, his fingers lost inside a tangle of messy curls. She started to devour his lips with hers; his fingers already starting to unbutton her jeans before moving to his own. Soon both were naked and locked in a passionate embrace as the evening passed.

"Come to me Mac," Stella gently begged as their bodies moved together as one. Stella's fingers grabbed Mac's hair at the nape of his neck and directed his lips back to hers, as they devoured them with all she had.

"Take me Stella," Mac gasped once more as her body arched into his as she willingly gave herself to her loving husband. She delighted in the moans his lips offered as she rewarded him with one last gasp and then the room was still.

"Mac..." Stella said as she planted one more warm kiss on his damp chest as her head rested on his shoulder. She loved the feeling of Mac's hands as they tenderly massaged her glistening skin, his lips as they whispered warm, loving words into her delighted ears.

She looked up at him one more time and he smiled down at her. "I love you Stella," he offered as she just beamed under his love. "Want to shower tonight?"

"I'm not in a hurry to get you off me Mac," Stella assured him and his arms tightened.

The fact that she wasn't in a hurry to wash off the evidence of their latest love making endeavor told him more than he could ever express to her in words or even actions. With saying another word, he carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed and then climbed in after her, pulling the covers over them as they curled up together; naked and content.

"Goodnight my Greek angel," Mac whispered into her ear as his lips nuzzled her neck.

"Goodnight my wonderful husband," Stella whispered in return as her lips displayed an unseen smile.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning both awoke early but lingered in bed; talking about what they saw and what the day ahead had in mind for them.

"Wouldn't mind a walk down the road," Stella mentioned after breakfast. "Visit the market and just relax?"

"Could be persuaded to join you," Mac smiled warmly.

An hour later, Stella leaned her head against the warmth of Mac's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the sun continue to warm her as they slowly headed back to their villa. They arrived back at the villa and unloaded their items and then walked hand in hand back down to their private beach. Mac leaned against the tree and Stella pushed herself up against him, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close.

"Thinking about fatherhood again?"

"Actually I was thinking about Dario."

"Pardon?" Stella questioned, looking sideways at Mac in wonder. "Why?"

"He was part of the catalyst for all this. You know part of me always wanted his sorry ass to just sit in jail so that I could gloat to him that I had what I wanted and he had nothing," Mac starts with a hint of contempt. "But I know that is just petty vindictiveness and I am glad he's gone. His actions did rush things but I think even without his interference this is exactly where we would have been."

"Really?"

"Minus a few scrapes and bruises," Mac adds in a softer tone; his emotions calmed after talking about his deceased nemesis.

"Ah you mean character scars," Stella teased as Mac kissed her cheek. "Came close a few times with that one Mac."

"I know," he sighed as he leaned his head back against the tree. "I told myself as our married life progressed that I wouldn't take as many risks and chances."

"And how is that working for you?" Stella twisted her neck and arched a brow in wonder.

"Well I was going to say okay until you gave me that look," Mac lightly frowned and she smiled. "But I did say _as many_."

"Mac if we do get pregnant then..."

"Stella, I give you my word; things will change for _both_ of us. I also want to be around to see our child grow up."

Stella smiled at the words her husband promised as she snuggled deeper into the warm confines of his embrace. They continued to enjoy the rest of the afternoon by the water, sometimes walking in it without shoes; or drawing funny shapes in the sand or resting in the shade; just being together.

"So for dinner tonight..." Stella started as they slowly climbed back up the hill, the sun starting to create a warm pinkish glow as it started to set.

"Yes?"

"We never did dinner in bed."

"I love the way your mind works," Mac praised as he looked up at her and smiled. They reached the top only to be greeted once again by their gracious host who at Mac's secret request had packed a picnic dinner that they would eat anywhere.

Stella thanked the hostess and then turned and looked at Mac in suspicion. "So..."

"What?"

"Did you plan this?"

"No," Mac lied, his face turning an automatic shade of red.

"Mac Taylor!" Stella gently scolded.

"It was um..."

"That's okay, just means no dinner in bed," she stated firmly as she turned to leave, a smile on her lips.

"What?" Mac asked weakly as he hurried after her. He gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I just asked if she could make a picnic supper for us, that's all."

Stella just smiled as she leaned in and kissed her husband on the lips. "You're quite the Lady charmer Mac Taylor. Tell me when did you..."

"When you were distracted with that fruit vendor early this morning," he admitted. "And it had nothing to do with charm," he stammered; once again betraying his boyish innocence to her.

"Right."

"Stella you have to be..." he rushed as she turned to walk away. He pulled her back against his body and gently twisted her around to face him before he planted a firm kiss on her tempting lips.

"Wow," she breathed. "And I was only joking."

"Oh," he huffed as he just shook his head and followed her inside. Once inside Stella went to open their goody basket while Mac headed into the bedroom to get things ready. He poured two glasses of wine and then hurried to get undressed and then lighted the few candles that had been left and lightly draped a sheet over his lower half as Stella walked into the room.

"Mmm now you'll have to do this for me when we are back home," she smiled at her handsome, half naked husband who waited in bed for her.

"You approve?"

"Of you sneaking around behind my back with an older woman?" Stella teased and Mac just rolled his eyes.

"She's old enough to be _my_ mother," Mac deadpanned as Stella placed the basket of food between them and slowly started to get dressed.

"Damn it Stella, now we'll have to have dessert before dinner," he groaned as his body started to make his desire know for his wife; who now stood before him naked.

"It's called self control Mac, and you'll just have to wait because I am hungry."

"But..."

"I can eat in the other room if that makes you feel better?" She suggested with an innocent smile and he reached out and grabbed her arm as he pulled her onto his covered lap and kissed her on the lips.

"We'll eat first."

Stella smiled at his words; once again she took delight in the fact that he always put her needs before his own. It had been his pledge to her and he was doing everything he could to ensure she knew it; despite the fact that his body had already started to betray his desire and need for her. Mac cleared a small opening on the bed between them and helped Stella lay out the food for them to eat.

"I really am going to miss eating like this," Mac sighed as he leaned back on the bed frame, his small plate almost empty.

"Are you saying..."

"In no way Stella, you're cooking is amazing. However, when we are back, it'll be business as usual and that means you doing most of the cooking for us and..."

"Mac I don't mind when you cook you know," she assured him as she squeezed his hand.

"Stella a diet of grilled cheese and instant noodles doesn't qualify as a well rounded meal by any means."

"Then how is it you survived this long?" Stella teased as she moved her fingers slowly up her husband's naked arm. "You're in pretty good shape you know."

"Pretty good only?" Mac flexed for her and her grin widened.

"Okay great shape," she teased as she planted a warm kiss on his muscle. "But seriously Mac, this has been an amazing but special adventure for us, I don't expect this to continue when we get back."

"So no sex on a daily basis?"

"I meant the food," she laughed as she kissed him on the mouth and then playfully pulled back.

"But the regular sex will continue right?" Mac asked in haste as Stella started to pack up their dinner.

"Only if you are good."

"And if I'm not?"

"It'll continue for sure," she winked and his grin widened as he helped her clean up. They rested for about ten more minutes; their conversation once again revolving on what they could expect when they got back home. When anything breakable or sharp was taken off the bed, Mac didn't wait for Stella to ready herself as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Can't believe it Mac, only one day left," she pouted as he gently pulled her on top of him.

"Well I'll make you a deal."

"Another deal?" She questioned slowly and he just smirked. "What are the terms for this one?"

"Trust me we'll both like it."

"Okay."

"We make a pact right now, that no matter what comes our way, we'll take a two week holiday from work. It doesn't have to be this amazing or..."

"Expensive?" She wondered.

"Just as long as we are together as a family and are taking time just for us."

"I like the sound of that."

"I hear hesitation in your voice," he frowned.

"Mac I know you; I've known you for ten years. You never take a day off; much less two weeks. And I fear that..."

"Stella the one thing I always lamented when Claire died was the fact that her and I never took any time to just spend together. We were always working and that was okay; we thought we'd have time. But I have seen that time isn't on our side as much as we'd like to think it is and I just think it's time to put the important things first. Do you agree?" Then before he could offer another word, she leaned in and silenced him with warm hungry kisses.

"I love you Mac."

"You like my deal?" He breathed between kisses.

"Very much," she whispered as she started to hungrily devour his neck and ear. Her mouth tenderly sucked on the lobe until she was rewarded once again with moans of desire as his body started to arch into hers; begging for their union to be completed.

XXXXXXXX

One more day to go on their amazing honeymoon and Mac was the first to awake; his mind now in anticipation about going home tomorrow and then getting back to the lab; the move; and a possible addition to their family. He slowly pushed himself out of Stella's gentle grasp and headed into the kitchen to make some tea; Stella telling him the past few mornings that the caffeine has been causing her stomach to tighten. Both have now suspected that their offspring is growing inside her but that hasn't been confirmed yet so neither wanted to speculate and get their hopes up if it turns out to be just a small stomach flue.

Mac put the kettle on; his back still to kitchen opening as Stella slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she offered him a good morning hug and kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered as she kissed his neck.

Mac twisted himself around to face her and kissed her warm lips once more. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Mac, I am okay," she slightly frowned. "False alarm?"

"Just gives us more excuses to keep trying."

"Do either of us need an excuse?" She teased.

"Ah good point," Mac smiled as he heard the tea kettle whistle that it was finished. Mac continued with the tea as Stella started to make breakfast for both of them. The morning was warm and beautiful once again and their sun drenched balcony called to them to make use of its services one last time. Mac helped Stella carry their breakfast offerings to the table outside and they spent the next few hours enjoying each other's company as the morning progressed.

"I think I'll miss just being able to pick fruit right from the trees," Mac stated as they walked hand and hand in the private orchard.

"How about some balcony tomatoes?" Stella teased as Mac looked at her sideways.

"Pardon?"

"They grow in a planter right on your outside balcony."

"How about we just visit the market whenever we feel the need."

"I like that idea very much."

Mac and Stella spent the rest of the day just walking and talking and enjoying being together until evening started to fall.

"The last supper," Mac gently commented as he helped Stella set the table outside so they could enjoy the warm salty night air. Stella just smiled at his sentiments as she joined him at the table. They sat and enjoyed their final honeymoon meal and then lingered over an after dinner coffee.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Mac questioned as he squeezed Stella's hand.

She looked over at him and offered him a loving gaze; rewarded with a smile upon his handsome face. "You know when you first suggested Greece for our honeymoon I thought at the time we'd have a good time; see some amazing things, eat some good food and have great sex."

"And did all that happen?" Mac asked softly when she paused; a faraway look in her warm emerald eyes.

"I am almost afraid to say yes," she whispered as she looked away from him.

"Stella?"

"It was perfect Mac; _more_ than I ever expected," she smiled as she turned back to face him with a warm expression. "When I was a girl and first told that half my heritage was Greek, I remembered I ran to the nearest map and found where Greece was and then I must have spent the rest of the week, day dreaming about what it would be like to go to Greece and spend some time. Even as I grew up, I would research different places; always telling myself that one day when I was able to afford it, I would go. But as I got older and no one was a permanent fixture in my life for me to take that dream almost died. And then you offered it to me Mac; I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Mac heard her beautiful confession and smiled as she leaned in close and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you to Stella; trust me I would not have come here without you. These past two weeks have been amazing," he whispered as he returned her kiss. "Anything that you didn't get to do?"

"Just one last thing," she smiled as she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear; which produced a large smile on his face.

"I think I can arrange that," he agreed as he slowly pushed himself up and offered his hand, which she willingly took. Mac lead them back down the familiar path one last time; the ocean calling to them one last time. Mac planted a warm kiss on Stella's cheek before he slowly removed his shirt and then reached for his wife's and helped her remove it also. Mac's lips met Stella's as he allowed her fingers to unzip his jeans and then push them to the ground; his body already going hard as her fingers danced around the top of his underwear, their lips still locked.

Mac returned the favor as he quickly pushed her cotton pants to her feet; both almost completely naked; their silhouettes bathed in pale moonlight; their limbed intertwined. As one other time before, Mac gently scooped up Stella into his strong embrace and carried her into the cool water; small bumps covering their sizzling skin in minutes. However, their slight shivers disappeared as soon as their union become one and their bodies started to rock the waters that caressed their naked flesh.

"Stella come to me..." Mac whispered as his lips hungrily devoured the warm salty flesh around her ear; before his lips moved down to her neck and then breasts. Stella's hands gripped Mac's damp back; her nails gently digging in as his arms gently raised her higher as they neared climax.

"Mac I love you!" Stella gasped as her lips moved back to Mac's; having left their loving mark on his soft ear lobe. One last gasp from both and their bodies started to slow and the waves to subside; their latest adventure now at an end.

"I am going to miss this," Mac whispered as he tried to free his fingers from her tangled curls.

"We are going to stop having sex when we get back?" Stella teased as Mac's lips curled into a small smirk in the dimly lit pool.

"I mean this," he nodded to the ocean that was holding them captive. "Trust me the Hudson doesn't have the same allure."

"Don't want to finish smelling like dead bodies?"

"Rather finish smelling like you," he smiled as he nuzzled her ear with his flushed lips.

"I guess a few more things will change also," she whispered as they finally pulled apart, Mac's arms still wrapped around her holding her naked body against his bare chest.

"Our love will for sure," Mac mentioned, forcing her to turn and look at him in wonder. "It can only get stronger."

Stella gently touched his face and smiled; every endearing expression he offered she burned into her mind and heart. "Promise me something Mac."

"Anything."

"This romantic side of you better not change."

"With you in my life how could it?" Mac grinned under her compliment as he pulled her close one more and planted another warm kiss on his salty lips. His arms wrapped around her holding her close once again. But as he felt her body offer a slight shiver, he was, as always quick to act, to ensure her needs were put before his own. Mac gently scooped his wife up in his arms and slowly walked back to shore where they gathered up their clothing and headed back up top and into the safe confines of their private villa; where they enjoyed one last shower together before they both headed into the bedroom to call it a night.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, however, Stella lay awake with a smile on her face. What she had confessed to Mac only hours earlier had been right; everything she thought she would enjoy doing by coming here was made perfect because he was at her side to enjoy them with her.

Inside she knows she has the same fears as Mac about becoming a parent; but their close bond only strengthened these past few weeks as they talked about what to expect and what might change that it didn't scare her as much as it did when the idea first popped into her head. She listened to the comforting sound of Mac's steady breathing and smiled in the darkness. Even now; even though he wasn't even saying a word to her, just the nearness of him was all the strength she would need to successfully navigate the next chapter of her life.

"I love you Mac," she whispered before she finally settled her mind a little, closed her eyes and got some sleep. A few hours later both were up and getting a few last minute things packed up before they headed back to the Athens International Airport for the flight back home.

"Hard to believe we are leaving already when it seems we just got here," Stella mentioned as she carried her small carry-on bag to the door to join the other's as the cab pulled onto the driveway of their villa.

"Well I do agree that these past two weeks have passed by incredibly fast," Mac commented as he hugged her close and planted one more warm kiss on her cheek. "Thank you also for the amazing memories. You thanked me yesterday for making this perfect, but in truth I wouldn't have come here with anyone other than you. You made it perfect for me."

Stella smiled at his beautiful words once again as she helped load a few things into the cab and soon they were in the backseat, hand in hand heading to the airport. Once through security they headed over to the waiting are of their departure gate and sat down to wait for their boarding.

"Think we'll come back to find that Flack and Jessica had a party at our place?" Stella teased which forced Mac's face to display a slight frown. "Mac, I'm teasing."

"Think they would?" He pondered while she just laughed.

"Yes and I think all the cool whip they would have used will leave..." she started only to have him look at her in shock. "Mac, I'm kidding."

"Cool Whip?" He arched his brows.

"You like Ready-Whip better? Or just a whip in general?" She teased and his face blushed.

"Uh no, just wondering."

"Oh so busted Mac," she smiled as she poked his side. "I know what you are thinking."

"And how is that?"

"Because I am thinking the same thing as you," she whispered.

"And what would that be?" He dared.

Stella leaned into Mac's body and breathed into his ear, exactly what he wanted to hear, which of course forced his cheeks to go an even deeper shade of red.

"You don't have to say anything Mac," she smiled. "Your face tells me the whole story."

"Easy to read am I?"

"In certain things, very much," she reminded him. "But trust me, that is not a bad thing."

Mac just offered a warm smile as they finally got their boarding call and slowly headed for the gate and then finally down the ramp and onto the plane.

"So what is the first thing you are going to do when you get home?" Mac wondered as their plane was finally loaded and they were in the air headed for home.

"Have a drink from Mr. Coffee," she teased as she planted a kiss on Mac's cheek. "And you?"

"Share the same drink with Mrs. Coffee," he replied warmly his hand locked with hers. As the flight progressed, Stella took out their digital camera and flipped through the pictures as she laughed with Mac and they discussed the highlights of the past two weeks and which pictures they wanted to have printed and kept. The rest of the flight was spent talking, eating, sleeping and then finally waiting for the plane to land as the dark skies over JFK finally welcomed them home.

* * *

**~New York City~**

Mac felt Stella's hand squeeze his as they neared their apartment and he looked at her with a slight frown. "Stella?"

"Almost nervous."

"Why?"

"Seems like we haven't been home in forever and now that we're here, it seems like we never left."

Mac's arm wraps around her shoulders as he offered her a small squeeze and planted a warm kiss on her cheek as the cab pulled to a stop in front of their apartment. Both Mac and Stella unloaded their bags and slowly headed upstairs to their apartment and then finally inside.

Mac looked at the new sign and smiled.

_'Welcome home, Mac & Stella'_

"Flack is the one who is becoming sentimental," Mac noted as he carefully removed the sign and Stella retrieved the spare key they left under the door and already taken their leave.

"Oh you want to keep that sign right?" Stella teased as she poked her husband in the side. Mac just frowned as he carried their bags into the bedroom. "What do you want for supper Mac?" Stella called out from the kitchen.

Mac looked at the time before he slowly walked out of the bedroom and joined his wife in the kitchen. Stella hovered around the counter when Mac walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest; his lips kissed her cheek and then ear.

"How hungry are you?" Mac whispered.

"Actually I'm more tired than anything else," Stella answered her back still pressed up against Mac's chest, his heart beating against her back and sending warm loving shivers down her spine.

"Say no more," Mac told her as he planted one more kiss on her cheek and then disappeared into the bedroom to remove the items off the bed for them to get some sleep in. As much as he wanted to make love to her, if she was tired her needs came first. To keep her happy was to keep himself happy; something he had learned long ago when it came to maintaining marital harmony. And wise advice he always heeded from his father.

Stella finally wandered into the bedroom, the rest of the apartment darkened, the night hour well advanced. She looked at the suitcases that were now on the floor and half opened. Mac appeared out of the bathroom with only his underwear on and slightly blushed as her eyes instantly devoured him.

"Shesh Mac, I just wanted to sleep," she moaned as he neared her. But instead of pulling her into his arms, she watched in quiet amazement as Mac gently pushed his way past, quickly dressed into some sleeping clothes and then pulled the covers back on the bed before he walked back up to her.

"And I respect that Stella," Mac whispered as he planted a loving kiss on her perfect lips. "I am tired too. So get changed and we'll see what happens in the morning."

"But..."

"Stella, you are tired and so am I."

"Wow," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body into hers. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Your fault really," he mumbled as his lips were once again covered by hers before she pulled back.

Mac pushed himself into the warm bed and then watched with a smile on his face as his wife changed and then climbed into bed beside him; his arms wrapped around her as soon as the covers were pulled over them.

"I miss the ocean already," Mac murmured into her ear as he hugged her closer.

"Think a warm bubble bath will suffice?"

"Not really the same," Mac huffed.

"So there is nothing I could do to persuade you to join me?"

"Right now?" He asked eagerly and she giggled.

"Not right now. Tomorrow night?"

"Hmm lets see, having your warm, naked body pressed up against me in warm bubbles? Don't think you'd have to try to hard to convince me of that Stella."

Stella kissed his lips in the dark once more. "It's a date."

"A date?" Mac echoed.

"Too high school?"

"A date night with my wife? No, I think it's perfect."

"Then we'll have to set up something like that every week. Our date night."

"Every week?"

"I read in a book that even when a family comes, it's important for a couple to have regular alone time each week to make sure that their bond doesn't wane."

"Think that would happen with us?" Mac pondered, the room still dark.

"No, but I just like the sound of us having an official date night."

"Date night it is," Mac assured her. "Like the sound of that also."

Stella smiled in the dark as Mac's arms wrapped around her once more. "Goodnight Mac," she whispered as sleep finally tugged at her eyelids.

"Goodnight Stella," Mac replied as he too finally succumbed to the darkness that awaited them.

XXXXXXXX

Still having his hours skewed, Mac awoke before their regular alarm went off and he looked over at the small bedside clock and frowned, before his head slumped back down into the soft pillow it was before.

He glanced at his sleeping wife and smiled warmly, his heart always beat faster as he offered her only a small glance; to continue to gaze invited instant naughty thoughts.

His lips curled into a warm smile as he remembered their discussion last night. _Regular weekly date night_. As much as the thought had a silly notation, it had merit and it would give each of them something to look forward to and plan for; taking their minds off their regular weekly grind and have some much needed down time. He loved the fact that she was already reading things about becoming a parent and knew it was also his duty to inform himself as much as possible in order to become a helper instead of a hindrance.

"Mac?" Stella's warm voice quickly called him back to reality.

He looked down at her and smiled before he kissed her lips. "Morning."

"Awake already?"

"Ah this time change screws me up," he huffed as Stella smiled. "But to be honest I was thinking about what you said last night."

"About the bubble bath or date night?"

"Both," he admitted. "But I guess mostly the fact that you have already been reading on becoming a parent and I..."

"Mac, I didn't tell you that so that you would think I was trying to show you up on something," she quickly eased his mind. "Mac forgive me if I e..."

"Stella, there is nothing to forgive," Mac stated in haste. "First of all it made me happy that you did that and in truth I did see that book you bought but was too busy with all the wedding stuff and work to actually look into it. I will try to...."

"Mac, we can read it together. I mean this family is for both of us," Stella suggested. "Would that be okay?"

"Think I would like that very much."

Mac and Stella lingered in bed a little longer before it was time to get up and get the day started, the lab called to them like an old friend, as it reminded them that the fun was over and reality was waiting for them to return once again.

"Okay so after work, I'll get some groceries and then..."

"Stella, I don't mind doing that together," Mac reminded her.

"But if you are busy..."

"Never too busy to enjoy even the regular everyday things with you. Have to get used to doing that now," he smiled as he took a break from buttoning up his dress shirt and wandered over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Just like we can spend this weekend going through our storage locker and deciding which things to keep for the move to our new home."

Stella looked at him and grinned before she quickly planted a warm kiss on his inviting lips and then pulled back. "Kinda like the sound of that. Then we can shop for paint?"

"Okay, but if you are going to make me wear those funny white coveralls, you have to also."

"Will you go shirtless under them?" She flirted.

"Will you?" He countered.

"Sure," she tossed and him and he looked at her in shock; once again not ready for the curve ball she loved to throw in his direction.

They finally finished dressing and then headed into the kitchen as Stella grabbed their two coffee travel mugs and then both were out the door and headed into work.

"Hey boss welcome back," Danny greeted them as he and Sheldon met them in the hallway.

"Lab still in tact?" Mac questioned with raised brows.

"Trust me, he's more than ready to give it all back," Sheldon teased and Danny just frowned.

"Should I be afraid to ask?" Mac wondered as he whispered a goodbye to Stella and headed into his office with this two junior CSI's in tow; ready to get their full report on what happened while they were away.

Stella took her leave and headed into her office. An hour after answering all emails and voice mails, Stella goes in search of Lindsay; a new case that needed to be wrapped up before the day was over. She passed by Mac's office, he was still in with Sinclair and she offered him a slight frown as she noticed how tense his body was and the serious expression his handsome face now bore.

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled as I handed her the results she was seeking. "So I know I didn't have time earlier but how was Greece?"

"It was wonderful," Stella replied with a slight frown.

"Then why aren't you smiling?"

"Jet lag," Stella answered in uncertainty; her stomach a bit upset. Thinking it was just something she had from the vending machine at lunch she pushed it aside as she had all day long. Besides, if it was just a false alarm she didn't want to get the staff hope's up either in case it was nothing."Athens was more amazing that I could have imagined."

"Danny and I want to go to a tropical island," Lindsay smiled. "Kinda predicable but when he suggested it, I just couldn't say no."

"I think that will be wonderful. When is the big day?"

"Well we talked about that and figured if you two could pull together such an amazing day in a month, then six months should work for us."

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" Stella asked which forced Lindsay just to laugh as Jessica walked into the room and offered Stella a warm hug.

"Welcome back."

"A big thanks to you and Don for all your help with our apartment while we were away. Mac really liked the signs," Stella mentioned and all three girls laughed.

"Okay so besides the fact that I know the two of you had sex on a regular basis, what else did Athens offer you?" Jessica questioned, which caused Stella's face to automatically darken with crimson.

"Well..."

XXXXXXXX

By the time Mac finished all he had to the sun had started to set and darkness was threatening. With his back to the door his lips curled into an automatic smile as his wife entered; her beautiful reflection in the window offered him a feast for the eyes and a delight to his tired brain.

"Just saw Sinclair leave, everything okay?"

"Wanted to bring me up to date on a few things that happened around here," Mac started as he turned around to face her. "But Danny had already informed me."

"Bad things?" She arched her brows.

"No, just a few mishaps. How are you? You look a little peaked?"

"Just tired. Jet lag," she informed him with a slight frown. "And a bit hungry. You?"

"Hungry and looking forward to tonight."

"Tonight? Mac, what is tonight? Tonight isn't date night."

"Doesn't have to be date night for me to want to do something special does it?"

"Hmmm very cryptic, too bad I have to work late."

"Why?"

"I have this workaholic boss who..." she started which only forced Mac to smirk as he realized she was talking about him.

"You're sleeping with the boss," he reminded her. "Trust me he won't mind if you want to leave when he does."

"Right. Well then what are we waiting for?"

Mac pushed himself up, grabbed his coat and then followed her outside into the hallway and then into the busy New York night. The first stop was at the grocery store for some much needed supplies and then it was home where they were both able to unwind after a very busy and taxing first day back.

Stella busied herself making them dinner, Mac helped where he could; mostly stood by and ferried stuff to the table when requested and filled her in on the events that she missed during the day.

"Missed this," Mac mentioned.

"What?"

"Sitting down to a home cooked meal at the end of a working day," he told her as he took her hand and held it in his, before he offered her a gentle squeeze. "Gave me something to look forward to all day."

"Actually I was looking forward to it as well," she smiled in return, their hands still joined. They lingered over their meal a while longer before Mac told Stella to go and rest while he did the dishes and cleaned up; their new agreement now in affect. Whoever cooked, the other would clean, something he didn't mind as he would never have expected her to do it all. He smiled as he listened to her humming in the other room and then when finished he went in search of his wife.

Mac passed by the bathroom just as Stella opened the door, almost completely undressed. "Wow," he whispered as he quickly pulled her scantily clad body into his open arms and held her captive against his now rapidly beating heart.

"Bath time Mac," she smiled.

"Why when you say it, does it actually sound pleasurable instead of sterile?" He queried and she just laughed.

"Oh quite the romantic aren't you Mac Taylor."

"But tonight I was..." he started in mild protest only to have her quickly silence him with a warm kiss.

"We have lots more nights Mac," she reminded him as she gently started to unbutton his dress shirt. "Now it's time to relax in some warm soapy water."

Mac smiled as he allowed his wife to continue to undress him before he stood before her naked; his hands finally rewarded with the privilege of being able completely remove her last vestiges of satin and lace before she led him into the steamy bathroom; the soapy tub waiting for them to make use of.

Mac eased himself into the water first and then relished in the feeling of her body as it followed and then pressed up against his. "Love the feel of you on top of me like this," he whispered as he planted a warm kiss on her ear. His warm hands started to gently cover her tempting flesh with bubbles before he would make swirly patterns on her arms.

"That tickles," she commented, which forced his eyes to acknowledge some small goose bumps on her bare skin. "See I got the shivers."

"But it's warm in here," he frowned.

"They aren't from the cold Mac."

"Ah," he mumbled as he gently pushed her to a sitting position and started to tenderly massage her shoulders. He remembered from the day before how tense she was and so was very careful not to do any further damage with his strong hands.

"How does that feel?"

"Wonderful," she praised, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. A few minutes into the massage, Stella gently twisted herself around and her face mirrored the smile her husband's face offered. She moved herself in closer, damp curls stuck to her back and her naked body now pressed up against Mac's bare chest. Her lips planted soft kisses on his warm lips as his arms automatically wrapped around her body and held her close. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck as he guided her lips to his and started to crush them with hungry desire, his body already waiting for her.

Stella allowed Mac's strong hands to move her where he needed, and smiled as his hands sometimes slipped thanks to the soapy water that covered both of them. As their bodies moved together, the floor around the bathtub became lightly decorated with evidence of their latest endeavor.

"You feel so good like this," Mac moaned as his lips devoured the area around her ear and then moved to her neck. He relished in the sight of her body as it arched into his, his fingers still attached to the small of her smooth back as their rhythm increased.

"You feel pretty good yourself," she praised as her lips offered one more gasp to the delight of his ears. "Mac!" She groaned for the last time before the water started to slow in its rocking and both were still once again.

Mac pushed some wet curls off her face before he planted one more warm kiss on her flushed lips. They lingered in the water a bit longer before it was time for a real wash and then to get out and into bed for some sleep. Mac finished first, dried off and with only a towel wrapped around his waist headed into the bedroom to get changed.

Stella felt a small twinge in her stomach and closed the door before she sat down on the closed toilet seat, hoping the feeling would pass. However, when it didn't and she had to go, she quickly reached for her the small pregnancy wand and then got to work; wondering if her lingering stomach flue was indeed something else.

By the time Mac was dressed for bed; the book they would read together now on the bedside table as it waited for them to make use of it; Stella slowly headed into the bedroom, only her robe wrapped around her warm body. Mac looked up at her in concern, her facial expression not exactly what he had expected from her, especially after they just made love.

"You okay?"

"Not really," she replied with a slight frown.

"Jet lag? I can't seem to get this damn time difference figured out yet."

"It's not jet lag."

"Stomach flue?"

"No."

"Did I miss something?"

"No, but I did," she remarked which forced his eyes back up to hers.

"Stella?"

"Mac, we're pregnant!" She stated as she held up the pregnancy wand that displayed a positive sign.

"What?"

Mac's eyes looked at the object in her hand and then locked with hers that were now threatening glistening tears. Time seemed to hold him captive in place, his smiled already wide and warm. When allowed to move, he rushed to her side and took her in his arms and held her close, their hearts keeping time together.

"We're going to have a baby," Mac whispered, his own eyes watered as he gently pulled back and looked down at his beaming wife's beautiful face.

"We're going to be a real family," she whispered in return as he gently cupped her face in his strong hands and kissed her lips.

* * *

**~Albany, New York~**

"Damn it Ella! You did it again."

"Did what Carl?"

"Called me Mac when we were having sex!"

"Maybe I said man," she threw at him angrily as she pushed her naked body away from his. "I give myself to you and this is the gratitude I get?" She stammered. She looked at him in anguish and as she thought on a sad memory her eyes started to water. Being the Master manipulator she was, she knew exactly what kind of game she had to play to ensure a man would fall for her lies.

"Ella, I didn't mean..."

"You know a friend of mine helps me...forget it..." her voice trailed off as she tried to move herself out of the warm bed. Carl gently held onto her arm and then pulled her back.

"Baby I'm sorry," he huffed. "I didn't want to ruin tonight."

"You know you're not even supposed to be here this late!" She hissed. "I took a real chance to sneak you in here so that you could make me feel amazing like you always do and this is the payment I get? You get mad at me?" She continued. Her mind relished in the fact that she could hold him in the palm of her hand and he was blind as to the false traps she had set for him.

"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you?"

"Carl I..."

"Anything Ella, just name it baby. I want to make you happy, I love you, you know that right?"

She looked back at him with a slight frown before she offered a small sigh. "Of course I know that. I love you too," she lied. "I would like a trip into the city."

"New York? But that's..."

"Carl I will be out of here in one month and I'll need a place..."

"You can stay with me."

"I just need a trip into Manhattan. Please?"

Carl looked at her and sighed before he slowly nodded his head in agreement. "I'll see what I can do."

"Excellent!" She praised as they heard footsteps walking down the hallway. "You better go."

Carl hurried himself to get ready. He looked at her and smiled, thinking it was his face she was picturing and smiling about in return. However, little did he know that inside her mind another man was the sole focus of her attention; another man that was about to start his own family, another man who's own thoughts never dwelt on her for even a split second. And Carl would soon come to learn how deadly the game of obsession can really be.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this story is back on and I hope you all haven't given up yet. Honeymoon is over and it's back to reality and family planning. Please review and let me know your thoughts in this jam packed chapter (hopefully it's not to long! Those that PM me and tell me to write shorter chapters, just go away!). Thanks in advance!

**PS**: Target Specific updated tomorrow


	5. Hormones, Cravings & A Day of Firsts

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 5 - Hormones, Cravings & A Day of Firsts**

**A/N:** okay so I know everyone's pregnancy is different I am going to base Stella's in this story off personal family experiences. So if you say that, that would never happen, please remember this is a story and try not to take it so seriously and just enjoy! To the rest that aren't so picky thanks again and hope you like this chapter also!

**Special thanks SMackedFan** who made a great vid that lends itself well to this story. It's about Ella's obsession with Mac, a man in love with Stella.  
www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=79zU6Er_jL8 (remember to put actual . in place of (DOT) when you copy the address into your browser. this site doesn't like direct links in stories) ENJOY! THANKS again!

* * *

**~New York City~**

"Well I'll offer my sincere congratulations right now you two," Dr. Paula Marsh told Mac and Stella as they sat in her office later the following day. Dr. Marsh was the OB/GYN that Dr. Adams had suggested they start to see, especially with a new family on the way. "Stella, how are you feeling today?"

"Besides a slight stomach twinge and the fact that an old pair of pants doesn't fit, I think I'm okay. I thought women always had harsh morning sickness."

"Some do and some don't. When I had my first, it was smooth sailing, hardly a pang of distress until she was born. My second was hell," Dr. Marsh laughed. "That is until the last trimester and then he came out without any problems."

"This is all very new to us," Stella commented, looking at Mac with a slight frown, their hands still attached. "And we have a million questions."

"This is very normal for all first time parents. So lets go over the questions and then Stella I want to do a quick examination, just to see how things are going and then we'll give you some reading, a list of some recommended vitamins in addition to the ones you are taking and a few other things that will help you both along the way. Now Mac, I will say this with a grain of salt to all first time fathers. I'm sure your work is very important but your new family now comes first. And..."

"Dr. Marsh you don't have to worry about me not helping in any way I can. Just not sure what I can do right now."

The older woman looked at the couple before her and smiled. "There is lots you can do. Shall we get started?"

XXXXXXXX

"Mac, why so quiet?" Stella gently asked about an hour later as they left Dr. Marsh's office and headed into work.

"Just didn't like seeing you in discomfort when she was examining you Stella," he frowned. "Brought back some bad memories about you in the hospital is all."

Stella squeezed his hand and offered a slight frown of her own as her mind quickly flashed an image of what Frankie had done and then quickly erased it before she could dwell on that one ugly act. "And what is going to happen when you see me actually giving birth. You will be there right? Because you know I will be in even more pain?"

"Stella, hell will freeze over before I would ever miss the birth of our child, I give you my word on that. It will be a bit hard to take but I will be there all the way."

"The rest of the stuff she said made sense."

"And we aren't going to tell anyone just yet?" Mac queried.

"Well they always say wait until three months has passed to ensure a miscarriage doesnt take place," she softly mentioned and he looked at her in concern.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look Mac, what is it?"

"I know you like to take risks at work, I could never fault you for doing your job as well as you do and I would never tell you you can't do something, but..."

"Mac, I promise I will not put myself or our child in harm's way just to get the job done."

"I just worry."

Stella leaned over and planted a warm kiss on his cheek. "So do I. But I guess we'll have lots to read tonight won't we?"

"Lots to read and lots to prepare for. You're glowing you know," Mac suddenly changed the topic.

"Am I?"

"It truly is amazing. Think I'll get any work done today?"

"Think you'll be able to keep this a secret for a few more weeks?"

"Actually I think I'm kinda good at that now. Think you'll get any work done?" Mac countered with a soft smile.

"Dinner time should make for some interesting conversation."

Stella smiled at her husband but as they neared the lab her anxiety started to seize her mind and heart; it was real, it was confirmed this morning. She was going to be a mother. She had told herself long ago that she would never want children as to bring them up in such a world would be a cruel notion. But as her and Mac drew closer, his love for her, even without his words, told her that she would make an amazing parent, especially with him at her side. She offered him one last kiss before the elevator doors opened and then it was time to get the day started.

"Late morning?" Flack greeted as he joined them in the hallway.

"Important meeting we had to attend," Mac quickly answered. "What's going on?"

"Got a suspect from the alley shooting yesterday. If you aren't busy..."

"I'm coming right now," Mac stated as he looked at Stella and offered her a warm smile before he followed after his Detective.

Stella headed into her office to get her day started but as soon as she sat down and pulled out the reading information that Dr. Marsh had given to them, her heart started to beat faster and her hand automatically went to her belly, as she rubbed it instinctively. She wasn't used to taking it easy on the job; much like Mac, she was used to just rushing after a suspect and worrying about the personal consequences later.

But she couldn't do that now. Now she had to think about _their_ child that was growing inside her; a beautiful creation that her and Mac made together one amazing night of love making. And if something ever happened, she knew she'd never forgive herself; his quiet agony would destroy them both. And while she knew Mac wouldn't openly order her to take it easy or confine her to the lab until they told everyone, or even after the news was made public, she had to show respect for their child by doing that herself.

"Stella?" Lindsay questioned as she gently knocked on the door.

Stella quickly shoved the booklets back into the packet Dr. Marsh had given them and looked up at Lindsay with a tight smile.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, just some personal financial stuff about the move that Mac and I have to contend with," she offered with a heavy sigh as she sealed the brochures inside her purse in her desk drawer.

"How is that going?"

"Three weeks," Stella huffed. "We just got back and...going fine," she replied with a weak smile. "What do you have?"

"Got a second body," Lindsay frowned. "Sheldon is at the scene right now. A young boy, aged ten and..."

"A young boy?" Stella managed as she slowly pushed herself upright. She offered a small curse as they headed into the hallway and she listened to the rest of the details that Lindsay had to offer. Even the ride to their latest crime scene, seemed to take a painful eternity as Stella tried to imagine what they would tell the parents of the dead child; something she prayed she'd never have to endure.

XXXXXXXX

After having finished up with Flack, Mac reached the second crime scene just after Stella. He was told by Sheldon, that it was a young boy and wondered how the sight would affect Stella. She always found it hard to deal with the death of children, but especially after they received confirmation on their own child this morning, he wondered how things would affect her now. Out of dignity and respect, he couldn't bring himself to tell her to sit certain cases out but hoped inside that if things became too much, she'd tell him or at least find an excuse to go back to the lab. Sadly he knew her too well; she'd do neither.

"Mac," Sheldon greeted as Mac walked up to the dead body of the small boy and gazed down in sorrow. The boy had dark hair and blue eyes; a chilling picture of a child that could be his own.

"Mac?" Stella gently mentioned and he turned his angry gaze to lock with hers. "Signs of a struggle," she informed him, as he followed after her to the front of the boys body. He knelt down beside her as she started to show him the boy's hands.

"What else do we know?"

"Detective Angell is talking to the boys parents," Stella replied as she continued to work on the boy before her; her stomach tight and upset. But she offered a slight moan that only he could hear, he looked at her in worry. "Trust me Mac, I'm okay."

Mac offered a slight nod as Lindsay joined them with further details and soon both of their minds were back on the case at hand, and the small life that was taken too soon. Mac finished up first and headed back to the lab with Sheldon and the body; Stella with Lindsay as they stayed behind to wrap up the scene.

"Mr. Taylor, welcome back," Sid greeted. "Any souvenirs?"

"Oh sorry Sid I didn't know that you wanted..." Mac started in haste.

"I meant for you two," he smiled. "Did you actually _see_ any of Athens?"

"Yes we did," Mac huffed as Sid chuckled.

"Any mini Mac's on the way?"

Mac looked at him in surprise as he offered a smirk at Sid's choice of words, having echoed the same words that Stella mentioned to him only hours earlier.

"Think I'd make a good father?"

"You turned out pretty good," Sid smirked. "I think the two of you will make great parents."

"Thanks. What do you have for me?" Mac questioned in a way that told the seasoned ME, that he didn't want to press the issue any further.

"Well..." Sid started.

XXXXXXXX

Much like the past few days, by the time the mid afternoon rolled around, Stella felt hunger pains as they pulled at her from the inside and knew she could no longer push them aside as she had in the past; she had a small life to consider now. Stella wandered down to the vending machine to fetch whatever looked somewhat edible and then headed back upstairs and into her empty office.

By the time the day was nearing an end both Mac and Stella were still caught up the details of their newest case; a case that now plagued both their minds with haunting images of the dead child.

"Time to go?" Mac asked Stella as he gently knocked on her door; the sun already set.

"Yeah hold on a sec," she replied, not looking up; her patience wearing a tad thin from the notes her brain was trying to separate from the images of the dead child.

"It can..."

"Mac, I said hold on a sec!" She growled before she stopped her writing and put down her pen, her eyes not daring to look up at him. When she did, he offered him a look of remorse. "Sorry."

"Hormones?" He quietly queried.

"That and the images of that dead boy. Mac he looked like..."

"Stella, our child is going to be fine, boy or girl and we won't allow harm to come to it."

"I'm sorry I snapped," she huffed. "My patience I guess is a bit thin today."

"Then it's time to go."

Stella realized that arguing was out of the question and so simply allowed Mac to help her with her coat and then they walked out into the quiet hallway and down to the street. The ride to their apartment was spent trying to discuss Mac's first case, rather than the dead boy that their minds still showed dead images of.

"I'll make dinner tonight," Mac told Stella as they entered their apartment.

"Mac, I don't mind..."

"I know you don't but I really want to. I know today was emotionally draining on both of us and I want to help," he stated warmly.

Stella's hand caressed his cheek before she tenderly kissed his lips. "Whatever you make will be just fine."

"Can't promise it won't affect our baby," he lightly frowned as his hands followed hers and rested on her warm belly. He looked at her and smiled before he kissed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied in kind.

They finally broke apart and Mac busied himself with making them a modest dinner, mostly under Stella's direction; which of course ensured she ate the items that wouldn't turn her stomach. After dinner Mac put the dishes away and then headed into the bedroom to see Stella sitting on the bed with the reading material in her hands.

"Come here," Stella invited him.

Mac padded over to her side and slowly sat down, his eyes now fixed on the items in her hands.

"I thought we could read all this together. See she even included one on sex and pregnancy. I guess she knows us," Stella teased and Mac slightly blushed as he flipped through the other packets of vital information.

"Can we read the sex one first?" He asked eagerly and she lightly laughed.

Stella moved herself up on the bed, so that she was leaning against the wall and looked at Mac and smiled. "Want to join me?"

Mac just returned a warm smile as he eased himself up on the bed, but unlike in the past, wouldn't allow himself to lie on her warm belly; fear that he would somehow hurt the baby.

"Mac you can lie u..."

"Stella, I don't want to hurt the baby," Mac frowned.

"I meant you can put your head here," she guided his head with her fingers.

Mac slipped onto his side and allowed his head to be moved onto her upper chest, his lips inches away from their offspring growing inside.

"Hello baby," he softly mentioned as his fingers started to gently swirl around Stella's tender skin. "Can you hear daddy?"

Stella smiled as her fingers played with Mac's hair as he talked to their baby, growing in her belly. She picked up the first booklet and then looked at Mac who at that very moment looked at her with a side smile.

"What?" He asked in haste.

"I think you'll like this one. Pregnancy and sex. Dr. Marsh said it differs for each couple but after her examination of me said we should be okay to have sex."

"Should be? Stella, she said..."

"Mac, her concern was more for when I am lot bigger than this," she informed him as she touched his rough cheek. "In fact as I get bigger it even has some position suggestions."

"Really?" Mac arched his brows in wonder. "Such as?"

"Woman on top."

"That already is my favorite," Mac informed her. "What else?"

"Spooning."

"Pardon?" Mac frowned and she chuckled. He snatched the paper from her hands and read the information for himself before he offered it back. "I uh...hands and knees?" He gently gulped and Stella just rubbed his cheek once again. "Is that even legal?" He queried and she laughed.

"Mac, we have time to figure it all out."

"Should we even be talking about sex in front of the baby?" He queried and she laughed as she put down the papers.

"Okay so since you are not taking this seriously, it's time for something serious."

"Such as?"

"Make love to me Mac."

"Like the sound of that," he whispered as he moved himself onto his back and gently twisted her to rest on top of him.

"Mac, I don't have to be on top all the time," Stella whispered as she lowered herself down. "Tomorrow, you're on top."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Mac answered with a smile. "Okay baby you can go to sleep now, mommy and daddy are going to have sex," Mac teased and Stella just looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Mac, you better hope our child's first word isn't sex," she teased as her lips neared his. But before he could offer another word, her hands wrapped themselves around his face as she started to hungrily devour his mouth. Mac's hands slowly removed Stella's nightshirt, his warm hands holding her captive against his rapidly beating heart as bare flesh collided with bare flesh.

"Tell me if anything hurts or is uncomfortable Stella," Mac whispered in her ear before his lips planted warm kisses on the sensitive spot below her lobe, his mouth starting to suck on the on the skin. Stella's body arched further into his, their bodies attached and their union already started.

However, unlike other night's during a love making session, Stella could feel that Mac was hesitating and holding back his actions. She loved him for his kindness and tenderness that he offered her each time they made love; but tonight he was a different man.

"Mac?" Stella asked as she stopped kissing him and looked at him with a slight frown; their actions immediately slowing. "What's wrong?"

"Never made love to a pregnant woman before Stella, not sure what to do," he huffed in regret. "Don't want to hurt you."

She kissed his lips once more. "I love you Mac. And I love the fact that you are so concerned with my wellbeing and I would never fault you for your kindness and tenderness. But please believe me that you could never hurt me that much and if I even for one second felt a pang of pain or discomfort I would tell you. Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes," he answered with a warm smile; their bodies still attached. "Just want to please you."

"You never have to try too hard to do that Mac. You are an amazing husband and I love you very much."

Mac's heart surged under her warm praise and confirmation that she would be okay and that gave his body the extra push he needed to continue. In truth, he didn't think he would hurt her but since he never experienced making love to a pregnant woman he held back more than he normally would.

When Stella offered her last gasp and their climax was complete, the room was silent. Stella slowly eased herself off Mac and curled up beside him, her head on his bare chest; damp curls pasted to his sweaty sides and neck. Her fingers started to gently play with the light dusting of hair below his belly button and Mac gently sucked in some air as her fingers moved lower.

He kissed the top of her head but remained silent.

"Talk to me Mac."

"Well today has been a day of firsts," he started, his fingers still on her back as they stroked her warmly. "Never been with my wife when the doctor has confirmed that we are having our own child," his voice started out soft and calm. "Never went to work and looked at the dead body of a child and for an instant wondered what the fate of our own could be."

Stella felt his body tense at the last statement he offered and looked up in loving concern. She planted a warm kiss on his damp chest and he looked down with a smile.

"Never actually had to take home information on being a parent, much less look foward to reading it together. Never made love to my amazing wife as she is carrying our first child. Truly a beautiful gift."

Stella's eyes slightly watered at his praise. "I'm glad that we were able to experience all these firsts together Mac. And more to come."

"And I promise I will be there for all of them. Any odd cravings?" He wondered.

"Today I ate a whole bag of Cheezies with one of those really gross sub things."

Mac lightly chuckled as Stella wrinkled her nose at her memory. "You must have a strong stomach."

"Strong will."

"Speaking of that," Mac started with a bit of hesitation.

"Work?" She arched a wondering brow.

"I would never, especially in right now and in front of the team but if you..."

"Mac, we talked about this."

"We never talked about how quickly you were affected by the dead boy this morning," he reminded her.

"It was haunting," she huffed as she ran her fingers through her damp curls.

Mac gently pulled her up so that her head was resting on the crook of his shoulder. He pulled the blankets over their naked bodies and then kissed her once more on the cheek.

"Can you blame me for worrying?"

"I would blame you if you didn't," she teased as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. Mac turned off the light, whispered good night to his wife and then closed his eyes as he finally drifted into sleep. However, two hours later, Mac rolled onto his side as he tried to shift to a better position. But instead of bumping into his wife's warm body, the side of the bed normally occupied by her was cold.

"Stella?" Mac whispered as he forced his sleepy eyes open and then reached for the small bedside light. When he noticed she wasn't in the room, he reached for his boxers, quickly pulled them on and then went in search of his elusive wife. He rounded the corner to the kitchen only see her leaned against the counter with something in her hands.

Stella looked up at Mac and smiled. "You made me hungry Mac," she informed him and he lightly chuckled.

"I wonder what'll happen when you catch me on a good night," he replied warmly as he slowly walked up to her side and wrapped his arms around her as she continued with her midnight snack. "Just warn me if you get a craving for chocolate covered ants or something," he mentioned and she laughed.

"How about chocolate covered Mac," Stella teased as she kissed his cheek. Stella explained a few more things about why cravings occur as Mac waited until she was finished. When done, they headed back into the bedroom and spent the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms until the morning greeted them.

XXXXXXXX

"Glad we left all those gifts in their boxes," Mac called out from the living room early the next morning.

"Where did you put the rest of the other moving boxes?" Stella asked as she joined him amidst the beginning of the moving chaos. "What are you looking for?"

"My blackberry," Mac frowned and she just smirked. "I had it here on the...found it," he huffed as he reached over for it and then stood back up with a flushed face. "You look beautiful this morning. How are you feeling?"

"My stomach is a bit quezy but not enough to throw up thankfully," she replied with a slight wince. "Might give up coffee until the baby is born, could be the caffeine."

"Stella, our child has to like coffee," Mac reminded her. "Mr. Coffee needs a good child."

Stella laughed as his playful words as she hugged him close and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Come on Mr. Coffee, time to get the day started."

The next few weeks that followed were pretty much the same for Mac and Stella. Stella finally came to terms with her need for food on a more frequent basis during the day; Mac learned not to worry every second she was delayed when at a different crime scene and how to hide their actions from the team and their superior. Each night they would spend in each other's arms; reading their new information, talking to their baby and then if both were into it, they would end the evening with an intimate act of love making before falling asleep, locked in each other's arms. Then it was finally time to tell the team.

Mac and Stella walked into the office on Friday morning; this would be the day they would tell the team, Stella finally started to show and the secret needed to be told by them before anything was offered in the way of gossip.

"Mac?" Danny wondered as he and Lindsay shuffled in after Sheldon into the small meeting room; Flack and Jessica in tow. Adam and Sid were last.

"So I'm sure you are all wondering why we called this meeting," Mac started in a low tone.

"You guys quitting and moving to Greece?" Flack teased.

"Trust me, we were tempted to stay when we were there," Stella smiled as her fingers wrapped around Mac's hand.

"What is..." Lindsay started.

"Stella and I are going to have a baby," Mac announced as he looked at Stella who looked at the group with a happy smile.

"How far along are you?" Jessica asked with her own happy smile.

"Past the safety point," Stella replied. "Over three months."

"You guys had time to..." Danny started only to have Lindsay gently swat his arm and he quickly stopped and frowned.

"Well congratulations," Sheldon offered warmly, the same sentiments being offered by the rest of the team in the small room.

"We wanted you to hear it from us first."

Stella felt all eyes on her before she looked at Mac who returned a small nod. "No I am not going to just sit behind a desk or stay in the lab right now, but I also won't be as active in cases that require me to..."

"Leap tall buildings?" Sid smirked.

"Dodge speeding bullets?" Adam added.

"Something like that," Mac countered.

The rest of the morning was a bit of a distraction for both Mac and Stella as in between evidence they would be bombarded with questions about potential baby names, their apartment space, Stella's due date, a baby shower after the baby was born and if this would be the only Taylor to be created.

By the end of the day, Stella just slumped back in her chair and offered a heavy sigh just as Mac walked into the room.

"Tired of talking?" He gently teased.

"Lindsay said she suspected but didn't want to say anything in case I just put on weight from Greece and never worked it off," Stella informed Mac and he smiled as he slumped down before her desk. "How did it go with Sinclair?"

"Well as I suspected he was surprised but offered his congratulations and support. But he was a little dismayed when I told him that we'd no longer be working or on call on the weekends unless it was a mayoral priority."

"And we are still employed?" Stella teased.

"I just told him that my team would have to step up to the plate; something I have faith they can do."

"We'll make this work Mac, we will."

"I know," he huffed as he cast his gaze into the dark skies outside.

"Mac?"

"Just tired this week. Tired of work and of talking," he sighed.

"I think both of us are," she replied as she patted her belly. "But never too tired to eat. Take me home Mac."

"Your wish is my command," Mac answered as he reached for her coat.

XXXXXXXX

"So glad we get to sleep in tomorrow," Stella mentioned as she walked into the living room after dinner on that Friday night.

Mac looked up at her and stared before his lips curled into a wide smile.

"What?"

"You are showing and it's simply amazing," he praised as he nodded to the baby bump that was poking out from under her short camisole. "Beautiful actually. Come and sit with me."

Stella beamed under his praise as she joined him in the living room. Mac cleared some packing supplies off the couch and helped her settle in beside him. He leaned into her belly and planted a warm kiss on the tender bulge.

"Does baby want to hear daddy play?"

"We'd love that Mac," Stella replied eagerly.

Mac reached for his bass guitar and got himself ready as Stella reached for a pillow and eased herself back. She rewarded her husband with a warm smile as he started to gently play whatever she requested. He added soft words and she was sure she could feel their unborn child moving around to position itself to listen to the music.

"Mac...the baby moved," she exclaimed and he was quick to stop and put his hand on her belly. Dr. Marsh had told them that first time parents could usually feel their baby move between sixteen and twenty-two weeks and they were now in that time. But when Mac didn't feel anything, he looked up at Stella and frowned.

"It'll happen again Mac, but the important thing is our baby wanted to hear you play."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes please."

Mac settled back into place and started to play the guitar. Stella gently leaned in and planted a warm kiss on his cheek and then eased herself back, her feet now resting on his legs as he continued to play. And as the night wore on, three steady heartbeats were heard long after the music had died.

XXXXXXXX

Stella awoke early Saturday morning and looked at Mac who was still asleep and then down at her belly as his hand rested on it and smiled. Sure enough as soon as Mac's body shifted and the heat from his hand moved away, she could feel the baby inside her move as it signaled it's displeasure that the warmth was taken away.

"What happened?" Mac gently whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Stella who stared at her belly.

"Put your hand back there," Stella directed.

When he moved his hand back, he looked up at Stella in shock as he felt the baby move back to the warmth and his eyes instantly watered.

"It moved," he whispered.

"It likes the warmth that daddy's hand offers," she remarked.

Mac twisted himself around and kissed the spot on her belly where his hand used to be. "Hello baby," he murmured, his warm breath on her skin.

"Love when you talk to our child Mac."

Stella gently touched Mac's face, which forced him to lean up to her and kiss her on the lips. "Morning mommy," he teased.

"Like when you say that."

"Me too daddy."

They lingered in bed a while longer before it was time to get up and start to get things packed for the move that was happening in two weeks.

"Remember if you feel tired..." Mac directed as he stuffed a few more things from their living room into a nearby box.

"_We'll_ rest," she emphasized. "And you can play for us."

Mac grinned at her words as they continued. The rest of the day was spent, talking to each other, their unborn child, packing, eating and resting.

"We'll hit the storage locker tomorrow," Mac groaned as he sat beside Stella on their small couch. The living room was dotted with boxes of all sizes; packing stickers, packing materials and a few other odds and ends. Take out dinner was on its way.

"Why are you trembling?" Mac suddenly asked as he looked down at Stella's hand as it gently shook in his. "Are you okay?"

"Excited," she answered with a tired smile. Her eyes slightly watered as she looked away. Mac's gentle fingers guided her chin back to face him and he frowned.

"Tell me?"

"When I was little, I had this doll and her name was Sabrina. Her and I would sit by the window and dream that one day we'd have our Prince and a family of little Sabrina's of our own and would live in a beautiful castle away from harm."

Mac felt a lump form in his throat as Stella continued her sad story but didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. He simply brushed away the stray tears and silently urged her to continue.

"But as the years passed that dream started to fade until one day I grew up, Sabrina got lost and my dreams finally died. Then I met you Mac and those dreams started to grow once again. However, I never imagined they would actually come true."

Mac felt his own eyes water as she looked at him with a brave smile. His wife was the strongest, most self sufficient independant woman he had ever been blest to know. To see her in such a sad state broke his heart and yet grew his love for her all the more.

"You humble me with your words Stella," he mentioned as he gently pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her as he held her close. He planted a warm kiss on her cheek and tenderly rested a hand on her belly, which made her smile once again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything," he whispered as they remained in each others arms until dinner arrived.

* * *

**~Albany, New York~**

Since she was denied her trip in the city two weeks ago, Ella holed herself up in her room and refused to see anyone. She had built up her trip so much in her mind that when she was told by the counselor that it wasn't time yet, she nearly threw away all her hard work of playing to their requests and punched the woman right in the face.

She had dialed Mac's number but frowned when a she got no answer. A week later she dialed again and got a woman's voice which sent her mind into a jealous panic.

_'Hello?'_

Ella remembered offering a small curse at the strange woman who answered so sweetly, but told herself that she must have misdialed, as Mac was waiting for her and he would never have another woman at his apartment; especially that late in the evening.

"He would never do that to me," she convinced herself.

"You would never do that to me, would you Mac?" She asked the small picture on her dresser. "Never, right?"

Even a visit from her best friend Molly or Carl did little ease her mental anguish. She would be out in two weeks and told herself the first thing she was going to do was pay a visit to the man she thought was waiting for her. Her eyes watered as her fists hit the small pillow repeatedly.

"He is waiting for me!" She chanted over and over again.

Finally after she had dried her tears a knock was heard at the door.

"Ella?"

"Go away Carl!" She hissed.

"I said I was sorry baby. Come on open up. Please?"

She looked at the door and narrowed her eyes in anger. However, she also knew that she would need Carl to help her get back on her feet when she was back in Manhattan. But it would only be until Mac took her into his own home for her to live with him; then she'd have no use for Carl.

"I will be with you Mac," she whispered to his small picture before she took in a deep breath and then pushed herself to her feet and headed for the door. She slowly opened it and looked at Carl with a slight look of disappointment and regret.

"Can I come in?" Carl asked with his own hesitation; a young man genuinely attracted to a young woman who was simply using him for her own sordid means.

"I missed you Carl," she lied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Sorry I was angry earlier. Just can't wait to leave this place."

"Soon baby. Two weeks right?"

"Two weeks," she echoed. "And then I'll be free; free and with the man I love," she whispered.

Carl hugged her close, falsely reasoning in his mind that he was the man she offered those words about. Sadly he would learn the consequences in the coming weeks of how deadly a game obsession can really be.

* * *

**A/N**: sorry it's been a bit since I updated this but back to regular updates now so hopefully you're all still liking this story and hopefully you all liked this jam packed chapter! (grin) Please review and let me know if you want some more. Thanks in advance. You guys so rock!

**PS**: NY Stories updated tomorrow


	6. Moving, Short Tempers & Growing Pains

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 6 - Moving Boxes, Short Tempers and Growing Pains**

* * *

Mac awoke early the following Sunday and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. With a baby on the way, Stella was advised by Dr. Marsh that she had to make time to eat every morning; not feeding herself and their child was now not an option. After telling Sinclair about their expecting and that neither would be on call on the weekends any longer, it now afforded them time at least on the weekends, to have a proper sit down breakfast, something they both now looked forward to. During the week, however, they would have to rely on cereal, toast and other instant offerings.

Mac opened the fridge and frowned before he realized that they were lacking the necessities for a breakfast that would consist of more than dry toast and herbal tea. Without making another sound, he wrote a quick note, quietly slipped on his coat and runners, grabbed his wallet and headed for the door, thankful his actions didn't wake his sleeping wife.

Stella finally pulled herself from her glorious slumber and reached over to where Mac normally was. She forced her sleepy eyes all the way open and then frowned when she didn't see him beside her; his side of the bed now cold. She glanced down at the mound on her belly and smiled.

"Good morning little one," she greeted the child inside her. She placed both hands on her stomach and smiled with great happiness when she was rewarded with a small movement. "Did you sleep well? Let's go see where daddy is okay?"

Stella slowly pushed herself out of bed and wandered through the maze of boxes in their bedroom, into the hallway and then finally ended up in the kitchen.

"Mac?" She called when she didn't see him. However, when she noticed a note on the front of the fridge she reached for it in haste.

_'Out of staples.__ Went down to Marty's Market. Be right back. Love you both. Mac.'_

"_Both_," Stella echoed as her hand once again automatically rested on her round belly. "Daddy went to get us breakfast," she mumbled as she slowly headed toward the bathroom and closed the door. Dr. Marsh told her that not all women experience morning sickness and she was thankful she was one of them. Having to start each day vomiting over the toilet wasn't something she was keen to face. However, her stomach did have pains and twinges as their baby continued to grow inside her; constant reminders that she needed to take things easy and allow Mac to help her more than she needed in the past.

She had told herself that with this pregnancy not much else, besides her weight would change; that her strong determination to do things for herself would remain. But Mac showed her that it was actually love on her part to allow him to help her, especially when she thought she didn't need it. After all the child she was carrying was also part of him; and his love and concern for _both _of them were warranted.

"I love you Mac," Stella whispered as she gently rubbed her belly and thought about where Mac was. _Gone to get breakfast staples_. She knew in the past that neither of them were big breakfasters, Mac sometimes going a whole day without food, unless it was a few bites between cases. But his concern for her physical as well as emotional wellbeing was showing her a new side of him as each day passed; another thing that just cemented their continued love for each other.

She turned on the hot water and started to hum to herself as she started to undress, not aware that her husband had now returned home. After she was undressed, she pushed herself under the hot water and started to allow the steady stream to ease away some nervous jitters.

Mac heard the shower start up and his lips immediately offered a warm smile as he locked the door. He quickly put the perishable items into the fridge and shed his coat. By the time he slowly opened the bathroom door, he was naked and ready to join his wife in the shower. However, not wanting to scare her at all, he softly knocked on the door to alert her to his presence.

"Daddy's home," Mac gently called out as he pushed the door open and peered around the door to see his wife looking at him with an inviting smile.

"Missed you this morning," Stella smiled as Mac closed the door and pushed himself under the hot water beside her.

"Had to get breakfast for you two," he whispered as his arms wrapped around her and his lips planted a warm kiss on hers. "Mmmm you taste good," he mumbled as his hands left her face and rested on her warm belly.

"Morning baby," he whispered before he bent down and planted a kiss near the belly button. He stood back up and smiled as his wife before he pushed a wet curl off her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. "Morning mommy," he added before he kissed her once more.

Stella's face rewarded his words with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome home daddy."

"You okay for a session right now?"

"Better do it in here right now before this belly gets too big."

"But then we get to experiment right?" Mac grinned as he pressed her body into his.

"Right. Now shut up and kiss me," Stella playfully demanded; Mac only to happy to comply.

XXXXXXXX

After their shower, Stella lingered in the bathroom as Mac quickly dried off and then headed into the kitchen to get their day started. Stella finished and then headed into the kitchen to help Mac who had followed her instructions on how to make simple pancakes. That was the best part of their new weekend ritual, a breakfast they could enjoy.

"Smells wonderful," she praised as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his warm neck. "Mmm still love shower Mac."

Mac smiled as he finished his task and then both headed into the living room, making room on the now cluttered table for their food. When Mac noticed as Stella hesitated before she took her first bite, he looked at her in concern.

"What?"

"Just an odd twinge, nothing major," she replied with a slight frown.

"Do you need me to call Dr. Marsh?" He quickly questioned.

"No, it'll pass. Just need some tea," she replied with a short breath. "That always seems to calm the tension. Use the baby herbal stuff that Dr. Marsh's holistic friend recommended."

Mac hurried to make some tea, his mind now worried that something could possibly be wrong. Although he was new to the idea of having a child of his own, he wasn't new to the notion that something could still go wrong and their baby could be prematurely aborted or even die inside her womb. That thought made him nauseated and so he forced himself to think on what lay ahead for them both and found himself making two cups of the soothing tea instead of one.

"Mac?"

"Can't help but worry Stella," Mac answered as he placed the two steaming cups on the table before them. "Makes me ache too."

"You know I have heard of husbands sometimes having sympathy pains."

"If I am in pain, will you play nurse for me?" Mac smiled and Stella nodded her head.

"Full body exam," she quickly countered and his reddened.

"How do you feel now?"

"Discomfort is passing. I don't think the baby liked the food last night," she gently frowned. "Or it could just be morning sickness."

"Do you still want to eat?"

"I'll try one and go from there," Stella told him with a strained smile. They started into their breakfast, talking about the storage locker and which items they would be keeping, selling and just getting rid of.

"Hard to believe the time to move is almost here," Stella mentioned as they lingered around the table after breakfast. Mac gently squeezed her hand but his frown remained. "Food is staying down Mac," she smiled as her hand guided his to her belly.

"Baby is giving mommy a tough time in the morning," Mac whispered as his fingers rested on the warm skin. And sure enough, his eyes lit up when the small being inside her belly moved itself beneath the warmth of it's father's hand. Mac felt a small lump develop in his throat as he looked up at her in wonder.

"That to me is still amazing," he confessed in a small voice. "Humbling actually."

"Just wait until you see it come out."

"Hard to imagine you in that much pain Stella," Mac huffed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her in wonder. "I have heard of the strength of a woman during birth but still...I think to watch you in such agony and..."

"I'm just as scared Mac," Stella admitted. "I have asked others before, but I have no one I can personally get guidance from in all this."

"I guess there is only so much you can read," Mac stated with a slight frown as he regrettably moved his hand from the bump on Stella's belly and offered hers a squeeze. "How are you feeling now?"

"Well enough to tackle that storage locker."

"Okay then let's go."

Mac pushed himself up from the table and hurried to get everything put away. About an hour later they were in traffic, headed toward the storage locker to finally seek some closure for the space they have rented since Stella first moved in with him almost a year ago.

"Can you believe it's been almost a year since we rented this locker," Stella commented as she slowly examined another piece of furniture.

"So much has happened in that time," Mac remarked as he looked up with a dust covered face. "Lots of good stuff and sadly some bad."

"Sure learned not to take things for granted," she noted as she looked back down.

With the baby growing inside her, she could feel her energy already starting to fall and for a brief second cursed herself. However, she knew it was only her inner insecurities about facing motherhood that had brought up feelings of anxiety and so she tried very hard to push them aside, her patience, however, had already started to wear thin.

"I think we should keep this table," Mac piped up.

"I hate that table," Stella frowned.

"But inside the second ro..."

"Mac I said..."

"But we could..."

"Mac, I hate that table!" She snapped, her head down. A few seconds of silence passed before she looked up and glanced at his perplexed expression. "Hormones," she mumbled with her own look of sorrow.

"Hormones," Mac whispered in return.

"Damn I hate feeling this emotional."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I am sorry," she huffed. "Where do you think..."

"Stella, if you feel that strongly..."

"Actually Mac, I don't care," she remarked as she slowly walked over to a chair and plunked herself down. She let out a heavy sigh and then looked at him in remorse. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I guess I should get used to the mood swings?" He asked in a gentle tone as he slowly walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Me snapping at you for no reason, isn't something you should ever have to get used to," Stella lamented as Mac slowly sat down beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "No matter the excuse."

Mac kissed her dusty cheek and then offered a slight grimace when he had to wipe some dust from his lips which made her chuckle. "Good to hear you laugh."

"Mac I'm..." she started only to have him silence her with a quick warm kiss.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I also read the same book as you remember?"

"We read it together."

"So I know what to expect. But just to be on the safe side, I'll take all the loaded weapons out of the house," he smirked. However, when she looked at him with a serious expression, his smile was replaced with a frown. "Sorry was supposed to be funny."

"No Mac, that was funny, but I guess I was just thinking about guns and kids. I have heard so many horror stories about loaded guns around the house and we have more than our fair share."

"We'll just have to keep them locked away in a safe place," Mac assured her. "Handcuffs too."

"Only the police issue. Not my black fuzzy ones, those I'll use on you a few more times before our baby is born. And probably after."

"Promise?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah," she kissed him in return.

"Come on let's finish up and then go home and rest. I'm really starting to get tired," he smirked and she playfully swatted his arm. "Sympathy fatigue?"

"Now you're really pushing it Taylor," Stella gently growled with a smile that put his mind and heart at ease. They continued for the better part of the day, until every last item was either tagged for the move, for sale or for disposal. Finally after they were done, Mac locked the door to the storage locker and joined Stella in the truck.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"You can be honest you know," Mac gently reminded her as he started up the truck and headed for home.

"Hate to say I'm tired when I didn't do much today."

"Stella, you have a baby growing inside of you remember?"

"Couldn't fit my pants this morning Mac, kinda hard to forget," she gently laughed as she tenderly stroked her belly. "Baby is taking all of mommy's energy away," she finished with a sigh. "I'm tired, sore, out of energy..."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm ordering dinner in tonight then," Mac stated as they neared their place.

"Seriously Mac, I don't..."

"After a long day like today, Stella, I'd be happy to order in dinner. Don't feel like doing much clean up myself."

"Ah."

They reach their apartment and slowly wander toward the elevator. "Hard to believe that in less than two weeks, we'll be in our new home."

"Excited?" Mac wondered as they reached their now cluttered apartment and slowly started to shed their coats and shoes.

"Very. Looking forward to a fresh start with my new family."

"Just go and unwind a little and I'll clean up a bit more and then order us in something."

"No more Thai. I don't think our baby likes spicy."

"Thank goodness. Now we can out vote you," Mac teased and Stella playfully swatted his arm.

She planted a kiss on his cheek and then slowly headed into the bedroom to get dressed in clothes a little more comfortable. She looked over at the reading information about what to expect as you enter your second trimester and offered a small sigh. She heard Mac humming in the kitchen and felt bad for the way she treated him earlier. However mood swings, being emotional and having highs and lows were common in the first trimester and she just hoped they would at least subside as she moved into her second.

Mac finished putting a few things away in the kitchen and then headed into the living room. However when he heard nothing coming from their bedroom, not even an angry grunt, he started to wonder if she was okay and went in search of his wife. He rounded the corner and spied her on the bed, asleep. He gazed upon her peaceful frame, her swollen belly slightly exposed and his lips curled into an automatic smile. Knowing dinner could wait, Mac quickly pulled off his dusty sweater and eased himself behind his wife. He carefully wrapped is arms around her and held her close as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She mumbled something incoherent but thankfully didn't wake up. Mac closed his eyes, the soft rhythm of her breath and heart beat taking him into the darkness of slumber.

About two hours later, Stella finally stirred awake and glanced over at Mac's sleeping face and smiled. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep; as when she lay down she only intended a few minutes of shut eye just to get some rest and pray her emotional teeter-totter would finally balance out. However, the baby inside her told her that mommy needed more than a few minutes, and so she was now kin to listen to what it was telling her.

Stella glanced down at peaceful face of her sleeping husband and smiled before she reached over, pulled open a small drawer and retrieved the black fuzzy handcuffs that had become their adult toy of choice. Once again loving how Mac, even asleep, just seemed to allow her to move him where needed, she succeeded in trapping his wrists above his head just as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Welcome back handsome."

"I..." Mac started as he tried to move. He glanced up at his captive wrists and then up at his smiling wife and grinned.

"See what happens when you fall asleep," she stated playfully as she pushed the covers back and slowly eased herself onto his waist.

"Love waking up like this."

"I know."

"Are you going to take advantage of me now?"

"No, now I'm going to read to you," Stella teased and Mac pouted as his body flexed beneath hers. "Missed you like this."

"Me too. And..." was all Mac got out before Stella leaned in and silenced him with a hungry kiss, his body going hard at her desirable touching. "Another first..."

"What's that?"

"Being at the mercy of my _pregnant _wife."

"Like it?"

"I think that's obvious," Mac smiled as Stella removed the last vestiage of her clothing, the only fabric between them was Mac's lightly sweat stained t-shirt. "Come to me Stella," Mac begged as she moved herself into position and their union started. Her fingers grasped his trapped arms and squeezed his hard muscles as her tongue started to tease his ear, his body going hard beneath her. With his wrists held firmly in place above his head, a few things were a bit tricky, but as their union progressed, they realized it wasn't as difficult as first imagined.

"Love you like this Mac," Stella whispered in his ear once more.

"Love you," Mac whispered in return, with a slight gasp as he felt new sentations thanks to the baby inside his wife's belly that was pressing down on his stomach. Her lips latched onto his once more and continued to hungrily devour them, silencing his pleasurable moans as their rhythm continued. Stella's tongue forced it's way back into Mac's mouth, her fingers loving his hard body beneath hers, both of them now covered in sweat.

"MAC!" Stella finally gasped before their union was complete and the room was once again quiet.

"Glad you got your energy back."

"Just used it up," Stella smiled as she looked into the flushed face of trapped husband. "You make me feel amazing," she praised as she kissed his salty lips once more.

"Your love for me is amazing," Mac smlied back as Stella gently eased herself off him and lay beside him. Her fingers traced paths on his sweaty arms, making him laugh as she neared a ticklish spot. "Um Stella?"

"Yes Mac?"

"Funny...you can let me go now."

"No way, you are staying like this all night."

"All night?"

"I can't have my way with you all night?" Stella pouted and Mac gently chuckled. "Okay fine," she resigned as she made a move to release him, finally allowing his now free arms to wrap around her naked body and hold her close.

"Did I mention that every time with you is even more amazing that the last?"

"I think you are biased," she retorted.

"Very. Thank you for remembering those. Don't pack those away where we can't find them. We might need them again."

"You can't use them on me right now Mac."

"I know," he grinned and she nodded her head.

"Flirt," she teased and it was his turn to nod. "Don't worry, these little guys will stay close where _I _can find them," she stated as she put them back onto the bedside table and then looked at Mac with a warm smile. "Did we miss dinner?"

"I think we did," he frowned as he rolled over and looked at the clock. "Yup we missed it."

"Blame the baby," Stella gently laughed as Mac moved himself so that his head was resting just above the baby bump.

"Hello baby," his lips tickled her bare belly with his warm breath. "Did you give mommy naughty thoughts while she was sleeping? Distract her from dinner?"

"Nice try Mac, you do that to me all on your own," she informed him and his smile widened. Mac's warm breath continued to talk in a low tone to their baby while Stella's fingers played with skin and hair. Stella's fingers played with Mac's dusty hair as he continued to talk in a low, warm tone to their child. Stella could feel slight movements inside as the child would move itself closer to the sound of it's father's voice and her eyes automatically watered.

Mac looked up at her and frowned. "You okay?"

"Just never felt love like this before Mac. This child, it knows the sound of your voice, the touch of your hand and it shows its love by being near those things. It's just amazing."

"Wish I could feel that."

"Cramps, bloated feet, sore back, short fuse and gross food combinations? I'd happily trades places with you," she sighed and he chuckled.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just live vicariously through you."

"Thought so."

"Hungry?"

"Actually, we _both_ are," Stella informed him.

"Say no more."

Mac regrettably pushed himself out of the warm nest the two of them had created and hurried into the kitchen to order something light for dinner and then wandered back into the bedroom to be with Stella until their meal arrived. They talked about what the next two weeks would hold and how two weeks from today they'd be spending their first night in their new home.

XXXXXXXX

Stella awoke early the next morning to find Mac's side of the bed cold and offered a slight frown as she slowly pushed herself up and then slowly got out of bed and went in search of her elusive husband. She rounded the corner into the living room and amidst the myriads of boxes and packing supplies, she spied him asleep on the couch, a small blanket barely keeping him covered.

Mac sensed movement in their apartment, years of always learning to sleep with one ear open and he was quick to open his eyes and gaze at his wife.

"Morning," he replied with a strained expression.

"Did I snore again?"

"Couldn't sleep," he offered in half truth.

"Mac I'm so sorry. I hate to think that you had to sleep here because of me," Stella moaned.

"It's okay," Mac yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes and offered a slight stretch as he slowly sat up and made some room for his wife to sit down beside him. He started to rub her back and kissed her cheek before he bent himself down to kiss her belly and say good morning to their child, safely tucked inside her stomach. They talked for a little while before both knew it was time to get up and get ready for work.

Once dressed, coffee in hand for Mac, and chamomile tea for Stella, they headed into work.

"Think you'll wrap up the Sellers case today?" Mac wondered as they exited the elevator and started to walk down the hallway toward their offices.

"Really hope so," she sighed. "The guy is a rat but he's damn good at playing the system. We'll get him Mac. And yours?"

"I am just waiting on an arrest warrant for Dixon now," Mac frowns as Flack hurried toward them. "And I think it's coming this way. See you tonight?"

"Careful around this guy Mac, I heard that Noah Dixon is a real nut job."

"Yours isn't much better."

"Morning," Flack greeted them with a tense expression. "Mac, I got that second warrant. You all set?"

"This one will put his ass in jail this time; you bet I'm all set."

Stella watched Mac take is leave and then went in search of Jessica, who she would accompany to bring in her own suspect.

"Morning Mommy Taylor," Jessica greeted Stella with a large smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little tired and a little irritable," Stella replied with a tight smile. "I think I kept Mac awake last night so he went and slept on the couch."

"Ouch."

"I felt bad Jessica, but you know Mac. Puts it all on himself and I know he didn't get any sleep; but of course he'll say he did, because he knows that's what I want to hear. Hence the irritability."

"Anything I can do?"

"Keep loaded guns away," she teased.

"Ah. Anything else?"

"No, but you look a little perplexed yourself. What's going on?"

"Lindsay keeps texting me at god forsaken hours about the wedding stuff. She doesn't want to burden you with the move and all," Jessica chuckled as they head outside toward Jessica's car.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stella lightly moaned. "Jessica, I don't mind helping at all, really."

"Well it's not that bad, I just think my texting system is delayed. I think she sends them around dinner time or something but I dont get my notification until about three AM. Yeah goes over well with Don. He wants more than anything to tell her we're having sex and not to text again. I said go for it but he said Danny would just text back asking for pictures," Jessica finished with a laugh.

"Well once they're married things should go back to normal."

"So what's it like? Being pregnant? You certainly have a different glow about yourself."

"Well besides the fact that I can't fit a lot of my clothes now..." her voice trailed off with a slight frown. "It's okay. Just a lot to get used to. Not used to feeling tired in the mid-afternoon. I'm hungry all the time, and my feet are swollen at the end of the day. But I am excited. Every time I feel that baby move or rest my hand on my belly I am happy about the child that Mac and I created!"

Jessica offered her hand a small squeeze. "I think you'll make a terrific mother."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I think I'll need it."

"Oh I'd be scared also. Don and I of course haven't been together as long as you two have; but we've talked about a few things. Still, parenthood kinda freaks me out."

They talk a bit longer until they reach their intended destination and then both get out of the car and head toward the small run down house. Stella's heart started to beat a bit faster as they neared the front door. Jessica knocked and soon they heard angry footsteps, stomping in their direction.

"What the hell do you want?" A large angry man demanded.

"NYPD," Jessica offered firmly. "We are looking for Norman Sellers. He is wa..." she started. But before she could get another word in, a shot rang out and they heard someone running toward the back of the house. With her old instincts kicking in, Stella rushed past Jessica, who told her to cover the man at the door and instead charged after the one round the back.

"Stella! Wait!" Jessica shouted.

Stella reached the back of the house, her gun drawn, only to duck as a hail of gunfire erupted all around her.

"Stella!" Jessica called out in a panic as she quickly radioed for some backup. Jessica quickly cuffed the man at the door as an accomplice and then rushed around the back to help Stella.

"You okay?"

"Just fell a bit oddly, but I'm fine," she lightly gasped as another shot was fired off.

"No where to go Norman!" Jessica yelled in anger. "You surrender right now and you might get a lighter sentence. And by that I mean twenty five. Keep this up and when my friends show up, you'll really be screwed!"

They waited for what seemed like forever, until Norman Sellers finally dropped his weapon and came out. This time it was Stella who covered Jessica, while she made the arrest.

Meantime, Mac finished with his suspect, Flack already well on his way to booking him for murder; headed back to his office. He passed by Stella's office only to see it still empty and wondered where she was; her suspect already in lockup and waiting to be officially booked.

"I'm sure she's okay," Jessica mentioned as she walked up to Mac in the quiet hallway.

"Where is she?"

"Well I think she her hurt leg more than she let on but she'll be okay," Jessica smiled as she squeezed his arm. "She's one tough girl."

"What does that mean?" Mac queried.

"Oh, she didn't tell you about today?"

"No, what happened?" Mac asked in haste.

"We were at our suspect's house when he tore out the back and Stella went after him. He opened fire but she fell to the ground before he could do any real damage. Trust me, I'm sure she's okay."

"Right. Thanks," Mac replied with a slight frown, his heart now elevated. He watched Jessica take her leave and then headed down to the lockers, hoping he'd find her there. Sure enough when he entered the quiet room, he rounded one set of lockers only to see her sitting on the bench, looking into her own open locker with a despondent expression.

"Stella?"

"Don't start Mac," Stella lightly warned, not looking up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"What did..."

"I messed up Mac. Plain and simple."

"Damn it Stella, what the hell happened today?" Mac asked with a hint of anger.

"Nothing!" She shot back as she stood up to face him. "That's what you want to hear right?"

As soon as their eyes locked, he could see fear and anger. Her appearance was still askew and her hair a bit tangled, but her face was flushed and fists clenched.

"You know I thought you knew the protocol on..."

"This isn't the time to lecture me on damn protocol!" She snapped in exasperation. "I know I shouldn't have gone after him and yes I know I rushed into a gun battle with..."

"Our child along for the ride?"

"I said I messed up."

"Stella, you've been down here for the last hour and I have been worried. I had to hear the gist from Jessica!" Mac growled. "I think as your boss, much less your husband I have the right to know when one of my team, especially _you_ does something to endanger another life."

"Jessica's life wasn't in danger."

"Our child's was!"

"So then I'm to be hit over the head with the _'our child'_ trump card each time I screw up?" She shot back and then quickly stopped and looked at him in remorse.

"I know you want to do what you did before and I really hoped I wouldn't have to.."

"Have to what? Don't you dare assign me to a desk."

"Can you fault me for being concerned?"

Stella looked at Mac in tormented misery. He was right. Today she had to prove to those around her that she could still do her job; that she was just as capable, and nothing was going to stop her from doing what she normally does. But her brain failed to tell her to take it easy because of the precious life she was carrying; and for that she was angry, mostly at herself. She still was capable, no one was questioning that; only she was.

"Just not used to being inept," she huffed as she slammed her locker shut and pushed past him, leaving him in the quiet room, stifled by miserable silence.

Mac offered an angry curse, mostly at himself for getting upset so easily. He slammed his fist into the nearest locker and then hurried to find his wife. He reached the main lobby just as he watched her get into a nearby cab; headed for home. Mac raced back down to the parking lot, got into the Avalanche and then pushed the truck into traffic as fast as rush hour would allow.

Stella's eyes held back angry tears as she leaned her head back on the seat of the cab. She knew Mac was angry that she rushed into the gun battle with the chance that their child could have been hurt or herself shot. It was arrogant presumption that forced her to rush so brazenly after the suspect without thinking; acting on impulse as she has done in the past. But as her hands rest on her warm belly, she cursed herself. _Sorry baby_, she offers in her mind. _Mommy loves you._ She reached home a few minutes a head of Mac and slammed the door in anger.

Stella headed into the bedroom in a mental cloud of gloom; her heart in misery. She finally heard Mac enter but didn't make a move to greet him; only stayed fixed in their bedroom.

Mac rounded the corner and looked at her in misery. "I hate when we argue. I am sorry if I sounded harsh. Stella, I always worry about you, you know that. But I guess the way Jess made it sound..." he voice trailed off as his eyes remained locked with hers. "I would never think you inept."

"Mac, I am mad at myself not you. I am mad because I made a decision today that could have resulted in the death of our child. I am mad, because I still had to prove that despite my obvious changes, I can still function as well as I did before!" She snapped before turning away.

Mac watched her shoulders slump and took a few steps in her direction. He gently touched her arm and she turned to him with glistening eyes. He immediately took her into his arms and held her close as he offered her whatever support she needed. "I am not going to force you into a role you don't want and I'm not going to assign you to a desk," he tried to assure her. "I just worry."

"I love you Mac, more than anything and I love our child just as much. I will be careful next time; I promise."

"If I ever lost you..." his voice broke in misery. "I'm sorry too."

"I also hate when we argue."

"I love you Stella. I just want you to be okay."

They remained locked in each other's embrace until Stella finally pulled back and suggested dinner. Mac quickly undressed and then followed after her into the kitchen to help. The rest of the time and during dinner was spent talking about certain aspects of the case; anything but Stella's stressful encounter.

After dinner Mac finished with the dishes and then went in search of his wife. He rounded the corner to their bedroom to see her standing in just her underwear and a silk camisole that barely covered her belly.

"You know I was told that a pregnant woman was the most beautiful woman in the world," Mac whispered as he leaned against the doorframe; as he looked at his wife with longing and desire.

"And?" Stella asked as she turned to him with a gentle smile.

"And I didn't believe that until just now."

"Really?"

"I doubt any other pregnant women could look as beautiful as you do right now," Mac confessed as he slowly removed his t-shirt and walked up to her. He gently placed his arms around her and before her lips could offer another word, he started to hungrily devour them. He carefully moved them to the bed and pulled her on top, and smiled as her warm belly pushed into his.

"Love how you feel like this," he murmured as his hands tenderly held onto her back.

Stella's lips moved from his mouth to his neck and started to lightly nibble on the warm flesh that was offered; his manly scent already teasing her brain. She sucked his ear lobe and smiled with delight as his body arched into hers; his desire already known, that he needed her very soon.

"Make love to me Stella," Mac begged as his fingers fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. He allowed her hands to take over the lower half of his body as his hands moved to her camisole and removed it. He delighted in the feel of bare skin on bare skin as she finally freed him of his jeans and in a matter of minutes both were only covered in a light film of sweat instead of any type of fabric.

"Come to me Mac," Stella whispered as their bodies moved together as one. Their rhythm wasn't as vigorous as it had been even a few months ago; Mac still somewhat afraid to offer all his strength during their love making. Stella's fingers grabbed some sweaty strands as she forced his mouth back to hers, her tongue invading his lips; her ears taking delight in the forced moans he rewarded her with.

Stella's body neared climax and she offered a hungry gasp into Mac's ear as his body thrust itself into hers once more. She let out one final gasp and then the room was still.

"I think we're having a girl," Stella breathed, her body still attached to her husbands.

"Why do you say that?"

"I could have sworn she gasped when I did," Stella smiled.

"Could be a boy. I think I felt him kick the same time I did," Mac smiled in return as he pushed some sweaty hairs of her flushed face.

"Either way this child is going to be very loved," Stella whispered as she kissed her husbands salty lips once more. She slowly eased herself off Mac's sweaty body and snuggled up beside him as he pulled the covers over them both and kissed her cheek. He whispered good night before he turned out the lights and his arms automatically wrapped themselves around her, holding his wife and unborn child close for the night. A feeling he delighted in more than he ever thought possible.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed without incident for Stella. Each time a tense situation would arise she would remind herself that two lives were at stake, not just hers anymore and humbly yield to whoever was there to help. Without trying to make it obvious, Mac ensured that she never went to a scene alone, another team member or Detective was always with her to help out if it was needed.

Now into her second trimester, Stella had thankfully conquered any feelings of morning sickness and fatigue but one of the things she loved best was lying with her feet on Mac's lap while he played for them.

"Can't believe this is our last night here," Stella mentioned as Mac finally put his guitar back into its case and leaned back. His hands started to gently massage her tired feet, which forced a warm smile from her lips.

"Tomorrow is a new start," Mac replied with a warm smile.

"A new start for the three of us."

* * *

**~Albany, New York~**

"Wow your last night here," Molly lamented as she and Ella sat by the picture window and stared outside into the rainy night. "I'm going to miss you. Have no other friends here."

Ella offered her a fake smile; not really caring that the young woman beside her was still months away from a release date, her only thoughts now on finding Mac and letting him know how much he had helped her and how she could not make it up to him.

"I'll bet Carl will be happy."

"Yeah I'll live with him for as long as I have to but, I want my own place once again."

"In Manhattan? Won't that be expensive?"

"Yeah but I have some saved up. Nothing to buy in this hell hole."

"Plus, you have the trust money you saved up right?"

"The only thing my parents left me," Ella offered in contempt.

"What are your plans?"

"For tomorrow?"

"Well for...the future, whatever."

"Well as soon as I am out I am going to pay the man I love a visit," Ella stated firmly. "Let him know I'm back in Manhattan and ready to begin our new life together."

_I'll see you tomorrow Mac and then I can finally start to show you how much you mean to me!_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes they're back..the black and fuzzy's...my signature toy! did it make you smile? okay so anyone think Ella will be happy to see how Mac's life has shaped up now? Wonder what their first meeting will be like? Please review and let me know. Thanks in advance and hope you are still liking this romantic adventure!

**PS:** NY Stories updated tomorrow


	7. A New Home, A New Start, A New Threat?

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 7 - A New Home, A New Start, A New Threat?**

* * *

Both Mac and Stella awoke early Saturday morning to get things finalized for the move that would happen in a few hours.

"Hard to believe today is here already," Mac groaned as he pulled on a pair of black jeans.

"Hard to believe we have to unpack all this tomorrow," Stella countered and Mac looked up at her with a slight frown.

"Want me to hire someone?"

"No," Stella smiled as she leaned across the bed and planted a warm kiss on his cheek. "This is going to be our new home. But before we do anything we are going to make good use of that paint we bought this week."

"You seriously want to paint tomorrow?"

"Don't think you'll have any energy _tonight_?"

"Funny," Mac smiled he kissed her back. "You're going to wear those coveralls right?"

"And you're going topless right?"

Mac looked at her and shook his head before he continued on his present course of getting dressed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Anxious," Stella replied as her hand rested on her belly. "But the quezy feeling in the morning is gone so it's nice to wake up with energy."

"You failed to mention that this morning," Mac teased. "Could've helped expend some of that energy."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do," Mac smiled as his hand lingered on her belly a little longer. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'll pack up what's left in here if you want to make us something for breakfast?"

"Works for me," Stella agreed.

She pushed herself off the bed and then headed into the kitchen while Mac hurried to pack up the few things left over in their bedroom. The movers would be there in an hour and then it would be chaos until everything from this apartment and their storage locker was inside their new home. Mac finished the last box, stacked it with the others and then went in search of his wife. He looked as she hovered near a window looking down.

"Stella?"

"Will miss having grandparents around," she mentioned with a soft tone.

Mac looked at her in concern before he crossed the room and pulled her backward into his strong embrace. He planted a warm kiss near her ear and offered a heavy sigh. "Our child might lack for paternal grandparents in close proximity, but it'll never lack for love and attention."

Stella held onto Mac's arms that held her close and closed her eyes. "I love you Mac and love the fact that I am having your child."

"You are going to make an amazing mother. Have I told you that yet today?"

"No," she mentioned softly. "Say it again," she teased.

"You are going to make an amazing mother," Mac warmly repeated and her smile grew.

Mac kissed her cheek once more and then both looked up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Already?" Stella groaned as Mac hurried to open it.

"Where do you want us?" Danny greeted as he, Sheldon, Flack and Adam stood in the hallway.

"Jessica and Lindsay are at the apartment waiting for Stella," Flack piped up.

Mac looked at her with a frown, knowing she didn't have time to eat yet. "Did you guys have breakfast?"

"What's that?" Sheldon teased.

"Stella needs breakfast," Mac reminded them.

"We brought this," Adam held up a bunch of MacDonald's bags with a sheepish smile.

"It'll have to do," Mac gently frowned.

"Thanks for the thought guys," Stella smiled as she squeezed Mac's arm. The four entered their apartment and then started into their modest breakfast before Mac walked into the hallway to see Stella off.

"Just don't lift anything."

"Mac I'll be fine. I'm not going to just sit around and let the girls do everything for me. But I promise you I'll be okay."

"But..."

Stella touched his face and smiled before she leaned in and kissed his lips, causing him to finally reward her with a warm smile. "I'll be okay. See you at dinner time right?"

"I'll be there," Mac promised.

"Don't tire yourself out too much, I want my foot rub tonight," Stella teased. "Kinda got used to those."

"Then you can be assured of one tonight. That I always have energy for."

Mac kissed her once more and then headed back inside while Stella headed downstairs; their new apartment her destination. Mac closed the door and stared to direct his helpers and about ten minutes later the two official movers had arrived and it was time to load up the truck.

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling mommy?" Jessica smiled as gave Stella a warm hug.

"Fat," Stella groaned as she slowly eased herself into a nearby chair.

"Being pregnant isn't being fat," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"So what's it like?" Jessica wondered.

"What's sex like?" Lindsay piped up.

Stella looked at her with arched brows and Lindsay's face reddened.

"Of course...if you don't want to tell..." her voice trailed off before she frowned. "Sorry."

"First of all sex is great. And yes you can have sex while pregnant at this stage. Later on it gets...a bit more adventurous?"

"Oh do tell," Jessica goaded.

"Nice try," Stella replied in haste. "And being pregnant is odd. At times I have a lot of energy and feel like I could climb to the top of the empire state building, no questions asked. At other times, mid afternoon, I have no energy and feel like taking a nap. Mac tells me I can just lay down on the couch in his office, but I still feel like that would be taking liberties and I'm not sure Sinclair would sanction it."

"We wouldn't tell," Lindsay insisted with a smile.

"I'm always hungry; my feet and sometimes my back aches and I'm irritable and short tempered. At least I don't have crying spells, but I still feel sorry for Mac. I'll snap at him for no reason. But when I put my hands here," she rested her hand on her belly and smiled. "It's all worth it. To know I have a small life growing inside me; a child that Mac and I made together, it's amazing. Mac will talk to the baby and put his hand here and the baby will move to the warmth or where his voice is. It really moves when he plays the guitar for us and it's wonderful. Sappy right?"

"Stella, if you didn't have happy thoughts and experiences about this, then we'd wonder," Jessica assured her as the phone rang.

"Are you scared to be a mother?" Lindsay wonders.

"You know, when I was growing up I always wanted a baby, just because I told myself that I would never leave them the way I thought my mother left me. Then as I got older I saw all the time and energy that goes into raising a child and thought that I would never be able to have that kind of lifestyle, one so committed and self sacrificing to another human being. Besides I was never with a man that made me feel secure enough to even want to bring a child into this world. Then I met Mac. And as our love progressed I warmed to the idea of having a family; especially with him at my side to love and support both me the baby; our family. Now I'm excited," Stella concluded with a smile. "I can't wait to have Mac's baby."

"Well I too agree you'll make a great mother," Lindsay assured her.

"And you certainly have the room for it here," Jessica noted.

"I love this place by the way," Lindsay mentioned.

"I do too," Stella agreed. "It's a new start for all three of us," she emphasized as she rubbed her belly. "How are your wedding plans coming? Next month right?"

"Better than I expected. I just followed the same things I did for you and I'm on top of it. Course I am driving Danny nuts and now he says I have to pay for the honeymoon in Fiji," she smiled. "It's our money now; doesn't he get that?"

"That was Don," Jessica stated. "He and Danny are on their way with the first truck load of small boxes. I know everything will be marked for each area right?"

"Mac asked, why do we have all these boxes going into the kitchen?" Stella laughed. "Then he saw the rest and said it was good thinking. The man is just not used to moving."

"No men are," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"And at least you get to unpack your private stuff right?" Jessica queries.

"Trust me, my private things are for me and me alone."

"Only you?" Lindsay teased.

"Lindsay..."

"Come on I want to know what it's like to have sex while you're pregnant."

"Well then you'll just have to wait until it's your turn."

"Not fair," Lindsay moaned.

Stella just smiled, but wasn't about to share any details about the amazing sex life she shared with a very private man; those intimate details were for her brain alone, no one else privy to such fantasies.

"So which rooms and areas are what?" Jessica asked, snapping Stella out of her mental stupor.

"Okay so..." her voice trailed off as she pulled out a small floor plan her and Mac had drawn up the day after she was told this place would be their's to move into in one month's time.

* * *

"So babe, feels good to be back?" Carl asked Ella as they slowly headed toward the core of the city.

"Feels good to be out of that hell hole," Ella offered in contempt.

"But you said it helped you," Carl frowned.

"It did," Ella replied as she kept her gaze fixed out the window; only one thing on her mind, dropping off her stuff and finding Mac. She had looked up his address and smiled when it was still the same. _Nothing's changed for my Mac,_ she tells herself inside. They finally reach Carl's apartment and head upstairs.

"So it's not much but it'll do until you have your own place right?"

"Yeah I guess," Ella stated in a glum tone as she reached for the phone. She quickly dialed Mac's number but only got empty rings, the new forwarding number not yet activated.

"Who you calling babe?"

"A friend," she huffed as she put the phone back down. "Just to um...touch base I guess?"

"So...what do you want to do?" Carl asked with an uneasy tone.

"I need to get a few personal items," she stated.

"Can I co..."

"_Personal_," she insisted as she walked back up to him; once again ready to start her tactics of Master manipulator. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips briefly. "Now if you came with me, you wouldn't be surprised later right? And then I'd be sad. You don't want to see me sad do you?" She purred as she tasted his lips once more.

"Never," Carl whispered as his arms around her tightened. "Just hurry back okay?"

"Might be gone a few hours, I have to do some banking and such also," she stated with a look of non-interest. "Missed a lot being stuck in that place."

"Okay," Carl replied as his body cooled from their detachment.

Ella offered him a smile and then quickly took her leave, purse in had and slammed the door behind her. She hurried into the street; only one destination on her mind, Mac Taylor's home address.

She fidgeted the entire subway ride to his apartment address, her mind racing at the first words she would offer. She had waited for this moment for six long months, telling herself inside that he would be pleased that she had listened to him and he had wanted her to change so they could be together.

The subway finally stopped and she slowly pushed herself out of the busy car, onto the platform and then up the stairs. She took in a deep breath before she continued on her way toward his apartment; unaware that it was now a busy beehive of moving activity.

Ella finally reached his address and stopped, her heart now racing in anticipation of seeing him again. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number once more; cursing however, when she only got empty rings.

"But it's Saturday, he has to be home!" She insisted in anger. She slowly made her way across the street and neared the entrance. But she had to quickly jump back as two movers came toward her with a large couch in their strained arms.

Seeing it was too busy a place for a reunion she headed across the street to a nearby diner to wait. _I'll wait all day for my Mac to come home if I have to_, she reasoned. _He must be working but has to come home sometime, so I'll just wait_.

"I don't mind waiting," she repeated out loud. She ordered a coffee and something to eat, grabbed a nearby magazine and settled in to wait.

* * *

Mac watched the last items being carried out that would finally send the first truck on its way and wondered if Stella was taking it easy. He wasn't about to call to check up on her but now still worried that she would try to do as much as she did before, not taking it as easy as she should be and putting possible strain on her and the baby. Never having been a father before, Mac knows inside his insecurity could be unjustified, but figured it was probably better to be too paranoid than not enough.

He finally pulled out his blackberry an hour later and sent her a quick text, just to ensure she would at least take five minutes to answer his text.

_'Stella, truck is on its way. I know Don called Jessica when I was downstairs but wanted to let you know. How are you feeling? Mac.'_

He stuffs his blackberry away but smiled when a few minutes later it buzzed to life with a new message.

_'Mac, thanks for the personal heads up. I am a little tired, but not to worry, I am not lifting anything I shouldn't be. Any way I can con you into buying dinner for your family.'_

Mac's lips curled into an automatic smile when she signed it _your family_ instead of her name. _"My family_," he repeated as his heart actually beat a bit faster.

_'Stella, thought that was a given. Love you Mac.'_

_Then dessert is on me. Hopefully we won't be too tired. Stella.'_

_'If we are, then we could always have an early morning snack. Mac.'_

"Hey uh Mac, if you are finished typing love notes to Stella, we could use a hand with _your_ stuff," Danny teased, forcing Mac to just shake his head and offer a small frown.

_'Sounds good to me.__ Stella.'_

Mac read the last message and then put the electronic device away and hurried to help the guys with the rest of his items. He directed the movers and then ordered a pizza for the guys to enjoy; not taking much of a break himself as he wanted to be in their new apartment by the end of the day; a few hours left over to have some quiet time with his wife. He had checked in with Stella a few times during the day to ensure that she was okay and she had assured him she was fine and that their place was waiting for him to come and help; although the girls had already started to unpack some of the kitchen and bathroom items.

By the time the final box was carried out of the apartment, Mac looked around into the quiet empty space before him. "Wow," he whispered to himself, thinking he was alone.

"Lots of memories coming with us," Stella commented as she slowly walked up to him with a strained smile. "Thought I'd come and ride back with you."

"Glad you did," Mac warmly greeted her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Long day, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry," Stella gently sighed. "Don and Jessica are finishing up a few things in the new place and waiting until we get back. Danny and Lindsay had a few wedding things to attend to tonight and have already gone and so have Sheldon and Adam."

"Hard to believe today even came," Mac remarked as he tenderly kissed her cheek. "We had planned for this and now..."

"Now it's come true Mac," Stella kissed his dusty lips and smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the look of pain on his handsome face.

"You know I'll be okay."

"Mac, you are bringing a lot of good memories with you. Claire is coming with us. Is that it?"

"I guess that's part of it; and the other part is finally forcing me to realize that this next chapter is about to start, parenthood. But trust me, I'm happy and excited."

"We have both wanted this for some time Mac. You and me and our family," Stella whispered, her hand caressing her swollen belly. Mac's hand gently laid on top of hers and both delighted in the slight movement of their child up to the warmth of their parent's hand.

"Our family," Mac smiled. "Like the sound of that."

"Our family is hungry," she reminded him.

"Come on," Mac hugged her close. "Let's go home."

"Kinda like the bed head look on you," Stella teased as her fingers played with his mussed up hair in the elevator ride down to the main floor.

"Should I try wearing it like that to work?" He teased.

"Again, only if you don't want me to do any work."

"Now my _hair_ will distract you?" Mac asked in shock and she laughed.

"Yes. It tells me your guard is down. Then I can take advantage of you."

"Like the sound of that," he smiled as he kissed her cheek. "You can do that anyway you know."

"At work?"

"Blame hormones," Stella teased.

"Can I take advantage of you?"

"Only if you feed me. You know there is a small store right here..."

"And you'd like..."

"I have a craving..."

"For?"

"Chocolate covered Mac?"

"Funny," he smiled. "Just name it."

"Dill pickle chips."

"Pardon?" Mac queried and Stella laughed. "Wait right here."

* * *

Mac pushed himself out of the truck and headed a few stores behind them toward the small grocery store that he would visit for the last time. However, just as he pushed his way into the store, he was unaware of the set of eyes that had finally seen him from across the street and now rushed toward him.

Mac picked up a small basket and headed for the junk food isle as he called it. His lips curled into a smile as he reached for a bag of chips he probably would never want to taste and put it in his basket. But as he lingered in the isle, wondering what snack items he might like, he failed to see the person coming up behind him.

Mac suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and a body pressed up against his.

"Missed you," said a somewhat familiar tone.

Mac quickly pulled back, thinking the person had made a mistake and turned around in shock. "Ella?"

"Mac!" She squealed as she flung her arms around his neck and planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

Mac quickly pulled himself free and stood before her with a perplexed expression. "What um...are you doing here?"

"What?" Ella asked as her smile faded. "I came to see you."

"But..." Mac tried in protest, hoping to calm his nervous anxiety. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because I wanted to," she smiled. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. Ella... "

"I'm doing much better now thanks to you."

"To me?"

"Yes...I was away and missed you. Did you miss me?"

"What?"

"I was away but now that I'm back I knew you'd want to see me right away."

"What would make you think that?" Mac asked in confusion. _Is she serious?_ "What is going on?"

"I got some help like you told me. I went to that clinic and did the whole treatment rehab thing, and now we can be together," Ella replied eagerly. "You said you wanted the best for me."

"Pardon? Together?"

"Yes as in you and me. Mac..."

"Ella, I did want you to get help; for yourself. And I did recommend someone I thought was the best..."

"It was, and I can't thank you enough for your kind and loving help. Did you want to go have coffee or something? You know to catch up. Or can I come make you dinner?"

"Well I appreciate you um...wanting to say thank you, but I have to go."

"Okay so how about tomorrow?" She asked with an eager smile. "There is a great place just around here and..."

"Ella, I guess you hadn't heard the news when you were away. But I'm married."

"Married?"

"That's right and we're expecting."

"Yeah right," she said looking down at his ring finger. "Where's your ring?"

Mac offered himself a curse as he remembered that he had quickly taken it off when he had to fix something in the toilet tank and didn't want it to come off. "I forgot to put it back on, look I'm sorry, I really have to go."

"Can I come with you?" Ella queried.

"No my wife is waiting," Mac replied with a kind smile.

"But you told me to get some help. I got it and now I wanted to see how things could progress for us."

"Pardon? Ella I am I'm glad you got the help you needed. But that help was so that _you_ could move on with your life and have the confidence you lacked before to make a real life for yourself. That is what I wanted."

"My life has to include you Mac. You did this for me and now I want to return the favor."

Mac looked at her in shock; she wasn't hearing what he was saying and he knew Stella would be waiting. "There is no favor to return Ella, I'm glad you are okay now."

"But Mac..."

"Ella, I am sorry but I have to go."

"You don't have to be sorry Mac," she told him as she moved in closer. "Not to me; never sorry to me. You wanted me to get better and I did."

"I'm happy to hear that, really," he stammered as he backed up a few feet. "I do have to go. Goodnight."

Ella balled up her fists in anger and cursed under her breath as she watched him take his leave. She stood fixed in place, the words, _I'm married_, still ringing in her ears.

"He's not married," she said shaking her head as she watched him exit the grocery store._ Damn he's handsome, even at the end of the day!_

"Maybe he just had a bad day, he looked kinda rumpled. I'll drop by tomorrow and hopefully catch him in a better mood." She quickly picked out a few things, headed for the cashier and then outside. She knew that while she would have to put up with Carl in the interim, seeing Mac again, feeling him in her arms; only cemented inside her deluded brain that she wanted him in her life more than ever.

"He will be mine; no matter what," her voice echoed as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Was about to send out a search party," Stella commented as Mac got back into the truck and handed her the bag.

"Sorry. Long line..."

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Why on earth do you smell like another woman?" Stella gently demanded as she leaned in closer. "Is that lipstick on your cheek? Long line?"

"I can explain."

"I'm waiting," Stella crossed her arms.

"I was in there, getting a few things when Ella McBride came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

"What?"

"And I was a shocked then as you are now."

"Ella McBride?" Stella asked slowly. "And she kissed you?"

"Trust me Stella, I pulled away as fast as possible. She said she was away, at the treatment center that I recommended to her, and she's back."

"That's all she said?"

Mac looked at her with a heavy frown. And despite the fact he knew his wife would be made at his next confession, he had no intention of keeping the truth from her. "She said was happy to be back and came to see me because I helped her and she wanted to thank me." Mac left out the part about her wanting to be with him; not wanting to upset his wife further and knowing it meant noting to him; he didn't even care about Ella.

"She could have just shook your hand."

"It meant nothing. I said I was married."

"Was she waiting for you?"

"What? No," Mac insisted. "I'm sure she was just there at the same time to get a few things. It was just a strange coincidence, that's all."

"She never lived in this area before."

"Maybe she does now."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not and I don't want an argument. I'm sure since I was there she just took the opportunity to thank me and that was it."

"Then what?"

"I left and have no idea what she did. Trust me it was odd, but I'm sure she's said her piece and that'll be it."

"Better not get any calls about her slitting her wrists to garner your attention at two AM; which you fell for by the way last time."

"I thought she needed help," Mac sighed heavily as he turned the engine to the truck and finally started for their new home. Mac glanced over at Stella, who had gone quiet and was now staring out the window in silent wonder. "Stella?"

"Just tired Mac."

"And that's all?"

"Come on Mac, you drop news on me, your tired, pregnant and emotionally charged wife; that another woman, who was attracted to you before, kissed you and is back because now she thinks you helped her personally? I'm sure she wanted a bit more than a simple thank you," Stella gently countered; almost seeing inside his mind that Ella was now after her husband for more than a simple chat. "Kinda hard to just toss that by the wayside as if it didn't happen."

"Stella, it meant nothing."

"I know."

Mac took Stella's hand in his and kissed in, before he firmly clasped it in his. "Look at me," he requested as they stopped at the light. When she turned her head he could see the pain in her green eyes and cursed inside that the moment even happened. "I love you and only you. I have no intention of allowing this person to play any kind of role in our lives, especially with a new family on the way. My time, love and attention will be where it belongs. I hope you believe me."

"I do believe you," Stella smiled; wanting to put his mind at ease. She saw the torment in his warm blue eyes and knew that family trust was something he held dear; a sacred bond he'd never take for granted or treat lightly.

"Good," Mac breathed in relief. "Because I am not interested in Ella McBride in any way, especially giving her any of my attention at two AM or anytime for that matter. My time, love and attention belongs only to you."

* * *

"Hey babe, I was getting worried," Carl greeted Ella when she entered his apartment. "How did...what's wrong? Were you crying?"

"Just met up with some old memories," she sniffled as she allowed Carl to wrap his arms around her. _He'll never feel as good in my arms as Mac did_, her brain wrongly reasoned.

"Hungry?" Carl asked. "I made your favorite. Well at least I tried."

_I want to be with Mac! He's not married, he wasn't wearing a ring!_ She looked at Carl with an angry scowl before storming past him into the extra bedroom and tossing her few bags onto the bed and then she slumped down beside them.

Carl leaned in the doorway and looked at her with a frown. "Was it that hard to come back?"

"Hurt more than I thought," she stated in misery, Mac's confused expression not the happy one she had hoped for. "I guess I had just built up...I wanted a happy reunion of sorts and...oh it doesn't matter."

"Want to watch TV or something?" Carl pressed; hoping to cheer her up a little. He looked at her and frowned, wondering what was wrong? This morning she was happy and cheerful and now it was the exact opposite. "Was your outing that bad?"

"No, just a bit disappointing," she replied with a heavy sigh. "I was expecting a little more but...but that just means I have to work harder to get what I want." _And I will get him, I will make Mac Taylor love me!_

"And what do you want?"

"Well right now I'd like some of that dinner you made. I'm starting to feel hungry."

"Great," Carl smiled as he turned and headed back into the kitchen to set the rest of the table.

Ella watched him leave and knew she had to paste on a fake smile and at least string Carl along for a while longer. If Mac's day was bad enough for him to tell her that he was married he just needed to be alone. _I'll go and see him at work on Monday,_ she told herself. _He'll be happy to see me then, right?_

"Ella?"

"Coming!" She called back as she hurried out of the bedroom and into the living room with her fake smile already in place. "Smells great."

* * *

Mac followed Stella into their new apartment and looked around, seeing less boxes than he thought he would. "I thought we had more stuff," he commented as he slowly walked into the kitchen and put the few groceries away as Stella cleared room on the table for the pizza.

"Jessica and Lindsay started to put some of the kitchen and bathroom stuff away already," Stella replied as Mac walked out to join her, a beer in his hand for him and a bottle of fruit juice for her. "Thanks," she took the bottle and sat down at the table.

Mac put his beer down beside her drink and started to gently massage her shoulders. "You were quiet on the way home. I can't fault you for being mad bu..."

"I'm not mad, just a little surprised," she confessed as she bent her head forward and allowed him to massage the base of her tired neck. "Just didn't think my competition would be the same age as my daughter."

Mac stopped his massage and then kneeled down in front, taking her hand which forced her eyes to lock with his. "You're human and if the situation was reversed I'd probably have killed him already for kissing you," Mac confessed which forced Stella's frown to turn to a warm smile. "But I hate the fact that you are this distracted and even think you have any kind of competition."

"Distracted and tired. Bad combo for a pregnant cop, especially one who still has her gun."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I love you and I hate the fact that my emotions are high."

Mac gently lifted Stella to her feet and wrapped his arms around her before he tenderly kissed her lips. "Shall I distract you with something else?"

"Like the sound of that," she smiled as she kissed him back. But as Mac went to kiss her again he heard her stomach rumble and pulled back.

"I'll distract you with sex if you are not too tired after dinner."

"Shower for two? Take advantage of it while I still can."

"I think I'd like to do that," Mac grinned as they both sat down to their modest dinner. They made light conversation about Sunday and where most things would go and what colors they would pick out at the paint store tomorrow afternoon; neither wanting to discuss Ella McBride or her surprising and upsetting return. Both had agreed on a neutral color for the baby's room; since they wanted to be surprised on the gender if at all possible.

After they had finally eaten, Stella cleaned up the few dishes while Mac headed into the bedroom to make the bed for the night. After it was done, he heard Stella start up the water and quickly started to strip. He had just gotten down to his underwear when his wife walked into the room.

"Please don't stop," she remarked and his face went a tinge deeper. "I like being distracted like this."

"I show you mine..." he teased as he left his boxers on and walked up to help her undress.

"Water's running Mac," she reminded him as he started to nuzzle her neck with his warm lips.

"Then we'd better hurry," he whispered as his warm hands started to gently ease her sweater all the way off. He removed her undershirt and then smiled down at her round belly. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as he planted a loving kiss on her belly. "Baby can go to sleep now, mommy and daddy are going to have sex."

"Mac!" Stella scolded as she quickly lifted his face to hers and kissed him on the mouth. "Bad boy."

Mac chuckled as he followed after Stella into the now steamy bathroom and shed the last vestige of fabric and followed his wife into the walk in shower; their new place having both a new larger shower soaker bathtub. Mac gently pulled Stella into his arms and held her close, his wet lips on hers, his tongue starting to explore her wanting mouth, hungrily kissing the skin around him.

Her hands gripped his warm flesh as she gently pushed him up against the warm tiled wall; his body more than a ready and willing recipient of her expression of love.

"I love you Stella, only you," he assured her as he kissed the sensitive damp skin around her ear, moving to her neck which forced her body into his. And as they continued to make love his mind and heart were where they belonged; with his wife and unborn child, never realizing that on the other side of town a young woman lay awake in a strange bed, formulating a dangerous plot.

* * *

**A/N**: okay so how was their meeting? And what else do you think Ella has planned? Please review and let me know! Thanks again in advance!

**PS**: NY Stories updated tomorrow


	8. Unpleasant Confessions & Uninvited Guest

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 8 - Unpleasant Confessions & Uninvited Guests**

* * *

Stella opened her eyes early the next morning and glanced up at Mac with a slight smile. As secure as she felt in her love and marriage to him; she now wondered what gave Ella McBride reason to come back, thinking that she could now be with Mac. _I know Mac would never be unfaithful or lead her on intentionally, but has she been thinking that way for the past number of months she was in treatment?_ Stella's mind ponders as Mac's body gently shifted next to hers, his warm parted lips making her smile.

His arms around her tightened as she noticed his face slightly crunch and now wondered what his mind was offering in the way of negative thoughts. _Ella?_ Even though it could be a negative thought, her mind was now a tad bit jealous to even share some of his head space with a woman who has no claim to the man she loves; her husband and soon to be father of her child.

Mac finally opened his eyes and looked down to see Stella looking at a picture of them on their wedding day; one of the first things she unpacked to personalize their new bedroom space.

"Thinking about me?" Mac questioned, forcing Stella's eyes to immediately shift from the picture to lock with his.

"Thinking about you wearing nothing under your painting coveralls," she teased. Inside she knows that she has to push aside the small amount of insecurity about Ella McBride. _I'm sure she got the picture,_ Stella tells herself. _Besides, if I bring it up again, he'll just deny it and I'll show I'm paranoid for no reason_.

"And can I have the same fantasy?" Mac asked as his hands gently rested on her warm belly.

"Hmm maybe," she teased as she smiled at him as their baby once again moved under the warm loving hand of its father. "I think our baby likes my suggestion."

"Ah," Mac smiled as he kissed her cheek. Mac's eyes wandered around their cluttered bedroom and he offered a heavy sigh before looking back down at his wife with a warm smile. "Lots to do today. But we have to paint first right?"

"It won't take us too long."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Just a bit tired," she answered as her finger drew small circles on his bare chest. "The baby isn't acting up," she giggled. "Blame the baby."

"Poor baby," Mac teased as his hand continued to linger on her warm stomach, delighting in the small movements of his child beneath his hand. He glanced at Stella and smiled, his mind however was a mix of love and concern. Love for his wife and child and concern over the return of Ella. He told himself that she had taken the hint, but he would never tell Stella that he had a nightmare were Ella did her harm.

_I can only hope she took the hint,_ Mac thought as he pushed himself out of bed and hurried after Stella into the kitchen to get breakfast ready and start their day.

* * *

Carl opened his eyes and looked around the small bedroom for Ella. After dinner they had sex and had fallen asleep together. However, it was something she had said last night that he never bothered to mention as it would have killed the mood, but felt it needed to be addressed now that both were awake and it was a new day. _Oh Mac..._she had groaned just before climax, in a voice almost inaudible but something his brain still registered.

He quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt and goes in search of his elusive lover. He finds her, coffee in hand, standing beside the window looking out.

"Morning," he frowned as he ran a hand through some dark brown hair.

"Morning," she answered with a tense smile as she watched him come closer. "You have that look on your face."

"You called me _his_ name again last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Ella! Just before you came and don't play dumb with me. I hate to sound so pissy in the morning, but kinda hard to remember great sex when you call me Mac instead of Carl."

"I was stressed..."

"During sex?"

"During sex! Before sex, after sex...whatever," her voice trailed off as she turned and looked back out the window. _Will he even wonder if I see Mac's face instead of his when we have sex now? Carl can never understand me like Mac does!_

"Ella?"

"What!" She snapped turning to him with a slight scowl. "You know I was locked up in that god forsaken place for the better part of a damn year! Yes I was happy to get help and I ran into an old friend who helped make that possible and I guess I was just so happy to be here and free that his name slipped out!"

"But..." Carl started, feeling remorse and falling into her trap once again.

"Suppose you think I don't love you either!"

"I never said that," Carl insisted as he came closer.

She looked at him with a frown; picking him early on because he bore a similar resemblance to the man she was really in infatuated with; Mac Taylor.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Carl..."

"Just kinda like to hear you call my name when we have sex," he huffed as he finally reached her and wrapped his arms around her. "To know you are thinking of me."

"I was thinking fo you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him back; eyes devoid of warmth and feeing, but her body just responding to a male touch as it had been programmed to from a small girl. "Want breakfast?"

"Sure," Carl smiled, telling himself that everything was back to normal; never guessing that inside the mind of the woman in his arms was a terrible plan to try to destroy a new family. A plan that he would, against his will and better judgment, play an integral role in.

* * *

"Okay now I like the look of that," Stella teased Mac as he pulled on the coveralls, his chest bare. He flexed for her, taking delight in her wide smile before reaching for a t-shirt. "Mac!"

"How about when we are actually done work?"

"Well I guess I'll be the only one playing fair," she stated as she took off her t-shirt and allowed him to feast upon the lacey bra that was under the coveralls.

"You call that fair?" Mac asked weakly. "That's not fair; now _I _won't be able to concentrate."

Stella laughed as she pulled her t-shirt back on, kissed her husband on the cheek and then headed past him into the living room to get started on the large task of painting their new living room. The morning progressed well with them able to finish most of the living room, kitchen, dining area and den with the warm earth tones that were bought a few days before.

Mac finished with the den and then headed back into the main area only to find Stella not there.

"Stella?"

"In here Mac," Stella called out from the baby's room.

Mac walked into the room to find Stella gently rocking back and forth in the nursing chair they bought a week after they found out; it had been on hold and delivered the same day as the rest of their belongings from storage.

"I guess we have to leave this room for now."

"Could paint it a neutral color," Mac suggested and Stella looked at him in surprise. "I know, I sound like you."

"Come here handsome," Stella smiled as she held out her hand for him to come closer. Mac slowly eased himself onto the floor, his eyes locked with hers before moving to her belly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and a bit stiff."

"Should have invested in a massage table," Mac suggested as her fingers gently played with dusty dark brown hair, his fingers making swirly patterns on her covered belly. "Hello little one, its daddy."

Stella listened to Mac's gentle words and smiled. When they first started living together; after Dario Fastido has forced them to basically speed things up; tension and uncertainty abounded. But as the days passed their marital bond only strengthened; survived a few near death experiences and came out stronger and even more determined to succeed. At first when she mentioned to Mac that she wanted him involved in the wedding plans she was prepared for pushback. But he surprised her by being there when needed, making some surprised adjustments on his own and actually enjoying being a part of the whole once in a lifetime process. Greece was a turning point for them. His attitude toward family life and being a husband had softened him and while at work he was still the hard ass leader his team had come to respect and admire; at home he was what was before her now, gentle, kind and in love with his family and the idea of now being a new father.

She also had worried about them not being as young as she would have hoped for two people starting out with a new life to look after; but once again his quiet confidence in both their combined abilities gave her the strength to want to face motherhood with minor anxiety. And as she listened to his loving words, a peaceful expression on his handsome face, his strong hands as they gently touched her swollen stomach, her love for him grew more than she thought possible.

Mac finally looked up at her with a slight frown. "What?"

"Just you," she echoed his favorite line. "And that's all."

Mac smiled at her before he reached for his phone. "Greek right?"

"Would be perfect," she replied as he ordered for pizza for lunch.

"So what did you decide about this room?"

"Well we could do the light brown and green. I have a feeling if we have a girl she won't be a big fan of pink."

"Why not?" Mac asked with arched brows.

"Too girly," Stella giggled. "When is the last time you saw me wear pink?"

Mac searched his brain before he offered a small shrug.

"I don't wear pink."

"And if we have a boy?"

"A mini Mac?"

"No more Mac's," he insisted as she bent down and kissed his ear before whispering in it.

"I like big Mac..."

Mac smiled as his body produced small shivers from her warm breath and then subsequent kiss that followed. "Stella..." he groaned as her tongue teased the warm crook of his ear. "Lunch is coming."

"Can't you be quick?"

"Don't like to be," he teased as he twisted himself around, reached his hand around the back of her head and guided her lips to his. "I like to enjoy you," he whispered before he started to taste her mouth. Stella's body leaned into her husband's her hands playing with the side of his face and dark sweaty strands of hair at the base of his neck, her mouth continued to devour his in return.

But just as he was about to ease her down the buzzer sounded and their connection was broken.

"Lunch is here," Mac stated as he regrettably pushed himself away and hurried toward the buzzer. He pushed it to enter but nothing happened. "I think it's broken, be right back up!" Mac called out as he quickly grabbed his wallet and headed outside.

Mac hurried down the exit stairs, not caring that he wasn't wearing shoes and then pushed his way into the foyer to get their lunch. But as he rounded the corner, he stopped short.

"What the..." his voice trailed off in quiet anger as he saw standing beside the delivery man; Ella McBride. With a whispered curse he pasted on a tight lipped smile and headed for the front door. Mac paid the delivery man, offered only a small nod to Ella and then turned to leave; praying she wasn't there to see him. His prayer wasn't answered.

"Mac!" She called out as she slipped between the two doors before they closed.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" Mac asked firmly, his smile long since gone.

"I came to see you. Are you free for lunch? I am and that smells great."

"I am not free and I have to go."

"You smell just as good," she whispered as she slowly moved in closer. "Are you busy?"

"Yes I'm busy. Ella, you need to leave."

"I came here to show my appreciation for all you did for me Mac."

"You are welcome and nothing more needs to be said. Now I have to go and you need leave as well."

"Do you find me attractive?" She wondered.

"I am going upstairs to have lunch with _my wife_," Mac offered with a hint of anger; not answering her question.

"Wife?" Ella questioned looking at his ring hand. "You don't have a ring on. Nice try Mac. Please, can I come up? I know how to be quick if you don't have much time."

"Ella, I am married and I didn't want to get paint thinner on my ring, why are you really here?"

"Mac, I'm sorry if I..."

"How did you find this place?" Mac demanded in frustration.

"New listing," she stated with a pout as she backs up a little. "I wanted to come and see you so we could spend the afternoon together. You helped me so much and this is the only way I know how to say thank you; to show you how much I appreciated all you did for me."

"Ella you really need to stop this," Mac stopped his tone softening, but telling himself he didn't owe her any kind of explanation into his personal life. "I have to go."

"Can I call you later? You know just to tell you how it went at the institution and stuff?" Ella questioned with a soft smile, her body now moving in closer, her hand on his arm, fingers gently feeling the taut muscle. "Since it was you that helped me so much."

"Ella, there is no point in calling, so please don't. I'm sure it was fine but I do have to go."

"Right, I see you're busy," she gulped back, her fists balling at her sides to keep her anger in check. _I don't understand his hesitation, doesn't he want me? _Her brain asked with misguided intent. _How could he not want me? I even hinted at sex? All men want sex!_ "Okay Mac, I'll let you go right now and talk to you later."

"Ella, please there is no later."

"Mac!"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Just not sure why you are doing this."

"For you."

"You need to move on with your life Ella. You thanked me and that is enough. Nothing more needs to be said or done. Please don't come back here. Goodbye."

Mac offered only a small nod as he hurried back upstairs. With each step he took his mind argued about telling Stella. _If I tell her then she'll only be upset for the rest of the day._ _I'm sure I made it clear this time._ But I thought I did last time? _However, I don't lie to Stella, my wife and she needs to know. Damn it!_ He curses himself but knows what he has to do and so finally settled upon a course of action as he reached their door and pushed himself inside.

"Main door lock is busted," Mac informed her as he placed the large Greek pizza on the already dressed table. "Locksmith was just coming in."

"Smells good," Stella smiled as she looked at his tense posture. "Mac, everything okay?"

"Yes. Just hungry," he answered in half truth as he places two slices on a plate and handed it to her.

She just nodded her head as she took the food, but inside she felt that something was a bit off. "You're not um...having second thoughts are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well I know today we talked about our new family and maybe you..."

"No second thoughts," he interrupted as he gently squeezed her hand. "Just hungry and a bit tired."

Stella looked at Mac weakly and he allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips. "Ella was downstairs."

"Pardon? What the hell...Mac?"

"Said she came to thank me for..."

"You said she said that..."

"Stella, I argued with myself about not telling you as I didn't want to upset you. It was like a sixty second conversation and then I left. I have always strove to be honest with you but knew this would ruin things for..." Mac's voice trailed off in anger.

"I'm glad you told me..."

"But..."

"No, I'm glad you told me," Stella states as she takes his hand and gives it a firm squeeze.

"Right."

"But give me a break. Mac, that's two days in a row. You told me that..."

"I thought yesterday would be it. I told her agan that she thanked me and that's it. Then I told her not to come back and nothing more needs to be said and then I left."

Stella looked at his tension and frowned. Inside she was angry, but not at her husband, at the young woman who was now trying to get his attention.

"Let's just finish up."

"Mac..."

"We just need to finish," he finished in a firm tone and she could do little more than nod in agreement, swallowing back a lump of tension. The rest of their lunch was spent in regretable silence before Stella watched Mac take his leave and head back into the living room to paint; his frustration obvious. But she knew that Ella probably wanted to cause this tension which is why she showed up at their home and so once again pushed aside her natural feelings of animosity and went in search of Mac, determined not to let their day end like it did when Ella first showed up, tense and strained.

Mac's back was to her in the corner of the living room and so Stella walked up to him, gently took the brush from his hands, set it down and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never wanted to upset you," Mac confessed in truth.

"I know," Stella nodded her head as she looked up with a frown. "Just hard to hear that she just shows up at our new home wanting your attention once again for a seemingly small reason."

"Trust me Stella..." Mac starts in a frantic tone, only to have Stella quickly silence him with a kiss.

"I do trust you. And I don't want her to ruin another day or cause more tension, which could be her game."

"What?"

"Let's just finish and keep to our origional plan."

"Stella..."

"Mac I'm okay," she stated in half truth, knowing inside she didn't trust for a second what Ella was up to. "I want us to get back to where we were before she came."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure," she answered with a warm smile, praying her tension didn't show through. "I love you."

"I love you and _only you_. I show you mine you show me yours?"

"You know it handsome," Stella smiled as she kissed him again; once again pushing aside growing anxiety and tension toward Ella McBride.

* * *

"Hey did you get what you needed?" Carl asked as Ella as he caught up with her a block outside of Mac's new apartment. Her face had tried to hide her disappointment from Mac's second brush off, but inside she wasn't sure why he insisted he was married when for the second time he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. He made up another excuse like last time but inside she now wondered what was really going on.

_I'll surprise him at work tomorrow,_ she tells herself as she finally snapped back to reality and Carl. "I did. Did you?" She asked as they started to walk in the other direction.

"There is a great sushi place around here for lunch and..."

"You know I feel like pizza. Greek to be exact," she stated firmly.

"Ok-ay. Pizza it is," Carl frowned. _Half hour ago she insisted on sushi, what is gong on?_ They walked in silence toward a nearby pizza eatery before Carl broke it once more. "So I know you talked about getting a part time job. Have you thought of anything you'd like to do?"

"Well I saw a reception job at the county coroner's office," she mentioned. "I think they pay really well and part time even get benefits." She told him, her mind thinking on a different reason. _It's in the same building Mac works and this way I'll be close to the man I love all the time._

"That sounds good, did you apply?"

"This morning," Ella answered with a frown. "Just kinda worried that with me being in the treatment center that I might not get a good reference or anything."

"Well I could always put in a good word," Carl mentioned, once again taking the bait she so masterfully arranged.

"I'd like that," she smiled as she took his hand and squeezed it. They entered the small eatery and she took a seat while Carl ordered for her what Mac was having as well. _Soon Mac, soon we'll be together. And I will make you happy and you will love me._

* * *

By the time evening rolled around, the tension from earlier had finally subsided; the new Taylor apartment was fully painted, some larger pieces of furniture moved into place, the bedroom items almost completely unpacked; leaving a few boxes that would now have to wait until tomorrow. Thankfully the tension that Ella McBride tried to cause had all but faded from mind and Stella's anxiety was low, her desire for her husband, however, was high and she wasn't about to let Ella ruin anything for her. _I don't know your game Ella, but you'll not succeed in tearing apart my family!_

"Mac what did you want..." Stella called out from the kitchen. "For dinner?"

"You," he mentioned warmly as he walked into the kitchen with no shirt on and his overalls hanging around his waist.

"Mmm like the sound of that," she smiled as he came closer. His manly scent, mixed with the faint smell of soap and sweat, ensured she was more than turned on in a matter of minutes.

"Unless you are too tired?"

"Kinda hard to have you like this Mac and think about only sleep," she whispered as his body pressed into hers. "Besides you smell too good to ignore. And you look good enough to eat," she teased warmly, his face lighting up at her hungry words.

Her fingers started to tease his warm bare chest as his lips started to hungrily devour hers. His warm hands started to gently undo the clasps of her overalls, freeing her upper half of the fabric straps, letting them fall to her sides and then started on her undershirt. Stella's back arched into his, her lips on his neck, moving lower, his mouth forced to reward her with warm groans of delight as her fingers started to push the overalls down, leaving just his boxers to cover his growing desire for her.

"Another month and we get to try something new," she whispered into his ear before gently sucking on the lobe.

"Wanna try now?" He uttered with a soft moan as her fingers teased his swollen groin. "Practice makes perfect right?"

"Sure," she replied in haste as his fingers freed her body of the overalls, leaving just a few traces of satin and lace over her perfect form.

"You are so beautiful," Mac praised as he slowly lowered her to the floor, adjusting her into one of the new positions they had read about. "You okay?"

"I know you won't hurt me Mac," Stella gently gasped as she tried to adjust to the new sensations her husband offered.

Mac carefully adjusted Stella's to where he needed her and winced slightly when she offered a small gasp of pain instead of delight.

"Stella?"

"Mac, I'm okay," she assured him as their rhythm started once more. "Don't stop."

Mac had to stretch himself a little more to reach her mouth but found it was worth the effort when her tongue started to tease the warm opening he offered; her lips sucking on his bottom one.

"Oh gosh Stella..." he groaned as her new body position and the movement of her mouth on his forced his body to react faster than expected.

"Mac!" Stella exclaimed as they neared climax and a few minutes later Mac gently removed himself and helped Stella lie down on her side, her head on his chest. "Wow...that was..."

"Brief," Mac grimaced.

"Not that brief."

"Briefer than other times."

"Maybe. But certainly amazing," she smiled as she looked up at him warmly. "Never did that before."

"Me either," he replied as he moved her up onto his shoulder. He pushed some damp curls off her cheek before kissing her forehead. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled back. "Please be honest with me. Did I hurt you?"

"Well it was a little uncomfortable at first but so is being pregnant," she stated in truth as his warm hand rested on her belly. He felt small movements and looked up at her with a smile. "No way our baby slept through all that rockin'," she teased and he chuckled.

"No I guess not."

"Are you okay? I mean you did take a lot of the weight for both of us."

"Never too tired or weak to hold you and make love like that," he answered honestly; his grin ear to ear. "But when the baby comes, we'll keep that one on standby."

"Ah...liked it did you?" Stella smiled as she brought his lips to hers and tasted them once more.

"Very much."

Just as the kissing started to deepen, her stomach growled and the mood was broken.

"Baby calls," Mac teased as he kissed the top of her nose. "How about dinner in front of the new fireplace?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiled as Mac helped her stand up.

He wrapped his arms around her naked body and held her close, his heart rate still racing as his mind replayed their new sexual adventure. "You are amazing," he whispered in her ear before he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Both headed into the bedroom where Stella put on her robe and Mac pulled on a pair of sweatpants and then both headed back into the main living room area. The mild smell of paint had all but subsided as Mac wandered near the fireplace and started up the fire while Stella ordered their dinner.

"You know I miss home cooked food," Stella stated as Mac arranged a blanket on the table a small coffee table for their drinks.

"I do as well but today you worked too hard for me to even ask you to take on such a burden," he stated as he sat down beside her on the couch and gently massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Cooking for my family is never a burden Mac. And when our baby comes, I'll have to get used to it even more."

"Right."

Stella listened to the silence grow once again before she stopped his actions and looked at in wonder. "Mac?"

"A year Stella. Maternity leave is a year. It'll be hard not to have you at my side every day around the lab."

"You know I'll go stir crazy here and besides, I doubt the boss would have any trouble with _us_," she emphasized, "helping out with paperwork and such."

"Don't mind that idea at all," he stated in truth.

"Think you'll be able to concentrate?"

"Stella, I'm a trained professional."

"That just means you know how to _look_ like you do."

Mac offered a mock wince in protest as the buzzer rang once more. He gently moved Stella aside and picked up the phone. This time, much to his delight the buzzer allowed the delivery man to come up, so he wouldn't have to dress and go downstairs, his fateful meeting with Ella a reminder that a threat was still looming. He had quickly put his ring on when he got back after seeing Ella, swearing to himself, no matter what, it would never again leave his hand; no matter the substance that might come on contact with it; his future happiness and mental sanity all depended on it.

Mac brought the dinner to the middle of the warm living room and helped Stella spread out their items and then both started to enjoy what was offered. They made small talk about what else needed to be put away, the kind of crib they would buy for their baby, the Messer wedding only a few weeks away and what else would change with the new Taylor addition.

After dinner Mac once again insisted that Stella rest on the couch while he cleaned up and then as per their nightly ritual; when afforded; he reached for his guitar, pulled her feet onto his lap and started to gently play for his family. Stella always delighted in the sensations of their child as it wanted to get closer to the soft music its father was offering.

"Our child is going to like music. No doubt about that," Stella whispered as they slowly wandered toward the bedroom an hour later. Both already having showered and now it was time to call it a night. Mac was the first to get into bed and waited for Stella before reaching for the parenting handbook to read a bit more before actually falling into sleep.

"Love when you read to me," Stella murmured as she nestled into Mac's chest and just listened to the sound of his voice as he read another chapter in their parenting book.

By the time he finished reading, Mac looked down at Stella who was now fast asleep. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled when her face lightly creased but she didn't awaken. He carefully put the book aside, turned off the light and then moved himself down into a better sleeping positing, Stella body naturally moving with him. He whispered goodnight and by the time his mind had finally been taken into the dark realm of sleep; the visit from his uninvited guest today was all but forgotten.

* * *

Ella pushed herself out of the small bed she was in and slowly wandered over to her desk the following morning. After sex with Carl the night before she just needed space and some time to herself; her less than happy visit with Mac still on her mind many hours later. _He'll be happy to see me today,_ she told herself as she started to comb her hair; her mind now wondering what to expect from her interview.

She slowly wandered over to her closet and stared at her small amount of clothing with a deep frown. Not having time to shop while in the institution she had bought a few items yesterday but not enough if she was going to get a job in a professional environment.

_Just remember to think positive things; focus on what you love, and the feeling for self harm should pass,_ she remembered being told during one of her sessions. _You have a lot of energy and potential inside of you Ella McBride, you just need to harness those things for when they are needed most._

"I better get this job," she stated as she quickly reached for a fitted dark, knee length skirt and pulled it on. "I want Mac to be proud of the job I'm getting. Maybe we'll be able to have lunch together a few times a week," she pondered in mis-guided thoughts. She hurried and put on the blouse and then the suit jacket and then stood before the mirror with a smile on her face.

"Well what do you think?" She asked Carl as he finally walked into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"I think you look great?"

"But will I impress?" She gently demanded. _And I mean Mac, not the interviewer_.

"Who wouldn't to hire you?" Carl grinned innocently. "Want some breakfast?"

"Just something quick. I want to be early so that I can psyche myself up a bit more."

"You'll be just fine," Carl assured her as he hugged her close, her eyes looked past devoid of feeling. But as always when she pulled back, she smiled at him; making him believe that all was okay.

They headed into the kitchen where Carl went about making them something simple for breakfast and Ella made the coffee. In truth she was fond of Carl and if her brain had been thinking the correct way she would have realized that he was what she needed to keep her whole and mostly sane. But her mind was twisted; from long ago warped into something beyond conventional help. She was in love with a man; a married man; a man who didn't give her a second thought, glance or minute of his day. And if she had been completely honest with the counselors at the rehabilitation clinic they would have told her she was trying to find in Mac Taylor, what her own biological father failed to supply.

But as she poured herself a cup of the steaming liquid caffeine her mind now dwelled on the day ahead; not on the interview as it should be, but her meeting afterward. A surprise visit on an unsuspecting married man.

* * *

"Damn it we slept in!" Mac growled as he quickly mopped up the coffee on the counter.

"Just go and let me do this already," Stella told him as she gently touched his hand and stopped his angry actions.

"But..."

"Mac, just go. You have a meeting and I don't."

He looked at her with a frown before he offered a heavy sigh and then leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You'll make it up to me tonight."

"Don't think I'll mind that," Mac smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then headed for the door.

Stella busied herself with cleaning up the spilled coffee and getting something to eat before heading out the door. In Greece it was so enjoyable to actually sit down to a relaxed breakfast but since they were back they had done pretty good sticking to something similar on the weekends; during the week was always rushed. Stella finished her breakfast and then hurried out the door. By the time she reached the lab, Mac was still with Flack and Sinclair and there were files on her desk already waiting.

Stella walked into the main lab and up to Lindsay who was working on a piece of evidence from a new case.

"How did the painting and unpacking go?"

"We finished all the painting and thanks to you and Jessica we had very little boxes to unpack. A few odds and ends left over but otherwise last night we just relaxed. How are your wedding plans coming?"

"Everything for the most part is done. I have a dress fitting this weekend and then two weeks after that, Danny and I will be married. Think Sinclair is going to freak?"

"I think as long as you maintain your discreetness like you are right now, everything should be fine," Stella mentioned with a warm smile.

"And Mac doesn't care?"

"As long as it doesn't affect the quality of your work or your time away from the office, he won't be bothered by it."

"Got it," Lindsay replied with a tight lipped smile and nod of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"A few stomach cramps this morning but then I have never been pregnant before so have no frame of reference to whether or not this is normal."

"Well I guess as long as you keep your stress levels low you'll be okay."

"Good thing I work in a _stress free_ environment," Stella retorted with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"Good thing."

Stella finished her task and then headed back to her office to get some paperwork done. An hour later she watched as Mac slowly walked up to her door, a tense look on his handsome face.

"How did it go?" Stella inquired in concern.

"Kane swears he was set up and so now it's a case of his word against Flack's and the witness," Mac sighed as he slumped down in a chair in front of her desk.

"Did the witness tell their side?"

"She was pretty shaken up but then Jessica talked to her and she finally offered her side, which of course put Flack in the clear and showed Kane for what he really is."

"An ass looking for an easy way out?"

"Exactly," Mac replied with a slight smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Baby is active today."

"Stella?"

"We're fine Mac," she quickly assured him. "Growing pains."

"You know I won't say it."

"Sheldon and Danny took the call."

"I hate to see you stuck behind a desk. Damn it Stella, I remember how miserable you were with the whole Dario situation."

"Mac that was very different from this. Yes back then I was angry that I wasn't allowed to do my job properly; missed being in the field and at the heart of the action. But this is different. I'm doing this for us...all of us...all three of us," she smiled warmly, finally be rewarded with a small but genuine grin. "Now I'm putting myself behind a desk when I feel tired or just not one hundred percent."

"Still feel selfish."

"You should," she teased and he smirked as his phone rang.

"Taylor. Sheldon what do you have? Right. Okay I'll be there shortly. Bye."

"What happened?"

"Another body was found in that same apartment they got the call from earlier and Lindsay is busy. I'll take this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me a few hours away from Sinclair the better," he smiled as he stood up to leave. "Oh, I left a few files down at the reception desk when I was..."

"I'll get them."

"Thanks."

"That's twice today Mac," Stella teased. "For that I should make you make dinner."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"In the nude."

"Might hurt. Would you settle for boxers and an apron?"

Stella looked at him with arched brows as she felt her cheeks flush. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then I am," Mac smiled as he turned to leave. "Be back soon."

"See you later."

She watched him leave and then tried to force her brain to not picture Mac half naked while he made them dinner. "Oh damn it!" She laughed as she realized she needed a complete break. So with a soft sigh she pushed herself up from the desk and went in search of his files at the reception desk.

She neared the desk and failed to see the eager young woman enter the main door; heading her way.

"Did Detective Taylor leave some files here?"

"Yes he did, Mrs. Taylor," the clerk smiled as she reached for them. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Stella replied just as she turned to leave. But the name of her husband, spoken by another woman quickly made her turn back.

"Is Mac Taylor in?"

"No I'm sorry he's out," the clerk replied. "Can I at leave give him your name?"

"Ella," she replied as Stella turned to see who had inquired of her husband. _Ella McBride? _Her mind yelled in shock. _What the hell does she want now?_

"Is there a message_ I_ can perhaps give to him?" Stella queried with a straight face, forcing the young woman to look directly at her.

"No, I'll come back," Ella mentioned with a hint of disdain, not wanting another woman to tell her Mac anything._ I'll do that myself!_

"Well then can I tell him the reason you stopped by, _Ella_?"

_How the hell does she know who I am? _Ella studied the beautiful and very pregnant woman before her. "And who would you be?"

"His wife."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so how do you think Ella will react? Will her being there cause the tension Ella wants? Think Stella can remain calm three days in a row?Please review and let me know.

**PS:** NY Stories updated tomorrow


	9. Short Tempers & Short Term Trouble

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 9 - Short Tempers & Short Term Trouble**

* * *

"Are you serious? His wife?"

"Stella Taylor," Stella confirmed. "_His wife_," she repeated with a hint of smug satisfaction.

_His wife! _Ella screamed inside her brain as she stared at the woman before her as her eyes dropped to the band of gold on her finger and then back up to the face of the woman who had a legal claim on the man she wanted.

"Did you want to see the license or maybe a picture?" Stella asked with a smug smile, not backing down; although her anxiety inside was racing.

"No."

"Any message?" Stella pressed with a hint of annoyance. "For my _husband?"_

"Actually yes. Tell him next time if he doesn't get off on the black then I can wear red."

"Pardon? Red what?"

"Underwear," Ella winked. "Just tell him."

Stella looks at her opponent, her anger starting to rise toward the young woman before her. However, she knows if she shows herself worked up, that'll just give Ella more fuel to work with. So as much as she would like to drop kick her out the front door, she knows she has to play the mature card.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I saw him yesterday. Didn't he tell you?"

"That you talked for sixty seconds and it meant _nothing? _Yes he told me."

_Nothing? _"Well we _did_ more than talk," Ella lied with a wide smile. _Take that!_

"I am sorry but I don't have time for your lies. Now if you don't have a real message about a case or something else that is actually _important_, then I'm sorry you'll have to leave."

"Okay fine, just tell him the pizza suggestion he made yesterday was the best one yet," Ella stated, hoping her little lies would cause friction between Mac and his _wife_, her brain offered in contempt. _And why the hell isn't she getting angrier? Isn't she hearing what I'm saying? I'm telling her I had quickie sex with her husband!_

"Right. Anything _important?_"

"That's all for now," Ella states, trying to down play her anger and hatred toward the woman before her. Then to add insult to injury she hears her new opponent being called by a name she wants very badly.

"Mrs. Taylor? Sorry you forgot these also," the clerk rushes back up to Stella.

"Thanks, I'll make sure my _husband _get them," Stella emphasizes as she turns back to Ella with an arched brow. "Did you need something else Ella?"

"No," she states in haste, adding an obviously fake sweet smile before she turned on her heel and headed for the front door. She waited until she was around the corner before she allowed a heavy curse to escape her lips; her brain already pushing to the back of her mind her interview. "I hate her!"

_His wife!_ She yelled internally, as her fists clenched tightly. _And she's beautiful and pregnant!_

"Mac...how could you do this to me? I thought you were lying about being married," Ella silently lamented as she slowly starts down the alley, her mind racing with panicked thoughts that her plan to have Mac Taylor back in her life was now in danger of never happening at all. She hears her phone ringing again and pulls it out and frowns at Carl's name on display.

"Mac doesn't have time to be a father," Ella grumbled as she reached the end of the alley. "His time is supposed to go to taking care of me!"

And as those twisted words started to dance around inside her heart, the rest of her brain has started to formulate a plan to get Mac's attention back where she feels it belongs with her.

* * *

Stella watched Ella take her leave, her fists finally started to uncurl but her heart was still racing. _What the hell was the comment about him getting off on black? Black underwear?_ Knowing inside that she won't allow petty jealousy to dictate her actions she now wonders what Ella meant by her comments._ Was she dressed in only her underwear?_ She knows she trusts Mac to be faithful and tell her the truth but why would Ella make that up? What is her game?

Stella felt her anger starting to rise as she quickly took her leave and headed back to her office, praying her emotions would calm a little by the time she sat down. However as she allowed her mind to dwell on Ella's words, time started to slow down but her anxiety started to build faster; her stomach starting to twinge.

Finally an hour later, Mac arrived back at the lab, an evidence bag in hand as he walked past her office. She caught his glance and offered only a strained smile and prayed he'd come back and fill her in so that she could spare them a public argument that she sensed was coming.

"Stella?" Mac greeted her as he finally made his way back and pushed his way into her office.

"How was the scene?"

"Looks like we might have two murderers..." Mac's voice slowed down as he gazed at his wife's expression and frowned. "What is it?"

"Did you do more than talk to Ella McBride yesterday?"

"What, no?"

"I asked you yesterday what was up and you said it was nothing. Did you lie to me?"

"She said she was there to thank me and that was it. I did not lie to you."

"And when she try to get you off?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't lie to me Mac!"

"Stella..."

"And the pizza you recommended to her?"

"What? I didn't recommend anything...how do you know all this?"

"She came to see you today!" Stella snapped her emotions getting the best of her. "Was she here to get you off again?"

"What? You have got to be kidding!"

"No I am not, and your wife...your_ pregnant_ wife I might add, was there to talk to your _girlfriend_."

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend," Mac huffed in frustration. "And secondly I don't know what the hell she means by getting me off."

"When a woman..."

"Yeah I know what it means but I don't know why she'd say that as nothing happened. Do you trust me?"

"Mac..."

"Damn it!"

"I hope that curse is directed at yourself for not telling me the truth. Did she show up in her underwear?"

"No, she's lying about that."

"Mac?"

"I didn't know she was there, I swear to you. Okay fine. I'm sorry if you thought I was lying or holding something back but in truth it was nothing and I treated it as nothing. Just as she means nothing to me."

"Nothing? Mac she said she showed up in her underwear! At our new HOME!" Stella's voice ended in anger.

"I didn't know she was THERE!" Mac's voice countered before he quickly calmed down. "And she was fully dressed!"

"So she's lying. Why would she say those things?"

"Stella, I swear I don't know her game but trust me, believe me nothing happened. I told you yesterday. And she wasn't wearing her underwear; she's lying for whatever reason, but she's lying. We spoke for like one minute and that was it, and I didn't recommend anything to her," Mac states in truth. "Trust me Stella I have no idea why she's here, nor do I have any interest in seeing or talking to her if she comes again."

"_Again_? Is she going to come and see you again? A married man with a family on the way?" She reminded him. "Will we see her again? Will I have to confront her again?"

"No! She won't because I won't allow it," Mac insisted and Stella just shook her head.

"Kinda hard to control someone like that."

"Do you want me to call her and tell her once more that this has to stop?"

"What do you think?" Stella countered and Mac felt himself wince at the sour tone in her voice.

"I think for the sake of marital unity and my own sanity I'll call her right now."

Stella picked up the phone and handed it to her husband. Mac dialed Ella's number and listened to the rings before it finally connected.

_"Mac?"_

"Ella, my _wife_ told me you came by to see me today. Why did you tell her those lies?"

_"Lies?__ Mac she's lying about..."_

"She said you came to our apartment in your underwear and that you...well that your behavior was inappropriate. You know that is a lie."

_"Mac you saw me dressed. I have no idea why she'd say that."_

"What did you need?"

_"To see you.__ Is that okay?"_

"No it's not okay."

_"Why Mac, I care about you and I know you care about me. I just want to show my thanks for..."_

"Ella, I'm glad you got help but it's time to move on with your life. I have moved on and am married and expecting a family. Please don't come by my home or my place of work or I'll be forced to take other measures."

_"Such as?"__ She playfully laughed. "You can't stop me from wanting to see you Mac. You can't put the whole city on notice."_

"Ella, don't call me or come and see me again. If you need any kind of help, dial 911." And before she could offer anything in return, Mac hung up the phone and looked at Stella with a heavy frown.

"It's over," Mac states firmly as he looks at Stella in concern.

"We'll see."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you've told her before and she obviously didn't take the hint. Mac she was at our home yesterday! Our new home!" Stella snapped.

"I didn't invite her and certainly wasn't expecting her!" Mac countered with a low but angry tone. "And I certainly didn't linger around her if that's what your wondering. She's lying."

"Maybe next time red will get him off?"

"Damn it!" Mac cursed. "Why are you listening to a woman who is obviously jealous?"

Stella looked at him with a frown, Mac finally backing down a little, his body untensing as the minutes passed.

"I know this is upsetting to you as it would be to me, but I am not encouraging this," Mac insisted. "You have to believe that I am not encouraging it in any way. I love you and only you."

"I know you do and I love you too," Stella replied with a heavy sigh. "Just...frustrating. Hearing her...picturing her body as she..."

"Stella stop," Mac insisted as he touched her hand. "I love you and will always be faithful to you. Please tell me you trust me."

"Mac, I do trust you. Just right now I feel..."

"Stella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are carrying my child and I love you more than anything. She was telling you lies. But I told her in a firm tone and I'm sure this will be it."

Stella looks at his expression before finally nodding in agreement. She had to take him at his word; knowing inside that Mac would never lie.

"I am sorry for getting angry and raising my voice," Mac offers in a soft tone.

"Me too," Stella agrees. "Mac..."

"I..." Mac started as his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered with a heavy sigh. "Right. I'll be right there." He hung up and then looked at Stella with a weak smile.

"We can talk later."

"Stella..."

"It's okay Mac," she offered in half truth. "I'll be fine, I just need some space. I'll talk to you later."

"I hate this...hate parting like this in anger and tension."

"Me too. But once again it's hard to just push aside as if nothing happened. Mac I talked to her face to face; listened to her lies about getting you off. Kinda hard to just push that aside as if meant nothing to me, when it hurt very much to hear it."

"Damn her!" Mac cursed as he started to pace.

"Mac you have to go."

"But..."

"Please Mac, I just need some space."

Mac offered only a heavy sigh as he turned on his heel and took his leave, hurrying back into the hallway in search of the CSI needing his help. Stella waited for a few minutes to ensure he was gone before she called Flack.

"She showed up again today?"

"And yesterday, Don this is just creepy. It's three days in a row and today she told these outrageous lies."

"You think Mac should be worried?"

"Think I can tell him that?" Stella replied as she rubbed her forehead and exhaled a heavy sigh. "I don't want to put wrong intentions on the young woman but..."

"But something about her just rubs you the wrong way," Flack finished.

"Very."

"I'll look into it and see what happened in that place she came from."

"Let me know what you find out."

Stella leaned back in her chair as she felt a pain in her stomach. She gently started to rub her belly before reaching for the phone as her stomach pain started to deepen. She quickly made an appointment with Dr. Marsh and then texted Mac a note and quickly took her leave. She had been feeling anxiety pains since she first saw Ella but didn't want to worry Mac anymore than she had. She also hadn't meant to argue with him as she did and knew that her getting so worked up probably didn't help either.

She reached their doctor and hurried inside, thankful that Dr. Marsh was able to see her on such short notice.

"And it just started today?"

"Well I've had it once before," Stella admitted; referring to the first time Mac told her Ella confronted him and then kissed him in the grocery store. "But it was never this bad. I just need to know if my baby is going to be okay."

"Okay tell me what's going on," Dr. Marsh started in concern.

XXXXXXXX

_'Mac, just feeling a bit uneasy and am going to see Dr. Marsh.__ Nothing to worry about. Stella.'_

"Nothing to worry about," he huffed in frustration as he pushed the truck toward their doctor's office in hopes of catching Stella in time. His mind now raced that this latest emotional confrontation would harm her or the life or their child and he vowed he would not let anyone hurt his family; no matter what.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he slammed his open palm on the dash of the black CSI Avalanche. He finally reached the doctor's office and raced inside, ignoring the elevator and instead rushing up all five flights and paused at the top, just to catch his breath before entering the doctor's office.

"Is my wife still here?" Mac questioned as he hurried for the reception desk. After being told which room he hurried down the hall and then gently knocked on the door.

"Mr. Taylor," Dr. Marsh greeted him with a warm smile.

Mac looked past her to see Stella sitting on the small examining table looking at him with a slight frown.

"Is she okay?" Mac asked in concern.

"Just some stomach anxiety. She'll be just fine, both of them will be," Dr. Marsh replied softly as she turned back to Stella. "You can tell your husband what I told you and then you can get dressed. You are okay to go home. But please go home and just rest."

"Thank you Dr. Marsh," Stella thanked her doctor and then waited for her to leave before she looked at Mac with a frown. Mac offered no words only walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace and rested his head on top of hers.

"Stella I'm so sorry," he whispered in torment as he pulled back and looked at her in concern. "What happened?"

"Ella McBride," Stella replied as she gently pushed Mac back and then slowly stood up. Mac offered himself a whispered curse as he helped her get dressed in silence.

"Stella..."

"Mac, I don't want to argue anymore. I just can't take it right now," Stella stated in haste as she pulled her dress pants back on after her exam.

Mac stopped her actions and forced her to look at him in concern. "I'm sorry."

Stella wrapped her arms around Mac and held him close. "I'm going home."

"I'm coming with you."

"Mac, you are going to go back to work and finish the day and I am going home to rest."

"But..." Mac started again in protest it as Stella pressed her lips against his and stopped him. "How on earth do you expect me to go back to work and just pretend like this didn't happen?"

"Because you are going to tell yourself that you are going to let me go home and just rest while you finish your job."

"My first job is to make sure my family is okay and you being here, without a regular appointment isn't okay," he told her as he gently laid his hand on her warm belly. "Stella, if something happened to our child because of something I might have done, I'd never forgive myself."

"Then let me go home and rest."

"I can't win this can I?"

"You can if you make dinner," she replied him weakly as she finished getting dressed. They slowly headed out of the doctor's office and the rest of the ride to their apartment was done in silence.

"Mac..." Stella sighed as she looked over at him in concern.

"What do you expect me to say?" Mac gently grumbled. "I'm mad at myself but I know I didn't really..." his voice trailed off as he looked at her sideways. "How the hell will I be able to concentrate on the rest of the day?"

"Coming home like this isn't going to help me in any way," Stella stated firmly and Mac finally conceded defeat as he brought the truck to a stop outside their apartment. Stella leaned over and gently brought his lips to hers and kissed them warmly.

"I love you Stella Taylor," he whispered as they pulled back. "Please don't ever lose sight of that. No matter what."

Stella gently caressed his cheek before she kissed him once more. "I promise I won't. See you after work."

Without another protest, Mac watched her get out of the truck and head inside and disappear from view before offering an angry curse in his own name. He then pulled out his phone and put a block on his cell number and called the phone company and gave them Ella's number and had that blocked as well.

Then he finally headed back to work to get the rest of his day finished. However, all his mind could dwell on was Stella at home because of a person from his past and he felt like it was Dario all over again. But while he knew Dario wanted to target him, he now feared that Ella could become jealous enough to do something stupid toward his wife and unborn child.

"I'll kill her if she ever hurt them," Mac vowed as he headed into his office sometime later, his mind still angry and his posture tense. The rest of the team tried to deflect his growing anxiety by keeping him distracted with case stuff but by the time came to leave, his anger was still fresh toward Ella.

However, determined not to take his anger home, he headed for a local florist to buy his wife some roses; something that worked to lift his mood and also something he hoped would lift Stella's. And while he knew he wasn't the world's best cook, not even close, he was determined to make Stella dinner and then just spend the rest of the evening relaxing together, not answering the phone.

As Mac reached home and pushed his way inside, he heard nothing and so headed into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water. Dropping his coat and suit jacket at the door he went in search of his wife; he reached their bedroom to find her asleep. He smiled as he gently eased himself into the warm bed beside her and allowed her body to naturally curl up beside him. He heard her softly mumbling in her sleep but frowned when it was a soft curse and knew it was the recent actions of Ella McBride that were causing it. _I have to ensure she stays away from Stella, no matter what. How the hell did this happen!_

* * *

"Ella I'm sorry the interview didn't go that well," Carl frowned as he leaned against the doorframe into her bedroom. "But I wish I could have taken you out for dinner."

"The interview was fine," Ella snapped in anger.

"So um what makes you think you didn't get it?"

"I'm not mad about the interview!" Ella shot back.

"What then?"

"Just had an upsetting encounter with someone from the past."

"Not this Mac guy again?" Carl asked in annoyance.

"Mac, is a great man!" Ella insisted. "The only man who ever understood me."

"Fine, was it him?"

"No, it was someone else. It's no big deal."

"Was it a he or she?"

"She!" Ella pouted, trying to erase Stella's pregnant and beautiful image. "I hate her!"

"What did she do to make you hate her this much?"

"She stole something valuable and very precious to me."

"Did you confront her about it?"

"No," Ella frowned. "It's...I'll handle it. It's kinda delicate now."

"Why?"

"Just not what I expected is all," Ella pouted. _She's pregnant! Her mind screamed. Mac is married and his wife is pregnant you fool!_ But Ella knew that Carl would never understand her inner contempt for the woman that had taken away the man she falsely reasoned should be with.

"Can I help in any way?"

"Not right now," Ella told him in a glum tone.

"Okay well then just let me know when, okay?"

"Sure."

"So um..."

"You know I just need a few minutes to change and we can order in instead."

"Ella?"

"Carl, I just need to calm down a bit; today was very taxing. Please?"

"Chinese right?"

"Sure, fine."

Carl closed the door on Ella and thankfully didn't hear the angry curse she offered. _His wife_. "His wife! That bitch!" Ella growled as she allowed her anger to get the best of her. "And she's pregnant! Damn it! Mac should be mine. He helped me! It should be me!"

She picked up a small object and threw it across the room. Thankfully the object landed in a soft spot so as not to garner the attention of the young man in the other room. She continued her angry pacing, conjuring up Stella's image in her brain and then trying to erase that by looking at the small picture of Mac she kept on her phone.

"It should be me as your wife!" Ella spat at the picture. "ME!"

She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, her brain still trying to formulate her next plan to get Mac's attention. She knew showing up at their apartment would only garner another showdown with Mac and his wife and that was something she didn't want at all. _Think Ella, think_, she commanded herself.

"By now, he's probably at home with his _wife_," she stated in contempt. "Well I'll just have to make sure that tonight he comes and see's me."

_Yeah that's it!_ Her brain finally stated in triumph. "If I can't go and see him, I'll make sure he comes and sees me."

With that she quickly grabbed her coat and headed back outside; Carl on the couch watching TV.

"Babe?" Carl questioned as he watched her heading for the front door. "Ella where are you going?"

"To the corner store, I'll be right back."

"Let me co..."

"You have to wait for dinner. I'll be right back. I just need some air," she lied as she quickly stuffed on her shoes and was outside before he could get to the door to see when she'd be back. Ella hurried downstairs, racing down them so fast she landed at the bottom with a flushed face and racing heart.

"Mac will be mine," her warped mind kept repeating over and over again. She quickly glanced inside her purse and smiled when the glint of silver struck her eye and smiled back. "Let's go get him."

* * *

Stella slowly opened her eyes to see Mac still asleep beside her. She was quick, however, to notice that his face was flushed and his brow furrowed and figured he was probably having the same disturbed thoughts as she was.

"I'm sorry," Mac whispered as he hugged her closer, his eyes slowly opening to look at her in concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The small twinges have completely subsided," Stella answered in a soft tone.

Mac pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers and offered a warm, firm kiss before he pulled back and looked at her with a small smile.

Mac rested his hands on her warm belly and smiled when their child moved to the warm once again offered by it's father's strong hands. "We pick up the crib this weekend."

"I know," Stella gently frowned.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Mac, I'm not mad at you," Stella tried to assure him. "Just upsetting that she would even think that you were first of all joking about being married and that secondly she'd even want to come here and..." Stella voice trailed off with an angry sigh.

"Trust me Stella, I'm sure that after my call she's gotten the message."

"I hope so."

"Stella, I hated today," Mac sighed heavily. "Seeing you in that doctor's office and..."

"We're fine."

"I know you say that but..."

"I'm telling the truth. I feel a lot better now," she whispered as she touched his face. "And I do believe you Mac. It's Ella who's lying."

"I don't know her game but I have told you everything that happened and always will in any circumstance. That is the truth and I hope you believe me."

"I do believe you," Stella told him with a small smile.

"Are we going to be okay for tonight?"

"Hmm thinking about that already?" Stella smiled.

"I mean are we going to be okay? Any more tension or arguments?"

"As hard as it will be to just ignore anything, I will try to ignore her stupidity and enjoy my husband."

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked in concern.

"Much better thanks to the sleep."

"Hungry? I can order..."

"Nice try mister," Stella finally smiled. "You are making me dinner...in the nude."

"Right...I don't think so and the _I'm pregnant bit_ won't blackmail me into it either," Mac lightly teased and Stella just pouted.

"_Half_ naked?" Stella pressed and Mac just rolled his eyes. Mac finally pushed himself out of bed and started to change into something more comfortable.

"And who said you were no good at doing a strip tease for me?" Stella smiled and Mac looked at her with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"That would have been me," he assured her as he pulled on a t-shirt and then sat down beside her on the warm bed. "What do you feel like?"

"You," she replied and his nervous anxiety started to subside. "But if I must choose some real food before dessert..." her voice trailed off as she lowered Mac's lips to hers. "I'd say whatever you want to make, _we'll_ happily eat."

"Hmm you're in a frisky mood right now?"

"Sleep gave me energy," Stella smiled.

"I'll remember that tomorrow morning when you wake up."

"Please do."

"Come when you're ready."

Stella watched him leave and then allowed herself to offer a heavy sigh into the empty room. She didn't fault him for Ella's behavior; assured inside of Mac's faithful fidelity but also knowing that Ella was misguided in her thoughts and intentions in going after a married man. She also knew the lengths that some young desperate women would through for the attention of a man they were fixated with and now worries that Ella will try that in her favor with Mac. Young women could also be very persuasive when needed and she remembered at one time that Ella actually cut herself to get Mac's attention. Mac of course brushed it off at the time, insisting it was just a mental imbalance which prompted him to seek help for her.

"She better leave us alone," Stella lightly grumbled as she finally pushed herself from the warm bed, changed and then headed into the kitchen to help her husband with dinner. She set the table and then walked back into the kitchen and then wrapped her arms around Mac's waist and planted a warm kiss on the back of his neck while he hovered over the stove.

Just as she was about to say something more, the phone rang and Stella hurried to open it.

"Millie, hi," Stella greeted Mac's mother.

_"Just calling to see how my family is doing."_

"Doing just fine. Mac is making _us_ dinner right now."

"Trying not to burn the place down," Mac offered in veiled sarcasm.

"He say's he's going to try out for Iron Chef," Stella teased and Mac just shook his head. "No we are all doing fine," Stella mentioned and Mac looked back at her in concern. "Nope nothing to worry about, I'm feeling fine these days. We pick up the crib on the weekend and then we'll work at getting a few more things done."

_"Stella, I know Mac will say its okay but if you think it'll be too crowded for me to be there right after the baby is born, you just tell me and I'll..."_

"Nonsense, we'd be happy to have you stay here. Just hope you don't mind sleeping on the small futon in the office."

_"Not at all.__ I know Mac will be on hand to help, but trust me honey, he's a first time father. He'll need some help also."_

Stella talked a bit longer before she hung up and then looked at Mac with a small frown. "Mac, I wasn't about to tell her about all this Ella nonsense. I hope that after today, after you called her, that things will now die down and that will be it."

"I want that as well," Mac replied as he brought the finished meal to the table. "Iron Chef huh? I think I'd get my ass kicked by one of those guys."

"Well if I was the judge you'd win for sure."

"You are the judge tonight," Mac smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. "I just hope that you feel better after dinner."

"Your mother was asking again if we were going to get a Diaper Genie."

"A what?" Mac queried. "Does it make diaper's disappear?"

"Almost," Stella laughed. "It makes the smell disappear when you put the used diaper into the genie."

"Okay I'm lost. And we need this why?"

"Well somehow I doubt you'll want cloth diapers."

"That's a given."

"And unless we have something to disinfect the smell with..."

"Right and this thing does all that?"

"It does. You insert the used diaper. It encases it in plastic and deposits into a base that will mask the smell and bacteria."

"Whatever makes this easier for us I'm all for," Mac stated in a low tone.

Mac and Stella continued with their dinner, talking further about the baby's room, what else they would need in the way of larger items and how Stella's being off would further affect them both.

"Thank you for an amazing dinner."

"Just glad the baby liked it also," Stella replied warmly as they sat on the couch, just relaxing. "You know our baby is going to be brilliant right?"

"_She'll_ have your looks and brains."

"She? Maybe _he'll_ have your handsome charm and determination."

"Ah," Mac smiled as his fingers gently massaged her shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder. "But we aren't going to push our child into a path unless they want it."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I grew up knowing only one course. I studied sciences in school and university because I wasn't interested in anything else subject wise, but my father had instilled into my brain from a small boy that the Marines was the only logical career path. I want our child, boy or girl, to have the free will to do what _they _want. Promise me that."

Stella looked at him with a gentle frown before she touched his cheek and guided his lips to hers. "You never have to worry about that Mac. I am not going to push our child in any direction except the one they want to succeed at. I will back you on that."

"Thank you," he smiled warmly as he kissed her back. Mac wrapped his arms around her and gently eased himself back, pulling her on top of him. Her belly pressed into his stomach but he simply lifted her top over her head and smiled as he felt movement as the warmth from the two of them continued to heat their unborn child.

Mac's fingers entangled themselves in her curls as he guided her lips to his and started to hungrily devour them. Stella had already eased Mac's shirt off and her fingers now danced around the zipper of his jeans; her ears delighting in the soft moans of delight as her actions finally freed him.

"Stella are you sure? After today..."

"Mac I'm fine," she tried to assure him, wanting to make sure she let the night end as she wanted and not as Ella McBride wanted. "Please Mac...make love to me."

She felt Mac's arm hands on her back, holding her close while his lips nibbled on her ear lobe, forcing her own moans of delight to fill the room with contended sounds of two happy people making love.

"Make love to me Stella," Mac begged as his lips silenced her once more, his tongue gently pushing it's way into her mouth as she moved herself into a comfortable position and their union started; slow and steady at first, but as their passion increased, so did their rhythm.

With Stella's belly a lot more swollen than even a month ago, their movements weren't as in the past, but their love was still brought to the fore by moans of delight and gasps of pleasure.

"You feel amazing," Mac whispered as his lips tasted the sensitive skin below her soft ear lobe.

"Still feels strange," she gently smiled as she looked down at Mac, small beads of sweat starting to run down her forehead, thanks to the natural heat from their movements and from the child growing inside them.

"Come to me Stella," Mac groaned as her movements increased.

She felt the baby move and offered a strong push and Mac's body responded in pure ecstasy.

"Wow that was..." Mac offered almost out of breath.

"Amazing..." Stella moaned as their movements increased, nearing climax.

"Stella!" Mac offered one last time and the room was finally still, three hearts beating rapidly.

Stella flopped down on Mac, out of breath and glistening with sweat.

"You are hot," Mac whispered as he pushed some sweat soaked curls off her neck.

"The baby is a natural furnace," Stella replied with a weak smile. "I think I'll need a cold shower after this."

"So that's why the covers all end up on me in the middle of the night and I wake up half baked," Mac stated dryly and Stella giggled as she pushed some sweaty hair off his damp forehead before kissing him once more.

"Mmm a Maco taco. Good enough to eat," Stella teased and Mac just offered a slight smirk as he looked at her with a slight frown.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," she whispered warmly.

They lay in each others arms for a bit longer before they slowly pulled apart and then pushed themselves up. Mac gently draped her robe around her warm body and hugged her tightly against his chest once more.

"Let's go to bed," Mac suggested as he pulled on his underwear. They headed for the bedroom when the phone rang.

Mac looked at Stella with a frown and she just shrugged as he went to answer.

_"Is this the home of Mac Taylor?"_

"Yes it is. Who's calling?" Mac inquired.

_"This is Dr. Keeble down at the union street medical drop in center."_

"What's going on?"

_"Do you know an Ella McBride?"_

"Why?"

_"Well we found her in the alley behind here, cut and bleeding. She won't let us near her however and has a knife. She says she only wants you to come for her."_

"What?" Mac asked in shock, looking at Stella in horror.

_"Can you please come? She's already lost a good amount of blood and we don't want her to get worse."_

"Is there no one else that can help?"

_"We asked and she was adamant that only Mac Taylor be called and that she'd only allow you to help her. Please. She needs your help."_

"I'll be right there," Mac sighed as he hung up.

"Mac, what is it?"

"Ella McBride is in an alley bleeding badly and told the medics that she'll only allow me to help her."

"What? Mac you can't be serious."

"Stella..."

"Are you going?"

"Well I can't let her bleed to death can I?"

"Mac this is a game for her and you know it. She's done this before."

"Then I am going to face her in person and put an end to this game tonight!"

Stella looked at Mac in anger and crossed her arms in frustration. "Well then if you are going to see her, then I'm going with you."

* * *

**A/N**: okay so think Ella might take the hint? Think she'll be happy when Stella shows up with Mac? please review and let me know and thanks in advance!

**PS**: NY Stories updated tomorrow


	10. Trouble Takes Root

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 10 - Trouble Takes Root **

**NOTE: **This site has been up and down for the past two days. Hopefully you can review. If you get an error message, just keep hitting refresh and it will come back (grrr!) thanks! But please don't give up or I'll think no one liked this! lol...

* * *

"Stella you can't come. You went to the doctor this morning and that was only after two minutes of talking to her. Now you want to come with me to see her?"

"It was because she lied to me!" Stella snapped and Mac bit back his anger. "Besides with me there, she has nothing she can twist around. That'll give me more peace of mind than me sitting her wondering what lies she'll come up with next that we have to end our night like this! Trust me Mac, I don't need any more showdowns with her taunting her underwear clad body in my face."

"Okay but on one condition," he mentioned with a slight sigh.

"What?"

"After we get home you'll just rest and promise me you'll take it easy tomorrow."

Stella looked at his face and knew his concern was justified and so nodded her head and his body seemed to untense a little.

Mac looked at his wife and knew what she was saying was true; if she was there, it would lead to less lies on Ella's part and hopefully tonight would be the end of this stupid game. "You're right. Let's go." Both of them quickly changed and then headed into the truck to go and find Ella McBride. The ride to the location she was at was one of reflective silence.

"Stella I'm..."

"Mac, I just want to rest. I mean I just made love to my husband and now we are going to see a young woman who is obviously obsessed with you."

"Obsessed?" Mac queried in frustration. "She's misguided."

"Mis-guided gets the point; she's obsessed. Obsessed is dangerous."

Mac just offered a heavy sigh but knew there was nothing he could really do to calm the growing nervous tension right now. They had to see Ella and get this settled once and for all. They finally reach the alleyway where Ella is being treated and both slowly get out and walk toward the medic who is trying to keep her warm until they arrive.

"Mac, maybe you better let me do the talking," Stella suggested. "Is that okay?"

"If she'll listen," Mac huffed as the phone rang. "Don, what's up?" He asked looking at Stella.

"Just got some information on Ella McBride. Got a few minutes?"

"Your timing couldn't be better. What did you find?"

* * *

Ella heard Mac announce himself and felt her own heart rate start to quicken pace. But as she looked up; expecting to see just him coming to take her home and take care of her, her eyes narrowed in anger at the woman on his right. _His wife!_ Her mind screamed. _He brought his wife to help me! Damn that woman!_ But her anger started to rise further when Mac hung back and it was Stella who approached_. Is she serious? She wants to talk to me? I hate her!_

"Ella?" Stella asked in a soft tone as Ella watched the beautiful woman kneel down beside her. Ella looked away, biting back her anger and hatred. But she looked back, past Stella and locked eyes with Mac.

"I want Mac to help me; only Mac," she mumbled.

"She's been saying that over and over again for the past hour or so," the medic frowned. "We just want to move her. Detective Taylor, please talk to her?"

Ella shot a smug smile to Stella who simply frowned and stood back up but hovered nearby, not allowing Ella the privacy she wanted. Obviously going home with Mac was now out of the question. _Damn this woman!_ Her mind yelled again.

"Ella, my _wife_ wants to help you."

"Only you Mac," she whispered.

Mac bent down and looked at Ella in concern. "What is going on?"

"I had a bad day," she whispered with a soft smile. "I just need some help."

"Ella, it's late and _we've_," he emphasized his family, making her outwardly wince at his words, "had a long day. Now I want you to go with these men and they'll take you to the hospital and get you some help."

"Can I come home with you?" Ella asked softly, making both Stella and Mac look at her in shock.

"What? No," Mac replied firmly and Ella displayed a childish pout.

"I want you to take care of me," she stated brazenly and Stella felt her fists tighten automatically. She held back her anger, praying to keep herself in check.

"Ella, I am a married man with my own family to take care of. I know you have a friend that can help you. Do you want me to call him?"

"Carl doesn't know me like you do."

"Ella, I don't know you," Mac insisted and she looked at him in misery, her eyes threatening tears. "Now I'm sorry you had such a bad day but this has to stop."

"You can get to know me. Do you want that?"

"I want you to get off this cold ground and get into that ambulance and get some help."

"Would that make you happy?"

"Ella, I am happy when _anyone_ seeks the help they obviously need," Mac replied, hoping to make it sound general and not that he was personally interested; not wanting to feed her already obviously mis-guided intentions. With Stella hovering behind him, Mac felt his anxiety continue to grow but knew it was better to have her there than have to worry about Ella making things up later.

"Ella, it's late and it could rain. You need to get someplace warmer."

"Will you carry me to the ambulance?" She asked softly with a tortured expression. "I'll leave if you do that."

Sadly all Mac could do to get her off the street was to comply with her sordid request. Ella shot Stella another devious smile behind Mac's back as Mac gently lifted her into his arms and stood back up.

"You smell good Mac," Ella whispered as she snuggled closer into his strong grasp.

Stella narrowed her eyes at the young woman; the one who so obviously was enjoying being held by her husband. But not wanting to cause a scene and not wanting to play Ella's little game, she bit back her growing anxiety and slowly followed after them; offering Ella a tight smile in return.

Mac gently deposited her onto a stretcher and then turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, he's coming home with me," Stella stated flatly.

"I asked Mac," Ella retorted childishly and Stella just shook her head. "Mac?"

"Ella, I am going home with my wife."

"But..."

Mac looked at her with a serious frown. "Ella, this has to stop now. I understand that you don't trust a lot of people, but you can't use that as an excuse to call me from my family in the middle of the night."

"But..."

"Let me finish," Mac warned and she quickly clammed up once again. "Now the next time this happens, I will not come. Is that understood? If they have to leave you here that will be your choice; but this ends tonight! If you need another recommendation into another facility then so be it; I'll get a court appointed lawyer to help. But this stops right now. These men, the paramedics, are good and honorable men and they won't hurt you in any way; no matter what you might tell yourself."

"No Mac..." Ella shook her head, refusing to listen to him.

"This ends tonight Ella. It never should have started."

Stella listened to Mac trying to reason with the woman before him, but knew inside his words were lost. She watched Ella look at her with a angry glare and for a split second worried about the welfare of their unborn child. _Would she try to do something drastic now that Mac is telling her to leave us alone for good?_

"Is that clear?" Mac finished and Ella simply looked back at him and offered a slight nod. "Good. You can take her to the hospital now."

"Will you come with me to the hospital?"

"Ella, I can't do that. Now these men..."

"Are going to hurt me."

"They will not hurt you Ella, I give you my word. But it's late and I am going home with my wife."

"You are the only one who really knows me Mac," Ella stated in a low tone.

"I can't help you Ella, you need to help yourself and right now allow these men to help you. Now we are going around in circles. You are going to get some help and then go home and rest and I'm going home. You will not call me anymore. That is final."

"This isn't over Mac," Ella whispered as he went to stand up.

"Yes it is," Mac answered firmly as he allowed himself a heavy exhale as he slowly moved out of the ambulance and then walked over to Stella who watched him with a look of concern. They stood side by side in silence as they watched Ella finally being tended to by the medics. Ella offered Mac one last smile before the doors were finally closed and she was taken from their view. Both watched in contemplative silence as the ambulance finally drove away before they turned and headed for the Avalanche.

"Mis-guided," Mac mumbled as they got into the quiet cab of the truck.

"What?" Stella questioned with a slight frown.

"You heard everything I said tonight right?"

"Nothing she can twist that I will believe," Stella assured him. "But I think you made it pretty clear that it's over. And maybe seeing me there will just help to fix in her mind that she needs to leave us alone."

"I hope so," Mac huffed as they finally reached home. Both entered in silence and then went about their task of getting ready for bed with only a few words spoken. Mac headed into the bedroom after he was finished and looked at her with a slight frown.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Mac," Stella replied with a slight frown. "Just trying to get my nerves to settle a little."

Mac looked at her in concern as he eased himself into bed beside her once again. He looked up at Stella with a strained smile before he curled onto his side, his mind in turmoil. He finally felt Stella's warm hand on his back and rolled over to face her with a sad expression.

"Stella I didn't..." Mac started only to have Stella lean and silence him with a warm kiss.

"I'm not mad at you," she whispered with a soft smile, her frown starting to fade. "I actually feel sorry for Ella. The fact that she has to chase after a married man; one that doesn't even want her. I guess this Carl guy that Flack was told about has little hold on her. She's obviously using him."

"But to what end?" Mac asked with a heavy sigh.

"A place to stay; whatever comfort he can muster and whatever else she needs at the moment," Stella gently shrugged. "I don't know. Hers is a mind I wouldn't want to peer inside."

"I meant what I said to her Stella. I will not go the next time. She has to learn that she can't keep pulling these stunts. Our lives will not be dictated by this woman, especially with a family on the way. I love you Stella and only you. My attention and affection will never be up for discussion or for sale."

Stella smiled at Mac and knew he was right; however, inside she couldn't get past a growing fear in her mind that his words and actions tonight didn't give the message he wanted. _I wonder what you're up to Ella McBride?_

* * *

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ella hissed as she hopped off the examining table, pushed past the nursed and hurried back into the main ER waiting area and then outside; leaving a trail of angry curses and whispered threats as she hurried to the nearest cab and got inside.

She looks down at her bandaged wrists and knows she's going to have to come up with a good reason to tell Carl what happened. She looks down and glares at his name beside the notification for missed messages and curses.

"Mac is supposed to be mine. Maybe I just need to show him that I can take care of him as well as his wife," she pondered quietly as she leaned back into the seat of the cab. "But how...I need to do something...something to show him I'm serious about having him in my life...something _drastic_."

"Where on earth have you been?" Carl snapped as Ella pushed her way inside. But as soon as she held up her bandaged wrists he immediately felt guilt and remorse. "What the..."

"I told you I had a rough day," she sighed as she wandered into her bedroom and slumped down on the bed, Carl quickly at her side, his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I was worried," he confessed in truth as he leaned his head on hers. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry," she expressed in anger, her mind still flashing images of Mac's handsome face as he helped her in the alley. "Yeah I'm fine."

"I wish you would have called me," Carl told her. "I would have been there."

Ella looked up at him with a frown; her brain unable to compute that the man beside her was the one she should be concentrating on instead of the one that now wanted nothing to do with her; a man with a wife and child on the way.

"Just today hasn't gone as expected," Ella stated in truth.

"You will find another job interview," Carl assured her and smiled when Ella slowly nodded her head up and down. "Did you still want to eat?"

"Yeah I guess I should. I know it's probably cold and..."

"Well that is what a microwave is for right?"

"Be right there," Ella told Carl as they both slowly stood up. "I just want to change."

Carl simply nodded as he left the room to allow her some privacy. Ella slowly went about changing into something more comfortable.

"It should just be me and Mac, in our own place. If I prove to him that I can take care of him then he'll love me right?" She whispered to herself as she continued to change. "If I had...but I need to get him away from his wife. She's the one poisoning his mind! She doesn't deserve him!" She snapped and then quickly calmed down, taking a deep breath to try to calm her growing anger.

"I can use my old apartment," she pondered as she remembered how the building that she used to live in was closed. "With no one living there, me and Mac can just stay there and no one will bother us."

"Ella?" Carl called out.

"Coming!" She called back as she pulled the door open. "Now I just need an excuse to get Mac there; alone."

* * *

Mac quickly pulled himself from sleep at Stella's sudden outburst, turned on the light and looked at her in wonder. "Stella?"

"Just a bad dream," she lightly panted, small beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Ella?" He dared to ask.

"Mac, I watched her kill you."

"Come here," Mac soothed as he wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her against him. Her clammy body was trembling and her heart was racing and his mind now raced in anxiety. He held onto her, pulling the covers around them tightly until her body stopped trembling. There were no further words needed as Mac turned off the light and tried to get some sleep with Stella still held firmly in his arms. His anger toward Ella McBride started to boil, his mind now determined to keep his distance from the obviously troubled young woman.

For her to spend time in a rehabilitation unit but not have it affect her in any way; then to witness the stunt tonight, where she slit her wrists just to get his attention told him that other help, more than just addressing her self esteem issues were necessary.

Mac heard Stella offer another heavy exhale and frowned in the darkness. Finally after he had exhausted all possible means of refuting whatever Ella came up with next, he finally allowed himself to fall into darkness and join his wife in sleep.

The next morning Mac was more than relieved when he joined his wife in the kitchen and smiled at her hearty appetite and rested appearance. He wrapped his arms around her, his warm hands resting on her belly and kissed her cheek. He smiled when he felt their child once again move to the warm his hands offered.

"We have our first ultrasound appointment tomorrow Mac," Stella reminded him.

"Stella I will be there. Hell will freeze over before I miss something that important," he stated fatefully. They talked more about the day ahead instead of dwelling on the tense night before when Ella McBride ruined their peaceful sleeping period. After breakfast they finally headed into work to get the rest of the day started.

"I'm going to track down Sheldon and see what he found after yesterday's shooting," Mac told Stella as they neared his office. "You going to be okay?"

"I am going to be fine," she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

Stella watched him leave and then headed into her office, Jessica now in tow.

"Morning," Jessica greeted her with a slight frown. "How are you feeling this morning? Don told me what happened with Ella last night? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," Stella sighed as she slowly eased herself into her office chair. "She is one disturbed young woman. I think she slit her wrists just to get Mac's attention."

"Is she under watch?"

"Mac called Dr. Adams this morning and he said she got some treatment for her cuts and then left," Stella informed her friend with a frown. "I mean this woman got help. She was away from us for over six months. Mac never called her; never wrote; never gave her an inclination that he was even remotely interested. I don't know where these deluded ideas about Mac being in her life have come from?"

"She is obsessed with something. It's not real love by any means as if she truly loved him she'd be happy for what he has now. She is obsessed with the idea of her being with him. She was one of those girls that probably read those romantic novels with the happy endings and no problems and then figured that what she should have."

"Mac could be her father," Stella insisted.

"He's probably the only one who has ever shown her any amount of concern. Her parents certainly didn't. In her mind that is love."

"And she probably can't understand why he'd offer it and then pull back..." Stella's voice trailed off with a heavy sigh. "I was there when he told her; made it very clear and yet the look she offered me and then the words to him...Jess she doesn't believe it's over."

"Think she's capable of hurting him?"

"Mac? Maybe."

"You?" Jessica dared to ask.

"If she perceives me as a big enough threat."

"You're married to him and having his baby," Jessica pondered. "If she gets angry enough. Want me to put a tail on her?"

"I hate to condemn this young woman before anything has actually happened," Stella looked at her with a serious expression. "But if we don't act before hand..."

"I could put a plainclothes female officer on her," Jessica suggested softly. "What else did Don tell you?"

"She has a boyfriend named Carl. A poor young man she is obviously using for sex and whatever else she needs," Stella started to explain. "She had one friend named Molly, who is still in there but other than that, she attended her sessions, seemed to be making progress and basically told them what they wanted to hear so she was released a month early."

"I doubt it would have made any difference on her release date," Jessica frowned as her phone rang. "I have to take this but you take care of yourself and I'll talk to you later."

Stella watched her friend leave and then leaned back in her chair with a heavy heart and worried mind. _Ella, you better stay away from Mac._

* * *

Ella slowly paced around the quiet apartment, Carl was at work and she was waiting for either a call from the interview or an idea to get Mac alone to finally cement in her brain.

"I need to get him alone," she kept mumbling to herself over and over again. "He wouldn't have done all that to help me if he didn't love me," she falsely reasoned. Finally an idea sprung to mind and she hurried to get her jacket and then rushed out the door and then headed for the subway, selecting an area in a part of town that descent people dont normally venture.

"He will love me," she kept mumbling over and over as the subway carried her further and further away from the city. "I will make him love me."

* * *

Mac finished with Sheldon and then went in search of his wife. Just as he reached her office, his phone rang and he looked at her with a heavy frown.

"Taylor," he answer with a sigh as Stella looked up at him with a weak smile. "Where is Lindsay? Right...yes I'll be there shortly. Right bye."

"What?"

"Danny is at the scene and they found something that might connect our two victims. Lindsay is working with Angell, talking to two female witnesses and Flack is in lockup with another suspect."

"Mac..."

"Trust me Stella this won't take very long."

"It's almost six."

"Did you have something to eat?"

"You haven't," she countered in concern.

"I'll be right back. Danny needs help to wrap this up and then we should have everything we need."

"I'll finish this case file, but when you are back..."

"I give you my word, we'll leave."

Mac quickly takes his leave and then heads into traffic, toward their crime scene. The day had been filled with so many new case details that he hardly had time to ask how Stella was faring today. He remembered when he did ask her that she said she was fine but he could tell once again she was saying that to make him feel better. Surely having Ella McBride disrupt them after they had another amazing love making session was enough to send her into another panic attack.

He brought the Avalanche to a stop and then hurried toward Danny. "Where is it?"

"This entire room need to be processed," Danny frowned.

"Great," Mac huffed under his breath as he pulled out a pair of gloves and started to get to work.

"Sorry guys," Flack stated as he walked into the room to join them. "All three key male witnesses were a bust and the two females that Jess and Lindsay talked to had solid alibis also. It's as if this guy fell from heaven."

"More like thrown out of hell," Danny offered to his best friend. Mac watch them and offered a slight smirk as he got back to his task; wanting to finish as fast as possible to get back to Stella and call it a day. However, about ten minutes later he looked up to see a male hovering in the doorway watching Danny with interest; Flack outside with the other officers.

"Can I help you?" Mac asked in a loud tone, forcing Danny to turn around and look at their solitary audience.

"Might know something," the man replied as his eyes shifted from Mac to Danny and back again. Mac took off his gloves and headed for the man, motioning to Danny to keep working.

"What did you see?"

"I saw..." man started just as Danny stood back up. He looked at the silver object Danny went to pull from his pocket and thought it was a gun. Mac watched the man pull out a knife and Danny looked up just as the man lunged at Mac.

"Mac!" Danny shouted as Mac slightly faltered backward and the knife came away with his blood on it. "Flack!" Danny shouted as he went to help Mac. Mac pulled himself back and was about to land a frustrated punch on his attacker when Flack rushed into the room and pulled the man back, the knife clattering to the floor.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mac growled, biting back the pain in his side from the stab wound.

"Thought he had a gun," the man snapped in return.

"Get him out of here," Mac directed as he pulled his suit jacket away and looked at his side. "Damn it!"

"Mac, we got a medic outside."

"It's just a scratch."

"Mac, you get back looking like that and Stella will have my ass for sure for not insisting you get fixed up."

"I'm not..."

"At least get a tetanus shot. Who the hell knows where that knife has been."

Mac looked at his junior CSI and knew his concern for his well being was justified and so finally gave in to reason.

"Yeah. Finish up in here."

With another soft curse and a heavy frown, Mac headed outside and then hurried toward the waiting medic to get himself stitched up.

"We'll give you a tetanus shot and a few stitches Detective Taylor," the medic informs him as Mac eases his suit jacket off and unbuttons his dress shirt before he sits down to be tended to. While be attended to, Mac watches Flack arguing with his attacker before he's stuffed into the back of Flack's police cruiser and then taken from his sight.

"Well that is now finished, you heading home?" Danny queried as he walks up to Mac still on the ambulance step being fixed up.

"Guess I should," Mac answered with another heavy sigh. "Call me if it's urgent." Danny nodded in agreement as Mac finally took his leave and then headed for the truck and the drive back to the office. He tried to tell himself that Stella would be fine and that these recent panic attacks thanks to the stress from Ella wouldn't have any affect on the baby but just to sooth my overly paranoid mind, I called Dr. Marsh on the way.

"I know you are concerned but unless she has severe cramps or bleeding, she doesn't need to come and see me. She just needs to practice some of those relaxation techniques and she'll be fine. I know you are concerned but I think she'll be fine. A pregnant woman is stronger than you might think."

"She um...I guess," Mac replied with a nervous feeling inside. Mac hung up with Dr. Marsh just as he pulled into the underground parking lot and then slowly pushed himself out of the truck, biting back his wince and then heading inside to find his wife.

He rounded the corner and peered into her office to see her leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed and offered himself a mental curse.

"Stella I'm sorry," he lightly commented as she looked at him with a slight frown.

"Sheila Johnson just died," Stella told him and Mac looked at her in sorrow. "She would have put Ben away for life."

"We'll get him Stella," Mac promised.

"How did it go with the second scene?" Stella asked as Mac's jacket shifted to the left and she finally noticed the blood stains form the knife wound. "Mac? What happened?"

"Some idiot at the scene was going to attack Danny, it was just a scratch," he tried to tell her as her fingers started to inspect the wound.

"Let's go home."

Mac looked at her in frustration, knowing inside that she never would have just backed down so easily. "Right," he replied but said nothing further. "You know I was thinking on the way here that maybe we should practice some of those relaxation techniques that Dr. Marsh to..."

"We?" Stella arched her brows.

"I could some of them also," Mac admitted in truth.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Stella answered, her eyes still fixed outside the window. "Just hate the fact that it feels like we are giving in."

"To reason?"

"To a person not in touch with reality," Stella quickly countered. She looked at Mac in remorse before she took his free hand and offered it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not mad and I'm okay. I was just a bit stressed andand you know on second thought I think I would like to try some of those techniques with you."

Mac looked over at her and smiled. They reached home and went about making dinner, nothing hurried or rushed as both just wanted to take it easy; not wanting to put anymore pressure on the other after the day's long and trying events.

"I give you my word right now that I will not answer the phone tonight," Mac promised Stella as they cleaned up the supper dishes.

"Mac, it's not fair that we live in fear because of what she might or might not do."

"And if she calls again?" Mac asked with a heavy sigh. "Just talking to her makes you upset."

Stella walked up to Mac and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "I love your concern but I don't want us to change our lives for a stranger. If the phone rings and you chose to answer it, then..."

"Then I'll choose not to answer it," Mac whispered as he lowered his lips to hers and warmly tasted them.

"Can I see your side?"

Mac gently lifted his t-shirt and showed the tender wound to Stella who looked up at him in misery.

"The stitches are still bloody Mac," she mentioned as she took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit as Mac slowly eased himself onto the toilet seat and then allowed Stella to clean up the wound a little better.

"How does it feel?"

"Throbs a bit but that's it. Trust me Stella, I'm fine."

"Fine enough to try to relax?"

"What will relax you?"

"Will you play for us?"

"Love to."

They headed into the living room and both eased themselves onto the couch and Mac pulled out his guitar.

"This always seems to relax us," Stella smiled.

Mac leaned in and kissed Stella's belly. "Baby and mommy have to be okay," Mac whispered with a slight frown as Stella's fingers gently snaked through his short hair and then played with his neck and shoulders. He sat back up and then started to play for them. Half way through the first set, he looked at Stella and felt his tension finally starting to ease.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I love you," she answered in truth and immediately his mind was at ease as he started into the second set. Stella's hand rested on her belly and she smiled when she felt their baby offer some movement as it listened to its father playing. She leaned back and offered a deep breath, thankful her anxiety had finally started to subside.

An hour later Mac put his guitar down and looked at his wife with a contented smile.

"I think we all need sleep," Mac mentioned in loving concern.

"How is your side?"

"It's fine. A bit tender but will be good as new tomorrow night."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Mac assured her as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Let's get to bed."

Stella took Mac's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder as they slowly walked into bed; each thankful that the evening has passed by without incident.

"I love you," Mac whispered as he kissed Stella firmly and warmly on the lips. His grasp around her tightened and his ears delighted in the soft moans her lips offered as their kissing deepened. But when Stella accidentally pressed down on Mac's fresh wound, his lips released a small gasp of pain and she quickly pulled back.

"Mac I'm sorry," she offered in haste.

"Trust me Stella, I'm fine," Mac assured her. "Let's just get come sleep. We always have tomorrow. I love you Stella, with all my heart."

"My heart belongs to you Mac."

"I guess we have that in common. Mine always belonged to you."

* * *

"Thanks Rico, I owe you," Ella smiled as she took the bag of needles and pills.

"Just be careful with that stuff, I'll keep a horse down."

"Yeah I got it, thanks," Ella snapped as she shoved the money into the dealers hands and then slammed the door to the sparsely furnished apartment closed. She offered a small curse when she heard the phone ring but took a deep breath as she answered.

"I just got your note," Carl huffed into the phone that Ella held close to her ear as she stood inside the empty apartment inside the abandoned building that used to be her home.

"I just need some space Carl."

"At least tell me where you are," Carl insisted with a hint of growing frustration in his voice.

"A friends. I have to go."

"Ella, I care about you; please let me help you."

"I don't need help!" She snapped in anger. "I just need some space right now. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she lied in haste.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later," Ella stated as she quickly hung up. Her eyes nervously darted around the empty apartment but while other's might have been a bit unnerved by the silence that was starting to consume the room, she was totally at ease.

"I think I can make this a nice home for me and Mac," she falsely reasoned as she wandered into the small room that housed a single bed. She looked at the bed and smiled. "Tomorrow Mac. Tomorrow, we'll finally be together."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so you all knew that Ella would get a bit more psycho and she will put both Mac and Stella in perilous situations, but of course you can be assured that she'll never do any permanent harm and our SMACKED will be just fine, especially the baby. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	11. A Devious Trap

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 11 - A Devious Trap **

**A/N: **The best part about stormy sunday afternoons is the time it affords for writing. Lots of updates this week! Hope it's okay you'll all have lots to read :)

* * *

Mac let out a small groan as Stella's hand inadvertently pressed down on his injured side as he went to roll over.

"Mac?" Her sleepy voice mumbled in the darkened room.

"Nothing to worry about, go back to sleep," Mac tried to assure her as he bit back the throbbing in his side. However, as the pregnancy progresses, his concern for the health of his wife and the wellbeing of his unborn child will only continue to grow. Ella showing up like she has only has served to heighten his fear of what might happen. _What if I miscarry?_ Stella had mentioned one time. He had pushed it aside then as it if was nothing but inside knew that threat was still very real. Or worse. _Stillborn?_

He had read about birth complications that resulted from extreme stress or physical exertion and so tried to reason to himself that was why he was so paranoid about Stella taking it easy.

"Mac?" Stella soft voice broke his worried thoughts. "Why are you still up?"

"Can you see in the dark?" He asked with an unseen smile.

"When you're awake and beside me, yes," Stella commented. "What is wrong Mac? Talk to me."

"I um...was reading last night about birth complications from stress and such..."

"What?"

"You were asleep and I couldn't sleep and...and I guess in light of everything that's happened I can't help but be concerned."

"Mac, our baby is going to be fine."

"Stella..."

Stella turned on the light and looked at her husband with a slight frown, her heart instantly aching at his miserable expression.

"I have been trying those relaxation techniques, even at work and they are helping. Mac I'm fine."

"But Ella..."

"Mac, I refuse to let her win in any capacity, much less destory the family we worked so hard to build."

"I would be lost without you and I think I would...Stella if anything ever happened to you or our child I would..." he started only to be cut off by a warm kiss.

"A pregnant woman is pretty strong you know."

"I know. When you grabbed my arm the other day it left a mark."

"What?"

"That's not the point, and I know you are strong. Stella I would never think of you as anything less but...I'm a first time father so can you fault me for being a bit paranoid. That book was pretty explicit and you have had a recent scare."

"Okay so I'll admit that a woman showing up from your past, one obviously still very much attracted to you was a bit unsettling but I think going with you that night, seeing her in that alley; seeing how pathetic she really is forced me to feel more sorrow than anger for her. Flack said he's still trying to track down Carl, her elusive boyfriend who has I guess an unlisted number and I just hope that Carl can be there for her in some way. But otherwise Mac I'm fine. The stomach pains have disappeared."

"And you would tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

"I would," she smiled as she touched her husbands face before planting a warm kiss on his lips. "You worry too much."

"Only about things I can't control. You should know that by now."

"All too well," Stella smiled. "Now do I have to take extreme measures to get you to sleep?"

"Might like to know what those are," Mac grinned as he leaned in and kissed her once more before he finally turned off the light and then pulled his wife up against him, kissing her cheek. And as much as his mind still wanted to dwell on tormented images, he finally allowed his mind to dwell on a happy memory from their honeymoon and soon he whisked back into the darkness of sleep.

Stella felt their baby move inside her and was quick to open her eyes and offer a slight moan as she looked at the clock, wiping the sleep from her weary eyes. She turned her head and then frowned she saw her husband's side of the bed was empty. However, just as she was about to get up, Mac appeared in the doorway, a small smattering of fresh blood on his left side.

"You okay?"

"I think I stretched one too many times during the night," Mac answered, not wanting to tell her that it was her fingers that pushed down and caused the tender stitching to weep. "Did I wake you?"

"Baby did," Stella smiled as Mac eased onto his uninjured side and planted a warm kiss on her belly after he had lifted her nightshirt to reveal the smooth skin.

"Baby woke up mummy," Mac teased as he looked up at Stella who looked at him with a smile.

"Remember what today is?"

"Our first ultrasound, Stella I will be there."

"But the Carson case..."

"Trust me, I'll leave mid-sentencing if I have to," Mac stated firmly and Stella just smiled. Mac moved himself back up to her, his lips hovering inches above hers. "Morning mummy."

"Mmm daddy Mac," Stella teased as her hand reached behind his head and guided his lips to hers before she planted a warm kiss on them. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"You mean do I want to have sex? Are you serious?" Mac smiled.

"No, I mean of our baby, do you want to know the sex? Whether it's a boy or girl?"

Mac rolled onto his back, his head resting on the pillow once more before he looked up at her. "Do you?"

"Asked you first," she countered and he just shook his head.

"I thought I did but...but now I'm not so sure."

"Well I am going to do the same as you."

"Do you want to know?" Mac queried as Stella gently lifted his shirt to inspect the stitching. Her face displayed a small frown but his offered a slight smile when her warm fingers started to tickle his tender side.

"I um..." Stella paused to think. "I kinda like waiting until the last minute but then if we know before we can use a gender specific instead of always calling it, well it."

"Well we have two names picked out, one for each gender," Mac pondered. "Will Dr. Marsh be administering it?"

"No an Ultrasound technician will."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. Dr. Marsh said it might feel a bit odd but both of us will be fine. Will you?" Stella asked as her fingers lingered on Mac's warm cheek. Mac nodded his head as his blackberry buzzed to life.

"Already?" Mac groaned as he rolled over and reached for his phone, offering a small wince as his side pulled a little bit more than he wanted. "Yeah Flack, what have you got? Right. Yeah I'll meet you there in an hour. Right bye."

"Carson?"

"Hearing was just set for this afternoon. I'm going to meet Flack there at eight."

"Well then I guess it's time we got this day started. Just don't use yourself as a human shield today, I don't want to be a single parent," Stella mentioned in concern.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Mac quipped as he kissed her before he pushed himself off the bed and then headed into the bathroom to get his day started. He turned on the hot water, wanting more than anything for his wife to be able to join him for an early morning, steamy make out session. But with her belly growing bigger everyday, love making was becoming more and more of an adventure; the shower now out of the question.

Stella lingered in bed, her mind showing tempting images of her naked husband standing under the hot water. She was more than tempted to join him but he always lamented the fact that when she was before him naked, his body had a mind of it's own an it was almost painful for him to be so aroused when he wasn't able to offer himself in the way he wanted. So showers for two had to be put on hold until her belly was back to normal.

_'But when the baby comes, showers for one will actually save us more time,_' Mac had told her, a memory that even now forces a warm smile to her soft lips. But as she pushed herself out of bed and then slowly headed into the kitchen to get his coffee ready to go, her mind couldn't help but dwell on what Ella McBride was up to. She hadn't called the night before. _Maybe she's taken the hint_, Stella thought to herself; never realizing that her words were the furthest from the truth.

* * *

With another angry curse to the noise on the street outside the window, Ella finally pulled herself from her light slumber, slightly coughing from the dusty bed she spent the night on. And while her body needed sleep her mind was far too active to get the eight hours of required sleep. The hours before she spent obsessing over what Mac would think of their new but humble apartment.

"I just need him to spend some time here," Ella surmised as she wandered into the bare kitchen. "But first I need to get him here."

She hurried to get dressed and then looked at the barren kitchen. "I guess I'll need something for us for dinner," she mumbled to herself as she walked over to her jacket and put it on. "Also need some coffee. I know Mac likes black coffee with two sugars."

With a happy smile on her face she headed out the door, stuffing the spare key into her pocket. The building for the most part was abandoned; a few remaining tenants that the city would kick out at the end of the month, so it provided the perfect cover for those that wanted to hide away from whatever trouble reality was forcing them to endure.

But in Ella's mind it was the perfect trap; the perfect place to hide Mac away from the rest of the world and the woman he loved; the woman she was more than jealous of.

"She doesn't deserve him," she chanted over and over again as she stood in line at the nearest coffee shop. Just as she took her leave her phone rang and Carl's name was displayed. A small smile did tug at her lips at his persistent attention, but her heart longed for another, a man who didn't care for her in any way.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Carl asked in concern.

"I'm sure by tonight I'll be all better."

"You're coming home tonight right?"

"I need a few more days Carl," Ella stated firmly.

"But.."

"Just a few more days and then I'll have everything I need," Ella stated with a smile.

"At least tell me where you are," Carl moaned into the phone.

"I think after being in that place for so long and then with you and...Carl I just need some space to myself right now. I just need to be on my own for a bit to see if I can make it."

"What about the interview?"

"Haven't heard so I doubt I got it. No big deal," Ella huffed, not wanting to tell him that she did hear and was turned down in favor of an applicant that had more experience. "But I'm going to keep looking. I brought a few things with me here so..."

"If you need anything will you let me know?"

"I'll call you, I will."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Okay Carl I gotta go."

"Please be careful," Carl half begged, stated in concern.

"Okay bye," Ella offered with a small air of indifference as she walked toward the small grocery store to get a few things that she'd used to make her and Mac dinner. As she wandered the isles, her brain drifted to images of when she first surprised Mac at the grocery store by his home. The next time they met in the grocery store wasn't as pleasant as she remembered Mac saying he was buying dinner for him and his wife; that thought made her angry and so she quickly gave her head a shake to clear that memory and forced her mind back to the time when Mac took her for breakfast.

"He loved me then and he still loves me," she whispered as she put a few more things into the basket and then headed for the checkout, a large smile on her face as she paid.

"See you tonight Mac," she whistled as she hurried across the street and then into the quiet building, away from wondering eyes.

* * *

"You have to be someplace Mac?" Flack asked with a slight smile.

"Why?"

"Well unless time moves faster on your watch I'm pretty sure it's only five minutes after the last time you checked."

"First ultrasound appointment," Mac lightly grimaced as they both nervously paced the outside of the courthouse. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"What time is it?"

"Three. I'm going to meet Stella there."

"Don't worry Mac, you'll make it. You um excited to be father?"

"At first I was very nervous and worried," Mac started into his answer as he eased himself onto the bench beside his friend, his eyes kept straight ahead. "My father wasn't around as much as I wanted him when I was growing up but I guess I turned out okay," he ends with a small laugh.

"Yeah_ just_ okay," Flack retorted with a wry smile.

"I know I had only one course to choose, being a marine and I just want more options for our child, son or daughter than just one notion that I might have. As honorable as I think serving your country in the Marines is, I just can't stomach the thought of seeing my child die at enemy hands like I saw other sons and daughters die."

"A CSI then?" Flack queried.

"Well that is why I want them to choose. I love my job and so does Stella. Helping to keep the city free of people that want to do harm is noble but so is saving lives in the ER. So not sure."

"Boy or girl?"

"What?"

"Which do you prefer? I know every parent says it doesn't matter but..."

"It doesn't," Mac answered and Flack just rolled his eyes. "I think either will have their strengths and weaknesses and..." Mac's voice was interrupted by Flack's laughter. "What?"

"Stop being Mac Taylor CSI and start being my friend, regular joe Mac Taylor about to be a father."

"A son. What father doesn't want a son?" Mac answered with a smile. "But a little Stella running around..." his eyes crinkled into a happy stare as his mind flashed images of his daughter looking up at him with sparkly green eyes and a mass of golden curls, calling him 'daddy'. "I know Stella missed out on having a mother daughter relationship so she'd probably prefer a girl."

"That's cool."

"This might sound stupid, but as long as it's healthy," Mac finished with a heavy sigh. "I'll love it no matter what."

"I think you'll make a great dad."

"My kid will probably call me dictator by the time it's a teen," Mac grimaced.

"But it will keep them out of trouble right?"

"Right," Mac agreed as he turned and gazed out the front doors, his mind trying to focus on the case at hand.

"Well I'm happy for you guys," Flack mentioned, forcing Mac's eyes back to his and a small smile to form on his lips.

"I don't know what makes me more nervous, waiting on the Chief's recommendation or seeing a picture of my unborn child," Mac offered in truth and Flack just nodded his head in knowing agreement. And as nervous as he was, he couldn't imagine how Stella was faring.

XXXXXXXX

"You are particularly glowing today, Mrs. Taylor," Sid remarked to Stella as she headed down for their latest autopsy results. "Mr. Taylor found a new technique?"

"Hammerback you know I'm not giving you details about our sex life," Stella arched a brow and offered a wry smile.

"I think the smile on your face tells me more than your words," he countered with a slight chuckle. "But you know when my wife was pregnant with our first we found that if the woman..."

"Sid."

"Yeah?"

"The case?"

"Right. How are you feeling these days?"

"Tired and hungry," Stella admitted with a smile.

"Kinda normal."

"And worried."

"About being a good parent? That's all first time parents," Sid assured her with a kind smile. "I think the two of you will be amazing."

"Probably be one of those overly paranoid parents who won't even let their teen cross the street after dark unless they are with them."

"In your line of work? Kinda hard not to be paranoid about a few things. And justifiably so," Sid reminded her.

"Just don't want to be one of those mothers whose kid goes to school and won't meet them for like six blocks because they are ashamed to be related to them," Stella stated and Sid laughed.

"You two won't have that problem. Mac won't allow it."

"Dictator is another term I don't want used either," Stella shot back and Sid shrugged.

"You two have nothing to worry about...so about the sex life. Did you know that a pregnant woman is a lot more versatile than she thinks. For example there is the..."

"Okay can we talk about work?" Stella interrupted with a smile.

"Okay if you want to talk about something bor-ing," Sid remarked and it was Stella's turn to lightly laugh.

"First ultrasound appointment," Stella informed him.

"I remember mine. Will Mac be there?"

"He's surprised me in all this by being such a willing participant."

"Would love to see him in a lamas class," Sid mentioned as he looked to his right and gathered what he needed and handed it to Stella.

"That will be another first," Stella smirked as she took the file and headed for the door. "But I'll tell him you said that."

"Ask him if he needs some advice?" Sid called out, forcing Stella to just shake her head as she took her leave. She looked at her watch and then offered a slight frown. She knows how much Mac hates his court dates but also knows if he's called in for any reason then he'll have to miss their appointment. She could probably wait one or two days to reschedule but didn't want to leave it much longer.

She took the file and then headed back up to the lab to see Lindsay and Sheldon hovering around their latest piles of evidence.

"What time do you have to leave?" Lindsay asked.

"Two-thirty. We have time, what did you find?"

"Take a look at this," Sheldon directed her attention to the latest piece of evidence.

XXXXXXXX

"Taylor," Mac answered his phone, looking at Flack with an anxious expression. "Okay. Yeah can you send the address to my phone? Yeah I'll head there right now."

"Mac?" Flack asked as Mac hung up.

"New lead on the Jackson case, clerk just called. A young woman called with some specific details and it's not to far from here."

"Mac..."

"Don you finish up here. Call me if it's an emergency but otherwise, I'm going to check on this lead and then head over to the doctor's. See you tomorrow."

Mac headed for the door, his mind once again trying to focus on the case at hand but his heart wondering what the first image of his child was going to look like. He tried to image Stella face or his reaction, but since this was something entirely new, he has no point of reference. Not a disconcerting thought but one that still has him wondering what to expect.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so that's a wrap guys, I gotta run," Stella mentioned in haste as she finished her last piece of evidence and the handed the rest of the tray to Adam. "Here kiddo run with this. Lindsay can you make sure..."

"Done," Lindsay answered with a smile. "Just go already. Will you bring in the picture so that I can at least see?"

"Isn't that bad luck or something?"

"That's only the bride before her wedding," Sheldon piped up, forcing Lindsay and Stella took at him in wonder. "So I heard," he added with a shrug before he looked back down at what he was doing.

"Right, okay see you guys tomorrow."

Stella took her leave and hurried back to her office to get her coat and purse. As she passed Mac's office, she was more than tempted to call him to see if he was on his way. _Don't nag, of course he's on his way,_ her brain reminded her. _He's not going to miss this._

"Mac won't miss this," Stella echoed as she gently eased herself into the back of the cab and gave the driver the address of the pre-natal clinic that Dr. Marsh had recommended. The hospital was backed up today so she was able to get an appointment with a friend and for that Stella was grateful.

_I hope you're on time Mac,_ Stella thought as the cab drove further into traffic.

XXXXXXXX

As Mac neared the run down apartment his anxiety started to quicken. Heading into this part of the city he should have brought backup, but knew he would just make it brief and then head for the clinic where Stella was probably waiting for him.

He stopped the Avalanche and got out, checking his gun as he neared the front entrance and then finally heading inside. The musty smell of mold forces his lungs to instantly constrict and he found himself gently gasping for air as he neared the grubby tenant listing and looked for the name he needed.

"Annette Rider," he read in a low tone as he looked at the elevator that had a sign that read 'not working' that looked like it must have been there for about ten years. So he looked next at the stairs and decided to try them out, casually heading up to the fourth floor, not wanting anything to give way, hence trapping him or causing an injury and then missing the important appointment.

"Stella would kill me for sure," Mac groaned as he heard a noise and quickly turned to investigate, his fingers instantly on his sidearm. Seeing it was only a stray cat, he offered himself a small laugh and then continued to the fourth floor. Once on the fourth floor landing, he stopped and listened. Hearing nothing he slowly walked toward the apartment given and then lightly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A happy female voice called out as he anxiously hovered outside.

But when the door opened, the face of Annette Rider was replaced with Ella McBride.

"Ella?" Mac asked in shock. "What the hell?"

"Hi Mac."

XXXXXXXX

Stella reached the clinic and slowly got out of the cab, her nervous anxiety now starting to take hold inside her stomach. Her hand automatically went to her belly and she started to gently rub, trying to get the nervous tension to subside.

"Mac, I wish you were here right now" her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath and then pushed her way into the clinic. Stella looked at the other pregnant woman waiting, some alone, some with children already hanging off their arms and some with their doting husbands right beside them. _Mac will be here soon_, she told herself as she headed for the front desk.

"Stella Taylor. I have an appointment at three."

"Hi Mrs. Taylor," the clerk greeted her. Stella signed her name, answered yes to the followed instructions and then took the pamphlet to read while she waited for Mac.

"My husband is coming, he'll be here for the exam," Stella assured them with a weak smile as she took the papers and then headed for an empty chair. She glanced around the room and smiled at the various children playing with a various toys beside their mothers. The case of the dead boy had forced her mind to picture a son, a mini Mac, a boy with chocolate brown hair and warm blue eyes like his father. But as her eyes lingered for a few more seconds on a small girl near her feet, she saw a miniature version of herself; golden curls and sparkly green eyes looking up at he in wonder.

"Amanda, its not nice to stare honey," the child's mother scolded.

"It's okay," Stella smiled.

"First?"

"Yes," Stella gently rubbed her belly.

"Our third," the woman smirked. "Second tri-mester right?"

"Early stages," Stella agreed. "Were you um...scared?"

"With my first. To death," the woman lightly laughed. "And don't kid yourself, go with the epidural. Natural child birth is wonderful, but hurts like hell," the woman gently warned.

"So I've heard," Stella gently grimaced.

"But then when you see your child placed in your arms, your pain is instantly forgotten," the woman smiled as she looked down at her daughter.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Stella remarked as she looked up as the door opened.

"Your husband on his way?"

"He better be," Stella stated firmly.

"He'll probably be late, but that's the beauty about these places, you can always trade with the next person waiting."

"Just hope it doesn't come to that," Stella commented as she looked at her watch. "Mac where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mac angrily demanded as he took a step closer toward the door. "Where is Annette?"

"Who?"

"The woman who owns this apartment," Mac stated with a huff as Ella looked at him in sadness before she turned and stormed back inside.

"I don't know."

Foolishly, Mac had to follow, needing to know if Ella had done anything to harm the female tenant of the apartment she was now in. He grabbed her arm and quickly turned her to face him.

"Where is she Ella?"

"Who?" Ella shot back with. "Aren't you happy to see me? This is our new home."

"Pardon? Where is Annette? Don't play games. Where is she?"

"The previous tenant moved out like a year ago they just never bothered to change the name. Mac, don't you recognize this place?"

Mac's eyes nervously darted around the small shabby apartment he was standing in before he looked at Ella with a frown. "This was your place?"

"That's right," she smiled as she walked up to him, a hidden object in her hand; powerful drugs to render him unconscious.

"Why did you lie about case details? That is an offense Ella."

"Mac, I just wanted to talk to you; _alone_."

"I have no secrets from my wife and when I see her later, I am going to tell her this."

"Mac..." Ella started as she moved in a bit closer, her face now trying to display a face sorrow filled but fake expression. "I'm sorry...I just...I was scared and..."

Mac looked at the weepy expression and instantly felt bad for raising his voice. Despite the fact that he reasoned inside that Ella McBride wasn't clinically sound, he had no reason to yell.

"I didn't mean to yell but I do have to go and if you have nothing to add to this case then..."

"Please stay with me, at least a little while. I have been so lonely and..."

"Ella, what about Carl?"

"What about Carl?" She snapped, her emotions displaying hot and cold in a matter of minutes.

"Doesn't he care about you?"

"Mac, you are the only man that has ever understood me or even wanted to help me. Carl just wants to use me for whatever he needs!" She stated with a frown.

"Ella I have to go," Mac insisted as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here."

Ella however, wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "Help me Mac," she whispered, the needle ready in her hand. "Please?"

"Ella, my wife is waiting for me."

"She doesn't deserve you," Ella hissed in anger.

"I have to go."

"No Mac...you are going to stay with me now," Ella told him firmly as she raised her hand and jabbed the needle full of drugs into the back of his neck.

* * *

  
**A/N**: sorry for the cliffe (hehe). How do you think Stella will react?

**PS:** Target Specific updated tomorrow


	12. There can be only One!

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 12 - There can be only One! **

* * *

"Mrs. Taylor?" One of the aides called to her.

Stella looked up and then down at her watch and frowned. _Damn it Mac, where are you?_ She slowly pushed herself up and followed after the young aide who was going to take some measurements, her weight and a few other things.

"Are you almost ready?"

"My husband is um delayed in court," Stella answered. "Is it possible to switch with the next appointment? I was told you can do that."

"Three thirty?"

"Yes please," Stella answered.

"That will be just fine," the aide smiled.

Stella walked back to her seat and sat back down, looking at her watch and wondering where Mac was. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Where are you Mac?"

XXXXXXXX

Mac looked at Ella in horror. "What the hell did you just..." Mac started as he immediately felt his body temperature starting to rise. "What did..."

"You're going to live with me now Mac," Ella smiled as she started to tug at his coat.

Mac started to shake his head no, further adding to the dark circles that were forming, his heart rate nearing critical as he tried to head for the door. His fingers tried to reach for his phone, but Ella snatched it away, sneered at Stella's name on the LCD display, turned it off and placed it on a nearby table as she started to drag him toward a back bedroom.

"Stop...this..." Mac started his body rapidly shutting down.

"Mac, I'm going to take care of you now. Just like you took care of me, I'm going to take care of you."

"I can't...stay...here..." Mac tried once more, his lungs now gasping for air and his head pounding, his vision starting to dim. "What did...you give...me..."

"A friend gave it to me," Ella smiled as she managed to get him to the doorway, his coat nearly off. "You'll feel better soon. I promise," Ella promised as she managed to get his coat all the way off and simply tossed it aside, Mac's body now sagging on the doorframe. "He said it won't last very long."

Panicked thoughts seized his brain at the thought that Stella's health would be seriously affected by his absence and worse if she found out that Ella was behind this. "Stella..." was the last word his lips uttered before the drugs finally took over and he went limp in Ella's arms, his weight taking them both to the ground.

"Poor Mac," Ella smiled as she kissed his cheek, his eyes now closed and his lips slightly parted. "I have to go out for a bit but you'll be safe here."

She offered a soft grunt as she dragged him over to the small bed and finally pushed him on top, removing his suit jacket and shoes; but taking the keys to the Avalanche and stuffing them into her pocket.

"I'll be right back," Ella whispered softly as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips; Mac of course unable to respond.

XXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Taylor?" Stella heard her name being called again.

"Mac, this is my third message, where are you?" Stella's tight voice huffed as she hung up her phone and walked over to the aide.

"Is he still not here?"

"Fraid not. I don't want to do this without him and I know he wants to be here."

"I push back one more but then we'll need to reschedule," the aide told her.

"One more appointment, please, he'll be here," Stella insisted as she looked at the aide in worry.

"No worries Mrs. Taylor," the aide said as she went to call the next appointment.

Stella tried Mac's number once more but again it went right to voicemail and so she tried Flack.

"Stella, he left here almost two hours ago."

"What?" Stella asked weakly.

"Have you tried..."

"A million times, it just goes through to voice mail. Do you think he got into a car accident?"

"It's possible, let me make a few calls and see if anyone officers were caught in anything. Are you able to reschedule the appointment just in case, Mac told me he didn't want to miss it."

"He told you that?" Stella asked with a weak smile.

"With a big smile on his face," Flack informed her in truth.

"Don I'll wait another half hour just in case then I'll need to reschedule. Let me know as soon as you can."

"I will. And Stella..."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to stress too much."

"Now you sound like Mac."

Her words brought a smile to her lips but as she allowed her mind to wander to the absence of her husband she couldn't help but wonder where he really was.

_Oh Mac, where are you? I know you wouldn't miss this on purpose. I just pray you are okay!_

XXXXXXXX

About half hour later, Mac's head swam with dizzying pain as he frantically tried to pull himself from his drugged stupor. His mind replayed the fact that he was following up a simple lead, arrived at the door only to have Ella McBride open, admitting the call was false. He turned to leave, remembering that Stella's ultra sound was in half hour and he had to be there. Ella hugged him and then stuck something in his neck which rendered him unconscious.

He slowly opened his weary eyes, squinting into the darkness that now engulfed him. Panic seized his being when he realized he couldn't move, at least not very well. His limbs for the most part were free, save for his right wrist cuffed to the bed frame overhead but the rest of his limbs just lay there, heavy and limp. Whatever Ella had given him was still seizing his body; his tongue thick in his mouth and his head pounding. _Morphine!_ He knew part of the drugs were morphine but she must have also added a heavy muscle relaxant and a sedative because his eye lids were heavy and his lips felt numb. He tried to call out for help, but his lungs didn't seem to respond the way he wanted.

"Ste...lla..." he finally managed in a hoarse whisper.

He tried to tug on his captive wrist but again his body, with whatever Ella had pushed into his veins, was ensuring a disconnect between his brain and his body. He tried to move his legs; telling himself if he could just move the bed, even a little, perhaps someone would hear the odd sound and come to investigate. But his body once again refused and all he could do was lie in tormented stillness, wondering how on earth Stella would cope when he didn't show up. _Damn you Ella_, his mind cursed in torment.

STELLA HELP ME! His mind called out, his tongue once again thick and heavy and unable to make audible sounds come forth. He tried to lift his weary head, but when he was unable to see anything of use, slumped back in the darkness in angry defeat. The side with the stitching was starting to strain and his head still swam with dizzying pain from whatever drug Ella had forced him to ingest.

How could she do this! Mac's mind yelled in anger as his wrist once again tried to tug against the cuff that held him captive. Damn it! Stella...you have to find me! But then as he thought about Stella finding out about Ella, other panic about her having another harmful panic attack and jeopardizing the health of their baby, gripped him and he tried to yell once more.

"HELP..." Mac uttered only to hear his own voice come across as another futile whisper.

"Help!" Mac tried to yell once more, his throat burning, and small beads of sweat starting to slowly slide down his face. He lay his head back down onto the musty mattress in angry torment, his heart racing and head pounding. He tried to listen for anything, anything that he might use as his means of salvation. Nothing! He was trapped and alone; one woman bent on revenge on her way back and one woman counting on him to be there for their new family. But as he remembered how stressed Stella was when Ella confronted her, and her emergency appointment with Dr. Marsh, his brain now raced with horrible thoughts of them losing their baby. Damn it! Stella, I'm sorry.

_Stella! I know you'll find me. I know you will._

XXXXXXXX

"Anything?" Stella asked Flack as he got out of his car and hurried up to her.

"Stella, I need you..."

"Don, just tell me. Where the hell is Mac? Is he okay?"

"I don't know, but he's not been in an accident," Flack assured her and Stella found herself breathing a large sigh of relief.

"However, no one seems to know where he is."

"What do you mean no one knows where he is? What exactly happened when he left?"

"We were at the court house when Mac got a call from the clerk about a witness with some details to a current case and since he said it was well I guess close by the clinic he would take the call and come straight here. That's the last I heard from him."

"Don call the clerk and get the address to that call," Stella instructed.

"But you..."

"I already rescheduled for a few days from now. There is no way I'm doing this without my husband present. Please we have to find him; what if..." her voice trailed off as she swallowed back her oncoming sorrow. Flack quickly offered her a warm hug before he looked down at her with a weak frown. "Please just call."

"I just don't want you to panic or put more stress..."

"I know what to do," Stella assured him as she leaned against the building and closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop racing and her breathing to shallow a little bit. _Mac is okay_, she kept chanting over and over again inside her head. _Mac has to be okay_, she commanded herself to believe as she quickly opened her eyes at Flack's words. _My husband is okay._

"What do you mean you never called Detective Taylor? I was with him when he said you called."

_I'm sorry Sir, I am the only call clerk on duty today. I can have Chief Sinclair come down right now and verify my phone records or if you'd rather I can get a tech to give you a log of all outgoing calls, but I give you my word, I never called Detective Taylor at any point today._"

"Is it possible that anyone on your break might have?"

_"All calls are logged Sir," the clerk insisted. "I am not sure what else I can tell you. Have you tried asking Detective Taylor to trace the number on his phone?"_

"I will when I find him," Flack growled as he snapped his phone shut and looked at Stella with a weak expression. "The call didn't come from the clerk's office."

"What?" Stella asked in haste. "Don, tell me exactly what Mac said to you."

"We were standing there talking about the case when he got a call. Said it was about the Jackson case and a new witness had details and he was going to check on them."

"Was the clerk male or female?"

"Didn't say," Flack frowned as he remembered back to their brief conversation. "But he said the witness was a young woman."

"A what...what did you say?" Stella asked in horror.

"A young woman. Why, what does that mean?"

"Trouble," Stella looked at him in a panic before she uttered on horrible word, _Ella._

XXXXXXXX

Mac lay in the dark room in heated anger. He tried to get his wrist to tug on the tight handcuff but all his arm could manage was a slight scraping sound that wouldnt draw much attention his predicament. He was starting to get a bit more feeling back into his leg and his lips and tongue didn't feel as heavy as they did when he first woke up. _Drugs are starting to wear off,_ Mac's mind surmised. If I can just keep myself from getting more then I can overpower her and get the hell out of here. His throat was heavy to swallow and his head still pounded but finally his ears picked up faint shuffling and he tried to call out once more.

"HEL..." was all he managed until he heard the footsteps getting closer to the door and humming was discerned. It wasn't salvation; it was his jailer. When the door opened, his eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the last person he wanted to see.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" Ella smiled as she turned on a small bedside light, forcing Mac to squint as his eyes connected with the brightness and he had to look away. He quickly countered and narrowed his eyes in anger as Ella eased herself to her knees, looking at him with a hungry smile.

"Mac, are you sweating?" Ella noted as her fingers gently brushed away some small beads of sweat on his forehead.

"What did...you give me?"

"Doesn't it make you feel better?" Ella smiled.

"Why...the he..." he tried only to have Ella plant a quick kiss on his cheek and then pull back. "No swearing, okay Mac?"

Mac glared at her in anger as his right arm tried once more to yank himself free.

"Don't pull Mac, you'll hurt yourself," Ella encouraged, her fingers trying to get his wrist to stop pulling, hoping to lessen the cuts from the chaffing.

"Ella, what the hell..." Mac started only to have her lean in and gently touch his lips with her fingers before she pulled back and looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Please keep your voice down Mac."

"Ella what are you doing?" Mac asked in a calm tone, trying to keep his anger and cursing in check but thankful that his voice faculties had finally returned. "You need to uncuff me right now."

"I like you like this. Your arms feel really strong," she smiled as her hands started to run up and down his captive limb.

"Ella you need to..." he started only to quickly interupted.

"I'm going to take care of you now Mac."

"Take care of me? Ella you need to let me go right now."

"Mac, I will let you go but first you need to calm down a little."

"Okay but why am I cuffed to the bed Ella?"

"I didn't want you to leave," she stated with a gentle frown.

He looked at her in shock. He wanted to scream that _of course I'd leave, I don't belong here_. But he also knew from the look on her face that she wasn't completely there. Her mind had now pushed aside sense and reason and was now driven by some twisted fantasy that he was an unwilling participant in. The only way to gain her trust was to play her game; tell her whatever lies she needed to hear in hopes of getting free and overpowering her. _Stella, forgive me for anything untrue I might utter._

"Mac?"

"If I give you my word that I will stay, will you at least uncuff my wrist?" Mac tried, once again trying to control his angry frustration.

"Maybe after supper okay?"

"Supper? Ella I can't stay here," Mac pleaded, his wrist once again straining against the bedframe that held him captive.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Ella I need..."

"I ASKED IF YOU WERE THIRSTY!" Ella yelled in anger before she quickly calmed. "Sorry Mac, I'm a bit tired. Are you thirsty?"

Mac looked at her and realized her obsession had never been dealt with; her need for having him in her life, all to herself never faded and her sanity was rapidly waning. It was now beyond obession, it was paranoia and that was more than dangerous; that was life threatening.

"I am thirsty," Mac confessed in truth.

"I only have Iced tea is that okay?"

"That'll be fine," Mac agreed with a heavy sigh.

"Okay be right back," Ella smiled as she kissed his cheek once more. "You smell good you know," she commented as her hands started to gently tug the dress shirt free of his dark dress pants.

"Ella?"

"It's okay Mac, I'm going to help you."

"Help me how?"

Ella smiled as her fingers started to move up his shirt, fondling his smooth chest under the tight fabric of his dark undershirt. But when her fingers rested on the rough stitches she quickly pulled her hand out and then lifted up his shirt to reveal the ugly dark stitching and she looked up at him with a frown.

"Mac, what happened?" Ella asked as she quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and then pulled the undershirt up even more.

"Just a knife wound. Can I have that drink now?" Mac insisted as he tried to push her hand away.

"Mac, please don't make me cuff the other wrist," Ella lightly warned and Mac's hand quickly retreated. With one wrist still cuffed she was holding all the cards; he had to swing the odds in his favor and that sadly meant going along with her twisted ideas. _I have to get free, get the upper hand and call Stella. Gain her trust. I need to gain her trust._

"I'll just wait right here Ella. Please that drink?"

"Okay Mac," Ella smiled sweetly and Mac just looked at her as a sinking feeling started to develop. He watched her leave the room and then tried once more to pray for the rest of his body to get back its fighting strength so he could regain control. What he didn't realize was the added 'boost' she was now putting into his drink to keep him in a drugged stupor; one where she could easily control him. As long as he remained with her, his strength would never return.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he tried to find movement in the cuff; listening to Ella humming in the other room. "Stella...you have to find me. Please hurry."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so no further details and no other witness came forward. Sorry Stella, we have no address to check," Flack informed her. "But I called Danny like you instructed and he's running a trace right now on the GPS for Mac's truck."

"And Ella McBride?" Stella inquired as Jessica pushed herself from another police cruiser and rushed up to them.

"You sure it's her?" Flack questioned.

"I'm sure," Stella replied with a slight gasp.

"Stella, you okay?"

"I will be when I have Mac back where he belongs. I think Ella McBride did something or has some part in his disappearance. What did you find?"

"I was able to track down her boyfriend Carl Franklin," Jessica informed them. "Works in a warehouse. For the most part he's a good worker, no trouble with this boss or the law. Was up to visit Ella on a regular basis. I tried his cell and got voice mail and was about to try again. Why do you think she's involved."

"She's obsessed with Mac. She has been since he helped her a number of months back. Mac was trying to be helpful, only neutral intentions but I think she saw it as something more; I think she thought he loved her or something," Stella stated with a frown. "I don't know for sure it was her but I have a feeling it was..."

"Enough to do him harm?" Jessica pondered.

"If she's become mentally and emotionally unstable, which I believe she has, then yes she can do him harm. Jessica, Mac...the father of our..."

"Stella, we'll find him. She won't kill him right away right?"

"Not unless he becomes a threat to her happiness. Such as he tries to leave," Stella sighed as she took a deep breath and then gave a nod to Jessica.

"Got it Danny, thanks. No we'll let you know as soon as we find something. Yeah she's fine, thanks. That was Danny, he's got a line on Mac's truck and is sending me the coordinates right now," Flack informed Stella and Jessica as he waited for the information from Danny.

"What are you thinking?" Jessica asked Stella in concern.

"I am trying to think that maybe she cornered him someplace and he's trying to talk her out of cutting herself or something and she won't let him leave. Jessica I have to believe that's all that's happened and she hasn't gone all fatal attraction on him and um...rendered him any bodily harm already."

"I'm sure Mac is fine Stella," Jessica tried to assure her.

"Got it," Flack stated loudly as he headed for his cruiser. "Let's go."

"Stella, I think you should wait here," Jessica advised.

"Trust me, it'll do me more harm than good just to wait here," Stella told her friend. "I'll just try to do some meditation along the way, but I am not staying here. Jessica I can't. I need to be there for my family."

Knowing it would do no good to argue with her friend, Jessica just nodded her head in agreement as both turned and hurried after Flack, Jessica getting into the front and Stella in the back.

_Hold on Mac, I'm coming,_ Stella told herself as she leaned her head back on the seat, closed her eyes and tried to practice some calming techniques. But as her mind kept hearing Mac calling to her for help, she knew relaxation was the last thing on her mind.

_Hold on Mac, just hold on._

Stella kept her eyes closed for what felt like an eternity until Flack's voice once again pulled her back to reality.

"Stella, we're here."

XXXXXXXX

Mac heard Ella softly whistling as she moved around the quiet apartment and cursed himself for falling for her trap. He tried to reason he didn't think she'd go to such extreme measures but now realized her obsession had taken over whatever small amount of sanity she had managed to hold onto when coming out of the institution.

"Stella..." Mac mumbled just as Ella walked into the room.

"She doesn't love you like I do Mac," Ella stated as she knelt down beside him, the glass of iced tea in her hand. He looked at the sweet sugary drink and instantly felt his stomach tighten.

"I think I might want water instead," Mac frowned.

"This is better," Ella insisted as she brought the glass to his lips and forced him to take a hearty gulp.

The sugary liquid stung his throat on the way down to his already upset stomach. However, Ella didn't allow him another protest as she forced another hearty swig down his open mouth.

"Does it taste good?"

"Tastes..." Mac stopped and looked at her in horror. "What else is in there?" He queried in dread.

"Just a little something to help you relax," she smiled as she forced him to take another gulp. Mac's free arm finally swung at the glass, spilling most of the contents but not the glass. If there were indeed more drugs, that was the last thing he needed if he was to gain control over her and the situation.

"Enough..." Mac gasped as his stomach constricted. "Hurts to drink...so much."

"Sorry Mac," Ella soothed as she put the glass down and looked at him in concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Ella, do you really want to make me happy?"

"I do Mac. Tell me anything and I'll do it," Ella promised eagerly.

"Ella I need to get to my wife and make sure she's okay..."

"Mac you are staying with me now. You took care of me, that showed me that you love me and..."

"Ella I was concerned and worried and so I wanted to get you help. But you misunderstood my intentions. Please if you are caught and arrested for kidnapping they'll..."

"I didn't kidnap you Mac, you are here to live with me so I can take care of you like you took care of me. What else can I do to help you?"

Mac looked at her and offered a heavy sigh; his words not getting through. "I said I appreciate your help. Can I at least call Stella to tell her not to worry?"

"No. And don't mention her name again!"

"She's my wife Ella!"

"Not any more!" Ella hissed as her hand bumped his side, spilling half the sugary drink down his chest, soaking the undershirt and causing her to look at him in anger. "Now look what you did."

"Ella, please listen to me," Mac begged as she turned and left the room. Mac offered an angry curse, his stomach now sick from the sugary liquid mixing with the drugs and nothing else to counter the stomach pains that came from skipping lunch. He heard her mumbling in the other room and felt his anger starting to surge.

Ella hurried back into the room with a tea towel and Mac looked at her in disbelief. "Mac you have to be more careful," Ella told him with a small smile and he looked at her in disbelief, realizing that her sanity was passing beyond the point of a normal human being.

"I'll do better next time. Please uncuff my wrist Ella, it hurts and I want to drink on my own."

"In a bit Mac, I like taking care of you."

"Ella, I'm not much good if I can't help you," Mac tried, hoping she'd believe the falsities he was handing her. "Please Ella I want to help you," he begged, once again praying his voice didn't come across sounding angry. But the longer he remained in her grasp and the faster the drugs started to take over unhindered he knew he'd never have the chance to overpower her and get away if he wasn't completely free.

"Okay Mac, but let me make us some dinner and then you can okay?"

"Okay," Mac agreed in haste, knowing all he had to do now was bide his time until both his arms were free.

"Then I'll show you just how much you mean to me Mac," Ella whispered as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Mac's mouth didn't respond but he knew if his body made a move to buckle her off, he'd probably lose out on getting his wrist free so had no choice but just lay there in misery as her hands continued to feel his chest before moving lower.

"I know I can make you happy Mac," Ella stated as she leaned in closer once more. But just as her lips were about to assault his once more a soft knock was heard at the door. Ella's head shot up and so did Mac's.

_Stella!_ Mac's mind called in relief. _She's here. _

XXXXXXXX

They reached the empty lot and Stella's eyes rested on the lone black Avalanche parked by itself in the parking lot.

"I don't see anyone," Flack commented as he brought the car to a stop and looked around. However, Stella didn't wait to hear what Flack said next as she pushed herself out of the back seat and raced for the darkened vehicle before her, gun already drawn.

"Mac!" Stella called out as she neared the truck. Her heart was already racing but when she tried to door handle and found it unlocked her panic exploded.

"Mac!" Stella called out once more as Jessica raced to her side while Flack called for backup and then started to check the area. Stella leaned inside, careful not to touch anything in case they'd need to dust for prints or whatever trace might be found.

"Stella..."

"Yeah smells like woman's perfume."

"Mac is not having an affair," Jessica tried to assure her friend. "Even with this Ella McBride. Tell me you believe me."

"I trust Mac with my life Jess, I know he'd never be unfaithful. Just that..."

"What?"

"She came by the lab one time and told me and Mac did confirm that when we just moved in she showed up to our apartment in her underwear."

"What? Why didn't tell me that?"

"It caused me to have such stomach cramps that I tried to block it out of my head; the whole thing made me sick and now..."

"Now what?" Jessica asked with a frown.

"What if he was taken against his will? What if she called him to meet her here and then...then did something to him. I know he would never go with her willingly and..." Stella stopped as she choked back her rising sorrow. "Jess he'd never go willingly."

"Okay so we have to just tell ourselves right now that Mac is only drugged and missing."

"She kidnapped my husband!" Stella stated in contempt as Flack rushed back up to them.

"No signs of a struggle," Flack told him as he looked at both women before him with an anxious frown. "What?"

"We think that Ella McBride might have drugged and kidnapped Mac."

"Don, you know he'd never go willingly. She might have had help maybe this Carl."

"Okay I'm going to call Danny and get him started on Mac's phone log."

"And if that fails then we can try a remote turn on," Stella stated.

"Why not try that first?"

"Because we don't want her to know we're coming. If she sees my name or the lab she might hurt him," Stella frowned, trying to allow reason to push aside panic as she told herself she needed a calm head to find her missing and beloved husband. "We need the element of surprise to go in our favor as long as it can."

"Okay so while Danny finds us the number let's look inside a bit more. Keep our minds occupied," Jessica stated with a weak smile.

"Right," Stella agreed with some reluctance.

_I'm coming Mac, I just pray you are okay._

XXXXXXXX

"Who's here Mac?" Ella asked sharply. "No one knows where we live!"

_We?_ Mac's mind yelled. _There is no we!_ But no matter who was at the door he needed her to answer in order for him to try to make himself heard.

"I don't know Ella, but you should answer it."

"But..." she tried as the knock was heard one more time. "Fine I'll be right back."

Mac watched her leave, closing the door half way but still enough for him to be able to attempt a call for help. He heard her open the door and then yelled for all he was worth.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE...HELP ME! HELP...ME!" Mac yelled until he had to cough from straining.

"What was that?" The lost visitor inquired of Ella.

"TV," she lightly hissed. "I like to watch it loud. Very few neighbors. Sorry I can't help you!" She offered as she slammed the door shut and turned and hurried for Mac.

Mac watched her with a flushed face and narrowed eyes.

"Why Mac?" Ella snapped as slumped down beside him. "Why did you do that?" She asked angrily her hand resting near his wounded side.

"Ella, I can't stay here like this. I need to be free at least," Mac tried with a hint of desperation.

"You nearly ruined it for us!" Ella snapped and Mac lightly shook his head. "Now I don't feel like making you dinner."

"Ella, I'm sorry," Mac tried with a heavy frown. "Please make me dinner? I'll eat whatever you make."

"I don't believe you!"

"I will, whatever you make. I said I was sorry. I was just um worried; that's all. Please? For me? For us?" Mac tried, wanting anything to get through to her muddled brain.

Ella looked at him with a cross expression before her face finally started to soften.

"I'll just rest here while you make us dinner. Okay?"

"Okay. And after dinner can we have sex?" Ella asked with a growing smile.

Mac looked at her and swallowed hard. "Uh sure...one condition."

"What is it?"

"I get to hold you."

"Mac..."

"Ella I promise, I just want to hold you. You want to trust me right?" He queried and she finally nodded her head. "I just want to hold you with _both_ arms."

"I'd like to feel you holding me Mac."

"And you will, I promise."

"Okay I'll make us dinner. Be back soon my love," she smiled as pushed herself off the bed and hurried into the kitchen. Mac watched her go praying his actions would help stall for more time; time to allow Stella to figure out where he was. By now she had traced the GPS on the truck and would be here shortly, he tried to reason, not knowing that Ella had already moved the truck just in case.

_Hurry Stella, please hurry,_ Mac groaned as he pulled on his captive wrist once more in anger before he slumped back in defeat, cursing the woman in the other room. However, if she kept true to her word and let him go after dinner, this nightmare would soon be over; for all of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so Danny was able to trace the last number to call Mac's number, besides yours Stella, and it came from a payphone about twenty minutes from here."

"Any calls from Ella McBride?"

"A few, but they all correspond to the dates and times you told me about earlier."

"Get Danny to find the address for that payphone," Stella directed.

Flack offered a nod as he dialed Danny one more time and Stella turned back to the darkened cab of the Chevy Avalanche before her.

"Think he's okay?" Stella asked Jessica with a worried frown.

"I think Mac will be able to stall for time."

"By giving her what she wants?" Stella asked crossly. "Even if that means HIMSELF?"

"Stella..."

"Blame the hormones Jess. But you better find her first; I'm pregnant and armed," Stella replied with a slight grimace.

"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked in concern.

Stella offered her a weak expression before her eyes started to water. "I feel sick," she confessed in truth. Jessica wrapped her arms around her friend and offered a supportive hug. "I am worried about Mac, Jess. How could I not be?"

"We'll find him Stella."

"That might be sooner than you think, I have the address for that payphone," Flack informed them. "Now let's go get Mac."

_Hold on Mac, I'm on my way._

* * *

**A/N:** Think Ella will be happy when Stella arrives. Okay so bad timing with this and Target, but no physical fight between them in this story and no twist to Ella! Just kinda worked out that way so don't hate me! eek Please let me know and thanks!


	13. Rescue from Hell

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 13 - Rescue from Hell **

* * *

The ride to the location of the payphone was spent in miserable silence for Stella. She was sure that Ella wasn't going to kill Mac, but even now that possibility did cross her mind and the thought of raising Mac's child alone, was almost too much to bear. Especially if Mac didn't want to give in to whatever Ella asked him as she suspected; that could bring abuot his ultimate demise. She had to quickly change her thoughts to something else as she felt a small twinge in her belly and knew her anxiety was starting to take its toll.

_Mac, please hold on, I have to believe you are still alive_, her mind would state over and over again. She would hear him calling to her for help and cursed the fact that Ella was probably doing things that Mac would regret allowing her to do.

_He has to believe I'll forgive this_, she thought again. And unlike the time when Ella showed up at the lab and said she tempted Mac in her underwear to, he was able to walk away. _What if he can't now_? _Obviously if he was able he'd have left long ago,_ she told herself. Marital fidelity was never something she questioned with Mac and wasn't about to start, but the thought that Ella would be able to force herself onto her husband made her heart race even faster.

"Stella?" Jessica asked softly as she turned around and looked at her friend in concern.

"Just a few twinges but not as bad as last time," Stella replied with a slight gasp. "I am trying to picture best case scenario but I know if Mac were able to leave he would have."

"You have to believe that Mac is alive Stella."

"I do, but in what state? What if she..." Stella started and then stopped as a lump formed in her throat. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Flack answered. "I am hoping that this payphone will belong to a certain building, but if not we might need to do a remote activation for his phone."

"And if she hears it turn on..." Stella's voice trailed off.

"Could mean even more trouble for Mac."

"Damn it!"

Flack offered a weak smile as he brought the police issue cruiser to a complete stop and then all three looked at the lone payphone surrounded by run down apartment buildings on all sides. Stella looked up to see various lights on, not realizing that her eyes had already rested on the apartment where her husband was being kept against his will.

"Could be in any of them. How do we narrow it down and still keep the element of surprise?"

"We can't," Stella gently moaned.

"Is there any way we can remotely turn it on and then set it to silent and just keep dialing?" Jessica pondered as Flack pulled out his own phone.

"Worth a shot," Flack mentioned with a heavy frown. "Just hold on Stella, if Mac's here we'll find him."

"Yeah but what will he have to endure before then?"

XXXXXXXX

Mac had continued to pull against the handcuff willing his strength to last so he could at least find some give on the rusted headboard that he could use to his advantage and get the handcuff completely off. He had listened to Ella humming to herself in the other room and closed his eyes, willing his anger to subside so he could talk to her in a normal voice, praying she'd finally listen to reason and uncuff his wrist. But the drugs had taken over and once again his body would not listen to his brain telling him to at least try to move or flex to keep his circulation where it should be so that when he was free he could help himself in some way.

When all when quiet, however, his heart started to quicken at the thought that she was once again planning something that would lead to his mental or maybe even physical demise. He finally heard her footsteps nearing him but when he crooned his neck to see her in the doorway, he stifled a gasp at her state of undress.

"Black is your favorite right?" Ella smiled as she stood before him in just some lacy underwear.

"Ella...don't do this," Mac gently begged as she slowly walked up to him and then carefully straddled his trapped waist, her fingers instantly on his belt buckle to undo it. His free arm tried to push her away but with his lack of strength and her holding him down, his efforts were in vain.

"Oh I want to do this Mac."

"But..."

"Your body is firm Mac," Ella smiled as she tossed the belt away and undid his button and zipper, revealing dark fabric below his belly button. "Mmmm black underwear is my favorite also. Can't wait to see all of you."

"Ella, we can't..."

"Of course we can."

"Ella..." Mac lightly grunted as her weight shifted on his captive frame as she eased herself down on top of him. Controlling his desire was easy as he told himself he wasn't turned on and not about to show her that he was in any mood for love making; that intimate expression he saved only for his wife.

"Do you find me sexy Mac?" Ella whispered as her lips hungrily devoured his mouth and then moved to his ear.

"Mac?" She asked again.

"Feels um..." was all he answered, not being able to actually say the words that would betray his wife. _I love Stella,_ his brain kept chanting over and over again. Her fingers moved around his chest, touching whatever they could land on before moving lower. His free arm finally managed to snake in between her mouth and his and he was able to push her back, offering a small gasp for air.

"Can't...breathe," he grunted.

"Sorry Mac."

Mac once again felt his body groan involuntarily as her fingers moved around his groin, but his arousal didn't respond to her touch; he simply didn't love her and wasn't about to give her something just to satisfy what she thought she needed. She didn't love him, he knew that and this paltry display was another sign that her sanity and sense of reason were rapidly waning.

"I don't care how long it takes you Mac," She smiled. Mac looked at her in disbelief. It'll never happen, his mind yelled at her. You'll be waiting a long time. "Love the way you feel beneath me Mac."

Mac kept his eyes fixed on the wall behind her, not wanting to give her further reason to think his eye movements were finding any kind of pleasure in her actions. She held his other limp arm at his side; ensuring he wasn't able to push her away. Thanks to the muscle relaxing and the morphine mix, he could do little else but wait until she let him go.

"Do I feel good on you Mac? My body on yours?" Ella whispered into his ear once more as her fingers started to mess his hair and then run up his captive arms. She turned his face to look at her once more.

"Mac, are you turned on?"

"Ella..."

"Love when you say my name Mac..."

"I want to hold you," Mac tried in desperation, knowing he could easily over power her if he was free.

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes I do. With both arms."

"This is kinda kinky Mac. Having you handcuffed like this. Do you like kinky sex? Should I use the other handcuff?" She asked with a smile, looking at him directly.

Mac gulped hard as her fingers continued to touch what they shouldn't but with the drugs and sweet liquid still playing with his brain he found it hard to concentrate as well as he wanted.

"Mac?"

"I'm an old fashioned kinda guy. Not really my thing," Mac tried. And while he knew he was more than turned on by being handcuffed at Stella's mercy, this woman wasn't his wife and he wasn't about to allow the bonds of marital bliss be broken by giving himself willingly to anything she wanted. Besides wit the other wrist cuffed he'd be doomed. He had to believe she'd listen.

"Old fashioned, I like that," Ella smiled was about to kiss him once more. But just as her lips nears his, her phone rang and the mood was broken, much to Mac's relief.

"Damn it!" She angrily cursed as she looked down at Mac with a frown. "It can wait."

"Could be important," Mac tried, wanting more than anything for her to get off him. "Please answer it, for me?"

"Okay but then when I get back can I take your pants and shirt off?"

"All the way off?" Mac queried, knowing she'd have to uncuff him completely to do so.

"But Mac..."

"Ella, I can barely move as it is but I really want to feel both of my arms holding you."

"You do?"

"I do," he lied, his heart racing at the thought of near freedom. "If you undo this cuff I'll let you undress me."

"I'd like that. Be right back."

Ella offered a large smile as pushed herself off his captive frame and hurried to get her phone, passing by Mac's phone that was now on and ringing in silent mode.

"Hey baby," Carl greeted her. "I miss you. When are you coming home?"

"Carl, where are you?"

"Right around the corner."

"What?"

Ella raced to the window, thinking that Carl was actually outside her apartment but he wasn't; his implication was that he could be wherever she needed when she needed. However when she looked outside, she caught sight of Stella Taylor, Mac's wife across the street, looking up.

"Damn you Carl! You brought _her_!"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Stella! You brought her here?"

_Stella! Mac's mind called out!_

"Ella, I have no idea where you are. I am at home. I meant right around the corner as in I can be there if you need me to right now."

"She's here on her own then?" Ella huffed.

"Who?"

"How the hell did she find me!"

"Ella what are you talking about? Who?"

"Damn that woman!" Ella hissed as she closed her phone instantly and then looked in Mac's direction in a panic. "If they find me with him, I'll go to jail." She hurried to the stove and turned it off and then rushed for her jeans and sweater, getting dressed in a panic.

"I hate that woman!" Ella mumbled over and over again, referring to the woman she now blamed for finding Mac and once again taking him away from her.

"I have to leave and then come back...yeah leave here for a bit and then come back when they have gone. If they don't find me, they won't find Mac."

After she was dressed, Ella grabbed another small needle and then hurried back to Mac's room, telling herself that if she drugs him again and leaves him in the locked room and goes out, the cops will leave and then Mac will be hers. She knows she only had one shot of the knock out drugs, but she didn't count on Stella finding them so fast so she'd have to use the one with the heavy sedative and hope that it would keep Mac sedated enough to be quiet and she got back.

"Ella, what is going on?" Mac asked as he looked at the items in her hands.

"Have to go out for a bit my love. We'll have to have sex when I get back," she mentioned in haste as sat down beside him. Mac tried to push her away as she went to cuff his other wrist to the bed. His free arm shot out and held her at bay, a surge of adrenaline starting to finally help him; however, his sterngth wasn't what it should be and he soon found himself tiring out. Ella tried to pull away, but Mac's fingers dug further into the sweater and yanked her back.

"Let go Mac! I have to go out for a bit."

"Let me come with you," Mac stated as he felt his body heating up as she struggled to pull herself free. Ella managed to twist herself around onto his body pressing into the fresh stitching on his side and forcing his side to constrict and his grasp to loosen. This allowed her to finally get away.

"Time to rest now Mac. Please...this is for us."

"Ella, don't do this!"

"I have to go out for a bit Mac. But I'll be back soon. You just need to rest for a bit okay?"

But he felt his panic starting to rise further when she produced a small needle. She leaned in and kiss him on the cheek and then pulled back with a smile.

"Just some morphine Mac, it'll help you rest. I'm sorry I don't have anything else," she smiled as she prepared to push the needle into his neck.

"NO!" Mac growled in anger, shaking his head from side to side but Ella just smiled and continued with her actions.

"Don't worry Mac, it'll make you feel better. I promise. It made me feel better in the institution. You'll have no pain and feel really sleepy and warm. I have to go out for a bit. Something has come up and..I can't let anyone find you..."

_Stella! _Mac's mind yelled._ Stella is here!_

Mac felt the needle point enter his skin; but just as she had gotten only half of the contents into his vein, he moved his neck, snapped the tip of the needle, leaving the rest of the drugs inside the syringe.

"Stella..."

"She can't have you!"

"Listen to...me Ella..." Mac tried, his body slowing down again. But if Stella was here, his freedom was almost assured and Ella could soon be arrested.

"Damn it Mac!" Ella cursed, knowing she was out of time. She leaned and kissed his cheek once more. "I'll be back a bit later. Just go to sleep now okay?"

Mac looked at her in anger and hatred, but as he felt the drugs starting to once again assault his system he could to little more but lie back in a dazed stupor, no fight or energy left to warn anyone as to his whereabouts. Ella fixed his wrist in the other cuff, turned off the light, locked the door, grabbed her jacket and purse and rushed for the door.

"Damn you Stella Taylor, you will pay for this!"

XXXXXXXX

Stella had been looking up at an apartment and for a split second could have sworn she saw Ella looking back down. But knowing that is what she wanted to see she gave her head a shake. _You want it to be her_, Stella's mind told her. But when she looked back up the apartment was now dark and an odd feeling started to grip her; a feeling she knew she just couldn't ignore as a passing whim.

"I think I know where Mac could be," Stella mentioned.

"How?" Flack asked in surprise.

"Women's intuition and don't you dare call me on that," she added firmly.

"But..."

"Don, please don't. Your men have canvassed this area but I think we are on the wrong side of the street."

"But.."

"Stella, just lead the way," Jessica added in haste; forcing Flack to look at her in wonder. "Trust me if it was you up...well wherever...I'd listen to Aliens."

"Right," he smirked. "Stella, where?"

Stella nodded to the building across the street as she waited for the traffic to pass and then hurried for the run down building, Flack and Jessica right behind her. But just as they reached the front entrance, Stella caught a glimpse of blond and looked at the two with her.

"I think that was her."

"I'll get her," Jessica told them as turned on her heel and then raced toward the back entrance.

"What floor Stella?"

"Fourth."

Both hurried up the stairs, Stella calling Danny on the way to take Mac's phone off silent and have it ring normally so she could hear where it was coming from. They reached the quiet fourth floor and stopped to listen. Sadly instead of only one phone ringing, they heard two.

"I'll take the one at the end," Flack told her as he pulled his gun.

Stella neared the first door on the left, the door to the apartment that not only faced the street but housed her beloved husband. She heard Flack knocking on the door but when she tried the handle to the apartment she was in front of, it opened.

"Mac?" Stella called out as she peered into the darkened room before her. Her ears strained to pick out faint muffled sounds coming from the apartment causing her to flip the light switch and look inside further.

"Mac!" Stella called again as she carefully made her way inside; gun drawn, heart racing.

"St...el...la..." Mac tried, his throat raw and dry; sound unable to be heard. But thanks to the drugs he could only feel his eyes water at the fact that he might be overlooked and trapped for good. _Stella!_ His mind tried again.

She looked around and finally spied Mac's coat hanging behind the door. "Mac..." she whispered as she turned and headed toward the kitchen. His phone buzzed to life once more, a few feet from her left hand, causing her to jump back a bit before she grabbed the phone and briefly talked to Danny before she listened once more. The door to the room Mac was in was at an angle and at first glance appeared to be a wall.

"Stella?"

"Don, he's gone," Stella lightly lamented. "But his things are here. Do you think she killed him and um..."

"He's not dead. We'll find him," Flack assured her as he headed toward the bathroom to inspect. Stella walked a few more feet in the direction of Mac's bedroom and frowned when her eyes finally rested on the small closed door. She hurried toward it, found it locked, quickly pulled the lock out and then opened it with a gasp.

"Mac! Don I found him," she called out frantically as she flipped on the light and gasped at the sight of her husband. Cuffed to the bed, clothes askew, pants open, smelling like something sweet with lipstick traces on exposed skin. But it was his lifeless expression that worried her most. Mac's weary eyes looked at her but thanks to the drugs in his system, he had no fight. She quickly sat down beside him as Flack rushed into the room.

_Stella,_ his mind breathed as he felt his chest offer a heavy sigh of relief. His eyes begged her for help and was thankful that when he felt her sit down beside him that it wasn't a dream.

"Ste...lla..." Mac whispered hoarsely.

"Mac, I found you," Stella whispered as her eyes blinked away fresh tears. "Hold on."

"Hold on Mac, we'll get you out," Flack told his friend as he hurried to uncuff one of Mac's wrists.

"Sorry..." Mac tried again.

"What did she give you?"

"Morphine. Muscle relaxant...strong sedative...not sure what else," Mac tried with a slight intake of breath. His stomach was sick from the drugs but his system refused to work the way he wanted it. He could feel Flack freeing his wrists as Stella zipped up his pants and then started on his shirt, but he couldn't get his watery eyes to focus clearly or his head to stop spinning.

"Feel...sick..." Mac mumbled as Flack finally uncuffed the second wrist and finally allowed Mac to curl on his side and throw up whatever his stomach could afford. Stella gently rubbed his back as Flack heard someone enter the apartment and went to investigate.

"Are you okay to get up?"

"No."

"I know Mac but you have to. We are going home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Stella, Jess and I will help him. You get his things," Flack told Stella. Stella hurried to get his shoes while Flack and Jessica gently lifted Mac into a sitting position.

"How you feelin' Mac?"

"Dizzy," Mac answered with a frown. "Sick."

"Morphine withdrawals are killer," Flack frowned. "Sadly he'll have to wait it out without help. Sorry."

"Don't be...sorry," Mac huffed as he looked down as Stella finished with his shoes. "Stella...I'm sorry...I missed..." he managed.

Stella gently touched his cheek and offered a tense smile. "You're safe now Mac. Let's go home."

Mac simply offered a small nod but then a sharp gasp as Flack and Jessica forced him upright to leave. He closed his eyes, willing the room to stop moving and his head to stop pounding. But as he slowly opened them again, praying for them to focus properly his body refused to cooperate. Stella followed behind as they slowly walked Mac out of the room, an officer already on his way up to stand guard over the apartment in case Ella McBride decided to return.

"Where is she?"

"She got away on me," Jessica informed them in remorse.

"She can't hide forever," Flack tried to assure them as they slowly made their way down the stairs with Mac held firmly in their arms. "We'll get her and she'll be arrested this time."

Mac's body naturally grunted as he tried to will himself the strength to walk on his own, but his brain refused to send the correct signals to his legs; forcing his mind to curse his ineptness. They finally made it down to the street and then Stella helped Mac into the back of the car while Jessica got in the front and all three waited while Flack gave a few more instructions to the arriving officers.

Stella brushed aside some sweaty strands and kissed Mac's forehead, trying to get her mind to erase the image of him bound to the bed with his pants open. But the smell of Mac's sweat mixed with Ella's own scent and perfume made her stomach lurch and she had to force herself to believe that she scared Ella away before she could force Mac into sexual compromise.

The ride back to their new apartment was spent mostly in frustration as Don and Jessica talked to each other in low tones and Stella tried to hush Mac from his angry curses in Ella's name. They finally reached home and were thankful the elevator was working as climbing ten flights with a Mac's dead weight in their arms wasn't something they would relish in.

"Stella, you going to be okay?" Flack asked in concern as he helped Mac lay down on their bed and then stood up to face her.

"I'll be much better now that I know my husband is safe," she answered with a strained frown.

"We have an officer out back and one out front, just in case. You won't have to live like this forever, but we don't want to take any chances tonight," Flack told her before Jessica offered her one more hug and then both took their leave, Flack promising to come back the following day to see how Mac was doing.

Stella locked their front door and then hurried back to find Mac trying to get himself upright.

"Mac?"

"Need to...sit up," he managed with a heavy frown, looking at her in remorse. Stella helped him sit up only to have Mac lean to one side, grab the nearby bowl and throw up the rest of the drugs still dancing around in his system. Stella rubbed his back and then helped him lie back down.

"Please just rest."

"Missed the...exam," he stated in misery, his watery eyes begging hers for forgiveness. "Sorry."

"I rescheduled Mac," Stella assured him. "I wasn't going to have that without you."

"Thank you." Mac's lips offered a slight smirk which ended up more like a grimace but Stella understood that he was happy she didn't do it without him.

"We are in this together Mac. Now just rest and I am going to get you cleaned up."

"Stella, please rest...with me," Mac begged as he looked at her slightly trembling hands.

Stella's watery eyes looked away, not wanting to show weakness right now as she knew she needed to be strong in order to help him through the next few hours. He gently touched her hand and a tear escaped his own eye as he looked at her saddened state. "Stella," Mac whispered. "I'm so...sorry."

"I thought I lost you Mac," Stella stated as she leaned in and hugged him close, wrapping her arms around his slightly shaking body and holding him tightly against her.

"I love you," he told her in truth as best he could, forcing a smile to automatically form upon her tired lips. "What can I do?"

"Please just close your eyes and rest, that's the best way you can help me right now."

Mac offered a small nod with his head and then smiled when Stella planted a warm kiss on his closed eyes. Stella gently pushed herself up off the bed and slowly headed into the kitchen to allow Mac some rest, praying his body would quickly dispel the rest of the drugs and he could eat and shower. She slowly sat down in a nearby chair, folded her arms on the surface, buried her head and allowed herself to expel whatever fluid emotion needed to come out. Finally she felt the twinge in her stomach starting to ease and knew it was time for a small snack.

An hour later she slowly headed back into the bedroom to see Mac on his side but still asleep. She quickly changed and then carefully eased herself beside him, covering his body with another blanket but thankful that his shaking had stopped. _Maybe she didn't give him very much_, Stella's mind pondered as she studied the tense expression on her husband's handsome face.

Mac's slightly parted lips offered whispered curses but this time she couldn't fault him or herself when she heard Ella's name whispered in contempt. She couldn't imagine the horror he must have felt when she first drugged him and then him waking up to find he was trapped and unable to escape.

She knew how seriously Mac took personal things in his life and for him to be unable to attend the first ultrasound test she knew he would have blamed himself; probably adding to the already tension his stomach was feeling inside. Also adding to that was the fact that Ella had also caused her so much pain before she knew Mac would also allow that to affect him.

_No wonder he's sick_, she thought as she gently touched his cheek. She closed her eyes and didn't allow herself to awaken until a few hours later when Mac's angry cry forced her wide awake; pulling himself from a dream where Ella had succeeded in forcing him to have sex with her.

"Mac?" She asked in concern.

Mac's eyes finally focused on his wife as he frantically looked around to ensure that he was safe at home.

"You're safe with me Mac," Stella smiled as she touched his face once more.

"Stella I'm so sorry that I missed..." he started off in a frantic ramble forcing her to place a warm finger on his flushed lips to stop his unnecessary apology.

"Nothing to be sorry for Mac, you didn't miss on purpose."

"I'm sorry I worried you, are you okay?"

"I am now," she assured him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mac, you need to rest."

"Stella, tell me please. Are you okay?"

"Just some cramping Mac, but it's not as bad as last time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I called Dr. Marsh but don't worry she said as long as there is no bleeding I'll be fine. I'm okay Mac. I knew it was her and I knew you'd be safe," she stated in half truth, mostly to soothe her own rattled nerves.

Mac looked at her in misery, his heart in agony that he could have caused her any more pain.

"Mac, do you um..."

"Stella, I didn't have sex with her."

Stella looked at the expression on his face and knew he wasn't just telling her what she wanted to hear, it was the truth and for that she was thankful. "Because when I found you, your um...well your underwear was..."

"She tried but...she didn't. There wasn't time. I hated feeling like that. But I didn't give her or tell her anything that would betray our love."

"I know Mac."

"I tried to reason with her," Mac admitted with a heavy sigh. "She's not mentally stable any longer. She blows hot and cold for no reason. It was a fake call that got me there. A call about a case and..."

"Don called the clerk's office; that much we knew. Just wasn't sure until I saw the drugs how she got you to stay."

"That was the only way Stella, I told her I had to go and she then took drastic measures with the drugs. Damn her."

"We can talk more tomorrow Mac, you need to rest now."

"I didn't cheat Stella, I give you my word."

"I believe you Mac," Stella smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips. "You smell like her."

"I need a shower, I want her off me," Mac grunted as he slowly sat up, the room still spinning.

"What did she give you?"

"Drugs and iced tea."

"Sugar."

"Bad combo," Mac frowned. "But I am a bit hungry."

"Just rest here and I'll make us something. Are you sure? You might throw up again."

"I'm not a junkie Stella, my system wasn't affected as much. Trust me. Did you eat?"

"I'm always hungry. Or should I say _we_ are always hungry," she smiled and he finally rewarded her with a slight smile. "Be right back."

Mac watched her leave and then allowed himself to offer a heavy exhale, closing his eyes and once again willing the room to finally come to a complete stop. Thankfully when he opened his eyes next the room had stopped but his head was still pounding and his stomach still tender. He didn't feel like eating but was thankful that he was only given a small amount of the drugs so he was sure whatever he put into his stomach would stay down.

He looked down as his rumpled clothing and then cursed when he looked at his chaffed wrist. He slowly eased off his dress shirt and was thankful Ella wasn't allowed to tamper with the stitching on his side as he feared she would. His mind flashed images of Ella's hand on his groin and he felt his stomach start to tighten and so quickly cast his eyes to a nearby picture of him and Stella and picked it up, forcing his brain to latch onto that happy memory. He finally looked up to see Stella leaning on the post watching him.

"Was worried," were the two small words she offered that slammed him hard in the gut.

"Come here," he begged as he extended his hand to her.

Stella walked up to her husband and grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her into his embrace.

"Feels good to hold you Stella," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"When I was waiting in the clinic and then Flack told me you had already left I um..."

"Stella I'm sorry."

"I thought something bad had happened and..." her voice trailed off in a slight sob, forcing Mac's arms to wrap around her tighter as her eyes flooded with tears. "I love you Mac, so much and I just thought that...I'm not weak and..."

"Your love and concern for me is never a sign of weakness. Don't you always say that to me?"

"Thought I lost you Mac."

"I'm not going anywhere Stella."

"Came to close tonight."

"We've been close before Stella but we survived that and this. The cops will pick up Ella and she'll be reassessed for further..."

"Treatment didn't help her before," Stella mumbled in anger. "She's beyond help."

"I might have argued that point before, but I believe you."

"I know you like to give people the benefit of the doubt if you can but..."

"Stella, my first priority is to my family, remember?" He asked with a soft smile as he gently raised her face to look at his. "You are my life. Protocol be damned this time."

Stella gently kissed his warm lips and offered a small smile as the over timer dinged. "Be right back. You need to eat and then shower and then rest."

"In that order?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"In that order."

Mac watched her leave and a smile formed upon his lips as his eyes took in his wife's body as she moved away from him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, inside and out and wasn't ever going to let anyone destroy his last chance at future happiness, especially a woman he didn't care about at all.

His mind started to find some rest as he heard Stella humming to herself in the kitchen and then watched in simple amazement as she entered with two plates of food. He could tell by the way she tried to hide her grimaces that she was in pain and his heart once again ached that he was, for even one second, responsible in some way.

"Please come and rest with me, I know you are hurting," Mac insisted.

"The pain is easing now Mac."

"Is our um...baby going to be okay?"

"I haven't lost any blood yet Mac, so that means our baby is still safe and sound right here," Stella gently rubbed her belly, forcing Mac to once again lean in close and plant a warm kiss on her tender skin. "Mac, please eat now."

Although it did hurt a bit to eat, Mac knew he had to force himself to take in some nourishment and get his strength back up in order to be the one his wife now relied on to take care of her. They talked about when the next appointment was going to be and Mac was thankful he only had to wait two days and then they would both see the first picture of the miracle they created together.

However, as Mac continued to slowly eat his meal, his mind now wondered where Ella was and in what mental state she was in. He watched Stella's tense movements and knew this whole ordeal, while only lasting, thankfully a few hours had started to take its toll on her and she needed to rest. But he also knew that she wouldn't rest until he had washed off any residue of Ella McBride.

"Supper was amazing and now I'm going to take a shower."

"Mac you can wait..."

"Trust me Stella, I want her off me as much as you do," Mac told her and Stella's face relaxed a little bit more. She offered him a small nod and then he quickly put the plate down and gently pushed himself off the bed, took some fresh clothes to sleep in and headed for the bathroom; while Stella finished her dinner, put the dishes away and then got herself ready for bed.

The hot water made Mac feel dizzy again and so while effective in washing Ella McBride away, it didn't last as long as he didn't want to pass out and give Stella something else to worry about. And while his wrist did sting from the hot water, he was thankful his useless pulling attempts didn't actually cut the skin. He finished his shower, tossed the dirty clothing and then headed back into the bedroom to see his wife waiting for him already in bed with a smile on her face.

"Time to rest," Stella urged with a kind smile as she pulled the covers back for him. Mac happily climbed in beside his wife and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips and offering her a contented smile with a slight frown. Stella took his wrist and it them with a frown.

"So after she um...well did what she did and..."

"Stella?"

"Did she ruin our intimate fun Mac? I mean after that whole ordeal will you still be turned on if I use the black furry handcuffs?" She asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Mac...if you are saying that only to..."

Mac gently guided her lips to his and warmly tasted them before pulling back with a warm smile. "Stella Taylor, I love you and only you. And no matter what happened tonight, I am not going to let anyone ruin anything for us. She'll never mean anything to me Stella, my heart and my life belong to you. Always."

* * *

Ella raced further into the night and only stopped when she found a small darkened building and pushed her way inside, find some hidden solace in the private laundry facility. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, cursing the name of Stella Taylor with every breath she drew.

"That bitch ruined it for me!" Ella stated in a huff. "Mac was going to have dinner with me willingly and then he said he wanted to hold me while we had sex! He was going to stay with me and she ruined it!"

Ella banged her head back against the wall in angry frustration, her fists balled tightly as her mind served up images of Stella's face looking up at her from across the street.

"He was going to stay with me," she chanted over and over again. "I made him love me and he wanted to have sex with me willingly."

She heard her phone ring and offered a slight gasp as she jumped in the dimly lit room; pulling it from her purse and answering it in haste.

"Carl you ruined everything!"

"Ella what is going on with you? Where are you? And who is Stella?"

"I need to take back my life Carl."

"I'm not stopping you Ella but you are scaring me now. You have that tone."

"What tone?"

"The tone that landed you in solitary for a few days when you were in Albany."

"I HATE THAT PLACE!" Ella yelled into the phone and then quickly hushed herself for fear of making herself known prematurely. "Never mention it again."

"Okay baby I'm sorry. Where are you?"

"It's all her fault!"

"Who?"

"That bitch that stole the man I love!"

"Molly?" Carl asked, referring the woman that had tried to befriend Ella in the rehab center.

"Stella!"

"Who? Who's Stella?"

"She ruined everything. He doesn't need her."

"He? He who? Ella calm down and talk to me. What is going on?"

"Carl I um...I'm going to ensure my future happiness. I have to go now."

"Okay that sounds like a good plan. How are you going to do that?"

"By getting rid of the one person that stands between me and the man I love," she stated before she snapped her phone closed. "If I get rid of Stella Taylor then I'll never have to worry about her taking him away from me again."

Ella finally found something to smile about and as the darkness started to consume her, her mind finally settled on a plan to rid herself once and for all of the one person who was her perceived biggest threat, Mac's wife; Stella Taylor.

"Once she's dead, Mac will be with me forever."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay guys so this is me and you know I would never kill my Stella. But what do you think Ella will do?


	14. A Small Reprieve & A Large Reward

**Title: All I need is You  
****Chapter 14 - A Small Reprieve & A Large Reward**

* * *

The first time Mac was pulled from his tormented slumber his stomach once again heaved into the toilet, his body trying to get rid of the drugs this time mixed with food.

"Mac?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten," he gently wheezed as he slowly stood back up, his head slightly dizzy and pounding.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, as I hadn't eaten all day, too nervous."

"Should have forced you to have those mid-morning Cheezies," Stella remarked.

"Should have."

She handed him some water to rinse his mouth before looking at him in concern.

"Actually I feel better, maybe that's the last of it."

"My stomach hurts just watching you Mac. Are you sure you're okay?"

"The best thing for this kind of withdrawal is liquid intake and letting the body naturally get rid of it. I think the sugary iced tea was the catalyst."

"That and stress."

"And that," Mac agreed as they slowly headed back into the bedroom to once again try to get some much needed rest. "You know, those few painful hours forced me to think on what I would be giving up if she actually um..."

"Mac?"

"I didn't want to miss the appointment. I'm glad you rescheduled."

"Was scary walking in there all alone. I'm very thankful that I'm not doing his alone Mac. I'm happy I have you in my life and we are in this together."

"You'll never be alone Stella, never again."

"And with our baby on the way Mac, neither of us will ever be alone," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah even when we want to be," Mac gently grimaced and Stella just smiled.

"Don't worry Mac, we'll always have _our alone_ time."

"I know," he mentioned with a slight yawn.

"Close your eyes and rest now."

"Okay."

Mac awoke an hour later with another stomach heave, but was thankful this time that he didn't throw up. Stella hurried to get him some water and then gently touched his forehead with her hand.

"I know I'm warm, morphine withdrawals can cause a mock fever."

"Mock?"

"Stella I don't have a real fever, I just need to rest," Mac huffed as he leaned back on the pillow and took her ring hand in his and tenderly kissed it with his lips. He looked up into her worried face and offered a loving smile before her gently pulled her back down beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. She took his hurt wrist in her hand and started to gently massage the skin around the chaffing, not touching the already tender area.

"Stella, I'm fine," Mac told her in truth. His hand reached out and tenderly rubbed her warm belly. When he didn't feel any movement he looked up at her with a worried expression. "Stella?"

"Our baby is asleep Mac, we are both fine."

"I will be there for the appointment Stella. I give you my word, we'll walk through that door together."

"Mac, I knew you wouldn't want to miss it, and I wasn't about to share this first time experience without you; no matter what. As I said before, I've worked too hard for my family to ever allow anyone to destroy it."

Mac smiled at her words and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad we got Sinclair to agree to no more on call evenings or weekends."

"Will be nice to have some quality time with our baby. But have we thought about a daily babysitter for when I go back to work?"

"Stella, you know my answer."

"Mac, we can't ask your mother to move here and..."

"We both trust her and...Stella we hear so many horrible stories about the wrong baby sitter and...you know my mother wants this and..."

"It's going to be a lot of work for her Mac. Your mother is older than..."

"You know since my father died, my mother has only asked me once about giving her a true grandchild. I never pushed for the issue because Claire and I always thought we'd have time. But now...Stella when I talk to her on the phone...the tone of happiness in her voice. She wants this Stella, she really does," Mac's voice trailed off, forcing Stella to look up at him in wonder. He looked down at her with a warm smile before he continued. "She loves both of us very much. Trust me Stella, if she couldn't do it, she would say so."

"I agree Mac, I would love her to help us out an regular basis. I just don't want her to give up her life for..."

"We are her life."

"I would like her to help us."

"Then tell her," Mac lovingly urged. "It would make her happier than you can imagine. Just like you make me happy."

Stella beamed under his praise as she gently lowered his mouth to hers and tasted his lips. "You make me happy."

"I love you."

"More than anything," she finished.

Mac smiled as he turned off the light and closed his eyes, once again trying to find some small comfort in sleep. His mind wanted to show strained images of his capture by Ella but his heart finally won out and showed him pictures of his wedding and once again his mind was at peace, long enough to get some solid rest, his body finally free of all the chemical poisons that Ella had forced into him.

Stella opened her eyes the following morning but it was the smell of breakfast that forced her fully awake, the smell of fresh coffee and tasty bacon. A large smile played upon her face as she watched Mac slowly appear in the doorway, his pale color finally replaced with the regular handsome expression that greeted her every other morning.

"Smells wonderful," Stella commended as Mac eased himself down on the edge of the bed. He pushed some curls aside as he kissed her on the cheek. "Mmm breakfast Mac," she teased as she allowed herself to linger in his scent mixed with bacon and coffee. "Good enough to eat."

"Hello baby," Mac greeted their child as he placed his hand on her warm belly, taking instant delight as their child moved to the warmth it's father's hand provided. Mac smiled as he felt the movement beneath his fingers and then leaned in closer and whispered a few soft words before planting another kiss on the soft skin.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Angry, more than anything. Angry at myself and at Ella for even contemplating something like that."

"She's a danger to herself also Mac," Stella reminded him. "I don't think she'll try something like that again as she hopefully will reason that we'll be ready but she might take drastic measures against herself," Stella pondered, never realizing that she would be the next to feel Ella McBride's wrath.

"What a waste," Mac stated. "I tried to get her to think about that young man Carl but I don't think she's able to reason that he really might care for her. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Are we both just going to rest today Mac?"

"I need to finish up a few things and..."

"Then I am coming in with you."

"Stella?"

"Mac, I'm not going to stay home alone without you here beside me. If you're going in to work, then so am I."

"I can't win this can I?"

"Nope," Stella smiled as she leaned in and kissed her once more. She pushed herself out of bed and then both headed into the kitchen to enjoy their breakfast and fresh coffee. "My weight by the way is right on target."

"You were worried?"

"Well I mean I'm not as...well my figure has stretched a bit and..."

"Stella?"

"Mac was she naked for you?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"Why are you..."

"Was she?"

"Not completely," Mac frowned. "She kinda had me at a disadvantage but I never gave her what she wanted and I never would have. I love you," he squeezed her hand.

"Mac..."

"I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, stretches and all," he whispered as he kissed her lips once again. "I noticed but didn't look. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Stella whispered as she touched his face.

"Do you want all the details?"

"Not really. Mac, I think it would be too painful but my mind can't help but wonder what else she did."

"Then let me put your mind at ease right now. I took the call and went to see her. My biggest mistake was walking into her apartment in the first place and I went in because I thought she had done something with the original tenant. She offered me a hug, and then I felt the needle. I woke up cuffed to the bed and then she came home. She started talking nonsense and I could tell that she was losing her grip on reality and fast. She offered to make dinner and then she asked if we could have sex afterward," Mac continued and Stella could feel her anger starting to rise. "I told her I would agree if she let me hold her."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I needed to get her to uncuff my wrist so that both hands would be free and I could overpower her somehow. Trust me Stella, it was all talk, I had absolutely no intention of having sex with her or offering her a hold outside of a choke hold. Your love and trust I hold sacred. You have to believe me, I did not violate anything between us."

"I believe you Mac."

"Trust me, even saying to her I wanted to hold her was one of the toughest lies I have had to offer."

"Then what happened?"

"We thankfully ran out of time. She had changed into um..."

"Her lacy underwear?"

"Stella..."

"Did she?"

"Yes for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"It wasn't for very long. She was about to uncuff my wrist when the phone rang. She ran to answer it and I heard her yelling at Carl and then she came back into the room, with the needle and telling me she had to leave for a bit and would be back. I managed to break the needle but I still was forced to take some in. Thankfully I heard your voice calling and then and Don appeared and I knew I was safe. And that's it, I swear...all of it."

Stella looked at her husband with a strained expression.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"She did Mac, not you."

"Stella, please go and have your shower and I'll clean up here and then we'll get ready and head into the office. Today we'll both just take it easy; doing nothing to jeopardize tomorrow's appointment."

Stella nodded her head in agreement allowing Mac to start with the dishes. But just as he's about to start washing the phone rings and he hurried to answer it, thankful that it's Flack calling and not Ella.

"Hey Mac, how are you this morning?"

"Better. Thanks for the help. Any word?"

"Got a tip that someone might have seen her on the subway so we are following that up. Stella okay?"

"She's going to be."

"She was really worried about you Mac. To be honest I was also."

"For a few minutes there so was I," Mac huffed as he ran his fingers through his short hair and offered a heavy sigh. "We'll both be in in a little while but if you hear of anything sooner..."

"Yeah I'll call, no worries there Mac. Just take care of Stella, okay? I mean Jess thought she was going to go into premature labour or something."

"What?" Mac asked in a strained tone as he looked toward the bathroom door just as the water stopped.

"Sorry Mac, but you know Stella, she puts on a brave face for everyone."

"Yeah even me," Mac sighed as he hung up. He watched Stella exit the bathroom and followed after her into the bedroom and watched her as she removed her robe, just a few touches of cotton covering her lush frame.

"I know you're there," Stella mentioned, not looking up.

"You are the most amazing woman in the world," Mac commented as he slowly walked up to her and carefully gathered her freshly body into his arm. "Mmmm shower Stella. Man you smell good," he mumbled as his brain started to play with thoughts of her tempting scent. "Stella, Don told me that yesterday you were in a lot of pain."

"It was just a few twinges."

"Stella? Please..."

Stella looked up at her husband, his arms still holding her tightly against his chest and finally nodded her head. "I just didn't want to worry you further. It was just stomach cramps and they weren't as bad as before, Mac I give you my word on that."

"But Don said it nearly felt like false labour."

"It was...painful."

"Damn," Mac gently cursed as he looked away.

Stella's fingers turned his face back to hers and brushed his cheek. "I wasn't going to let her win. I never will."

"You also can't fight..."

"Mac, we are both fine. Please no more of this? For me?"

Mac looked at her with a hint of uncertainty but knew that arguing with her would do more harm than good so simply nodded his head in agreement and let her finish dressing. His eyes lingered on her swollen belly as his mind once again took comfort and delight in the fact that child she was caring was also his; theirs.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Mac mentioned after they were both ready and heading out the door to the lab. "To see the first images of our child."

"I remember when my friend Beth had hers done and I saw it and I couldn't imagine the happiness she was feeling inside because it wasn't my child I was looking at. Now my excitement is just as high as yours. I can't wait to hold a picture of my very own. To share that happiness with you."

Having no vehicle to be transported in, both got into a cab and then settled back as the cabbie carried them to their destination.

"We are going to leave an officer at the apartment for a few more days," Mac mentioned as the cab neared the lab.

"Think she's still in town?" Stella wondered as they both got out of the cab and headed inside.

"I hope she's decided to be smart about this and left town, but I'm not sure," Mac replied as his phone rang. "Don, what's up?"

_"Just talked to Carl Franklin, Ella's so called boyfriend.__ He said that he called her last night and she yelled at him and the time of the call was just around the time Stella figured out where you were."_

"Figured out?"

"_Women's intuition," Flack laughed. "Trust me Mac, I have learned not to mess with it. In any case, he doesn't know where she went and actually sounds worried."_

"Because I think this Carl actually cares for her," Mac replied as he looked at Stella with a frown as they lingered outside the entrance to their building. "What else?"

_"That's it. Said she had a botched job interview and was mad about that and...Mac he said she mentioned your name a few times while they were having sex. A little obsessed."_

"Her hold on reality is waning rapidly, that's what makes her such a danger to herself and those around her."

"_He didn't know where else she could go, but Jess and I are at their apartment right now so we'll let you know what else we can find."_

"Did she mention anything else that would shed light on where she might be?"

"_No, he said she sounded hysterical and crazy, talking revenge but that's about it; nothing specific. I'll let you know."_

"Don?"

"He and Jess are at Carl Franklin's place, the young man who Ella is staying with..."

"And probably used along the way," Stella added as they finally got off the elevator and then exited into the hallway, Danny rushing up to them with a heavy frown.

"Mac, you okay?"

"Yes, partly thanks to you," Mac praised and Danny's nervous tension started to ease a little. "What's going on?"

"How long you two here for today?"

"Long enough to be useful. What do you need?"

"Help with the new case."

"Mac you go and help, I have to finish up my paperwork from yesterday," Stella informed him as her fingers gave his arm a gentle squeeze. She watched him offer a slight nod before he took his leave and then she headed for her office to get started on some case files.

"Stella you okay?" Lindsay asked in wonder as she rushed into her office. "I just talked to Mac and thank goodness you were able to find him so fast."

"Don't kid yourself Lindsay, those few hours he was missing felt like an eternity," Stella groaned as she tried to erase the mental image of find Mac drugged and cuffed to the bed. And while part of her was naturally turned on by his helpless state, the fact that she could see visible marks of Ella McBride's advances on him made her stomach instantly tighten.

"Stella?"

"Tough remembering how I found Mac, nothing more," Stella told her in truth.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm doing just fine now. What did you need?"

"Well..." Lindsay started as she approached Stella's desk with the evidence readout. But while Stella forced her mind to concentrate on the question at hand, she couldn't help but wonder what Ella McBride was up to and where she was lying in wait.

_Where are you Ella, and what are you up to?_

* * *

Ella sat curled in the same position she had been since she was jolted awake by a loud noise in the back alley and she knew she couldnt be discovered asleep or she'd be thrown out.

The small coffee shop across the street provided her the perfect place in which to just lie in wait until the heat died down a bit. She had spent most of the night running across town and then finally came to rest in the place she was last night, clear across town from where Mac lived.

But her plan for revenge against Stella Taylor was still fresh in her mind, her obsessive desire now taking hold of everything that sanity went against. Carl had called a bunch of times but she ignore each call; not wanting to hear his voice telling her to come back to him.

"I want to be with Mac," she chanted over and over again as she started into the dark swirling mass of steaming coffee in the cup at her fingertips.

As much as she wanted to go and see how he was feeling or to call and just hear the sound of her voice, she knew she might get his wife and that would incur her anger and she didn't need that right now.

"I don't even want to hear the sound of that woman's voice! Mac said he wanted to have sex with me...that he wanted to hold me while we made love."

"I want to be with Mac..." she went back to her chanting. "He does love me."

* * *

"Can't believe how late it is," Stella moaned as they finally reached their apartment and headed inside.

"So much for an easy day," Mac agreed with a slight grin as he took off his coat and helped Stella do the same before they both headed into the kitchen to get started on dinner. Thankfully the talk around this meal didn't revolve around Ella McBride, two new cases taking up most of their conversation.

After dinner Mac went in search of his wife, only to round the corner and once again catch her in a state of undress. "No matter how many times I see you like this, you the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Is that because I'm in mommy-mode right now?" Stella smiled as her husband walked up to her with a hungry stare.

"Well daddy is in I need sex mode right now," Mac whispered warmly as he kissed her ear, forcing a slight chuckle from her mouth before he silenced her with warm hungry kisses.

"I think I'd like that."

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Stella twisted herself around in his grasp and pushed him backward onto the bed and looked at him with a playful smile before she started to tug on the bottoms of his dress pants.

"I'd say that's a yes," Mac smiled.

"I want these pants off you...now!" She gently demanded and he was only to happy to comply with her playful demand. Stella tossed his dress pants aside and slowly climbed onto the bed, Mac had already removed his undershirt and had only his boxers on. She smiled as she slowly straddled his waist and for a split second Mac was back in the small bedroom, cuffed and at Ella's mercy. But as his brain was immediately filled with his wife's loving voice, Ella's face quickly faded and his wife's image appeared.

Mac's lips hungrily devoured his wife's mouth before he moved to her ear and started to nibble the lobe, forcing her lips to elicit soft moans of pleasure and delight. His warm fingers undid the clasp of her bra so that her now naked body was ready to move into position on his naked frame.

"Make love to me Stella," Mac begged with a husky tone as he moved her into a position that worked best for her. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," she touched his face tenderly. Her mind always was amazed that he did so much to ensure that her needs were taken care of first and that he did what he could to make sure she was okay; especially now.

"You remember...tell me if anything hurts."

"I will," she said lovingly. "Make love to me Mac."

And while Ella had used the term 'sex' very casually, his intimate act of love making with his wife was something more than just 'sex'; it was beautiful and sacred and something he cherished. He always delighted in putting her needs first, espcially right now, with the new sexual positions they had to try due to her protruding belly. But as their union started, all negative thoughts were quickly replaced with thoughts and sounds of delight.

"I love you Mac," Stella moaned as she felt the baby move the same time as Mac. "Mac...that was amazing," she gasped as his actions forced her to experience the new sensation once more.

"Stella?"

"The baby Mac...it's...it's, wow I've never..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Feels too good for you to stop," she breathed as her lips latched onto his once more. "You are amazing...we have to...damn..." she gently cursed and he smiled.

Mac's heart swelled at her praise as their rhythm continued. With the baby inside, he couldn't imagine what she was feeling but as her body offered new responses to his movements, he could only guess it was making her feel better than he thought.

Her back slightly arched into his once more, sweat now forcing curls to stick to skin and heat to grow between them.

"Mac!" Stella gasped one last time before the room was quiet and still. And while Stella used to love the feeling of Mac still inside her after they finished, she knew with her extra weight pushing down on him, her lingering time would have to wait until their child was born.

Stella's naked body spooned up beside his, her eyes now locked with his. Mac looked at her with a warm smile before he pushed some curls off her face and then planted a warm kiss on her damp forehead.

"Stella...what was that?"

"That was you and the baby joining forces to offer me something amazing. I swear to you Mac, I have never felt that good in my life," she praised and his face beamed with love.

"Well whatever you offered in return felt pretty amazing alsoso I'd say that baby and mommy also joined forces to offer me something equally as amazing."

"Not counting tomorrow, because I know tomorrow is going to be amazing in itself, and despite the _few_ and I do mean few little downs, this pregnancy has been an amazing experience. The actual birth I think will be the only thing to be the icing on the cake."

"Well I for one am glad to hear that because I was worried," Mac admitted in truth as he gently brushed some damp curls off her cheek. "But I have to agree with you that aside from the worries as of late and then your unplanned visit to the doctor this whole experience so far has been amazing."

Stella smiled as she leaned in close and kissed his cheek. "And I wouldn't have wanted to share this experience with anyone other than you Mac. No one."

"Then I am happy both our dreams came true," he whispered softly, forcing her to look at him in happy surprise. "What?"

"Just like this romantic side of you."

"You thought I left it behind in Greece?" Mac raised his brows and Stella just poked his side which forced a soft chuckle from his lips. "What can I say, you bring out my good side."

Stella looked down at his warm naked body and then back up at him with an arched brow. "I like all sides of you," she teased and he just rolled his eyes. "Think you'll get any sleep tonight?"

"Stella I'm fine. The Morphine has worn off and..."

"I meant because of the appointment."

"Oh that?" Mac asked with a mock frown, causing Stella to poke his warm side once more. Mac countered with his own poke to her side before his hand once again found its way to the top of her warm belly and his face brightened when he felt the movement of his child beneath his fingers.

"I think our child is going to be a light sleeper," Mac noted.

"Your fault entirely for that trait," Stella stated in a matter of fact term.

"Oh really?" Mac arched his brows as he wrapped his arms around her naked body and pulled her close, kissing her lightly salty lips and offering her a warm smile. "Time for some real sleep."

Mac pulled the covers up over them with one arm while the other was still wrapped around the soft body of his loving wife. And while the night before he had trouble getting some sleep, tonight he just thought back to the amazing sensations his wife forced him to experience tonight and sleep was welcomed.

XXXXXXXX

Mac awoke the following morning, lying on his stomach with a smile on his face. He turned his head to the right to see Stella looking down at him with warm smile.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning yourself," Mac answered with a smile as his eyes wandered to her reading material.

"For the test this afternoon, just want to make sure I have done everything they told me."

"Will it hurt?"

"You asked that before," Stella gently ran her fingers through his head. "No it will not hurt. But it might hurt if I have to fill out another one of these forms."

Mac took the form and looked at the questions. Most were standard, is this your first baby? How far along are you? Estimated due date? Any current medical conditions? "Estimated date of conception? They want to know when we had sex?" Mac queried and Stella just laughed.

"Yes and they want details. Maybe it was the strip tease."

"Stella you are not..." Mac started only to have Stella gently touch his lips with her fingers.

"Dr. Marsh already gave us the estimated date of conception remember?"

"Right...I knew that," Mac frowned and Stella gently shook her head and smiled.

"Not looking forward to having a full bladder but..."

"Pardon?"

"A full bladder, while very uncomfortable helps to lift the baby and will give the ultrasound technician better views of our baby. What?"

"Like it when you say _our baby."_

"Our baby," Stella repeated. "Come on daddy, time to get ready for the day."

Mac smiled but could only nod his head in agreement as he watched her put down the reading materials and head for the bathroom, always allowing her to get ready first while he started their coffee to go. He exited the kitchen and then looked around their new apartment, not realizing that Stella was watching him.

"What are you thinking about Mac?"

"That I haven't really thanked you for all the amazing work you did in making this apartment look more and more like a home every day. I had told myself to always thank you for even the small things that you might not think important but that I value; making our home a place I want to come to every night is something that I cherish and I just want to say thank you."

Stella's eye glistened with happy tears at her husbands loving words; those warm words still dancing around inside her brain as she headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day, Mac heading back into the kitchen to start breakfast. Having a family on the way, also forced him to slow down a little and enjoy even the simplest of things like having breakfast with his wife; something he also cherished.

Finally an hour later, they were both dressed, well fed and heading into the city; the destination of the ultrasound clinic at the top of their list.

"Why again in the morning?"

"It's usually the best time as most ultrasound tech's are less busy so they can spend more time with us."

Mac held Stella's hand in his and looked at her when he felt it start to cool. "Stella? I thought pregnant women were hot all the time."

"Just a bit worried now."

"Why?"

"Just am."

They finally reached the clinic and slowly walked in hand and hand.

"Welcome back Mrs. Taylor. And is this Mr. Taylor?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience last time."

"Court delays, know all about them," the aide smiled. "Mrs. Taylor do you have a full bladder?"

"Oh yeah," Stella remarked and both ladies gently laughed, Mac looking on with a frown. "Okay so Angie is ready for you now. Please follow me."

"Hello, Stella right? I'm Angie Friedman, but you can call me Angie. Since this is your first, I'll give you a few details. No it will not hurt you or the baby. Yes I have warming gel so you won't have to worry about the cold shock which might tempt the baby to move away from the scope. It's going to be easy and simple and over before you know it. Now you can either completely change or just lower your pants and raise your shirt. This room is private and no one but the three of us will be here."

"I'd prefer not to change."

"Very well, then hop on this table and let's get to work."

Stella eased herself into position as Angie reached for the gel. "This gel helps the sound waves to be clearer and me to be able to get a better picture of your baby. There how does that feel?" Angie asked as she placed some of the warm gel on Stella's swollen stomach.

"Tingles a little," Stella smiled as her hand firmly held onto Mac's.

"Is this the first time for you Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes it is."

"Well then you are in for a real treat," Angie smiled as she pushed a button and a fast pounding sound was heard. "Ready?"

"Is that..." Stella dared to ask as she looked up at Mac.

"That is your baby's heart beat," Angie confirmed.

"Our baby's heart beat..." Mac whispered as his grip around Stella's hand tightened; a lump in his throat.

"The rhythm is normal and if you look here...this is your baby's heart. See the 4 chambers and I'm going to...measure them..." Angie's voice trialed off as Mac gently brushed away a happy tear as it escaped Stella's eye.

"Mac...that's our baby," she whispered as they looked at the tiny image of their child, Mac's eyes watering as well with happy delight. "Our child Mac."

"Ours."

"Okay so here is your baby's stomach...liver...kidneys...all looks normal and healthy. Well from what I can see here," Angie told them.

"That's our baby Mac," Stella whispered again in a happy tone, her sparkly eyes watching their small infant at peaceful rest inside her belly.

"This is um...truly amazing," Mac breathed as he too kept his eyes fixed on the screen before them. "A miracle," he smiled as he looked down at his beautiful wife. "I love you," he confessed and Angie looked at both of them and smiled.

"I do have one important question to ask you right now."

"What is it?" Mac asked in haste.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so, did you like their downtime? Some much needed smex? hehe Please review and let me know and hope you all liked this chapter also. Thanks again!

**PS:** NY Stories updated tomorrow

**PSS**: I just created a new poll. Please go to my profile and vote, it's a foregleam into 2010. Thanks so much to everyone who voted in my AU poll, those stories are being planned!


	15. Extreme Highs and Extreme Lows

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 15 - Extreme Highs and Extreme Lows **

**A/N**: okay guys so don't hate me but I'm going to keep the baby's sex a surprise. I'm still kinda torn so don't give up okay!! And sorry for the delay in updating. And thanks!

* * *

Mac and Stella exchanged wondering looks. They had thought about it but now to actually make their final decision was something that they would not be able to change until the day of the birth itself.

"Stella?"

"Mac?" Stella asked softly, to which Mac nodded his head and offered a shy smile. "As we discussed?"

"Are you sure?" Mac asked again.

"I am."

"Then I am too."

"We are going to wait and be surprised."

"Very well," Angie smiled. "So let's take a picture right now while their leg is in the way and..." Angie smiled as she took the ultra sound picture and then a few minutes later handed it and two others to the proud Taylor parents.

"Can we have one more?" Stella inquired. "For your mom."

"Sure," Angie smiled took the fourth picture. "Stella, I'm sure you probably need to use the washroom and you can also wipe off the gel."

"And now?"

"That's it Mr. Taylor," Angie smiled. "All goes well, the next time you are in a clinical setting should be when your wife gives birth to your baby."

"_Our baby_ Mac," Stella smiled as she squeezed his hand once more. "Thank you Angie."

"Good luck guys. Come out when you're ready."

Mac watched Angie finally leave and then turned back to Stella and then down at the picture in his hands. "I um...I can't explain what I'm feeling right now Stella. I mean this is our baby...the precious little being that I play for and that we talk to and...our baby Stella."

"Our baby Mac," Stella whispered as she allowed Mac to help her sit up. She wrapped her arms around Mac's waist and held him close. Mac gently lifted her face to his and kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

"I love you so much Stella."

"I love you just as much Mac," she replied as he helped her stand up. "But right now I have to pee."

"Okay let's get this off," Mac stated with a chuckle as he started to wipe off the warming gel. Once finished he watched her hurry to the attached bathroom and then looked down at the picture in his hand before he pulled out his phone and called his mother. "Yeah I got it right here."

"Did you find out the sex?"

"We wanted to wait."

"Is it beautiful?"

"Mom, it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life," Mac mentioned as he looked at the picture of his child in his hands. "Are you upset we didn't find out?"

"Mac, I love you and Stella very much," Millie Taylor told her son warmly. "I will love my grandchild no matter what sex it it. How is Stella?" Millie asked as Mac looked up and watched Stella come back in the room, dressed to leave.

"Your mom?" Stella mouthed and Mac nodded his head as he handed her the phone. "Millie?"

Mac let Stella talk to his mother as he carefully tucked away two of the pictures into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and the third would be sent to his mother.

"Well?" Mac asked as Stella hung up.

"She still wants to move here and is expecting the picture in a few days."

"Can I say told you so?" Mac quipped as he wrapped his arms around her once more. He looked down into her warm green eyes and gently brushed a tear away as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "I know I have asked this of you before, but will you get any work done today?"

"Will you?"

"Should make for interesting dinner time conversation," Mac quoted her line from a few weeks earlier.

"Yes that it should."

Mac quickly put on his coat and then both of them walked, hand in hand, out of the small room and then back outside, waiting for a cab to take them back to work. Mac held her hand in the ride, the other still looking at the picture of their baby, Stella's head resting on his shoulder.

"We need two frames," Mac mentioned and Stella was quick to agree. They got off the elevator and headed toward their respective offices, being greeted by Sid along the way.

"Ah was wondering when you two were going to show up."

"What's going on Sid?" Mac queried with raised brows.

"So boy or girl?"

"Nice try Hammerback no one is going to know if they won the pool until the actual birth," Stella smiled.

"Party Pooper," Sid shot back and both Mac and Stella exchanged amused expressions.

"So then nothing work related?"

"All the time work with you two," Sid smirked as he handed Stella a file. "Can I at least see the picture?"

Stella pulled out her ultrasound picture that Mac had given her in the elevator and soon there was a small crowd gathered around the two proud parents to be, talking about the picture, making sex assumptions, asking when the due date was and by the time Mac actually made it into his office and sat down a whole hour had passed.

Mac pulled out his picture and placed it on his desk, looking at his child with a proud smile. "Wow," he whispered softly. "Hi baby," his finger gently brushed the surface. He had seen pictures before of unborn children and had tried to picture in his mind their baby in Stella's belly as he read or played or even talked to it, but now to see it for himself, to actually see the small being he helped create, left him utterly speechless.

"Boy or girl?" Flack asked as he walked into Mac's office and sat down in a nearby chair.

"We didn't want to know yet," Mac replied as he handed Flack the picture.

"Really why? Then you won't know what to prepare for."

"We'll find out for the second."

"Second? Mac you don't even have the first yet."

"Both Stella and I were only children and it was lonely. Neither of us want that for our family. Besides we want to be surprised. We know we can't do a lot of personal shopping before then but that's okay. What?"

Flack looked at the picture and then up at Mac with a smile. "You a dad, wow."

Mac offered a smirk as he took the picture back and then put it back in to the small holder where it was before, the one fixed to his desk. "What did you find?"

"I think this Carl kid actually cares for her. Which in itself is kinda disturbing," Flack added. "But he has no idea where she is or what she's up to. He says the few conversations they've had in the past week has been strained and in his words _scary._ But he is concerned for her sanity. He said the last time she started talking as crazy as she is now she ended up on suicide watch in solitary."

"She's a ticking time bomb waiting for the right minute to explode. Damn it!"

Think she'll come back for you?"

"A week ago I would have laughed at that notion but now..." Mac's voice trailed off as he turned and looked out the window. "It's not me I'm worried about."

"Think she'll come after Stella?"

Mac turned back to Flack with a heavy frown. "I certainly think she's capable of inflicting harm. That morphine is street grade which means she has friends she can turn to and that in itself makes her a danger to others, but more importantly those she sees as a potential threat."

"Well we have enough to bring her in," Flack stated firmly.

"I just hope we can do that before she really does something drastic," Mac uttered fatefully.

* * *

Ella hovered once again in the laundry facility of the apartment she was now taking refuge in. She carefully held the small knife in her hands, her mind starting to seek her own self hurt as means of comfort and emotional reprieve. She had dialed Mac's number on the phone and stared at it until it faded because the call was never put through.

"If I call him, _she'll answer_," Ella's angry mind in contempt. _"I hate her!"_

She gently banged her head against the wall one more time, her eyes starting to tear up. _Ella, I miss you, please come back to me_, Carl's voice was now heard inside her head; the new war between one man who cared and one man who didn't. She just couldnt reason which was which.

She raised the blade, just a small cut to help ease her mental anguish. However, just as the blade of the small knife was about to pierce the skin, she heard a name mentioned that stopped her actions cold.

"Stella, remember to get the jacket also."

"I will honey, see you in five!"

_'I have to call Stella.._' Mac's words about his wife rang clear in her tormented mind. "Stella!" She hissed in anger as she quickly pushed herself up from her hiding spot and peered around the corner. Her eyes narrowed at the head of curls and her mind instantly flashed the showdown between her and Mrs. Taylor at Mac's place of work.

"I hate her..." she chanted over and over again as she rushed from her hiding spot, knife in hand.

The woman turned...

The knife was raised...

A scream was heard...

* * *

"Wow that is so amazing," Lindsay gushed over the small picture on Stella's desk an hour later. "Did it hurt?"

"Actually it kinda tickled," Stella answered with a smile. "Angie, the tech used warm gel and...and it was amazing to hear the heartbeat, to see the tiny organs and to know at that moment that, that small life that Mac and I created was there...looking back at us."

"And how are you feeling with all the Ella stress?"

"In my mind I am still a bit worried that she is out there and plotting to come after Mac one more time."

"Don't think she'll come after you?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"I think she's capable but in these obsessive cases, it's usually the person on the receiving end of the obsession who bears the brunt," Stella relayed with a heavy sigh. "But we are both aware and...I can't live in fear right?"

"Will probably do more harm than good," Stella stated with a small smile. "How are your wedding plans coming?"

"Two weeks to go," Lindsay answered with a nervous laugh. "I am so excited to be marrying Danny and not even sure why I am so nervous."

"Lindsay I have known Mac for ten years, but when we were doing all the planning and such I couldn't sleep. I know what you are going through."

"Do you have your dress yet?"

"Might as well just wear a burlap sack," Stella teased as she tenderly rubbed her belly. "Baby is making it very difficult for mommy to where her regular clothes. I'll find something."

Both looked up to see Mac and Danny rush by with kits in their hands and then exchanged strained smiles. "Another case. So before they come back with a myriad of evidence can you look at this?"

"Sure," Stella agreed as she took the paper from Lindsay's hand, her mind now wondering if Mac had time to eat lunch before he took the call.

XXXXXXXX

"You have been quiet all day Mac, worried about Ella?"

"What she's planning next," Mac replied as he looked out the passenger window, his frown heavy and heart rate elevated. "The longer she's away from real help the faster her hold on reality is going to leave. I thought that Clinic in Albany was what she needed but"

"You think jail?"

"Jail might be a bit harsh but when we find her and we will find her, I think I'm going to let a court appointed physiatrist handle this one."

"Which is what you should have done last time."

"Hindsight," Mac huffed as Danny brought the Avalanche to a stop and both got out.

"Whoa what is going on here?" Danny asked in shock as they looked at the myriad of ambulances and police cars in front of them.

Mac watched Flack head up to them and gestured with his head for him to come over. "You said one body."

"Yeah the dead body is in the corner store, there was an attempted stabbing next door."

"Okay well we'll..." Mac's voice trailed off as he turned to follow Danny toward the small store. Flack's arm touched his, stopping his actions. "Don?"

"Mac, you might want to come and see this," Flack suggested.

"Danny you go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Mac, you sure?"

"Just a minute Dano, trust me," Flack told his friend with a slight frown. Danny nodded and headed with another officer into the small corner store to get started on their real case as Mac followed after Flack into the first floor of the apartment building.

"Don what is..."

"Just a second Mac," Flack urged as he walked up to a woman who had been crying. "Ms. Hollister right? Can you tell me again what happened?"

"My sister Stella was in the laundry room, getting her husband's jacket. When she said that out of no where a young woman with blond hair came out of no where and started to stab her."

"_Stella_?" Mac asked and Flack looked at him weakly. "Young woman...blond hair...what?"

"She um..." the woman paused to cry a bit. "She kept saying, _I hate you_, over and over again and _he's mine_. Her husband, my brother isn't having an affair officer this had to be random!" The woman insisted in anger.

Mac felt the room starting to lightly spin as his eyes left the woman before them, traveled past Flack and rested on the blood stain in the next room.

"Here is a picture, notice anything familiar?" Flack asked as he showed Mac a picture of Stella Hollister.

"From the back..." Mac's voice trailed off in misery. "How is she? Your sister?"

"She's um...she's alive for now but..." her voice trailed off as she sagged to the nearby bench and started to cry once more, being quickly comforted by a nearby neighbor.

"One other tenant, the one who got to Mrs. Hollister in time said he saw a young woman with wavy blond hair fleeing out the back."

"Ella."

"She obviously was hiding here, heard the name Stella, saw her from behind and..."

"And tried to kill her," Mac stated in horror as he looked at his friend in torment. "Don..."

"She's coming for Stella next."

"Damn it Don, you said she had major pains when I was trapped by Ella, to tell her this and keep her on a constant state of alert will harm her for sure."

"You have to tell her Mac."

"Trust me I know, I've learnt the value of lies, the hard way. But if she loses our child it will kill us both," he huffed as he raked a hand through his short dark hair. "Damn it!"

"I put two guys on each entrance to your apartment Mac and..."

"I have to call her."

"I'll call Sheldon to come and help Danny, you go and tell her in person."

Mac pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"Mac, you have to tell her in person," Flack insisted.

"I'm calling Ella. Maybe I can get her to come in and and listen to reason."

"Worth a shot."

But as suspected when Mac called her number, he only got her voice mail. "Ella, it's Mac, I'd like to talk to you in person. I'm worried about you. Please call me, I'll meet you wherever you want."

"Think she'll go for it?"

"I think this just proved that Ella McBride's sanity is waning faster than any of us thought. I hope she listens to reason, but now I doubt it."

"Go and talk to Stella."

Mac offered his concerned friend a whispered thanks as he turned and headed for the Avalanche, his eyes darting nervously around at every face he saw, searching for the one that was now causing terror on innocent people. "Damn you Ella!" Mac cursed as he angrily hit the steering wheel and then turned the Avalanche back into traffic, rushing in the direction of their lab.

XXXXXXXX

Stella looked up from Adam's computer as Mac rushed into the area and looked at her with a worried expression before he offered a soft nod with his head for her to follow.

"Adam, just print those results when you find them," Stella instructed before she turned and hurried after Mac. Mac didn't say a word until they were inside her office and then the turned to her with a heavy frown.

"Mac, what is going on? I know that look and its not a good one for you."

"I struggled with telling you this...especially today."

"Mac what is it? Tell me. Is it Ella?"

"It is," Mac replied with a heavy sigh as his eyes searched Stella's. "I just need you to relax or something."

"Mac just tell me before I send myself into a tizzy guessing."

"Danny and I were at the crime scene when next door there was a woman who was attacked. Her name was Stella and from behind...well she could have been you. Ella seems to be the main suspect from two eye witness descriptions."

"Is she um..."

"She's alive so that is one good thing but...I called Ella to see if she'd meet me in person and hopefully to end this, but so far she hasn't called back. Stella I'm sorry I...I know you don't want me to see her but..."

"But if she trusts you enough to meet her then maybe..."

"I can bring her in. Sorry, this is the only way."

"I'm glad I know," Stella frowned as she slowly eased herself into a nearby chair. Mac sat down in the adjoining one and took her hands in his.

"Stella, I swear to you right now, that I will not let her hurt you in any way."

"She's obviously lost her grip on reality."

"And that is what makes her so dangerous right now," Mac mumbled as his eyes kept themselves fixed on her wedding band. "I'll not lose you Stella. Not to anyone; espcially her."

Stella gently lifted his face and offered what she hoped was a brave smile, not wanting to tell him that inside her heart was now racing with fear and wonder.

"Mac I'm going to be fine, I know you'll never let her hurt us."

"Never. But I remember the last time...damn it Stella, Don thought you were going into false labor."

"Then he knows nothing about pregnant women," Stella tried to assure her husband by giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "Mac seeing our baby this morning has given me further incentive to want to take it easy and that means mental and physical relaxation."

"But..."

"Mac, I won't lie, yes I am worried and scared, especially in light of this. But I also know that to sit here and stress would do more harm than good to our child. So I am going to tell myself that while I am on edge because I need to be alert, you are going to keep your family safe. Okay?"

Mac looked at her and offered a soft nod. "But you must promise me you'll never go anywhere alone. Until we have her. It's not a matter of you not being able to handle yourself or..."

"I give you my word Mac. For us. The three of us."

Mac took some comfort in her words but with Ella's attack he knew she was speeding closer to the edge, faster than he anticipated and that would mean she would reach desperation mode in no time, if she wasn't there already.

* * *

"Oh what have I done...what have I done..." Ella growled at herself over and over again as she hovered behind a back alley dumpster a good number of blocks from her latest mishap. Her life seemed to be spiraling out of control faster than she could find a solution to get it back on track.

"All I wanted was Mac to love me," she muttered to herself as she listened to his message over and over again. "All I ever wanted was to be loved!" She hissed in anger.

She leaned her head back against the cold stone of the building she was leaning on and closed her eyes, picturing Mac's smiling face in her mind's eye.

"Why doesn't he love me. I'm pretty...I'm smart...I'm..." her voice trailed off in sorrow as she looked down at the smattering of blood on her hands. Her mind flashed images of the woman she had attacked, who when she turned around wasn't the woman she thought she was ridding herself of.

"I hate her...she'shis wife!" She hissed in miserable anger. "Mac doesn't want to be a father!"

She let her eyes rest on a noise to her right and offered a half smile when a mangy looking alley cat darted in her direction. "Hi," she smiled weakly as a few more angry tears silently tumbled down her mascara messed cheeks and splashed on the ground below her.

The cat stopped and looked at her in wonder. "I won't hurt you."

"I have no home either," she lightly sobbed as her offered her hand, drawing the small animal closer. The cat, drawn to the smell of food on her fingers, came a bit closer allowing Ella to quickly grab it and pull it close. The animal at first resisted but Ella held on.

"Please don't leave me," she begged in misery. "Please...I can't be alone."

A few minutes later she allowed the cat to go free and watched with a half smile as it scampered away, after a mouse she presumed and out of her sight.

She leaned back against the wall and listened to Mac's message one more time.

_'I'm worried about you._'

"Maybe there still is hope for us," she falsely reasoned. "If he's worried he cares, if he cares, he'll love me. Right?"

"Right," she answered herself with a firm nod of her head as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet. She had snatched a hat as she took flight and stuffed a stray curl under it; completely hiding her blond locks from those that now assumed would be hunting her.

"I'm coming Mac...coming to be with you. I'm coming home."

* * *

"Okay but call if you need anything," Jessica insisted to Stella once more a few hours later as Stella hugged her friend one more time and then headed for Mac who was waiting for her by the elevator. Mac looked at her in concern and Stella offered a weak smile in return.

"I know you had that small panic attack an hour earlier."

"Mac, I can't worry you every time our baby decides it needs to do some aerobics. What can I say, we are going to have an active kid."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I'm fine, really," she tried to sooth his nerves as she gently touched his rough cheek with her soft hand. "We just need this to be over."

"And fast," Mac huffed as the elevator deposited them in the underground parking lot and their awaiting vehicle. They talked about the case that just wrapped up on the way home, nothing further about the woman stabbed who looked like Stella. Thankfully the woman is recovering but both of them know that instead of attempted murder, Ella McBride's arrest warrant could be for murder one.

"I'm going to order in tonight and that's final," Mac stated with a frown as soon as he closed the door and looked at Stella with a heavy frown.

Stella pressed herself into Mac's open arms and finally allowed herself to express the emotions she kept locked away for the better part of a day, wetting the top of Mac's suit jacket with her tears of frustration and anger. Mac slowly led her to the bedroom and helped her lay down before sitting beside her, holding her hand. He took out the last ultrasound picture and placed it on the table next to her.

"I want you just to rest, okay?"

"I didn't feel like cooking," Stella confessed with a slight smile.

Mac pushed some curls behind her ear and leaned down and kissed her in the lips. "I love you Stella."

Stella's hand wrapped behind Mac's head and pulled his lips back down, allowing her to hungrily taste them. "I love you too."

"Just rest okay, I'll place the call and be right back."

Stella offered a nod and watched Mac leave before she made herself a little more comfortable on the bed. A few minutes later Mac came back into the room and started to undress, offering a shy smile as his wife's hungry eyes continued to devour his state of undress.

"Can you walk around in that for the rest of the night?"

"In only my underwear and t-shirt?"

"Just your underwear?" She teased and his lips curled into a slight smirk. "It would really make me feel better."

"Oh that isn't fair," Mac teased as he reached for a pair of casual pants, slightly laughing at Stella's pout. "Later? I can't answer the door wearing this."

"Might not have to leave a tip."

"Very funny," Mac deadpanned and Stella laughed.

Mac finished dressing in something more casual and then eased himself back down beside her. He looked down at the small camisole she had changed into and then smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mac, tell me."

"Your breasts are bigger."

"Trust me I know," Stella groaned.

"And that is bad?"

"You try carrying all this weight around. Plus they hurt more. But we are nearing the end of the second trimester so everything is where it should be. Hey should I call up Playboy and do a centerfold for them?"

"Yeah right," Mac rolled his eyes as he leaned in closer and planted a warm kiss above the top of her cotton camisole. "You know when you wear cotton, it's a real turn on. Does that hurt?" He asked, remembering she said her breasts were more tender and sore in her second trimester.

"No, I know you're careful. I'm hungry Mac."

"Me too," he teased as his hand rested on her swollen belly. "Is baby hungry also?"

"So you're not disappointed about not knowing the sex?"

"I thought about that today...well before...anyways, I know it's seems odd just addressing our baby as well...baby, but...but I guess I just wanted to be surprised. I'll tell you what, for the second we can find out the sex in advance."

"Second?" Stella managed with a soft smile, her eyes watering.

"You and I were both only children and..."

"It's kind of a lonely way to grow up?"

"What do you think?"

"I think two is the perfect number," Stella smiled as she kissed him once more.

"Good, because I already told Don that we were having two."

"You did what?"

"I um...dinner right?"

"Mac!" Stella gently scolded with a smile. "Two sounds perfect."

"Really?"

"Really. And I'm happy your mother wants to move here. I really am, puts my mind at ease. I was thinking more about that today also; just how much she's giving up butbut she's getting a lot in return."

"That's how she sees it also. Trust me Stella, she's just as excited as we are."

"Really daddy?"

"Okay maybe not _as_ much as we are," Mac chuckled as their food finally arrived. They finished their meal, talking more about what things they were still lacking for the arrival of the newest Taylor and what to expect from the third trimester. Mac finished with the dishes and then went in search of his wife, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed holding the picture of their unborn baby in her hands. But when she looked up with teary eyes, his heart broke.

"What it is?" He asked as he slowly sat down beside her.

"Hormones Mac, plain and simple. I hate to play the emotional card, as you know that's not me but..." her voice trailed off in a soft whimper. Mac carefully put his arm around her shoulders and offered a loving squeeze, kissing her on the cheek. "I guess today...seeing our baby and feeling such joy to this...now wondering when Ella is going to make her next move and how much damage it could cause."

Mac held his wife and allowed her to express whatever she felt she had to, to make herself feel better. Her soft whimpers and tormented words, tugged at his heart once more and by the time she was finished his own eyes were wet. "I'll never let her hurt you," Mac promised. "Come on let's get some rest."

"I know you want more than rest Mac."

"Stella, I'd have sex with you every minute of the day if you let me," Mac teased and was happy when his wife's beautiful face finally cracked a smile.

"Every minute?" She arched a brow.

"Every second minute?" He retorted as he kissed her lips once more. "I know you're tired, I can see it in your eyes, maybe not physically but the other stuff is just as important."

Stella wrapped her arms around Mac's neck and allowed her body one final heavy exhale before she kissed him on the ear, her warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Mac's smile widened as he brought her eyes to meet his. "I love you."

A few minutes later both nestled into their warm bed, safe and secure in the loving embrace of each other, falsely believing that with the officers outside, in the front and the back, their threat from Ella McBride would be kept at bay.

* * *

Ella's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Mac's new apartment just as the lights to the bedroom went out. She felt her fists ball but quickly took a deep breath to calm her rising anger.

"Mac belongs to me...and after tomorrow, I'll be the only woman in his life! Sorry Stella Taylor, but this is the last day you'll spend with your husband."

* * *

**A/N**: okay so you all know me, I would never obviously kill Stella (duh) or their unborn baby (that would be wrong eek!)but what do you think will happen?

**PS:** As promised, Promise of Tomorrow wil be up tomorrow!


	16. Fade to Black

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 16 - Fade to Black**

* * *

An hour before their alarm went off, Stella slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her sleeping husband, happy he had fallen asleep beside her with just his underwear on. Knowing it had been some time since they had any kind of adventurous early morning make out session Stella reached for the black fuzzy handcuffs; her playful desire for her husband already starting to grow.

Mac's body gently stretched, which amazingly allowed her to gently wrap one of the fuzzy cuffs around his wrist and then carefully lift his other arm so that in a matter of seconds it too was trapped above his head, leaving his nearly naked body at the mercy of his loving wife.

Stella smiled as Mac's body flexed once more as he finally started to pull himself from sleep, warm fingers teasing his bare skin. Mac felt tension on his wrists and as his eyes slowly started to open, his mind flashed images of him being at Ella's mercy while she forced sex on him and he started to struggle in vain.

"NO! Stop..."

"Mac, it's okay," Stella urged as she put a warm hand on his cheek and forced his eyes to lock with hers. "Sorry I thought that..." she stammered as she went to release the cuffs.

"No, it's..."

"Hold on a sec Mac."

"Stella, I'm sorry," Mac stated in haste. "Please leave them on."

Stella looked at him with a small frown. "Are you sure?"

"Sorry to ruin our fun," Mac lamented as he tried to shift to a better position.

"I should have let you awaken first," Stella said in a sad tone. "I'm..."

"Stella, please...I like being like his before you," he assured her with a warm smile. "No more bad thoughts. I had promised you that I wouldn't let Ella ruin anything for us and I meant it."

"I'd understand Mac."

"Make love to me Stella," Mac begged.

"I..."

"What?"

"I know this is stupid and selfish but I don't want you to see her. And I worry that you being like this you'll see her and...Mac, I'm sorry," she frowned as she turned away.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Stella," Mac replied in haste. "Please look at me. I don't see her face unless it's when I am writing up a report for her arrest. I want you to believe me," Mac begged again. "I love you Stella and even in my mind, I would never betray that love, especially when we are making love. I only see you, I only want you. It was just an initial reaction. It's over now, I promise."

"I love you Mac. I'm sorry to..."

"No Stella, nothing to be sorry for. It was just an initial reaction; you have to believe that's all it was. Please make love to me. My amazing and beautiful wife."

Stella looked into the loving expression of her husband's face and smiled before she finally nodded. "Kinda hard to have you like this before me Mac and not want to take advantage of you."

"That's my girl," Mac smiled as he watched Stella slowly remove her sleep shirt, his eyes hungrily devouring the tempting sight of soft flesh before him. "Second thought, let me go so I can hold you."

"Nice try Mac, you are staying right where you are," Stella purred as she slowly freed Mac of his underwear and eased herself onto his waist. She noticed his body slightly sag under her increased belly weight and frowned.

"Stella, if I couldn't handle you on me, I would tell you and we could try something else. Please make love to me," he assured her with warm urging.

Stella leaned in, her lips inches from his. "I love you," she whispered before she silenced his next words with hungry kisses. Her warm tongue forced its way between his teeth, exploring the warm crevices of his mouth, forcing his body to respond in kind. Mac's body naturally arched further into hers as she started to suck his bottom lip, her ears taking delight in the soft moans he was automatically offering.

However, with the size of her protruding belly, once their union started their kissing had to stop as their lips couldn't reach. With his arms once again trapped and her weight bearing down on him, it took longer for their rhythm to increase, but neither seemed to mind.

"Odd not to kiss you," Stella whispered as she moved in time with her husband. "How does that feel?"

"Oh Stella," Mac groaned as his body was once again forced to experience new sensations thanks to the baby moving around inches above him. "Damn that feels good..."

"Stop cursing," Stella playfully teased. Stella's fingers grasped his taut arms as they flexed once more as his body arched into hers.

"Mac!" Stella gasped as their rhythm increased further. Sweat dripped down Stella's sides, splattering on Mac before coming to rest on the bed sheets beneath them. Mac's body went hard once more as their climax neared and his smiled grew from ear to ear as his wife once again called out his name before the room was quiet; once again three rapidly beating hearts and two mouths lightly panting as they finally came to rest from their journey.

Stella quickly released Mac and lay at his side; wanting to get the added weight off his frame but always taking delight in his strong naked arms wrapping around her and holding her close against his firm chest.

"Love how you feel against me Stella," Mac breathed into his wife's ear before he planted a warm kiss on her cheek, bringing her to rest beside him; her weight not allowing her to linger on top of him any longer. But as was their after sex routine, Stella would spoon up beside Mac, his arm holding her lose and her head on his strong shoulder.

"Did I hurt you Mac?"

"No just tired me out a bit," he smiled in return. "How are you feeling?" Mac asked as his fingers played with some stray curls.

"After that? Pretty good, and you?" She countered and he rolled his eyes. "No more mild morning sickness Mac and the anxiety from the past few days has subsided. Baby and I are back on track."

"I for one am glad to hear that," Mac stated with a slight frown as his finger touched her flushed cheek. "And you're just going to take it easy today right?"

"Mac..."

"Half day Stella, please promise me."

"Hmmm you'll have to bribe me," Stella stated playfully as she twisted herself onto her side to look at Mac face on.

"Bribe you huh," Mac pondered.

"That's right Taylor. Now whadda ya got?"

"Stella..."

"Come on Mac, I'm waiting," she urged.

"I'll make you a deal," Mac started in a low tone. "I'll make you dinner, in only my underwear if you eat it only in yours."

"Hmm I like that suggestion," Stella smiled. "I approve. Tonight?"

"I will be off work early so..." his voice trailed off as the alarm clock finally buzzed to life. Mac quickly shut it off and then looked at Stella with a heavy frown. "You know I did tell Sinclair that I am taking a few weeks when the baby is born and during that time I am going to purposely lose that damn thing," Mac grimaced as he pushed the small clock radio aside, Stella laughing at his actions.

"Well I guess that's our wake up call. I'll start breakfast."

"Stella, you can shower first."

"Mac, I don't mind if you go first."

Mac smiled as he kissed her once more and then regrettably pushed himself out of the warm bed and headed for the bathroom to get his day started. Stella slowly eased herself out of bed and rested on the edge as she felt a hunger twinge in her stomach.

"Soon baby," she rubbed her belly. "We'll eat very soon." She quickly pulled on a robe and headed into the kitchen, starting the coffee maker for Mac's coffee and the electric tea kettle for her tea to go. Breakfast had become something she looked forward to, talking softly to their baby as she went about the motions.

"Does baby want oatmeal for breakfast?" Stella smiled as she reached for a small cooking pot. Mac finally finished his shower and then headed into the bedroom to dress, entering the kitchen with his dress shirt open and smiling as he listened to Stella explaining to their baby the steps on how to make instant oatmeal.

"Maybe our baby will be a chef," Mac teased as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Let me finish the rest."

Stella simply nodded as she headed for the bathroom to have her own shower and get ready for the day. Even with woman on top working for them in the bedroom, having sex in the bathtub was out of the question due to the hard and unforgiving surface. A smile played upon her lips as her mind showed her Mac's naked body trapped and at her mercy. She felt a pang of guilt when he first opened his eyes and his mind must have forced him to remember his being trapped at Ella's place. But she was more than delighted when his actions and words, begged her to believe that he wasn't about to let Ella ruin their sexual adventures and their session was filled with the same passion as always.

She finished her shower and then headed into the bedroom to change. She remembered the first time she had to go maternity shopping and asking the woman how the clothing worked; the tummy panel something that was completely new to her. The sales Lady had taken just as much delight in her new look as she did. And while she only bought a few every day pieces, she decided she would hold on to them. The fact that Mac suggested they have two children was something that made her love for him grow even more than she thought possible.

"Mmm I do miss the smell of coffee," Stella lightly moaned as she walked up to the breakfast table just as Mac finished dressing it.

"How long do you have to wait?"

"Well I'll talk to Dr. Marsh about coffee and breast feeding and see what she says, but I'm sure she'll tell me to limit the caffeine. I'll just have to make due with lots of chocolate," she smiled as Mac squeezed her hand.

"Well we do have a fondue set," Mac reminded her of a wedding gift they received.

"Ah that's right. Well maybe if you're good we'll bring it out for a special occasion."

"Like the sound of that."

XXXXXXXX

Mac and Stella exited the elevators into a barrage of people waiting for them.

"See you at lunch time," Mac told Stella as he followed after Flack, Stella going with Sheldon and Adam to help with a new case.

"Stella Hollister is going to be just fine," Flack informed Mac on the stabbing victim from the day before.

"Anything on Ella?"

"No. Did she call you?"

"No," Mac frowned. "I thought for sure she'd at least call to confirm that I was worried about her. The fact that she didn't, is even more troubling."

"How so?"

"Means she no longer wants to listen to reason and that means reality could be gone completely."

"Damn it!" Flack cursed. "But where the hell is she?"

* * *

Ella neared Mac's apartment, tugging her disguise down further. Without a code she knew she couldnt get in; so she'd have to wait until someone came who lived there, a fake key in hand just to make it look real. She had put on some darker foundation to give her pale skin a darker glow and added some brown to her blondish eyebrows, also adding a few darker features.

She narrowed her eyes at the two policemen parked outside and cursed.

"Nice try Mac, but I'm very persistent," Ella hissed under her breath. She nervously paced back and forth, cursing once again each time someone neared the apartment but then failed to go inside. Finally about half hour later, an older woman finally approached the door and that afforded Ella the opportunity she needed. She casually walked toward the older woman, keys in hand, heart racing.

"Please hold the door," Ella smiled at the older woman.

"Sure deary which apartment are you in?"

"1023. My husband and I just moved in. I'm Ella Taylor," she lied openly with a broad smile. As the older woman headed for the mail boxes, Ella noticed that she took note of the name on the mail box plate and then offered Ella a nod. Ella nodded back before she quickly got on the elevator, not waiting for the older woman who kindly allowed her to enter the forbidden apartment.

Ella's heart continued to race as the elevator slowly climbed to the ten floor and then finally deposited her on Mac's floor. With a small pick for the lock in her hand, she hurried toward the front door and then got to work, cursing herself for the amount of time she was seeming to take. Finally the lock popped and the door slowly opened.

Ella pushed herself inside and then locked the door once again, offering a deep breath as she leaned against the door, wiling her heart to slow down.

"I'm home Mac," she mumbled as she finally opened her eyes and looked around the Taylor household. "Very neat," she frowned as she looked into the living room. She noticed Mac's bass guitar beside a book about being a parent and felt her anger rising once more. She wandered toward the bedroom, pausing by the kitchen and pressing forward. She reached the doorway to the Master bedroom and stopped, her grin widening as she glanced at Mac's side of the bed. But as she moved her eyes and noticed the black fuzzy handcuffs her anger rose once more as she pictured Mac enjoying adventerous sex with his wife; sex she wanted to have with him.

"I hate that woman!" She hissed as she turned to leave. But as she did, she noticed a spare set of police issue handcuffs and a gun. Her fingers danced around the cold steel of the weapon as she carefully picked it up and held it in her hand. "I could just shoot her and be done with it," Ella whispered to herself as she snatched the set of cuffs and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for whoever came home first.

"I'm guessing Mrs. Taylor will tire faster, now that she's expecting and come home...and when she does...she'll find me...and then she'll die."

* * *

"Yeah that's it," Stella smiled as she hung up the phone and looked up as Mac walked into her office. She leaned back in her chair and let out a heavy sigh. "That was Morrison."

"And?"

"He's decided to drop the charges."

"What a relief. I'll call Flack to let Page know. We can finally wrap this damn thing up. How are you feeling?"

"Anxious," Stella frowned. "Just a strange feeling inside."

"I think you should go home and rest."

"You are making me dinner tonight...remember...just your underwear," she reminded him with a playful smile.

"I remember," Mac downplayed with an embarrassed expression.

"Good," Stella added with a firm nod of her head as she pushed herself away from the desk, slowly stood up and headed for her husband. She offered him a small kiss on the cheek and squeezed his arm. And despite the fact that people knew they were happily married, with a family on the way, they never took liberties with their public displays of affection; knowing the work place was not the place for such behavior and they needed to set the proper example.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you," Mac told her as he helped her with her coat, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze before he planted a warm kiss on her cheek. "See you soon."

Stella offered him one more smile before she took her leave, heading for the police escort that Mac had arranged earlier in the day. Having been informed that no one matching Ella's given description was seen around their apartment, they figured all was safe.

Stella made small talk with the older officer in the police car on the way home, but her mind was now distracted by the thought of Mac making dinner with only his underwear on.

"Thank you, I got it from here," Stella told the officer as he escorted her to the front door. Stella made her way inside her apartment building and then into the elevator, the anxious feeling still lingering. She made up her mind as the elevator came to a stop that she would have a hot bath and just relax before her husband got home. She neared her front door, but once again her brain was too distracted and tired to notice the faint scuff marks from the lock pick and so entered her home under the guise of safety.

Once inside she locked the door and quickly removed her coat. But as he turned around she stifled a gasp as Ella McBride stood before her gun in hand, pointing it at her belly before she raised it to her face.

"Welcome home Mrs. Taylor," Ella stated in contempt as she pointed the gun at Stella's belly.

Stella gulped hard but knew she had to down play her terror right now or she could force herself into premature labor. Her hand instinctively went to her belly to shield whatever she thought was coming. Ella looked at the woman before her in surprise. The small protective gesture finally was able to penetrate some of the hatred that Ella had been festering for Stella Taylor, and just like the small stray cat in the alley from earlier, she found herself unable to just pull the trigger and kill an innocent child and its protective mother.

"Drop your purse and walk over to the table and sit down on the floor."

"Ella, please let's just talk," Stella tried.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"I'd like to talk to you," Stella tried again with a weak smile.

"I said move!"

"Ella..." Stella started as Ella cocked the trigger.

"Just MOVE!" Ella finished in a yell.

Stella offered a soft nod as she slowly made her way over to the table and then turned and looked at Ella with a frown. She tried to control her breathing, but terrifying images of women having their babies cut out of their bellies started to flood her senses and her breathing started to shallow.

"Now close your eyes and turn around."

"Please don't do this," Stella stated in a firm tone.

"I..." Ella tried as Stella's hands gently shielded her belly once more.

"Whatever you want..."

"I WANT MAC!" Ella stammered.

"Okay, so why don't we just talk about it like two mature women."

Ella looked at her and frowned. She had expected to be cursed at and belittled, making the job of killing Stella Taylor much easier and more satisfying. But the woman before her was controlled and talking to her in a respectful tone; something that was now forcing her to have second thoughts about actually committing murder.

"I...I can't...now sit down," Ella instructed and Stella could to little more than comply and pray that Mac arrived home before it was too late.

Stella eased herself to a sitting position only to have Ella come up behind her and press the gun into her back. Stella felt Ella grab one of her wrists and lock a handcuff around it and for a split second thought about fighting her to get the gun away from her. If she hadn't been pregnant, it would have been a no brainer, but now she had to think about protecting the life of her unborn baby at all costs and so could only offer a small curse when Ella wrapped the second handcuff around the table leg, leaving at least one hand to soothe and protect her belly.

"Ella, please tell me what is going on," Stella tried to talk to her in a calm tone as Ella slide down to the floor, her back resting on the center island wall.

Ella looked at the woman before her with an angry glare. "I'm going to kill you so that Mac and I can be together," she simply stated.

Stella swallowed hard and knew she had to not only keep her emotions and breathing under control but also her words and tone so as not to escalate an already volatile situation. _Oh Mac, you have to hurry,_ Stella moaned inside. Thankfully the cuffs were on the loosest setting and her wrist was small enough to squeeze through if she had to, not even worried about the skin that might tear along the way; it was now a fight to stay alive.

"Mac is really worried about you Ella," Stella tried in a calm tone.

"He loves me," Ella simply stated.

And as hard as it was for Stella to even try to contemplate the reason behind the lie thrown in her face, she could only offer a weak stare and try to keep her heart rate calm.

"Doesn't that make you mad?"

"No," Stella lied. "I'm sure there is a lot about you that he could love."

Ella looked at her in anger._ She's not supposed to be saying nice things to me. Damn it! I just want to kill her_. But as she raised the gun once more and cocked it, she was once again taken aback by Stella's free hand immediately going to her belly to protect it.

"Aren't you afraid to die?" Ella asked angrily.

Stella looked at her and her eyes started to well as she slowly nodded her head in truth. "Yes," she managed in a deathly whisper.

"You know I could just kill you and not your baby," Ella stated in anger, not really thinking about what she was saying. She moved a few inches closer to Stella, the gun nearing her stomach and Stella felt herself automatically backing up; but with the chair behind her, she was trapped.

"I could JUST DO IT!" Ella shouted, forcing Stella try to pull her knees up to protect herself further.

"Please don't, I don't want my baby to grow up like me."

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

"Very happy to get this scum off the streets," Flack sighed as he slumped down in a chair before Mac's desk. "How's Stella?"

"Resting at home. An officer drove her there."

"She actually listened to you?" Flack teased and Mac just frowned and shook his head. But a few seconds later a timid knock was heard on the glass door and both looked up to see a young man standing staring at them.

"That's Carl Franklin," Flack informed Mac who quickly gestured for the young man to enter; remembering the name of Ella's so called boyfriend.

"Detective Taylor?" Carl asked in hesitation.

"Everything okay?"

"Have you heard from Ella?"

"No, have you?"

"No," he answered with a sigh as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. "I um heard about the woman who was stabbed and...your wife's name is Stella right?"

"That's right why?"

"I think she might be in danger or something."

"What did she say Carl?" Mac asked directly.

"Well it's been a few days since I talked to her and...I'm really worried that she's going to do something stupid. She said she was going to ensure her future happiness by getting rid the one person that stands between her and the man she loves," Carl confessed in sorrow, his eyes slightly watering. "I um...I guess I thought that was me until yesterday."

Mac looked at the tormented man before him and felt his heart ache. He loved her; inside Carl Franklin truly cared for and loved Ella McBride.

"Can't imagine that was easy for you to admit but I do thank you for the truth. I wish she could see that," Mac huffed as he exchanged worried glances with Flack.

"Why do you still care for her?" Flack wondered.

"I just do. Is your wife okay?" Carl answered Flack and then looked at Mac and asked his question.

"She's at home resting," Mac stated with a feeling of uneasiness starting to develop.

"I know you want to call her Mac, why not do it so that all of us can hear," Flack suggested.

Mac offered a simple nod before he pressed speaker and dialed their home number. When he got voice mail, he hung up and tried Stella's cell, thinking that if she was in the bath like she said she would be then she might not be able to get their home phone but would answer her cell.

"Voice mail," Mac stated in anger as he quickly dialed police dispatch and asked to be put through to the officers outside his apartment.

"No one looking like Ella McBride has been seen so far Sir," the uniformed officer answered.

"Any young women at all?"

"Earlier this morning a woman with darker features entered with an older Lady. The older Lady seemed to know her. Talking like they were close and such."

"Damn it!" Mac cursed as he tried his home number again. "Come on Stella, pick up," he urged as he hung up and then tried Ella's number before he looked at Flack in a panic. "She's there."

"I'll call Sully and Jess."

"Flack, we go on silent alarm," Mac warned. "If Stella is a hostage I don't want to escalate this...worse than it may be already."

"Think she's still alive?" Carl dared to ask as the three of them hurried for the elevator.

"Thinking anything less is not an option right now!" Mac finished in a growl. _Stella, I pray you are alive and safe. God I pray you are not dead._

XXXXXXXX

Stella's body automatically flinched as Mac's empty rings kept filling the now quiet Taylor apartment.

"Mac is very persistent," Ella whispered as she stared at Stella's baby bump. "What did you mean when you said you didn't want your baby to grow up like you? A cop?"

"An orphan. An unloved and abandoned orphan."

Ella heard the two tormented words and tried to fight back the rising compassion that was once again trying to force it's way into her subconscious; reminding her that the scared young woman who was able to befriend, if for even a few seconds a scared cat, was also capable of sparing the life un an unborn child and it's worried mother.

"My mother died when I was two and I never knew her."

"What happened to your father? He some no good bastard like mine was?"

"Never knew him. I assume for him not to come looking for me, meant he didn't want me," Stella explained, not wanting to have Ella dwell upon the rational explanation that maybe her mother never told her father. "He probably was a bastard."

"Mac would make a good father," Ella stated with a half smile.

"You should call him Ella, he's worried about you," Stella urged, wanting to try to get a warning message to Mac before he arrived home; not knowing that Mac was already on his way to their apartment.

"I know you love him, but he's MINE!" Ella shouted in anger, her eyes slightly watering. "He's the only man who ever showed me love and compassion!"

"Carl loves you."

"Carl just wants to get laid on a regular basis!" Ella spat in contempt. "He doesn't love me."

"For a man to share something so intimate with you, means he loves you," Stella once again tried to reason, trying anything to get her to lower the gun.

"He just used me!" Ella stated loudly as she pushed herself back a foot, her eyes watering a little bit more. "Just like everyone else! My mother used me; my father used me; so did Molly and Carl...Mac is the only one who ever did something just for me!"

"He's worried Ella," Stella told her again; not actually able to get the words, Mac loves you or Mac cares for you passed her lips.

"Think I will make a good mother?" Ella suddenly asked, her watery eyes resting on Stella's stomach.

Stella's hand gently flinched under Ella's gaze and she felt her heart rate starting to rise. "I think you'll be a very caring and protective mother."

"I'll probably kill my child!" Ella laughed as she looked away in misery. _Kill her now!_ One part of her brain argued. _Just leave town!_ The other part argued. "I really want to kill you," she whispered in agony.

"You are not a murderer Ella."

"I want to be with Mac!"

"If you kill me, you'll never be with him. They'll put you in solitary for a very long time."

"I can't...go back there..." she shook her head no in anger and frustration. "That would kill me!"

"You're not a bad person Ella."

"Yes I am! Maybe I would deserve that, but if you were gone, then Mac would come and visit me!"

"You don't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Yes I do! I killed that woman!" She shouted as she raised the gun and cocked the trigger once more.

"She didn't die Ella, she survived," Stella told her firmly.

"NO! You're just saying that," she shouted in anger.

"I am not lying to you Ella," Stella tried to assure her in a calm tone; which to her own ears sounded shaky and terrified.

"I'm to blame," she cursed herself as she gently rocked back and forth on her heels. "I'm to blame."

Stella studied the young woman before her and actually felt sorry for her mental state; she could sense by her words that a real battle of hatred and compassion was waging war inside her, but that made her a dangerous opponent as that meant she could go either way.

Stella watched as Ella reached for her purse and then much to her horror watched as a small knife was pulled out and held in her palm. She felt herself swallow hard, her eyes nervously shifting back and forth between Ella and the blade.

"Ella, why not take off that hat," Stella suddenly mentioned forcing Ella to look up in wonder.

"What?"

"Your hair is so beautiful Ella, I'd like to see it. I always wanted blond hair."

"I think Mac likes blond hair," Ella mumbled as she finally pulled her hat off and let her unruly locks tumble down her back. She was about to say something more when a knock was heard at the door, causing Ella to quickly scamper over to the side of Stella that was cuffed to the table leg. But in doing so she stumbled and nearly thrust the knife into Stella's belly.

Stella tried to grab at the knife and sustained a cut to her arm. Determined not to give up she tried once more. But Stella's hand caught the blade but when Ella pulled back, the blade cut her palm causing Stella to offer a painful gasp and quickly pull her hand back. And as with the other day, when Ella saw the blood that had now transferred to the base of Stella's stomach and saw the cut on her flesh her mind yelled at her to stop, which is why the woman in the laundry from the day before didn't die; she just couldn't go all the way.

Mac turned the key in the door only to have to duck as shot rang out inside his apartment, embedding itself into the wall beside the door.

"Stella!" Mac shouted.

Stella looked at Ella, trying to control her tears, her cut hand firmly clutching the bottom of her maternity shirt to try to stop the bleeding.

"Don't come in here Mac!" Ella warned.

"I just want to talk to you Ella," Mac stated firmly. "I am here alone and I give you my word, I'll come in unarmed. Please don't fire off that gun anymore. Is Stella still alive?"

"I am Mac," Stella replied firmly, forcing Mac to look at Flack with a small expression of relief. He quickly pulled off his coat and suit jacket, handing his gun holder to Flack, praying Ella would listen to reason.

"Ella?"

"Not ready for you yet Mac," Ella swallowed nervously as she turned back to Stella with angry eyes. "Your wife is still ALIVE!"

"Mac will want to see you at your best Ella," Stella tried once again to try to get her to listen to reason and at least lower one of the weapons she was now holding.

"Mac loves me!"

"Ella?" Mac's voice was heard again. "Can I come in?"

"NOT YET!" She screamed as she fired off another shot into the wall, forcing Stella's body to automatically jerk in response to the nearness of the gun; praying the loud sounds and tension wouldn't cause further strain to the baby than she feared it already had. Her heart was racing and her stomach starting to cramp and she prayed she wasn't experiencing premature labor pains.

"Okay Ella, you are in control. You tell me when, but I am here alone and not going anywhere."

"The shots...your neighbors will call the cops!" She shouted.

"No one could hear them but me Ella," Mac lied, praying in her highly charged emotional state, she'd believe him.

"I just want you to love me Mac," Ella mentioned in a defeated tone.

"Ella, I'm here because I'm worried about you. Please let me come in?"

"Do you love me Mac?"

"Ella, I'd like to tell you something that important face to face," Mac begged through the closed door.

"You love _her_," Ella offered as she looked at Stella in anger and misery. "HE LOVES YOU!" She shouted.

"Ella, Mac wants to come in and talk to you," Stella tried again.

"Your wife is bleeding Mac," Ella mentioned and Mac felt his fists automatically tighten and his stomach to lurch. He grabbed his gun and reached for the door handle only to be pulled back by Flack's strong arm.

"Ask her where first," Flack mentioned.

"Where is she bleeding?"

"Looks like from the baby," Ella stated.

"Mac, our baby is fine!" Stella called out, wanting to assure her husband that their child was still safe, at least she prayed it was.

Ella heard Stella's words and then Mac's '_thank god'_ outside and knew her attempts were all in vain; her attraction one sided. She slowly pushed herself up and then looked down at Stella as she raised the gun and cocked the trigger.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

**BANG!**

* * *

**A/N**: okay so don't hate me as you know I'd never kill Stella but what do you think happened? Please review and let me know and thanks in advance.


	17. Two Roads to Recovery

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 17 - Two Roads to Recovery**

* * *

"NO!" Mac shouted as he grabbed his gun from Flack's hand, charged his front door and allowed his body to burst through the wood, forcing it to splinter in all directions.

"Stella!" He stated in horror as he looked at the scene before him. Stella's tears had forced black mascara to run down the sides of her cheeks, some blood on her chin; her faced flushed. She was still cuffed to the table with what appeared to be blood coming from her pelvic area, her free hand covered with blood and resting on her belly, she was lightly shaking.

"Mac!" Stella breathed as Mac hurried to undo the handcuff, Flack and Angell tending to Ella, who had tried to shoot herself in the abdomen, wanting so desperately to end her pitiful existence but not being able.

"She's still alive! Call it in Sully!" Flack shouted to veteran Detective John Sullivan who quickly called for two ambulances.

"Oh god Stella, just lay down and rest...where are you bleeding?" Mac asked with watery eyes as he eased Stella onto the floor, Jessica now helping her while Sully and Carl helped Flack stop Ella's bleeding. Mac ripped part of his dress shirt to wrap around Stella's hand and then got her to apply pressure with the other hand to her arm wound, stopping the bleeding.

"My hand and arm Mac they are okay. The baby..." she sobbed. "Mac the baby...it hurts so much," she continued as Mac pulled his phone and called for a medic for Stella; telling them to notify Dr. Marsh to meet them at the hospital, Stella might be in early labor.

Mac carefully gathered his wife into his arms and firmly held her, his heart racing in panic as her body temperature started to rise. They both glanced over at Ella's still body and cursed the futility of the situation.

"Damn you Ella!" Mac cursed under his breath, not caring if she heard or not.

Ella's eyes slightly fluttered open and she looked up into Carl's concerned face. "Mac..." she whispered which caused Carl to frown.

"Carl, Ella," he told her and her eyes blinked once more. "It's Carl."

"Carl," she whispered.

"Gotta fight now Ella," Carl gently begged. "For me okay," he said as he firmly held her hand.

Ella closed her eyes, praying for death to finally take it's hold; releasing her from this cruel existence. But fate is not without a sense of irony and wasn't about to let her get off so easily for all the pain and suffering she had caused; it was her turn to experience the pain she had inflicted.

Mac looked back down at Stella's belly that was now stained with her blood and felt his stomach wanting to give way. But as her body continued to tremble in his, he knew his strength was something she needed right now more so than his own personal anxiety and fears. Finally after what seemed a slow painful eternity the first set of medics arrived and started to work on Ella McBride; losing her once but finally stabilizing her enough to get her to the into the ambulance and then to the hospital. Jessica went in the ambulance with Ella and Carl while Flack remained behind with Mac and Stella.

"Stella talk to me," Mac begged as the medics, specialized in pre-natal transfer, finally arrived, never allowing Stella's words to be heard. Mac regrettably stepped aside and allowed the two paramedics to get Stella ready for transport, worried that their baby now might be born prematurely. Flack gave orders for the two officers to remain behind and guard the Taylor residence as he followed after Mac in his own car, already calling the landlord to get a new door installed as soon as possible.

Mac held Stella's hand and looked down at her in misery. The medic had bandaged her hand but he could tell that when she flexed her palm the pain she was biting back was from her stomach not the knife wound. Her other hand gently rubbed her belly, the baby inside anxious and not knowing what was going on.

"Our baby Mac," Stella gasped, trying to get her breathing to slow. "Our baby is coming."

Mac leaned down, gently lifted the bloody fabric and kissed her belly, pressing his warm lips on the cool skin. "Hello little one, its daddy," his voice finally broke, gentle tears running down her flushed skin. "You can't come out just yet okay. You have to wait until mommy's ready," he said in a calm tone, thankful that when he looked back up into the face of his beautiful wife, he was rewarded with a smile instead of a grimace.

"Stella Taylor, I love you so much," Mac whispered as he pushed some damp curls off his face and then moved back up and kissed her lips, gently wiping some mascara away. "You are safe now, it's over. You just need to try to relax."

"Trying Mac," she sniffled. "Really...trying."

"I know. You're doing great," he replied with a tight smile as she squeezed his hand once more and he felt her anxiety transfer to him. They finally arrived at the hospital and Mac hurried after Stella into a small ER room where Dr. Marsh was already waiting for them.

"Just hang back Mac," Dr. Marsh kindly instructed.

"Right," Mac huffed as he stepped back a few feet and allowed Dr. Marsh and two other nurses to tend to his wife. He watched the look on her face and felt his stomach tighten as she felt another false contraction and the small room was filled her gasps of pain.

"Stella, you are going to be fine. You just need to relax and do what I tell you," Dr. Marsh instructed.

Mac listened to her words and about thirty minutes later was more than relieved when the vitals monitor finally started to return to normal; their baby and its mother would both be fine; delivery would be on the date expected and not sooner.

"Dr. Marsh?"

"Your wife is a strong, determined woman Mac."

"I know. Is she okay? Our baby?"

"She's going to be fine Mac, they both are."

"But..."

"Just a few stress contractions. But your baby will be born when it's due, not today," Dr. Marsh told him as she finally motioned for him to come forward. Dr. Marsh squeezed his hand and offered a kind smile. "You two have quite the active social calendar," she gently teased. "Stella, needs no work or excitement for the next few days. Please promise me that or this night could become a reality."

"We both promise," Stella piped up in a soft tone.

"If you wait just a minute Mac, I'll have a private room for the night and a sleeping bed for you. I insist you take advantage of it."

"I'm not going to argue," Mac stated in haste as he leaned back down and planted a warm kiss on Stella's lips.

On the walk up to the room, he got a text from Jessica, stating that Ella was still in surgery, her will to live almost gone but she was still hanging on; Carl still nervously pacing outside. Dr. Marsh finished up with Stella and then quietly took her leave, allowing Mac to finally hover over his wife as he wanted to earlier. He pulled up a chair and eased himself down, never unlocking his eyes with hers.

"Stella I'm..." Mac started as his eyes watered once more. Stella's hand gently touched her husbands face and brushed a tear away as it threatened to run down his face.

"Sorry for scaring you," Stella whispered and Mac shook his head no.

"Stella please don't," he begged in remorse. "I'm um..." he wasn't able to get the words out. His eyes wandered up to the monitor that was following the baby and he closed his eyes in anger.

"Our baby is still fine Mac," Stella assured him, forcing him to open his eyes and look back at her in misery.

"I love you so much I can't even tell you how much right now," he huffed in frustration. "Carl um...he came and told me about Ella and...and when I called and you didn't answer..."

"I also owe him my thanks then," Stella whispered again, her voice hoarse from crying.

Mac leaned closer once more and rested his head right beside hers, allowing his body to dispel another heavy exhale.

"We're free now Mac," Stella stated in a low tone.

"Came at far too high a price Stella," he confessed as his fingers played with some stray curls around her forehead as he looked into the green pools before him. His own body would offer a sympathy wince every time she felt a small twinge in her belly. But her uninjured hand continued to gently rub her belly, offering soothing touches as Dr. Marsh instructed. Mac's hand too took turns, as he would tenderly massage her stomach and talk to their baby in a soft loving tone.

"Stella please just close your eyes and try to rest okay," Mac suggested as he watched her struggling to stay awake.

"Mac..."

"I'm going to stay here all night with you both. Please?"

"I love you Mac Taylor, more than anything," she told him. Mac lowered his mouth to hers and planted a warm but firm kiss on her flushed lips.

"Just rest okay? For me?"

"Enough with the sad face. I'll have to use the cuffs if you aren't a good boy," she stated weakly and he finally rewarded her with a warm smile instead of a worried frown.

"Like the sound of that."

"But you still owe me dinner in your underwear," she reminded him and he gently smirked.

"Yeah didn't forget that," Mac stated as he kissed her once more. "Now please just close your eyes and rest."

Stella nodded her head and allowed Mac to completely cover her with a warm blanket before she finally allowed herself to fall into sleep, trying to get her brain to focus on images of their baby instead of the last few terrifying hours. Mac finally heard her starting to lightly snore and looked up to see Flack hovering in the doorway.

Mac carefully left Stella's side and headed for Flack, gently closing the door behind him, half way. Flack offered him a hug and Jessica did the same.

"How is she?" Flack asked in concern.

"False labor but thankfully the baby is deciding to stay put for now. But she'll be off work for the next few days and then it's the weekend so five days of solid rest should really help. I already called Danny and told him that neither of us would be until Monday and he was in charge," Mac replied with a heavy sigh and a deep frown.

"Brave man," Flack teased.

"Was worried she'd lose it or it would be born premature and um...die."

"Kids a fighter Mac, just like its parents."

"It was Stella's calm head that kept her and the baby alive Mac," Jessica assured him. "Lindsay called _again_," Jessica smiled. "She's taking up a collection for flowers."

"Tell her to send it to the apartment."

"The landlord will have a new door for you guys tomorrow and Danny and Lindsay are there right now cleaning it up," Flack informed him. "Sully is working on Ella's paperwork right now. She'll be going to actual jail this time Mac."

"I doubt another stint in simple rehab would have worked," Mac replied in remorse. "What a waste."

"Carl is still with her," Jessica said. "He really does care for her."

"At least someone does," Flack frowned. "But Sullivan was able to track down an aunt in Texas. The woman asked if he would be able to get her transferred to the women's prison out there. Maybe if she's away from here and around real family, she'll be able to get some kind of closure and at least move on with...well whatever."

Mac talked to them for a bit longer before he headed back into the room to be with his wife. Although he was worried if Ella would pull through, as he would be with any one in that situation, he wasn't about to pay her special heed; once again holding true to the fact that his love, time and attention would only ever belong to one woman and one woman alone; his wife, Stella Taylor.

Mac planted one more kiss on her cheek before he removed his shoes and carefully climbed into the bed that was beside hers. He reached under the blanket and breathed a huge sigh of relief when her skin was warm not cold in his fingers. He looked up at the baby monitor and smiled; his child was going to be okay. They all would be okay now.

* * *

Ella slowly felt herself coming out of her drugged stupor and forced her eyes to open. Instead of seeing the man she wanted she cast her gaze upon the man she needed; she just didn't realize to what extent just yet.

"Hey," Carl whispered softly as he offered her a tight smile.

"I screwed up big time didn't I?" She managed weakly.

"Yeah, you did," he frowned as he swallowed hard as he looked past her to the police guard outside her door. "But um...you are going to be okay now."

"Am I going to jail?"

"Yeah for a bit I guess...not sure how long."

"Okay."

"Ella, I care about you, do you believe me?"

"Part of me does," she confessed in soft truth. "Do you hate me?"

"Part of me does," Carl retorted and Ella tried to smile but it came across as a wince.

"I guess I deserved it," Ella tried in a soft tone. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Mac's face smiling at her. But when she opened them, it was Carl who was at her side, Mac was with his wife, where he always belonged.

"Molly called the other day," Carl started as Ella closed her eyes once more. "She said..." his voice rattled off the news as he held her hand and just sat at her side. He didn't care that he didn't have money or much else to show for himself, possession wise but inside he loved her and would continue to try to make her believe that she needed him.

* * *

Mac awoke an hour later by a scream from Stella and quickly turned on the light and looked at his wife in a panic. "Stella? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Just a nightmare Mac," Stella gently gasped as she eased herself back down. "Sorry to wake you."

"Please don't ever be sorry Stella," Mac whispered softly. "You need to let it out somehow. The baby monitor says our baby is still fine. Are you?"

Stella's hand gently massaged her stomach under the blanket as she looked over at her husband with a weak smile. "I was scared Mac."

"I know you were. So was I," he confessed as his finger tenderly caressed her cheek. "You know when I was in Beirut and sustained the wound when the base was attacked, I remember lying in that field hospital thinking I would never feel that scared again in my life. When Claire died, I was more angry than anything but today...damn Stella when I heard that shot and your scream and then...saw you I um..." Mac's voice broke as a stray tear escaped the corner of his eye and was quickly brushed away by his wife's hand. "And I saw the blood on your belly I thought...I thought I lost you both or would watch our child die and be unable to help save it. I was scared."

"Your love gave me strength Mac. Those few terrifying hours with her...it was your love that kept me strong," she assured him and was rewarded with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling now?"

"My anxiety is gone and the baby is finally at peace," she told him in truth. "I think my husband needs to rest also. Did you sleep at all?"

"You're kidding right? Stella you almost went into labor tonight. I might never sleep again."

"I'm fine Mac," Stella tired to assure him as she guided his lips to her and tenderly tasted them. "I love you, now get some sleep."

"Waiting for the or else," Mac teased and was finally rewarded with a gentle smile from his wife's lips.

"Not tonight. Please? For me?"

But knowing she'd worry further if he wasn't resting, he pushed himself back under the blanket, turned off the small light and grasped her uninjured hand once again. He whispered good night and then tried to force himself into sleep. However, as the night progressed and her lips would offer angry curses or soft gasps of terrified pain he knew sleep was something he would never get a hold of. Finally when all was quiet for at least half hour, Mac allowed himself to fall into sleep and didn't open his eyes until the sun was just starting to rise.

Stella had awoken before Mac and gazed at his handsome face at peace, asleep and finally the heavy frown was gone. She smiled as his lips would slightly purse as he breathed but a sound didn't escape past them and for that she was thankful; he needed his rest as she assumed he was probably up all night in worry and wonder.

She cast her glance to the baby monitor and smiled when she noticed the vitals were as they should be, hers included. She finally looked back at Mac and found him watching her in silence.

"What?"

"You, nothing more," he answered with a warm smile. "Hungry?"

"Very much," Stella answered in truth. "This protein drip just isn't the same," she mentioned as she fingered the IV tubing that was going into her stomach to keep her and the baby fed. "I just didn't feel like eating last night."

"Well Jessica left us some fresh clothes so whenever you are ready, there is a Denny's right around the corner."

"Could actually go for a Grand Slam," Stella teased as Mac pushed himself up and then helped her sit up also. She felt a slight twinge but remembered Dr. Marsh told her that the pains would come and go over the next twenty-four hours and that was normal; only to call her if they lasted longer than one continued hour in a row. The nurse came in and gently removed the tubing and then left so Stella could get ready to go.

"Are you going to see Ella?"

"No," Mac answered firmly. "Not because I don't want to but because I know it's pointless. I don't care about her Stella. I was worried, as I would be with anyone who was shot in my proximity but that's it. I am angry that she did what she did and I think to see her would just offer me an outlet for hatred that would harm me as well. I do hope she gets the help she deserves but this time it's up to the courts, not me. I'll have nothing more to do with her."

Stella placed both hands on his face and planted another warm kiss on his inviting lips. While she wouldn't have held ill will toward him if he did want to say something to Ella before she was gone, his actions just cemented his devotion to his family in her mind and heart.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go home."

Mac closed the door for privacy before he walked back up to Stella and helped her remove the hospital gown. He was thankful the blood had been cleaned off the night before and so bent down and planted a warm kiss on her belly, resting her hand and offering a sigh of relief when their child moved in delight at the warmth it's father's hand offered. After Stella was dressed she rested while Mac also got changed and then they slowly headed to the parking lot where Flack had the Avalanche waiting.

Mac told her about the door and the clean up as they neared the restaurant, nothing else was mentioned about Ella McBride. They took a small booth near back, away from the noise and ordered two hearty breakfasts; talking about the upcoming Messer wedding and things that needed to be either fixed or changed at home.

As they neared their apartment sometime later, Mac felt Stella's hand tense in his and couldn't really fault her for feeling anxiety about coming back home to a place she nearly died in a few hours earlier. Mac stopped at the new door and looked at Stella with a frown, stopping her from entering.

"Mac?"

"Stella, when I had picked this place for us, well finalized it...you know what I mean, I had every intention of it being a place that was safe and full of love. But after yesterday, if you want to move, I'll understand."

Stella touched Mac's cheek with her hand to which Mac then took that hand and tenderly kissed it.

"Mac, this is my home; a place I fell in love with the moment my eyes first fell upon it. This has been the place that I had wanted you and I to make a new start in, that feeling and desire hasn't changed."

"Stella, you could have died in there, when you are here alone will you be okay?"

"Much like you, I refuse to let Ella McBride destroy my future with you Mac; to destroy something I worked so hard to build. I love you and I love our home. I will not lie to either of us and pretend yesterday's horror didn't happen or say it won't affect me for a few more days; but I am also not going to allow a very disturbed person to keep me an emotional prisoner in my home, a home I have wanted with you all my life," Stella confessed as she kissed his cheek. "I survived Frankie with you at my side and I will survive this."

"We'll go in when you're ready," Mac told her.

Stella took a few deep breaths, offered Mac a small smile and then pushed the door open. Her mind instantly flashed images of herself, handcuffed to the table with blood on her hands and Ella's dying body a few feet from hers just before Mac rushed in with panic written all over his face. But as she blinked away the tears and felt Mac's hand gently squeezed her shoulders she allowed herself to see that the room was clean, not even a speck of blood, the room smelt fresh with a few beautiful bouquets of flowers from the team in various places, further adding to the soothing aroma of their newly sanitized apartment.

"They did a great job of cleaning up," Mac whispered in Stella's ear as he helped her with her coat. "I'm not going to go all dictator like on you but..."

"Mac, trust me I want to take it easy, yesterday really gave me a good scare. So I'll tell you what, I'm going to go and rest and since I know you just won't sleep with me right now, bring your laptop into the bedroom and keep me company."

"I like the sound of that," Mac stated warmly as he slowly removed his coat. He watched her eyes nervously dart around and found his anger starting to rise automatically toward Ella McBride. But he knew in his mind, if she hadn't tried to kill herself, he would have burst through the door and put a bullet into her no questions asked; Stella's safety the only thing that mattered. Thankfully it didn't come to that but as he watched his wife slowly trudge toward their bedroom, it took more than a few minutes for his anger to subside.

Mac busied himself with putting things away that he didn't get to do the night before and by the time he slowly wandered into their bedroom, Stella was on her side asleep; a peaceful expression on her beautiful face. But as he looked at her bandaged arm and hand, his heart started to beat painfully in his chest as this time it was his mind that flashed terrifying images of when he burst through the door and saw the blood on Stella's stomach and figured that something bad had happened to her or their unborn child. And despite the fact that he had work that he had to get done, he couldn't help but slowly crawl into bed and gently wrap his arms around his wife, taking delight in her whispered words of love as she curled into his embrace and took him into the dark realm of sleep with her.

Mac's sleep as he suspected was light and mostly disturbed as Stella's body gently jerked with a bad dream, forcing him to quickly awaken to make sure she was okay. But she never did full awaken, her body still pressed up against her husband's in the warm nest of covers.

Finally an hour later as the sun was starting to set, Stella slowly opened her eyes to see Mac sitting beside her reading.

"Hey," she mumbled with a sleepy tone, making him look down and plant a warm kiss on her forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"You know it was fitful. Did you sleep at least a little bit?"

"A little bit," Mac assured her. "But you needed it more. I want you just to rest tonight, I'm ordering in."

"Mac..."

"Stella I love you and I think that if I were to make dinner for you while you were wearing nothing but your underwear, I would want to make love to you right there. As much as I would love to have sex with you in our kitchen, I think we should wait until the memories aren't so fresh and your pain has for the most part subsided."

"How do you know I am still in pain?"

"The winces you are hiding from me tell me the whole story. But I expected as much and would feel selfish for even wanting to suggest that we make love tonight. So tonight I'm going to order in, draw you a bath and then play for the two most important people in my life," Mac told her warmly, her eyes watering at his use of the words _two most important people in his life._ "How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Stella agreed as she gently lowered Mac's lips to hers and tasted them. "Just like you."

Mac beamed under her words and helped her ease into a sitting position, putting his laptop away; work now finished for the day. He handed Stella their baby book, pulled her up against his shoulder and took delight in the sound of her soft voice reading to him. An hour later, the food Mac ordered in was on the table, some soft candles lit and both were able to sit at the table and enjoy dinner, soft music playing in the background. Their conversation focusing on each other and their coming family instead of the one person who had worked hard to destroy it.

* * *

Carl paced Ella's ICU room, listening to the officer explain to the court appointed lawyer what charges she was facing and the fact that she had agreed to the transfer to the women's prison in Houston, where her aunt was located nearby. After the room was quiet again, Carl wandered up to Ella's bedside and slowly sat down.

"He didn't come did he?"

"Nope," Carl answered absently.

"It's for the best."

"What?" Carl asked in shock as he looked over at Ella.

"It was my fault," she whispered and he quickly took her hand and held it.

"You are going to get some real help, Ella."

"I'm going to jail like a criminal!" She stated in contempt.

"You are a survivor Ella," Carl tried to comfort her. "You got through the rehab center and..."

"Harassment, kidnapping, unlawful confinement, attempted murder!" She spat in anger. "This is a bit different than a simple suicide attempt," she finished in a sad moan.

"Do you um want me to come and visit?"

Ella looked up at him with a frown. "You'd want to?"

"I could come up a few weekends," Carl told her. "Take the bus or something."

"I'd like that," she confessed as she squeezed his hand, her eyes watering in misery. "I would really like that," she started into a sob.

Carl looked at her in misery before he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be there for you. No matter how long."

* * *

"Baby is back to its active self," Stella smiled as her hand felt their child move as Mac gently played for them. Mac reached his hand out and felt the movements and smiled.

"At least we'll know they'll like Aerosmith," Mac smiled as he put his guitar back in its case and just looked at his wife in concern. "Is our baby behaving?"

"A few more twinges here and there but Dr. Marsh said it's the prolonged pains I need to be worried about. I think I'll forgo the bath until the morning. I just want to sleep."

Mac nodded and helped Stella to her feet and slowly walked arm in arm to their bedroom. He watched with a smile as she changed, taking much delight in her appearance; their child was safe.

"You are so beautiful," Mac whispered as he hugged her close and planted a warm kiss on her cheek. He helped her into their bed and then eased himself in beside her. Much like the night before however, her sleep was fitful and his was light and disturbed. But knowing that he too needed rest, Mac carefully removed himself from their warm bed and slowly wandered into the living room and slumped down on the couch.

Stella awoke a few hours later and slowly opened her eyes, the nightmares had subsided a bit, along with the stomach twinges allowing her to get at least a few hours solid rest. When Mac's side of the bed felt cold she lifted her head and looked toward the hallway to see if he was in the bathroom; but no light was seen. With a small yawn she carefully pushed herself out of bed and went in search of him, only to see him fast asleep on the couch. She smiled at his handsome face as he slept in silence and wanted more than anything to wake him up and lead him back to bed. But as much as she wanted to feel him beside her, she knew he needed his rest and had taken refuge on the couch due to her movements keeping him awake; or his nightmares keeping her awake.

"I love you Mac Taylor," she whispered before she slowly headed back into their bedroom and eased herself under the covers once more. She remembered the terrified look on his face when he burst through their apartment door, his eyes instantly watering as he gazed upon her bloody stomach. But the strength and support she needed from him at that moment were offered without selfish thought of his own panicked concern.

"I love you so much Mac," she whispered once more before she closed her eyes for the second time and allowed herself to be carried right through until morning. Finally she woke up with the sun and carefully made her way back into the living room to see Mac gently stirring. She wandered into the kitchen to start his morning coffee, knowing that the next few days she was off, he'd be at her side, ensuring she didn't do anything to strain herself or their baby in any way.

She finally looked back out into the living room to see him awake and watching her with a warm smile.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome," Stella greeted her husband who rewarded her with a gesture to come to him. Mac moved himself up on the couch and pulled up the blanket so Stella could nestle herself in beside him. Mac hands started to gently massage Stella's shoulders, forcing her to smile with delight and pleasure.

"Got a text from my mom last night," Mac informed her. "Told her everything was okay."

"I'll call her today," Stella offered as her body slightly tingled from a stomach sensation. "Mac I'm sorry you had to sleep here last night."

"Don't be," Mac told her in haste. "I was able to sleep a few solid hours and I hope you did also."

"We both slept just fine," Stella smiled as her hands rested on her warm belly.

Mac pulled her backward onto his chest as he eased himself back a little further onto the couch. His hands replaced her on his belly and he tenderly rubbed it. "Morning baby," Mac spoke to their child, receiving the kick of approval he had come to cherish from their baby. "Are you going to behave for mommy today?"

"I can't wait until you actually have to ask our child that in person," Stella teased.

"What? Why?"

"Or when our child does something wrong."

"Stella?"

"All that child will have to do is turn down that bottom lip and offer you a sad face and I'm willing to bet you'll fold like a house of cards."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"A pile of mush Mac Taylor," she smiled and he lightly chuckled.

"What? I am not."

"A big ole pile of mush."

"Great. Better hope we don't have a girl then."

"If we have a boy, he'll have your sad face."

"I do not have a sad face..."

"Oh you know you can turn on the pathetic routine with me when you need to," she giggled as she looked up into his amused face. She gently lowered his lips to hers and tenderly tasted them. "It's the real you, the person you hide away from the rest of the world and are not afraid to show me that makes me love you all the more."

Mac's arms carefully tightened around his wife's shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her once more.

"Bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"Stella..."

"Mac, I don't mind. You can help us if you'd like though."

They lingered on the couch until the coffee maker dinged, letting them know it was time to get the day started. Stella headed into the kitchen to get breakfast started, while Mac cleaned the living room and then headed into the bedroom to make their bed and then went to set the table.

"Don?" Stella asked some time later as Mac hung up the phone.

"Just an update on Ella. She has been officially booked on a number of charges and the court is reviewing the petition to have her moved to the women's prison in Houston, where her aunt is living. Carl is back at work and Ella is still under police protection until the judge has made her decision."

"Such a waste," Stella shook her head. "She could have died and for what?"

"For something that wasn't even real," Mac's fingers played with her uninjured hand. "I just don't understand what drove her to such lengths."

"Your kindness Mac. She misconstrued it in her brain as love and affection and that's what she always wanted. I think at first it was more fatherly and then become obsessive."

"I did not give her any reason..."

"I know you didn't," Stella was quick to assure him. "She did all on her own. Maybe if she had been helped earlier, and I mean as a child, things might have turned out differently. But hard to say."

"Right," Mac agreed and then changed the subject; neither wanting to dwell on a woman that caused them so much pain. The rest of the day was spent relaxing, Stella for the most part sleeping and Mac either working, reading or resting with her. They had both agreed to wait one more night, until Stella's pain had completely subsided before experimenting with a new sexual technique.

"Didn't know you wanted a bath," Stella smiled as she walked into the bathroom as Mac was adding some soothing smelling soap to the warm bath, knowing she wasn't allowed to have hot baths due to the stage of her pregnancy.

"This is for you," he said pushing himself back up to face her.

"Are you going to join me?"

"Hardly," Mac smiled as she pouted. "Stella be serious. Your perfect naked body pressed up against mine? It would take a lot more than handcuffs for me not to want to make love."

"Whatever happened to self control Mac?"

"Never had it when it comes to you," he replied warmly as he kissed the top of her forehead and turned and left the room. He allowed her whatever time she needed to change and then slide under the hot water before he reappeared with a book in his hand.

"Mac?"

"Well not all quality time has to be sex you know," he teased.

"Oh really?" She arched a brow. "So then..."

"I am going to read to the two of you," Mac stated as he slowly eased himself onto the floor, his back to the wall, his right side to her and looked at her with a loving smile before he allowed her to guide his lips to hers and kissed them.

"Sounds perfect," Stella smiled.

Mac started into his reading, Stella's fingers playing with his hair and gently massaging his head as she continued to relax in the warm water. In between reading on what to expect from a newborn, they would talk about how they would handle certain things, sleeping arrangements mostly, with Stella needing to be up for feeding times and then Mac being up if the baby needed to be held or changed, allowing her her much needed rest. Finally it was time to call it a night and both exited the bathroom and once again fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and content and for the most part praying that the memory of Ella McBride would continue to fade into black.

The next morning Mac awoke and looked at Stella and smiled. It was the first night in days that both had slept together solidly through the night; the nightmares and painful twinges all but spent. Mac leaned forward and kissed Stella on the nose, smiling as her face gently creased with delight.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered as green slowly revealed itself to blue. "I'm glad you slept through the night."

"Me too. A few twinges and another nightmare but thankfully none bad enough to send you to the couch."

"I didn't mind," he assured her as his fingers pushed some curls out of her face. "You know what we haven't done since Greece."

"What?"

"Had breakfast in bed."

"You're right...well what are we waiting for?" Stella suggested with a playful smile.

"Very well then," Mac agreed as he pushed himself out of bed and hurried into the kitchen to get their day started. Stella lingered in bed, talking to their baby before she too finally pushed herself up out of the cozy nest and went in search of her husband. About ten minutes later, both were back on the soft surface with a bed table between them.

"Watch this Mac," Stella giggled as she moved her shirt and placed a small grape on her belly. "Come on baby, show your soccer skills for daddy."

Mac watched in amazement as the baby kicked and sent the grape teetering off the edge and landing on the quilt. He gently laughed as he reached for the grape and put it back in the same spot before making the same request. Once again the baby's movements, caused the grape to disappear and both exchanged small laughs.

Mac retrieved the grape and ate it before he brought Stella's mouth to his and crushed her lips with passion and desire.

"Tonight Mac...tonight you are making me that dinner."

"And for dessert?" Mac arched his brows.

"Well let's see," she smiled as she reached for their brochure on sex and pregnancy. She flipped it open and then looked at Mac with a wicked smile.

"Which one?" He queried.

Stella opened the brochure and pointed to the new position she wanted to try and looked up at Mac's expression.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"As I said before Mac, I'll never let anyone destroy my love for you or my future happiness. _No one_."

* * *

**A/N**: okay so hopefully not to tense for mommy and baby but you knew I couldn't let much harm come to either as that would be wrong! Please review and tell me what you thought and thanks again! Oh and if you want to flame or question/argue the point about Ella allowed to be transferred take with a grain of salt. This is fiction!!! To the rest, I hope you liked it.


	18. 1st Wedding, 2nd Chances & 3rd Trimester

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 18 - First Wedding, Second Chances & Third Trimester**

**A/N:** Okay so since the site was messed up (yes that's right Target actually updated on Tuesday! lol) my posting schedule is a bit behind! hope you don't mind a bunch of updates in a row (eek)

* * *

"Right thanks Don, and yeah tell Danny he can take the weekend off, Sheldon said he'd be on call. Right bye," Mac hung up with a tight smile.

"The lab still in tact?"

"So far," Mac answered as he joined his wife on the couch later that afternoon. "Don said that the judge reviewing Ella's transfer agreed to send her to Houston after she's been formally sentenced. She'll have a long road of recovery but at least she'll be away from here. Hopefully that will help with a new start. Danny and Lindsay are fine but Don said they mostly talk about their wedding next weekend and he's tempted to lock them in a holding cell," he lightly laughed.

"And I'm now in my third trimester," Stella smiled. "Big changes for all of us."

Mac settled in beside Stella once more and continued through a few more work emails, talking to each other about case emails, employee questions, Sinclair's concerns and a few other things.

Stella lingered with a few things in their bedroom, hearing Mac humming to himself in the kitchen. She slowly undressed and went in search of her husband. And while she didn't really think he'd be game enough to make dinner in his underwear, when she rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw him in the just his black boxers and the apron her smile instantly widened. She offered a wolf whistle and Mac's face instantly blushed as he looked up and grinned.

"Was the deal right?"

"Didn't think you'd actually be game."

"To see you like that?" He countered. "Can I return the hungry whistle?" He teased as she walked up to him, dressed only in a short satin slip and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his bare shoulder and rested her cheek on his back, her eyes glancing at the table where a few days ago held terror and pain. Thankfully those memories were fading, being quickly replaced by her husband's warm love and devotion.

"Good thing we don't have a deep fryer," Mac smirked as Stella's warm hands held onto his waist.

"Yeah good thing," she whispered with a slight sigh.

"Stella?"

"I'm okay Mac," she quickly assured him as she heard the concern in his voice. He turned around from his task and looked at her with a warm smile. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Just a memory now Mac and I promise I won't let it ruin tonight."

"You are glowing again," he mentioned as he kissed her lightly on the lips before he turned back to the meal he was preparing.

"Just wait until after dinner," she teased as she playfully slapped his ass, making his face warm once more.

"How hungry are you?"

"Nice try mister, I'm eating first. Or should I say _we _are eating first."

"How long are you going to play the baby trump card?" Mac arched his brows.

"As long as I can."

Mac chuckled once more as he finished their dinner, Stella adding a few more things to their table; the blinds already closed for some much needed privacy.

"So what should we give Danny and Lindsay as a wedding present?"

"Money?" Mac suggested as they slowly enjoyed their dinner.

"No, try again."

"Coffee maker?" He asked again when Stella nodded her head no.

"Mr. Coffee already has a good home," Stella reminded him in haste. "Gift card?"

"A raise?" Mac arched his brows and Stella laughed. "Okay fine what did they give us?"

"Money," Stella retorted and Mac just rolled his eyes and shook his head. They bantered back and forth about what to buy, finally deciding on a Gift Card after all, as it would afford the newly married couple the opportunity to purchase what they really wanted instead of having to return something they didn't.

Finally after everything was put away Stella went in search of Mac, her desire growing for her husband as each second passed. Just starting into her third trimester she was still very much interested in a good sexual romp, her desire for intimacy still strong and her love for her husband at an all time high.

She rounded the corner and spied him fiddling with something near the dresser and made her way toward him, playfully pushing him to the bed and putting aside whatever he was working on. She gazed down at his smiling face and smiled in return.

"Are you sure you're okay to try this tonight?"

"Better do it before I lose my nerve," Stella lightly mentioned.

"Stella, if you are the least bit uncomfortable then we can go back to my favorite."

"Just didn't want you to lose interest Mac."

Mac looked up at her with a frown before he gently eased her down, carefully wrapping a hand around the back of her head and guiding her lips to meet his, hungrily devouring them in heated passion. "I don't care how we make love Stella, as long as we both want to, that's what makes it special, not the position. But even if you did lose your nerve and weren't feeling in the mood, I would never lose interest, I love you too much."

She cursed how easily her emotions would flare up and her eyes watered at his tender words; whereas normally she would have just smiled and attacked him nonetheless.

"Just a bit nervous about that," Stella told him in truth.

"Come here," Mac invited as he guided her lips back to his once more; another maneuver suddenly springing to mind. "Do you trust me?" Mac whispered into her ear as his fingers gently eased her underwear all the way off, his body already naked.

"With my life," she answered warmly.

"Good," Mac replied in return as he gently twisted himself around knowing that that by this stage in her pregnancy, her being on her back at all for any length of time was out of the question. Stella offered a small gasp as Mac moved her closer to the edge of the bed but still marveled at his sexual creativity; another side of him she thought she'd never see. And as their union started it wasn't with the same vigor as previous, it was still filled with love and tenderness.

"Are you okay like this?"

"You never seem too amaze me Mac Taylor," Stella gently gasped as their union continued. Mac smiled as he tried to lean in to kiss her lips; their new position adding a bit more difficulty than before. Stella's hand gently gripped Mac's lightly sweat covered back as their rhythm started to increase; her own core temperature already heated to the max thanks to the baby growing inside her.

"Wow Stella this feels..."

"Amazing," she finished with a large grin.

Mac watched her perfect naked body moving in time with his and reveled in the feeling of herself giving her all to him in that heated act. Not being able to feel her lips on his body as they neared climax was also new but something that when he offered his final gasp and they slowly pulled apart, more than made up for by guiding her lips to his and crushing them with passion.

Stella moved herself back onto the bed fully, laying down on her side, Mac in front of her as her lips continued to tease his sizzling flesh with hungry nibbles and passionate kisses. "I'm almost out of breath after that," she whispered a few minutes later as their lips finally came up for some much needed fresh air.

"Yeah that was um..."

"Did you make that position up?" Stella smiled and Mac nodded his head in agreement.

"I am a scientist remember. Experimenting is something I do best," he lightly boasted and she giggled at his playful expression.

"Ah right you are, _Mr. Scientist_," she teased, playfully poking his sweaty side with her delicate finger.

"And the baby?"

"Think we shocked it into an early bedtime," Stella laughed as her tenderly caressed her belly.

"We'll have to remember that when it actually arrives."

"Trust me Mac, our sex life will not suffer," Stella reminded him.

"I know because we won't let it," he stated as he kissed her lips once more. "Come on lets get some rest," Mac whispered as he gently helped her up, pulled back the covers and then took much delight when his wife's warm naked body pressed up against his under the covers. They made small talk about what next week would hold before both were too tired to keep trying to stay awake and then finally feel asleep; safe in each other's embrace. And while she might have dominated their nightmares for the past few nights, when Mac and Stella fell asleep tonight, Ella McBride wasn't even an inkling.

* * *

"Do you understand all the charges that have been filed?" Jessica asked Ella that same night as her and Don stood inside the prison hospital that Ella McBride was now being held in.

"And I'm going to Houston?" Ella asked with a heavy frown.

"Yes Judge Peterson allowed the transfer; but the sentence remained the same."

"Right," Ella huffed as her brain replayed the multi-word sentencing the Judge had forced her to listen to only hours earlier.

"The transfer will be arranged on Monday and you'll leave here on Tuesday," Flack informed her.

"Um is Carl here?"

"Yeah he's just outside. He can stay for a few minutes and then can come back tomorrow," Jessica stated as her and Flack turned and left the room and Carl entered.

"Think she'll ever be reformed?" Flack mumbled to Jessica as they waited outside for Carl to finish.

"I think a second chance has been offered; a complete change of scenery and some forced time to think about what she could do with her life and maybe she'll want to be reformed. But she has to want to. Obviously her last incarceration did nothing to help her but now she has to be there for a few years and..." Jessica's voice trailed off as she looked into the room where Carl was talking to Ella. "Sadly I think she'll just end up a statistic."

"Yeah that's that I thought. At least Mac and Stella are going to be okay," Flack offered softly.

"Thats all that really mattered out of all this," Jessica added as looked at her Flack with a warm smile. "Come on let's get this done and go home. I need some attention tonight."

"Like the sound of that."

* * *

"Hard to believe it's the weekend already," Stella mentioned as they lingered over breakfast. She cast her gaze out the window and smiled at the blue skies and then looked at Mac with a knowing glance.

"You want to go for a walk right?"

"Scary how well you know me," Stella offered as Mac's fingers played with her wedding band. Her eyes looked down at his fingers and smiled warmly. "Can still wear that."

"Why would that change?"

"Bloating."

"Ah. Are you going to be okay to attend the wedding next weekend?"

"Don't think I'll be doing the polka anytime soon but a slow waltz with my amazing husband is definitely in order." Stella continued at the table, reading something from a magazine as Mac cleaned up and then both headed into the bedroom to get ready and head outside for a walk. The weather was clear and brisk but whereas Mac had his jacket zipped up half way, Stella's was open, the small furnace inside her keeping her well heated. They casually talked about the neighborhood and what they would be making for dinner; thus affecting their actions at the market.

"I guess today is a good day to put that BBQ to use," Mac suggested as he held the basket as Stella filled it with a few more items. "How carnivorous are you feeling?"

"Mmm a little bit of BBQ'd Mac Taylor on the side?" She playfully teased and he smirked as they headed over to the fresh meat area and Mac ordered two t-bone steaks for dinner; any leftovers would be used for lunch on Sunday. They headed home and spent the rest of the day relaxing as per Doctor's orders, fielding calls from the team, talking to Mac's mother and just being together.

"Never knew laundry could be so much fun," Mac smiled as he held up a pair of Stella's lacy panties from the dryer and grinned.

"Liked those do you?" Stella teased as she leaned in closer and planted a warm kiss on his waiting lips.

"Very much. Like them even better off," Mac whispered as his arms captured her and held her close as he planted hungry kisses on her lips, eliciting soft moans from her mouth as her back arched into him, her belly pushing him up against the wall. But before they could get carried away the washing machine dinged and it was back to work.

"So you know what tonight is right?" Stella reminded Mac.

"What?"

"Lamas...you know our breathing..."

"But you said.."

"That's right Mac, we are going to do it in our living room."

"Well we have done it in the living room before," he teased.

"Come on gutter mind, let's go practice our breathing."

XXXXXXXX

"Stella glad you too see you're okay," Lindsay commented as she hurried up to them the following Monday morning.

"Glad to be here actually," Stella managed with a small smile as she watched Mac head for the lab, a new case already calling for his attention.

"When Don called Danny on the way to the hospital we just about died," she frowned as she gently rubbed Stella's warm belly. "Very happy that baby didn't come prematurely."

"That makes three of us and thanks again for all the beautiful flowers," Stella thanked her as they headed into her office.

"What happened with Ella anyways?"

"Don called us this morning and said the Judge approved her transfer to Houston where her aunt will be. She's in a medical holding cell right now recovering and awaiting transfer. Carl is still with her."

"I don't get it; what does he still see in her?"

"I guess he really does love her and wants her to get better. He even told Jessica that he would take the bus a few times to go and visit her in Houston."

"Wow," Lindsay pondered as she shook her head. "I guess love can believe all things."

"Well let's just hope his love is well founded," Stella countered. "I mean she was able to fool clinical specialists for nearly six months into thinking she was reformed. Ella McBride is a master of making people believe what she wants them to."

"So you think Carl is under her spell?"

"Wouldn't be the first time a young man has been misguided by love," Stella sighed as she looked at Lindsay with a slight shrug. "But I hope in this case his faith is founded."

"I'm just glad you are all okay," Lindsay finally decided to drop the topic. "How are you feeling?"

"That forced rest was just what the doctor ordered," Stella told her in truth. "The premature labor pains were tough the first night and I just hope that my real labor doesn't last that long. But today they are gone; a bit of discomfort but our baby is safe," she paused to rub her belly lovingly, "and that's all that matters. Mac took good care of us on the weekend."

"I'm glad."

"Got everything done for Saturday?"

"Trust me, planning your wedding helped mine so much," Lindsay admitted as she waited for Stella to shed her coat and then they both headed for the lab. "I have been driving everyone else nuts, but I'm okay."

"Yeah Jess told me about the text messages."

"Damn that stupid time delay," Lindsay chuckles as they enter the busy lab. "I swear she was going to kill me with the last text message."

"Yeah I know she told me," Stella laughed in reply. "Two AM."

"So if you two would like to get some work done today," Mac teased with a straight face as he handed Stella a file. "Please look at this. Sheldon and I will be in the field."

"Duty calls," Stella replied as she took the file and opened, handing part to Lindsay to get started on and then slowly headed for a stool to start on her own piece. She hated to use the excuse that she needed to sit down because she was tired and was thankful that no one offered undue sympathy when she did choose to sit to complete a task.

A few hours later Stella headed back toward her office and stopped to observe her husband at his desk working. Mac looked up and a smile crossed his handsome face, which in turn produced a warm one. She slowly pushed her way into his office and eased herself onto his couch, her body at an angle and her feet on the arm.

"Tired?"

"Bloated, stiff, achy..." her voice trailed off with a smile. "And Friday I am leaving work early to buy shoes."

"Pardon?" Mac arched his brows. "Shoes? Stella you already own a lot of shoes."

"Mac, I'm buying some nice flat shoes for the wedding. All my evening shoes are heels and trust me I am not wearing heels. I could go in bare feet."

"Ah no."

"Why not? I mean besides the whole barefoot and pregnant thing," she teased.

"Because then people would say I am a neglectful husband," Mac countered with a smug smile.

"I doubt people would ever think that about you Mac."

"You know it's been almost two weeks since you and I just sat and lingered, alone, in this office."

"I know," Stella huffed as she cast her gaze upward and gently massaged her temples. "So much has happened in those two weeks."

"How is the baby?"

"Thankfully _he's_ tired himself out."

"Well _she_ could have your good sense to rest," Mac countered and Stella giggled as she looked over at him in wonder.

"Take me home Mac."

With a gentle nod of his head in agreement he was swiftly out of his chair and at her side, helping her stand up. Just as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek Danny appeared in the doorway.

"Hey get a room will ya."

"We are about to," Stella shot back and Danny just smirked.

"Just need a signature before you go."

"Why are you nervous Danny?" Mac teased as he took the file. "Thought all your wedding plans were finalized?"

"They are...Lindsay's not the only one who's nervous," Danny stated making both of them laugh. Mac signed the form and gave it back to Danny and both he and Stella watched as he took his leave and headed back into the hallway and was gone. Mac grabbed his coat and then walked with Stella to her office and got her coat as well and then it was into a cab and then home.

"You are very quiet tonight," Mac mentioned as he led Stella to the couch and both slowly sat down. Stella elevated her feet and once again took delight in the gentle massage he offered.

"Just thinking about that afternoon..."

"Stella..."

"No Mac, it's okay. I can talk about it and keep my emotions under control. Besides it's good to talk this stuff out right?"

"Okay."

"Just remembering some of the things she said. About you loving her you and...and that you didn't want to be a father..."

"Stella, I..."

"It was a lie Mac and I never believed it, so please don't worry; I won't go into stress shock again. When she said that I remembered your face when I told you we were going to have a baby and it lit up; I don't think I have ever seen you happier. That memory helped me survive. Except of course on our wedding day."

"You mean night," Mac teased warmly and Stella offered him a gentle smile.

"That too. Her lies Mac...she never knew you and I know it was just an obsession because you were the first kind and descent man to come along and show her any kind of compassion. But instead of taking it at face value she was so starved and had to twist it into something ugly and dangerous."

"I for one am glad it's over," Mac huffed as his fingers gently rested on her belly, the warmth of his touch once again being rewarded with his child's movements under the skin. "And I'm glad you never believed any of her lies."

"At times though I did feel sorry for her. I mean that night in the alley; if you are that desperate for attention that you have to hurt yourself..."

"Well I just hope that being in prison with only Carl to come and visit her periodically, she'll come to some kind of sense and move on."

"I hope that too."

Mac looked at Stella and smiled; a few more minutes passed, neither having to speak or offer words as sometimes they just knew what the other was thinking. Finally Mac pushed himself up and helped Stella to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I love you Stella Taylor. Always."

* * *

Ella looked at her cuffed wrist attached to the transfer bed in the back of the prison bus she was being transferred to the airport and then into an airplane that would take her to Houston. She had all but spent her tears when the two female guards had come to take her away, her last few minutes with Carl used up so fast she hardly had time to think. She knew she deserved her prison time but still was angry at herself for letting it get this far.

"Now I'll never see him again," she mumbled in misery, attracting the attention of one of the female guards who looked at her in pity. "I could have made him love me," she mumbled in sorrow. The older woman offered a simple nod and then looked away; an air of indifference to the young woman's plight lost on her distracted brain.

She had hoped that Mac would at least come to see her once. She could understand; as much as it did anger her, that he was at his wife's side in the hospital. Only Carl was there to make sure she was okay. Also at the hearing and then today when she was sent off, nothing; not for even a second.

"But he did love me," she tries to reason, giving her head a shake. But every time she closed her eyes the only face she would see was Carl's not Mac Taylor; the other part of her brain trying to force her to understand that Mac never loved her and didn't care that she was going, his only concern was his family.

"Should have been my family!" Ella spat in contempt.

She cast her weary gaze out the small window and looked at the darkened skies as the bus neared the airport and she felt her heart start to pick up the pace. She had visited prison one time and remembered how she hated the smell, the hungry eyes, the lewd comments and the feeling of hopelessness. That was her fate now; by her own doing. The van came to a stop and it seemed like forever before she was wheeled out of the van and into the back of the transport airplane, milking her recovery as much as possible.

"Next stop Houston," she heard one of the new female guards say to the other. "Then we can be rid of her and get back to work."

Ella's anger surged once again, part of her brain falsely reasoning that those words were a _personal_ attack directed at her instead of just a regular inmate in her situation.

"Someday..." her voice trailed off as the doors hissed shut.

* * *

Mac lay in bed that night, awake but thankful that Stella was draped across his chest asleep. His mind kept drifting back to Stella's words about her being trapped in the apartment with Ella, her life on the line. And while knew she was putting on a brave face for him, telling him that she was okay to talk about it; he could tell by the way her body tensed and lips slightly quivered that she was still scared and rightly so.

Her felt her body shift, her warm breath comforting on his bare chest and in the darkness his lips curled into a warm smile. Finally he closed his eyes and allowed himself to think back on happy memories of their honeymoon in Greece and his mind was at once in peace and he was able to sleep right through until the morning.

The rest of the week passed by without incident. Danny and Lindsay were hardly seen as they were trying to juggle last minute family and wedding preparations in between finishing cases before they disappeared to the tropics for two weeks. The rest of the team picked up the extra workload and Stella found herself getting more tired out as each day would progress. Her anxiety about being a mother would ebb and flow; someday with worries and others with great excitement; all part of the natural process she was assured by Dr. Marsh.

"Can't believe it's Friday already," Stella gently moaned as she allowed Mac to help her with her coat; true to her words of leaving early to pick up some new shoes for the wedding the next day.

"You look tired."

"I am," she admitted weakly. "I'll be home as soon as I can. You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Friday afternoon in Macy's? Pretty sure," Mac smirked as they walked toward the elevator. "Hard to believe tomorrow's the wedding."

"Hard to believe in two months we'll be parents," she countered with a tired smile, one hand rubbing her belly.

"Yeah...wow..." Mac mumbled and she laughed as she kissed his cheek. They exited onto the street and Mac hailed a cab for his wife before telling her he loved her and sending her on her way before he got into another cab and heading for home a special surprise already on his mind.

XXXXXXXX

Stella slowly wandered through the large busy department store, watching new mothers with young children or babies and felt her excitement starting to grow. She was happy she wasn't put off by the ones with screaming children or those with babies that seemed to fuss a lot.

"First or second?" The clerk asked, pulling her from her mental stupor.

"First," Stella smiled in return.

"You have that glow," the woman smiled as she pulled out a pair of sparkly flats. "These will be great even after the baby is born."

Stella tried them on and found them a perfect fit. "I'll take them."

After she had bought and paid for the shoes she headed over to the men's department wanting to get something for Mac that he could match her tomorrow. She headed for the tie department and finally set her eyes upon a piece of silk that compliment her dress perfectly. After picking up a new bottle of cologne she walked back outside and got into the nearest cab, not being able to get home fast enough.

She finally reached home and wanted nothing more than a warm bath and to put her feet up and relax. She was sure Mac probably had supper started, knowing that if she was hungry, he would be in trouble. But as she entered their apartment she instantly noticed something was different. Soft music was playing, there was a large bouquet of crimson roses on the table, some soft candles and her husband waiting with a smile on his handsome face and a rose in one hand.

"Mac?" Stella whispered happily, as her eyes watered.

"Welcome home," he greeted her warmly as he took her bags and helped her with her coat; only to be rewarded with her turning around in his grasp and planting hungry kisses on his waiting lips. His arms around her tightened, crushing the fragrant flower between them. Her fingers teased the back of his neck as her warm lips moved to his ear and gently sucked the tender lobe.

"I love you," she whispered once more as they drew back a little. "Thank you for all this."

"Haven't shown my..." he started only to have her quickly press her finger to his lips and stop him.

"You show your love for me every day in many amazing ways; this is just another one of them," she praised and he kissed her lips once more.

"I love you too," he whispered in delight. "Hungry?"

"You have to ask?" She countered and he chuckled as he led her to the table. They waited for take out, Stella telling him about her shopping adventure and then both diving into their meal and then retiring for the night; a busy day of activity ahead of them tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

"You seriously have to make me wait to see you dressed up tonight?" Mac gently moaned as he watched Stella zip up the garment bag to her dress and look at him with a smile.

"I have to wait to see you," she countered and he just rolled his eyes.

"Funny," he state dryly.

"I am going to get my hair and makeup done with the girls and you get to..."

"Mope?" He teased.

"Mac Taylor you don't mope. Remember you always tell me that," she caressed his cheek before kissing his mouth.

"I lied," he smiled as he kissed her back.

"See you later."

Mac could only nod his head in agreement as he followed her out of the bedroom and then joined Don and Jessica in their living room.

"Hey at least you don't have many duties tonight," Flack groaned. "I have to make sure no one drinks a lot."

"At least Sheldon is MC," Mac countered.

"Better than Sid."

"Yeah Sheldon would die if he made a sex joke in public; Sid wouldn't."

"Trust me he's looking forward to it."

"Mac gets to arrest those who are drunk and disorderly," Stella teased.

"Lindsay is threatening bloody murder if anything goes wrong. A bride on her wedding day can be a lot scarier than Mac Taylor in arrest mode."

"I agree with that. I've seen Lindsay in action...scary," Mac smiled as he hugged Stella once more. Finally it was just him and Flack alone and Flack waited for Mac to get his black suit and then both headed out the door to go and see Danny where Sheldon was already waiting.

"Can't wait to see your dress," Jessica stated as she sat in the salon chair next to Lindsay, Stella on the other side; the three of them in a salon beside Central Park; the Messer wedding following the same theme and plan as the Taylor wedding; the weather thankfully cooperating.

"I want to thank both of you for all your help."

"Me?" Stella asked in surprise.

"Moral support?" Lindsay teased and the three of them laughed. They continued to make small talk for the next two hours as all had their hair and makeup done and Lindsay had special nails done for the wedding and honeymoon only. Finally they all carefully climbed into the back of the waiting limousine and headed for the large dressing tent in Central Park.

"Bring back happy memories?" Lindsay asked Stella as she stood and looked wistfully at the area that was being arranged for the upcoming ceremony.

"Many," Stella replied with a smile as she turned and gave Lindsay a warm hug. "I'm very happy for you, I know you'll both be very happy and in love forever."

"Eternity right?"

"Eternity," Stella whispered as she and Lindsay turned and headed back into the dressing tent.

"Your dress is simply amazing," Jessica gushed over the creamy satin fabric that hung above the floor.

"Well Jess..."

"Let's get her dressed."

Stella and Jessica carefully helped Lindsay into her dress and then allowed her mother and sister to help with the rest. Stella stepped back watched with a heavy heart as Lindsay's mom fretted around her daughter, wanting everything to be perfect. She tenderly rubbed her belly, vowing right there that she would never leave her child and would be there for every important event in it's life.

Quickly drying the oncoming tears she headed into her area to get changed. Mac had once again won the argument against wearing a tux and instead agreed on a pure black suit with white shirt and the tie she bought to match her dark sapphire colored dress. When she was finished she headed outside to get some fresh and get a much needed smile and hug from her elusive husband.

She found him talking to Sid and joined the conversation a little before Sid and Alice took their leave, allowing Mac and Stella some alone time before the festivities actually started.

"You look truly amazing," Mac praised as he kissed her cheek, not wanting to mess up her makeup.

"You look pretty great yourself," she praised in return with a tight smile.

"You okay?" Mac asked, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Wish my mom was here like Lindsay's is right now."

"As you always told me Stella, even if you can't see her face, she lives on inside your heart."

Mac wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close, allowing her body to sag onto his. "I like your shoes by the way," added, forcing a warm smile from her lips and his heart finally started to settle.

"Brings back lots of good memories," Stella mentioned warmly as the watched the busy activity before them.

"Was a magical day for me as well," Mac replied in kind. "Come on time to get started," he said as they both watched Flack gesture to them it was time to get started.

"I'll see you in a bit," Stella smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Stella slowly headed for the seats and slowly sat down on Lindsay's side beside Sid and Alice, Jessica along with her sister poised to walk down the isle before the bride. Stella looked down at the beautiful band of gold on her finger before looking back up at her handsome husband and smiling when she caught his eye. The music started and a hush fell over the crowd, even passersby stopped to wait for the bride to reveal herself. Jessica was first to walk down the isle, Lindsay's brother in law her partner and both complimenting each other in the purple eggplant that Lindsay had picked. Lindsay's sister was next, Don, Danny's best friend as best as her partner as Danny didn't want Louie in the wedding party. And then came the bride.

Whereas Stella had chosen a more trendy gown, Lindsay's was a more traditional Princess style with a fuller bottom, fitted waist and strapless top, dusted with pearls; the same pearls and roses that held dozens of golden curls up off her face. Stella's mind offered happy pictures of her own wedding and her heart raced with joy as the Minister started into his wedding speech.

Mac finally came and sat down beside her; after he had assured that the two ushers he left in charge of security were doing their job properly. He offered Stella a quiet smile as he took her hand and held it firmly in his; delighting in the added warmth her skin offered his on the crisp afternoon. The Minister finished offering the vows, the rings were exchanged and the kiss was made; the announcement of Mr. and Mrs. Messer being greeted with happy clapping.

"How are you feeling Stella?" Alice Hammerback asked as the crowd started to disperse for the pictures and afternoon mingling.

"Glad to be off my feet right now and hoping they don't serve anything spicy for supper," she answered with a warm smile as the older woman's hand gently touched her belly and then smiled when she felt a slight kick. "You should feel it move when Mac's hand is there."

"Yes he does have that affect on people," Sid started. "He says jump, they just do it."

Stella made small talk with the Hammerback's and those around her before Mac came and joined them for a bit before both of them decided to go for a walk in the park, hand in hand; a delight for all who happened to gaze upon the happy couple enjoying the day and more importantly each other. And no one looking, aside from a select few, would have ever guessed their happiness was ever in jeopardy.

"How are the new shoes?"

"Mac these shoes are amazing."

"Amazing?"

"Just like you," she teased and he just shook his head.

They finally headed into the large dining tent and took their seat beside the Hammerback's, Sheldon and his date, Adam and Kendall his date from the lab; and a few others, Jessica and Don at the head table with the rest of the wedding party.

"Can't go wrong with standard fare," Stella smiled as she walked back to her table with a large plate of food.

"Or the excuse that you are eating for two," Sid smirked, only to receive an elbow in the side from his wife.

The dinnertime conversation was light and focused around the new couple the wedding festivities and where everyone had travelled either on or not on their honeymoon; no mention of work or the one person who nearly destroyed two important guests. The first song, 'When you Love Someone' by Bryan Adams, was watched intently by all; smiles and pictures galore. Finally it was time for the rest of the crowd to join in with the bridal party.

"You okay for a waltz?"

"With you as my partner? You bet I am," Stella agreed in haste to which Mac quickly pushed himself up and extended his hand. Stella took that hand and let her husband lead her to the dance floor, delighting in the feel of his strong arms lovingly wrapped around her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually pretty good."

"Oh really?" Mac queried with arched brows. "How good?"

"Good enough to devour you right now," she purred in his ear and his grin widened.

"Want to leave now?" He asked weakly and she lightly laughed.

"Mac, these shoes want to see a bit more action."

"You can keep them on at home," he flirted and she just smiled and planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Trust me Mac, this feeling for you won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Good."

Mac and Stella danced a few more dances, listened to the speeches from Lindsay's sister and Don Flack and then it was time to cut the cake. Then it was finally time for the Taylor's to take their leave. Both took turns wishing all the best to Danny and Lindsay who in turned thanked each of them for their love, support, guidance and help with their special day.

Mac allowed Stella as much as she needed with Lindsay and slowly made his way to the front of the tent, casting his gaze into the darkened skies before him; the party still going strong in the tent behind him.

Stella finished up with Lindsay and then went in search of her husband. But as she rounded the corner and spied him in his black suit with his back to her; her mind instantly flashed images of their own wedding night and finding him like this before they left.

"Hello handsome," Stella whispered warmly as she wrapped her arms around him as best she could with her baby bump. "Are you by any chance lost?"

Mac's lips curled into a smile as his brain replayed the same playful image of his own wedding night. "I am," he whispered in return. "Care to take me home?"

"Very much," Stella smiled as Mac turned around to face her, looking into her warm eyes and planting a hungry kiss on her inviting lips.

"I'll call a cab..." Mac started as Stella waved to the limo driver, forcing Mac to look at her in wonder.

"No need."

"Stella?"

"I have a surprise for you Mac."

* * *

**A/N**: any guesses as to her surprise? Hope you all liked this chapter and a bit more to go and then this story wraps! (at least for this round :)

**PS:** Remember smackies to drop by my forum for the latest spoiler news including the date of Reed's return as well as you know who (yes Mac's new bimbo lol)


	19. Congratulations Mr & Mrs Taylor!

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 19 - Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Taylor!**

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Mac's warm baritone voice whispered in her ear as they snuggled together in the back of the limousine.

"Well you said you were lost right?" Stella asked softly.

"Yes."

"Then should it matter? Trust me handsome I'm not going to leave you by the side of the road or in a strange place alone," she informed him and he chuckled. But as they neared The Plaza hotel, Mac looked at the hotel valet area as they neared it to his wife in surprise.

"But..."

"Thought since we don't have to get up that early tomorrow, we could spent one night here, relive some happy memories."

"Amazing," Mac mumbled as he planted a warm kiss below her ear. "Love that you keep me guessing."

The limousine stopped and Stella and Mac headed for the reception area as the valet usher helped with their bags; which were transferred to a waiting bellhop who got their room number and took their bags up to the honeymoon suite.

"And if Danny and Lindsay stay here?"

"The walls are soundproof Mac," Stella teased and Mac just rolled his eyes. "They are staying someplace else."

They entered the room, which was already decorated with soft candles, roses and a few other delectable items for them to enjoy. Mac paid the bellhop and then placed everything aside, loosened his tie and headed over to the window to hold his wife close to his chest. His hands rested on her warm belly, her heart keeping time with his.

"Still looks so magical," Stella whispered as they looked down at the wedding party tent in the park beneath them. Stella took Mac's hand and guided him over to the bed and turned to face him, gently tugging at his brand new tie until it hung loosely around his neck.

"A few more months and we'll be able to use the cuffs again," she whispered as her lips started to taste his; covering them so his next few words were muffled and obscure. Her tongue gently pushed its way inside, forcing his mouth to groan in pleasurable delight.

"I bought you something new," she informed him as she gently pushed his jacket off his arms, tossed it aside and continued with his dress shirt until he had just his black dress pants on, her warm lips already planting warm, hungry kisses on his bare chest.

"You smell good Mac."

"Someone bought me new cologne," he informed her in a husky tone as he guided her mouth back to his, his fingers already on the zipper of her dress, gently unzipping the satin and letting it fall to her feet, revealing new black satin and lace. "Wow. Is that um...new?" He asked weakly as he quickly shed the rest of his clothing.

"Bought it for you...to enjoy that is," she added when he had first frowned. "Trust me Mac, I'm not that _kinky_."

"Yeah I'd have to draw the line there also but on you..." he whispered as his warm lips started to plant kisses above her ample breasts. "Drives me crazy," he mumbled as he twisted himself around and carefully lowered her down on to him. With only a two months before the baby was due, even direct woman on top was now becoming a challenge.

"Have to get creative again Mr. Scientist," Stella lightly teased as Mac's mouth silenced her once more. His fingers got lost in curls as his other hand delighted in touching her warm velvety skin.

"Creative huh," he smiled as he gently moved her to the same position they had tried a few nights ago. "Well since we only tried this one once...is that okay?"

"Ah like this one," Stella told him, his mind once again set at ease. With the baby belly in the way, locking lips for any extended amounts of time was just as difficult as the first time they tried it so instead had to lock their lips onto available skin as their rhythm increased.

"The baby moved," Stella gasped as they neared climax.

"Stella I love you," Mac groaned before the room finally was quiet and the bed still. They carefully broke apart and while Mac arranged the bed for them to relax on Stella quickly fetched the basket of goodies and then eased herself onto the bed, on her side, facing her husband.

"You are glowing," he praised.

"Thanks to you," she praised in return as she pulled the tissue back on the gift basket.

"Sparkling white grape juice," Mac gently frowned as he pulled out the champagne style bottle.

"Trust me Mac, you'll like it. Just like you'll like this," Stella told him as she carefully dipped a large strawberry into the dipping chocolate and guided his lips to it. But instead of offering him all of it, she quickly pushed the fruit all the way into his mouth and then went after it with her own lips and tongue; forcing his mind to once again explode in pleasurable delight.

"Liked that," Mac admitted as it was his turn next. This time he took out a small piece of sponge cake and did the same thing as Stella, his tongue carefully licking off all the excess chocolate before they broke apart for some air and another treat.

"Smoked oysters?" Mac asked with raised brows as he fingered the small tin that was in the basket.

"Those are an aphrodisiac," she told him. "And yes I can have them because they are well cooked."

"Stella we don't need help in that area," he lightly frowned and she giggled as she carefully pulled the lid open. She used the small fork to dig one out and held it up for her husband to taste. "Um...have I ever had these before?"

"Try it Mr. Skeptic," she playfully demanded and he had no choice but to comply.

"Actually not bad, very smoky," he informed her as he continued to dig around in the basket of goodies, Stella happily eating everything he wouldn't. When they had finally exhausted everything in the picnic basket, Mac headed into the bathroom to start up the shower; Stella not being allowed to go into the jetted hot tub this time around. Their shower lasted longer than expected thanks to a very hot and heavy but non-sexual make out session, standing up sex not an option with the size of her belly at this time and anal sex not even an inkling for them.

"Mmmm shower Mac," Stella purred as she snuggled closer into Mac's embrace underneath the luxurious silk sheets of their King sized bed. "I love you Mr. Taylor."

"I love you Mrs. Taylor," Mac whispered in return as he kissed the side of her face before both fell into sleep; tired from the long days exciting events. Taken into a world of happy dreams, a place where evil wasn't allowed to penetrate.

* * *

"How is she doctor?"

"She's struggling," the prison doctor informed Ella's guardian that same night, a few states over. Both older women stood on the other side of a solid door, peering in through a large, barred security window, watching the young woman curled on her side in misery.

"Her wound for the most part has healed but she's refused her meals this week which means I had to force the protein shot and she's not engaged in any of the physical activities. I thought it was her roommate so I had her transferred here to a solitary room to see if she'd at least perk up a bit more. Nothing."

"She's lost her will to live?"

"Looks like it," the prison doctor huffed heavily. "Gotta be something really bad to make you completely give up your will to live. But I just got an email from someone named Carl Franklin. I guess he's her boyfriend or something and is coming to see her next weekend. Maybe when she hears that she'll pick up a bit more."

"Okay," the guardian sighed as she took the email page and carefully entered Ella's cell. "Ella, I have an email from Carl here. Do you want me to read it?"

Ella slowly lifted her watery gaze and for the first time in weeks, her lips started to tug into a small smile. She finally nodded her head and the older woman looked back at the doctor and nodded before she turned back to Ella and started to read.

_'Ella. Finally got some time off work and I'm coming to..._' the guardian's voice trailed off softly. The first week had been pure hell for Ella. Being stripped to nothing and inspected upon arrival, her few belongings taken and locked away for when she would be released. Her cell was a small hellhole and her roommate a demon on two legs. After the first day, she lay on her side and refused to move; finally garnering some medical attention and getting her way into a small private room.

She didn't have much to hold onto; her aunt hadn't called or come to visit yet; Mac was out of the question. As much as she wanted to believe that he would show up to offer some encouragement to her to seek the treatment she knew she needed, he never came and she knew he never would. But then there was Carl. And now with the mention of his name, her spirits peaked up a bit.

"Ella?"

"I'm hungry," she finally offered them the first sign that she wanted to do something to help herself get better. "Please?"

"Coming right up," her guardian smiled as she handed her the email note. "It seems he really cares for you."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Mac, we have to have bacon," Stella playfully argued as they lingered in bed the following morning. "Everything tastes better with bacon."

"_Everything_?" Mac arched his brows, looking at her over the top of the room service menu.

"Yes _everything_," she stated once more as she pushed the menu down and firmly kissed his lips. "Especially you."

"Ah right," he smirked as he twisted himself around and reached for the phone, Stella's fingers teasing his bare chest and eliciting small laughs from his lips as her fingers moved lower to more sensitive and ticklish areas. When he gently pushed her hand away she returned a sad pout and he frowned. "You know I can't handle when you do that."

"Where is that tie of yours?" She teased as he dialed the number for room service.

"I think the lab is going to be very quiet for the next two weeks," Mac murmured as quickly reached for his underwear and supplied robe so he could be presentable for when room service arrived.

"Quieter still when I'm gone," she mentioned as she fiddled with something. But when she was offered silence in return she quickly looked up and looked at his expression. "Mac, you know I won't be away every single day for the entire year. In fact I'm sure you'll be tired of _us_," she emphasized as she rubbed her belly, "just hanging around distracting you."

"You're kidding right?"

"Mac..."

"Trust me, I'll be begging you to bring the baby in more often."

"So I can distract you?"

"You easily do that now, I'm just a master of keeping myself in check," Mac countered as he planted a warm kiss on the top of her nose.

"Ah Master Taylor," Stella teased as she pulled him back down onto the bed. "Like the sound of that."

"You are the real Master of our household," he whispered with a smile as there was a knock on the door. Mac headed to get their breakfast while Stella, already dressed in her own supplied robe, planted herself as the small table that overlooked Central Park and soon both were making light conversation over breakfast, mostly about Mac's mother coming to stay a few weeks before the baby was born, just to help out and such.

XXXXXXXX

And as suspected the two weeks that followed without Danny and Lindsay around were quieter but also busier as the rest of the team to pick up the slack; Stella and Adam doing more in the lab and Mac and Sheldon doing more in the field. And by the time they got back, Stella was well into her third trimester, one month to go.

"We are now officially in countdown mode," Stella announced to make over dinner on a Monday night.

"Countdown?" Mac arched his brows as he looked at the calendar.

"One month Mac," Stella replied as she sat down beside him once more and smiled as his hands rested on her belly. "Two weeks your mother arrives and two weeks and two weeks after that..."

"Our baby," Mac whispered as he slowly pushed up her sweater. "One month little one," Mac's voice soothed to her baby bump. "And how is mommy?"

"Restless," Stella smirked. "Can't seem to sit still, sleeping is...Mac, I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm used to being a light sleeper."

"I'm not used to having to go to the bathroom this often."

"Or being this hungry?" Mac teased as she reached for another tasty morsel.

"One minute I'm excited and the next I'm scared to death," her voice trailed off as Mac gently squeezed her hand.

"But..."

"Mac, it's okay. I have read about new moms in their third trimester and these feelings are normal. But...well I have been so sure and strong and now...I'm scared."

"I will be with you every step of the way."

"You know it's not the birth itself that scares me, it's the after part, the actual parenting part."

"I will be with you every second Stella. You'll never have to worry..." Mac starts only to have her quickly silence him with a warm kiss.

"I know you will be and I know we are going to be in this all the way together, that's not what scares me."

"What scares you?"

"The end result?" Stella offered weakly. "I guess in light of everything...I mean we see good parents turn out bad children and...look what we just went through? That young woman was that way in part because of her parents and..."

"Come here," Mac urged as he offered his hand. Stella quickly took it and eased herself onto his lap, allowing his arms to tighten around her. "Our child will never turn out like Ella McBride or any product of the system because we won't allow that to happen," he assured her in a soft tone. Stella leaned her head on Mac's and offered a heavy sigh. "We aren't perfect but we both turned out okay..." he lightly smirked, forcing her face to soften. "I think our children are going to be just fine."

"Children?"

"Children. At least two remember?"

"I love you Mac," Stella whispered as they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella is at home mom," Mac hugged his mother as she hurried into his arms at the airport two weeks later.

"How is she?"

"She wants the baby to come out already," he quipped and his mother laughed.

"I remember the feeling McCanna," she smiled. "And how are you? You look tired."

"I'm worried about her and I'm up when she's up."

"Never helped that you were a light sleeper," Millie Taylor sighed as they reached the Avalanche and headed for home. She gently squeezed her son's hand, forcing Mac to look over at her with a tense smile. "She's going to be just fine. Will you?"

"I will once the pain is over. I was reading about what a woman goes through and I hate seeing Stella in pain. I remember when I found her with Ella and the pain she was experiencing then and..."

"McCanna, it will pass and she will be fine. Believe me once you see your child, the pain will be quickly forgotten."

"I keep telling myself that but even now, every twinge, and I'm on edge. I mean what if something goes wrong?"

"Dr. Marsh is a very good doctor, Stella will be just fine."

Mac and his mother talk more about her new amended stay. She'll be there for the first two weeks and then will head back home to give the couple some much needed privacy; knowing that within that time frame that intimacy will not be something they'll be sharing just yet.

"Millie," Stella greeted her mother in law with a warm hug.

"Stella you are glowing," Millie commends as she pulls back and examines the beautiful woman before her. "Come and sit down and I'll make some tea."

"I'll see you both later," Mac stated warmly as he kissed Stella warmly on the lips and gave his mother a quick smile before he took his leave; anxious to get things finished at the lab and wrap up as much as possible before anything would happen that would take him away for a few weeks at least. Mac had to laugh because every time the phone rang or his pager went off, his heart would race in expectation of his first child.

_'Trust me Mac, if Stella goes into labor and you're here, we'll get you there in time,'_ Flack always assured him.

"This place looks amazing," Millie noted as her and Stella stood in the baby's room.

"We had to leave everything neutral for now," Stella mentioned warmly as she slowly headed for the rocking chair and Millie took a seat in a nearby Queen Ann chair that would house either one when the other was either feeding or trying to gently rock the baby to sleep.

"How did Lamas go?"

"We had to do the at home version," Stella smiled. "Neither of us could make the class times and we found that doing it right before bed helped us both sleep better."

"I'm just happy you got him to do it with you."

"Mac has been very hands on throughout this whole thing," Stella smiled. "As I know he will be for everything."

"I know he will. He's so happy and excited. And I'm glad I'll be here for the shower. But are you sure you want to wait only a two weeks? I don't mind coming back later."

"Well this will also help us see what else we need to buy," Stella replied as her eyes lingered on the crib.

"I think you're going to be a wonderful mother Stella and I can't thank you enough for coming into Mac's life," Millie said in a warm tone, forcing Stella's eyes look at her; instantly misting. "When he lost Claire I worried that he'd never find happiness, but now with you in his heart, I know he'll never face loneliness again."

"I love him more than anything."

"I know you do and he has the same love for you," Millie tenderly squeezed her hand. "Now where will I be staying?"

Stella slowly pushed herself up from the rocking chair and led Millie into another room and helped her get settled before they walked back into the kitchen and started to make things for dinner. Stella worked a half day, not wanting to put too much workload stress on her husband with the Messer's back but the team already doing double duty. Stella plied Millie with a million questions on giving birth as they worked about and by the time Mac came home for dinner, some of her nervous anxiety about having their baby has finally subsided.

"Welcome home," Stella greeted Mac with a warm kiss. Mac said hello to his mother and then hurried into their bedroom to get changed before emerging for dinner dressed in casual clothing.

"I think the last time we sat down for dinner altogether was just before the wedding," Mac stated as they lingered around the dinner table later that night. He looked over at Stella who offered an uncomfortable frown and his heart started to beat faster.

"Just a twinge," Stella assured him in haste.

"McCanna is a worrier by nature," Millie teased her son.

"Was trained well," Mac countered.

"I hope you mean by the Marines," Millie shot back and Mac smiled. "And you'll never have to worry about the baby's room being a mess."

"Oh trust me, if I didn't know him so well I would suspect him of hiding the odd Playboy here and there," Stella giggled to which Mac just rolled his eyes.

"Yes I remember Mac's first encounter with Playboy."

"What? Dad told you?" Mac asked in shock.

"Mac what's this?"

"Stella, it's nothing."

"When he was fourteen and just..."

"Do you ever want to see your grandchild?" Mac teased his mother with a smile.

"I want to hear this Mac, you can go in the other room if it makes you uncomfortable," Stella goaded and Mac just let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Fine but that's it. One embarrassing story is enough."

"Tell me the rest in private," Stella winked at Millie.

"Well anyways McCanna was fourteen and of course he liked girls but was always too shy to make a move on anyone and so his friend, Mark, suggested a Playboy. As if one fourteen year old knows how to advise another on anything when it comes to girls. So McCanna I guess read the magazine and the next day his father overhears him tell our neighbor she has nice big..."

"I did not," Mac protested and Stella looked at Mac in shock. "She's making this up."

"Your father told me. I guess he wasn't too impressed with your words but was impressed you told the truth as to why you said them. But you were grounded for the weekend for reading that material in the first place and for not telling us."

"And I have never said that since," Mac frowned as he took another drink of his wine. "Or read another issue in my life. No need."

Stella squeezed her husbands hand but gently laughed. "Don't worry Mac, we'll just make sure if we do have a computer for the family it's left in the kitchen."

"And our kids room will not have a door...bars maybe," his voice trailed off as the two women just laughed once again. The rest of the evening was filled with light conversation about what the first few weeks after the baby was born would comprise of and then it was time to call it a night.

"Playboy huh?" Stella teased Mac as she lay in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her finger making small circles around his belly button.

"Stella it wasn't..." Mac started in protest.

"Mac, I'm not mad, I think it's funny and something any teenage boy would have done. Trust me if you werent at least curious at looking at that kind of magazine back then I would have been worried you didn't like girls or something."

"Oh I liked them alright, but was always nervous around them."

"Why?"

"Never thought I had much to offer back then. Knew when I finished school I wanted to go into the Marines; they paid for my university education and then I was gone on tour in various places, killing other soldiers. Not exactly a life that most young women are attracted to."

"I would have been. Would have thought you the most handsome man on the planet; just like now."

Mac's hand that had been gently massaging her neck stops and gently lifts her face to his. "And that's why I love you and think I always have," he finished in a whisper.

Stella lifts Mac's t-shirt a little higher and plants warm kiss on his bare skin. "I love you too."

"My mother is next door."

"Just don't moan."

"Funny."

XXXXXXXX

"You are actually in today?" Sid asked Stella a week before the baby was due. "Brave woman."

"Trust me Sid, I get along with my mother in law but..."

"Yeah I hear ya, after a while you want them dead. Oh wait mine is," he frowned and Stella just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Give this to our distracted fearless leader."

"Distracted?"

"This morning he put mustard into his coffee. He didn't tell you?"

"Haven't had time yet, but thanks for the gossip."

"You didn't hear it from me!" Sid called out after her.

Stella laughed to herself as she went in search of Mac and finally found him walking back to his office with a pensive stare on his face. "That is not a good look for you."

"Budget concerns once again. What's up?"

"Autopsy results for the Ryder case."

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I think it was Colonel _mustard_," she teased.

"Sid right?"

"I have to protect my sources," Stella countered and he just shook his head as he took the file and headed into his office.

"Partner in crime is more like it," Mac huffed as he gestured for Stella to sit instead of stand. "Anything?"

"Mac, when my water breaks you'll know. Dr. Marsh says that most first babies are either right on time or overdue. Only a select few come early."

"A week is asking too much?"

"In that much of a hurry to see me in pain? Mac, I'm kidding," Stella added quickly when his smile turned to a look of horror. "Besides I'm just as anxious as you now to have this baby just come out already."

"How is your back today?"

"Trust me our medical is going to be through the roof at the end of this month," she replied with a frown. "But I'm trying to take it in stride."

"You know one of the things I admire about you is your strength; all the things you have been through and you have the amazing ability to just bounce back like nothing happened."

"I hear a but in there."

"But sometimes it's okay to complain to me if you are in pain you know," Mac told her. "I am not going to think you weak or less or..."

"Emotional? I can't be that woman Mac...the weepy...crying...whatever..."

"There is nothing wrong with it."

"Mac I'm not used to complaining about anything."

"Okay so wrong choice of words. Open up?"

"Sorry if you think I haven't been open enough. I'm for the most part okay but today just tired and out of energy."

"Then it's time to go."

XXXXXXXX

"Do you seriously expect me to go in today? Stella today's the due date," Mac moaned as he looked at her from across the bedroom, only his dress pants and t-shirt on.

"Mac the twinges are gone and I feel fine; I don't think this baby is coming today," she tried to assure him. "And just to prove it, I think I'll join you."

"Like hell. If I have to I will handcuff you to that bed," Mac gently warned.

"Yeah then I'm sure you're mother would have more stories besides the Playboy. Oh Mac, why are they black and fuzzy?"

"I meant the...Stella..." Mac groaned as she pushed herself off the bed and walked up to him, kissing him on the lips and stopping his words.

"Even on our wedding day I have never seen you so nervous."

"Just don't want anything to go wrong. This could mean your life," Mac whispered softly as he kissed her on the mouth. "I want you to stay home."

"I am coming with you and if you argue, I'll leave _you_ handcuffed to the bed for your mother to find," Stella teased and Mac knew better than to argue. So with benign conversation to get them through until they reached the lab, Mac and Stella both got started into their day, reaching lunch without incident.

"Stella you look pale," Lindsay noted as Stella slowly downed some cold water.

"I think I'll just go and rest. Had to have been those damn Cheezies," Stella wheezed lightly as she quickly removed herself and headed for Mac's office.

She offered people passing by a weak smile finally reaching Mac's office to find him on the phone. He looked up as she entered and knew something was wrong.

"Stella?"

"Just a small twinge Mac, I just need to sit down for..."

"Should I call Dr. Marsh?"

"No I think I'll...yes Mac..."

"What?"

"Call Dr. Marsh. My water just broke."

"Your wat..."

"Call Dr. Marsh!" Stella growled and Mac picked up the phone and called Dr. Marsh who told Mac to get her to the hospital without causing and accident and she'd meet them there.

"I'll bring the overnight bag and see you both there," Millie assured her son as Mac quickly hung up and headed for his wife, carefully wrapping his coat around her shoulders and with Lindsay's help got her down to the avalanche.

"Mac, I'll drive," Lindsay insisted as she took the keys after Mac had gotten into the back with Stella, her head on his lap and her knees lifted, doing the breathing technique that they had been taught. Stella gripped Mac's hand as a mild contraction started, her breathing starting to pick up the pace with each pang and then slow back down again.

"Okay Stella, just breathe," Mac instructed as he felt her hand grip his once more.

"Again Mac..." she huffed as another contraction passed. "I'll say one thing for our baby it has your will..." she wheezed. "Once it's made up its mind..." she gasped once more, offering his hand another strong grip.

"Damn you're strong."

"Stop...cursing..." Stella offered a strained smile and Mac smirked as they finally neared the hospital ER entrance. Mac allowed Stella to be helped into a waiting wheelchair and then he hurried after the orderly as they took Stella into a room to wait until her contractions were close enough to transfer her to a birthing suite to await the arrival of their child.

Lindsay parked the car and then hurried into the waiting area, Danny and Flack already on their way over, Jessica would meet them there. Mac left Stella with Dr. Marsh and headed out to talk to his team.

"There is no reason for you all to..."

"Sheldon is running the lab Mac," Danny assured him and Mac just shook his head.

"Great."

"Better than Sid."

"Mac, we'll wait for a few hours and then..."

"Guys her contractions aren't that close together yet. It could be a couple of hours yet."

Mac finally realized that arguing with team as a lost cause and so took his leave and headed back to his wife. Dr. Marsh was gone but his mother was now sitting beside Stella's beside; but when Mac entered the room, Stella's eyes locked with his and her face finally relaxed.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked in haste.

"Everything is right on track," Stella assured him. "Dr. Marsh had to go and check on a few other patients but she's only page away if my contractions get closer together," Stella smiled as Mac gently wiped some damp sweat off her brow and then planted a warm kiss on it, before he took her hand and allowed her to offer another firm squeeze. Millie sat in her chair knitting a small blanket for her new grandchild, wanting to be there in case Mac needed her to get something for Stella but not wanting to interfere; wanting her son to experience as much as he could during this whole process.

"Mac..." she gasped as she gently closed her eyes, took a deep breath and allowed her body to follow the natural process to the lead up to the birth of their child.

Mac gently rubbed her belly, the warmth was something he never felt before but she softly assured him that she was okay except when the actual contractions came; then her pain naturally surged.

"Did you want to try the birthing tub?" Mac asked as he lovely pushed some sweaty curls off her forehead.

"Surprisingly my body isn't that tense yet Mac," Stella offered weakly as she felt another contraction coming on; gripped his hand and took a few more breaths.

Mac bit down on his anxiety when Stella's face would crunch with pain; telling himself that she wasn't dying and that their baby was fine, this was all a part of the process.

"I love you so much Mac," Stella breathed as she felt another contraction coming and squeezed his hand once more, her breathing starting to also quicken the pace.

"I love you Stella," Mac stated as his fist tightened again and his heart started to pick up the pace, his brow starting to get damp. The next few hours seemed to pass much the same way as the contractions got stronger and stronger. Millie got coffee for Mac who in turned helped Stella, kept her brow chest as dry as possible and offered her whatever words of encouragement he could. Finally, in the early hours in the morning, Don and Jess asleep in the ER waiting room, Sheldon at work, Sid at home and Danny and Lindsay at home by the phone; newlyweds.

"Think our child will have blue or green eyes?" Mac asked as he tenderly stroked her face, his fist still locked with hers.

"Blue, like yours," Stella offered through another contraction. "Call...Dr. Marsh..." she wheezed.

"Stella?"

"Mac, our baby is coming."

"I'll get her," Millie said as she was quickly pulled from her sleepy stupor.

"Stella?"

"Mac!" Stella gasped once more.

A few minutes later the room was once again a busy hive of activity as Mac was forced to stand back and watch as Stella was carefully lifted to a transfer bed and then he followed on one side, Dr. Marsh on the other as she was taken to a birthing suite; Millie anxiously pacing one of the heated rooms while Mac stood at Stella's side; his hand now tightly clenched with hers.

"Okay Stella here we go..." Dr. Marsh stated firmly. "One more push!"

"Macccc!" Stella gasped, her knuckles white, sweat dripping down her brow and her body buckling with the heavy contraction.

"Good girl," Dr. Marsh smiled as she looked at Mac and nodded. "You are doing just great."

"Oh god..." Stella wheezed as another contraction came on. "Mac!" She shouted again as she felt her baby about to breach.

"I'm right here Stella...you are doing great."

"Stella push!"

"I...aahhhhh!"

"Both of you are doing great. Here we go and PUSH!"

"AHHH!"

"Once more and...we have breach...Stella I want you to push with everything you have!" Dr. Marsh directed. "Now push!"

"Mac!"

"I love you Stella," Mac huffed as he breathed in time with his wife, his brow as wet and his heart racing just as fast. She gripped his fist again as her body was expelling their baby.

"Oh god Mac...our baby..."

"Keep going Stella," Dr. Marsh stated loudly as she prepared to pull the baby free. "Almost there, you are doing fine...one more push."

"Oh god Mac...oh g..." Stella panted as she pushed once more, allowing a small scream to escape her lips, ripping Mac's heart in two painful pieces.

"Baby's out!" Dr. Marsh exclaimed as the newest edition to the Taylor family was pulled free; a healthy baby's cries were finally heard and both Mac and Stella looked at each other and exchanged small sobs of delight and ecstasy as Mac bent down and kissed his wife.

"Mac you want to cut the cord? It's usually the father's role," Dr. Marsh asked softly as she handed a pair of surgical scissors to Mac. Mac looked at Stella, who through happy tears and sniffles, nodded yes and Mac's gently shaking hand finally cut their child free, allowing Dr. Marsh to take the baby to get cleaned up to give to its parents.

"Mac..." Stella gently cried. "We did it."

"I love you so much." Mac blinked his own happy tears away and planted a warm kiss on Stella's flushed lips, brushing some hair off her forehead as Dr. Marsh came and stood before them, a wrapped and crying baby in her arms, Millie Taylor to her right.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Taylor you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby... ..."

* * *

**A/N**: Please don't flame if the birthing scene/sequence wasn't that real. It's fanfic and I did try to keep it real but am not perfect. What did you think of this chapter? Please review. One more chapter to go and yes you'll learn the baby's sex, name and a few other things...thanks so much!


	20. All I Need is you!

**Title: All I Need is You  
****Chapter 20 - All I Need is you!**

**A/N: Special thanks to Stardust 585, SBT, crazy-hot, herky_illiniwek, Hoshihikari, nciscsinyluver, da-doink-doink, rocksmacked, AngieKatreen, snowangel-983, kaidii, Phantom of the Tinman, Hazmatt, Smacked-for-life, SMacked Hard, snow6853, sucker-4-smacked, Maja16, JackSam, babyDd, Sophia923, x-natalie-x, CSI-ncis, SMacked Fan, JillSwinburne, Elizabeth Perry, neuhuli, SMACkedHuddy, talkstoangels77, Ajordan111, Angelina56, Wildweasel, Catulicious. If I have forgotten you and you review on a regular basis then my humble apologies but thank you as well. And a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone else who took the time to read and review. Truly means a lot. **

Hope you all like this conclusion.

As I already have a story with a child who's a boy hope you are all not disappointed with this.

* * *

"It's a girl. Our daughter Mac, she's so amazing," Stella whispered between soft sobs as she took their new baby girl, who's crying slightly subsided as soon as Dr. Marsh placed her on Stella's chest, Mac leaning in and planting warm kisses on his daughters flushed cheek. She had on a small pink hat to keep her head warm and since she was now cleaned she was wrapped in a warm pink blanket and sleeper.

"She's so beautiful Stella, just like you," Mac kissed his wife next. "You are the most amazing woman in the world."

"Well Mac, she's also here because of you."

Stella handed Mac his daughter who proudly showed her to his mother. Millie who had already kissed and hugged Stella, taking dozens of pictures, finally stepping back and allowing Dr. Marsh to help the other female nurse clean Stella up and make sure she was okay to be transferred to a private room.

"Our daughter Mac."

"Our daughter Stella."

"Does she have a name?" Dr. Marsh asked in wonder.

"Cassidy Stella Taylor," Mac whispered as he looked up at Stella with a warm smile.

"That's it Mac," Stella agreed with a tired expression as her hand rested on her now sagging belly; an odd feeling starting to consume her. The pain had subsided as she was told, the birthing evidence was quickly being cleaned off her so she could be transferred to a private room for the night but when she got no movement in her belly she looked up at her daughter, carefully being held in her father's arms and she sighed contentedly.

"Stella you okay to move to a clean bed?"

"I'll help," Mac said quickly as he carefully handed his daughter to his mother and then went to help Stella move to a fresh bed.

"Blood loss was minimal and you didn't tear that much. You should be healed in a few weeks."

"T-tear?"

"Why do you think I was screaming?" Stella gently teased but Mac didn't smile.

"But..."

"Mac, I'll be okay. I wasn't as bad as some."

"Stella I want you to feed Cassidy within the next two hours if possible," Dr. Marsh instructed and Stella nodded as Millie handed Stella back her baby girl. "If you're feeling up to it, you might want to walk with her, if you are not to sore. It will also help to relax you and help you both sleep."

"Thank you for all your help," Stella smiled and Mac offered her a brief hug.

"Thank you for helping bring our baby girl into the world."

"You both did an amazing job," Dr. Marsh smiled. "Now let me take care of a few more things."

Millie had already wandered into the ER waiting area to inform Flack and Jessica who were ecstatic and said to pass on their congratulations to Mac and Stella and then took their leave; it already been well into the early morning hours. After calling Danny and Lindsay, Millie reappeared in the birthing suite, smiling happily at her son who was half seated on the clean bed holding his wife as she carefully held their new daughter; her precious granddaughter. She had already taken as many pictures as both Mac and Stella had wanted but a few more candid snaps of the proud parents were in order.

"Hello little one," Mac soothed as his daughter tried to focus her watery blue eyes on her father's comforting and familiar voice. "Hello Cassidy."

"She can't focus just yet but she knows the sound of your voice Mac," Stella mentioned as Cassidy tried to look back at her mother. "I love her so much," Stella gently heaved as Mac kissed the top of her head.

"You did an amazing job today Stella. It um...it really hurt to see you in so much pain," Mac whispered into his wife's ear as his arm gently squeezed her shoulder. "But your strength was truly something. And you kept our daughter safe and..." his voice finally broke as Cassidy slightly yawned, making all three adults swell with love. Dr. Marsh finally came back and Mac carried Cassidy as Stella was wheeled to her private room; a sleeping bed for Mac was waiting right beside hers. Millie finally took her leave, saying she'd bring breakfast and a fresh change of clothes for Stella after she had at least gotten a few hours of sleep. As hospital space was at a shortage and Stella's bloodloss was minimal; she'd be okay to finish the rest of her resting and healing time in the comfort of her own home.

Mac closed the door to the private room after Dr. Marsh had left and watched as Stella moved Cassidy into position and started to tenderly feed their daughter.

"She has your appetite," Stella smiled as Cassidy's soft lips sucked her milk filled breast. With her free hand she tenderly stroked some of their daughter's golden hair, looking up at Mac with a warm smile as he approached. Mac fixed her pillow and gently pulled her hair back into a ponytail as instructed. He then sat down beside Stella once again and watched in fascination as his wife fed their child.

"I think she has your appetite," Mac teased as his fingers stroked Stella's cheek, not wanting to disturb their child while eating. "I think we might have more reading to do."

"We are going to be just fine," Stella assured him as she looked at him with a warm smile. Mac kissed her cheek and then watched as Stella shifted Cassidy from one breast to the next. "Good thing she wasn't born with teeth."

"Some are born with teeth?"

"Can you imagine how that would feel?"

"I know what your teeth feel like," Mac smirked and Stella just shook her head. "But I like it."

"Flirt," she smiled as they both looked down at their daughter who was busy making soft sucking noises as she hungrily ate the beneficial milk that her mother offered. "I really wanted a girl," Stella whispered as her daughter shifted in her tired grasp. "I would have loved our son just as much bu..."

"Stella, I know the strong bond a mother has with her daughter and how you were robbed of that," Mac stated as he gently massaged her neck, his eyes still fixed on their daughter. "I wanted this for you also. We can always try for a boy."

"Right well you already told Don?"

"Stella..."

"Mac I'm all for the idea. But give me a few months to recover," Stella lightly teased and Mac kissed her cheek once more.

Once Cassidy was finished Stella covered herself back up, put Cassidy's hat back on and then started to gently burp her. When the small noise escaped their daughter's tiny pink lips, Stella handed her to Mac so she could position herself in the bed a bit better for the night; her energy expelled and wanting more than anything to get some much needed rest. She pulled the covers over her and watched Mac as he slowly walked around with his daughter in his grasp.

"Just go to sleep Cassidy," Mac whispered as his daughter's tiny blue eyes once again tried to fix on the warm voice of her father as he gently rocked her to sleep. Finally sleep won the battle and Mac watched as dark brown lashes finally framed flushed cheeks. His eyes watered once more as he looked down at the amazing gift in his arms and then up at his smiling wife. Cassidy gently stretched in her father's arms and Mac's heart swelled once again.

"Just wait until you hear her say daddy," Stella mumbled as Mac walked back up to her and gently placed Cassidy in the small, clear portable sleeping tub that their daughter would sleep in for the night; right next to her mother. Mac pushed his bed up close to the other side of Stella's and finally pushed himself under the hospital issue blanket. "Think you'll get any sleep?"

"Well Dr. Marsh said that she could sleep for a few solid hours or just an hour," Stella answered.

"Well in that case I hope she has your sleeping habits instead of mine," Mac smiled as he leaned over and gently kissed Stella on the lips. "I love you Stella Taylor."

"I love you too Mac Taylor," Stella smiled in return. "Goodnight."

"If you need to wake up and walk, remember to wake me also okay."

"Mac..."

"Stella please," Mac insisted.

"I feed, you change right?"

"That is the plan for right now," Mac agreed as he dimmed the light to almost nothing; the room not completely dark. Mac curled onto his side, his hand resting near Stella's side. He was more than thankful that Cassidy slept for about four hours before she woke up and needed to be fed. Mac was up quickly, pushing the sleep from his eyes and hurrying to hand their crying bundle to his wife so she could offer some much needed nourishment and loving attention. After she was finished Mac gently burped her and then changed her diaper before he kissed her on the cheek and placed her back into her sleeping container. He headed back into bed and closed his eyes for another few hours.

Stella was the next one to wake up first, opening her weary eyes just as their daughter started to gently fuss. She looked over at Mac who was still sleep on his side, his hair mussed, face lightly flushed and clothes rumpled; and he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"I love you Mac," she whispered, taking delight when his lips curled into a gentle smile, but his eyes didn't open. Stella turned her gaze back to their daughter just as Cassidy opened her small blue eyes and looked at her mother, her face not offering an expression just yet. She would have Mac's warm blue eyes and her golden curls; she was perfect.

"You're perfect little one," Stella offered as she placed her little finger into the plastic box, smiling warmly as Cassidy's tiny pink fingers wrapped around her mother's warm finger and held on, making Stella's eyes instantly water. "I love you so much; you'll never be alone, I promise you that right now."

When she turned back Mac was looking at her with a warm smile on his face. "Amazing sight to wake up to," Mac confessed in truth. "My family."

"Our family," Stella echoed. "Our family. Dreams do come true Mac."

Mac finally pushed himself out of the hospital bed and slowly walked around to his daughter's portable sleeping tub. "Good morning Cassidy," he stated warmly and was delighted when his daughter's beautiful face finally turned to acknowledge her father. He too offered his warm finger and smiled as she took the digit and held on, making Mac's heart warm once again. "I think she's hungry," Mac told Stella, when he noticed Cassidy's small lips trying to latch onto the end of his finger. "Definitely has your eating habits."

"Bring her here," Stella replied as she readied herself to feed her daughter. Mac gently lifted Cassidy into his arms and planted a warm kiss on her cheek before he handed her to Stella and then hurried to his bed off to the side and then worked at getting them ready to go home.

"I think we can go home today," Mac told Stella as he eased himself down on the edge of the bed as she fed their daughter. They talked lightly about what the next few days would hold for them, Stella just resting and Mac and Millie taking care of whatever else needed to be tended to. Knowing the team would want to come by very soon to visit, they would also have to clean a few things up at home and ensure Stella was energetic enough to welcome visitors.

"Morning you three," Millie called out as she entered their hospital room with a few bags in her hands. "I have clothing and food."

"I'll take the food," Mac offered.

"And I'll take the clothing," Stella smiled.

"How did she sleep?"

"Got a few solid hours," Stella informed her mother in law. "Course we only went to bed a few hours ago," she lightly laughed as she gently switched Cassidy to the other breast to continue her feeding.

Mac took the food from his mother and started to arrange it on the table for Stella to eat, the clothing waiting for her when she was ready to get dressed to go home. Millie waited until Stella had finished eating and then eagerly took her beautiful granddaughter so that Mac and Stella could have their much needed breakfast; Mac of course too anxious the night before to even think about food. Mac and Stella exchanged amused expressions as they listened to Millie saying funny things to Cassidy; her love and joy, unbridled. Dr. Marsh had come in early to check on Cassidy and Stella, finally saying that while she'd need to just rest for a few more days, Stella and her daughter could go home to rest; knowing it would help both of them to be at their warm loving home instead of the cold, unfriendly hospital.

The three of them lingered until about lunch time, before Mac once again changed Cassidy's diaper; allowing Stella to change her clothing so they could take their leave.

"Time to go home Cassidy," Stella informed her small daughter as she started to dress her in a new onesie that Millie had picked up and then a carrying blanket, Cassidy's round blue eyes fixed on her mother's every action. After Cassidy was ready to go home the three of them slowly walked out of the hospital and into the waiting Avalanche, heading for home.

XXXXXXXX

"Just to warn you, you already have flowers and gifts waiting," Millie told them as they neared their apartment. "And not all of them are from me."

Mac and Stella just smiled at each other as Millie continued to play with her granddaughter, carefully held in the car seat beside her in the back. And true to her words, as soon as Mac and Stella opened their apartment door, they were greeted with a few beautiful bouquets of fresh flowers from the team, a few food gift baskets and some early presents for Cassidy.

"Wow that was fast," Stella mentioned.

"We did train an efficient team," Mac reminded her with a smirk. "And you are just going to rest now right?"

"No, now I'm going to handcuff you to the bed and so we have sex."

"Stella!" Mac hissed as his face went red in front of his mother. "Not in front of..."

"Sorry, Cassidy close your ears," Stella winked and Mac just shook his head, looking at his mother with a frown.

"Now _who_ I meant."

"McCanna, you think I wasn't young once?" She smiled in return, but said nothing further; just happy that her daughter in law was still so attracted to her son.

"Right," Mac huffed as he headed into the bedroom to put their things away.

"Did you get a sleeping bassinet for right now?"

"We did. We had talked about the incline wedge but then Sid bought us this bassinet so she'll use it when we in here or our bedroom but she'll sleep with the wedge in her crib," Stella told Millie as she fixed the couch. Mac brought out the bassinet and carefully laid his sleeping daughter into it.

"How are you feeling?" Mac wondered as he tucked a curl behind Stella's ear.

"Tired and still sore," she replied with a slight frown.

"Are you going to get some sleep right now?" Mac asked in concern. Dr. Marsh had recommended that Stella take advantage of getting some sleep when Cassidy was sleeping, especially with Mac at home for the few weeks so she didn't have to worry. They had the baby monitor's in place; and being light sleepers it wouldn't be hard for them to wake up when she did.

"I think that's a good idea," Stella smiled as she kissed Mac on the cheek and then slowly headed into their bedroom, her body calling to her for some much needed rest.

Mac went about getting some lunch for himself and his mother, while Millie arranged the flowers and then headed into the living room to knit beside her sleeping granddaughter. A few hours later, Stella awoke to the sound of her daughter calling to her for some nourishment. Mac was quick to bring Cassidy to Stella and then went about getting her something to eat for when she was finished. After Cassidy was finished eating, it was Mac's turn to take her and change her once again, always making sure to clean and dry her sensitive areas before he put on a clean diaper and wrapped her back into her blanket.

Millie happily took her granddaughter, once again allowing Mac and Stella to eat their meal before she had put the tiny infant into the nearby bassinet and then joined her children at the table for a light supper. The conversation revolved around the baby, what to expect from the first few nights at home and the coming week ahead; especially knowing that in the next few days the team would be stopping by with gifts, all wanting to see the newest edition to the Taylor clan.

Millie turned in early, as Mac finished with the dishes and then went in search of his wife; finding her in Cassidy's room, gently rocking her in the rocking chair. Stella looked up and offered Mac a contented smile. "Come and sit with us."

"I'll play for you two tomorrow," Mac whispered as he eased himself into the nearby Queen Anne arm chair, looking at his tiny daughter asleep in her mother's arms. "Hard to believe sometimes."

"Her or all of it?"

"Both," Mac replied with a slight frown as his warm finger gently brushed his daughter's soft cheek. "She's such a miracle. I'm glad we didn't wait any longer."

"Were you serious when you said you wanted two?" Stella queried.

"I think as you and I can both attest to, one is the loneliest number," Mac told her in truth. "But you are the one that has to go through all that again," his voice died out in a soft whisper as he took her hand and started to play with her fingers. "Hearing you in that much pain...it um...Stella it nearly killed me."

"It hurt like hell," Stella gently chuckled, careful not to wake their daughter. "But Dr. Marsh was right, as soon as I saw Cassidy come out and when I saw the look on your face and then heard her first tiny cries, I forgot my pain. I mean I'm still sore and know I will be for a few more days to come, but I think my body could handle one more. Closer together in age?"

"Stella, you tell me when you're ready," Mac smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "Come on let's get some sleep."

Stella nodded in agreement and then carefully laid Cassidy in her bassinet, which Mac carried into their bedroom. They had talked about having her with them for the first week and then would see how it progressed from there. Once she was in place, Mac and Stella climbed into bed, Mac wrapping his arms around his wife and taking delight as her arms held him close. Stella whispered goodnight, kissed his cheek and then closed her eyes once more, happy dreams of their daughter now filling her head; her painful ordeal nearly a month ago, completely forgotten.

Mac awoke a few hours later to the soft cries of his beloved daughter and was quick to push himself out of bed and hurry to her side. Stella flipped on the light, allowing Mac to see what he was doing as he carefully plucked her from the bassinet, his voice having an instant calming effect as she stopped her crying and looked at her father with a placid expression.

"Hello Cassidy," Mac whispered as he wiped away some fresh tears and kissed her tiny forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"She's right on schedule," Stella mumbled with a sleepy tone, as she took their daughter and brought her tiny lips to her breast, allowing Cassidy to hungrily feed on the nourishing milk her mother was offering. Mac eased himself into bed beside Stella and watched, always fascinated at his daughter's every move.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to go back to work in a few weeks?" Stella lightly teased Mac as his eyes were still fixed on watching his daughter. Her tiny fingers would grasp onto Stella's bare skin or nearby fabric and offer a gentle squeeze, forcing a smile to his lips with her every action. "Mac?"

"Trust me Stella, it will be hard. But then I think all of this will be hard, I don't want to miss anything."

"Well we need to win the lottery and then we can both be stay at home parents."

"Kinda like the sound of that," Mac replied as Stella moved Cassidy to the other breast to continue. They sat in silence a bit longer, watching their daughter and enjoying their quiet time together.

"At least she doesn't need to be changed," Stella informed Mac as her fingers left her daughter's small cotton clad bottom. She handed Cassidy back to her father, who took her with joy and gently rocked her back to sleep. He laid her back in the bassinet and then climbed back into bed beside his wife to allow themselves another few hours before Cassidy would have them at her beck and call once again.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning Mac was the first to awake and more than pleasantly surprised when he looked over and saw Stella still asleep; knowing more than anything that she needed her rest. He carefully pushed himself from the warm bed and wandered over to see their daughter, whose eyes finally caught the movement of her father and looked up with a slight frown that resembled a small grimace; but to her father it was another gesture of her love for him and his heart melted once more.

"Morning little one," he soothed as he carefully picked her from the warm bassinet and carried her into the living room, his mother just starting to awaken herself. Cassidy started to fuss and he knew she needed to be fed, but also knew that until she really started to cry, he'd allow Stella her much needed rest.

"How is she this morning?" Millie asked in loving concern.

"She's amazing," Mac whispered as he held Cassidy in both arms and looked at her with a loving smile. Her small face tried to focus on her father's but her eyes would dart around as Millie approached or when she finally heard the loving voice of her mother. Mac watched Cassidy's blue eyes searching for Stella's voiced as she lingered in the doorway watching.

"She's looking for you," Mac mentioned as Stella walked up to join them. "Morning," Mac smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "You have color today."

"I actually feel better."

"You know the team is going to want to come by today. Shall I limit..."

"I'll just do what I can," Stella assured him as she kissed his cheek and then offered Millie a good morning hug before she took their daughter and headed for the couch to give Cassidy her breakfast. "I think Cassidy would like a bath today," Stella told Mac as she watched him making breakfast for them, Millie setting the table.

"Not too soon?"

"Well we have that small baby tub," Stella reminded him. "And she does kinda have the hospital smell still on her," Stella offered warmly as she gazed down at her nursing daughter. "Dr. Marsh said it would be okay a few days later as long as it was very gentle. Want to help me?"

"Cows moo?" Mac countered with a smirk from the kitchen table.

Stella finished up with Cassidy and then once again handed her to Millie so that her and Mac could have their breakfast, Millie more than willing to wait. She gently carried her granddaughter to the window, offering her some natural warmth from the sun and smiling as Cassidy's face would gently crease from the light before she headed back into the living room to wait for Mac and Stella to finish breakfast. After they were finished, she handed Cassidy back to her parents and smiled as they headed into the bathroom to tend to their daughter, allowing her to have her breakfast.

"Remember only warm," Stella reminded Mac as he filled the small tub and she started to undress their daughter. After the diaper was off and she was cleaned of soil, Mac carefully placed her in the warm water. Both watched in fascination as Cassidy's body eased in its trembling and her soft pink skin started to lose the goose bumps. "I think she likes her bath."

"When can she shower with me?"

"Mmm I think I'd like to see that," Stella teased as she planed a warm kiss on Mac's lips.

With a very soft cloth, Stella very gently started to wash her daughter clean, her tender skin still not ready for rubbing or firm washing. Cassidy offered a small laugh of sorts, a small facial gesture that once again bonded her two loving parents to her once again. "She's so precious," Stella whispered as she pushed some golden hair back with her warm, wet fingers.

"She's you," Mac praised and Stella looked at him with a smile.

"She's us."

Stella finished washing Cassidy and then lifted her onto a soft fluffy towel which allowed Mac to empty the washing bin and leave it in the shower just as Stella finished drying Cassidy and putting her in a clean diaper.

"Can't wait until she can wear something other than a onesie," Stella mentioned as she dressed Cassidy in a baby yellow sleeper. Once she was dressed in her warm clothing, Cassidy was carried by her mother into the living room and held as Mac and Stella sat on the couch and watched as Millie opened the first few presents and handed them to Mac to show Stella. Finally Danny and Lindsay arrived, bringing a few gifts and taking lots of pictures.

"Hey Mac, she looks like Stella," Danny teased Mac.

"Thank goodness," Mac countered with a smile.

"Danny," Lindsay gently scolded as she looked back down at Cassidy in her arms. "Hello Cassidy, I'm your Auntie Lindsay and you'll be seeing me a lot," she cooed. "When mommy and daddy need a night out, you'll be staying with us."

"She will?" Danny asked weakly and all five adults in the room laughed.

"Yeah good practice Danny," Stella winked at Lindsay.

They lingered a bit longer before finally taking their leave, Sheldon was the next to arrive with Adam, staying for about half hour, bringing gifts and more fresh flowers before they too took their leave.

"Truly a miracle," Sid smiled as he carefully held Cassidy in his arms about an hour later; Alice looking on with a warm smile. "Mac you know she looks..."

"Yeah like Stella," he huffed and Stella just smiled and gave him a small hug. "Trust me, I'm happy with that."

An hour after that Don and Jessica showed up, bearing a gift from Sinclair who wasn't able to drop by in person just yet.

"Suits you," Stella teased Flack as he held Cassidy in his arms and looked at them with a nervous frown.

"I feel like I'm going to break her," Flack stated and Jessica just smiled.

"She is just the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Jessica gushed as it was her turn next to take Cassidy and hold her for as long as she was able.

Finally it was dinnertime and Stella once again rested by the kitchen table, feeding Cassidy as Mac placed the rest of the food on the table.

"How is she?"

"Well she was able to nap today in between visits so that was a bonus, but she's tired," Stella noted as Cassidy wasn't as hungry as she would have thought. "At least I hope she's just tired," Stella frowned. "Should I be worried?"

"Don't worry Stella," Millie assured her warmly a she gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder. "You did a great job with her today. She was also woken up twice, remember? She just needs to rest. Trust me in a few hours, you'll wish she was this tired."

Stella offered a gentle smile as she covered herself back up and then carefully placed Cassidy in her bassinet before she joined Mac on the couch to just relax and unwind; Millie in her favorite chair knitting for her granddaughter. The three of them talked about the day, who came to visit, the funny anecdotes and finally the re-looking over the gifts they received. Two hours later Cassidy finally started to fuss once more and Stella carefully picked her up and held her daughter in her arms.

Mac gently reached for his guitar and started to softly play for his family; a term that still warmed his heart like nothing before. Stella watched as Cassidy forced her tiny eyes open and tried to twist her head in the direction of the music she had heard while growing inside her mother's belly. Stella looked up and smiled at Mac who looked at his daughter and grinned.

"She'll definitely like Aerosmith," Mac teased as Stella arranged Cassidy so she could watch her father play. As soon as she heard the soft music, Cassidy stopped her fussing and was just watching avidly as her father continued to play for her. Millie watched with a smile as Cassidy was completely captivated by the music; even still a half hour later she was struggling to keep her eyes open as the music continued to play. Finally she fell back asleep in her mother's arms, happy and contented as she lay in her sleeping bassinet. Mac carried Cassidy into their bedroom for the night as Stella said her goodnight to Millie and then headed into the bathroom to have a shower.

Mac sat on the edge of the bed; just watching Cassidy as her soft lips offered small sounds as she slept soundly. He watched her tiny fingers curl and uncurl and her face gently crease and then smooth; committing all her tiny actions to his detail orientated brain. As Stella lingered under the hot water, he reflected back on the situation that brought them together in the first place and then the most recent person who nearly destroyed what they had worked so hard to build together; a loving family arrangement. And as his lips offered a warm smile as he looked from his daughter to his wife, he knew that his life was now complete; no one else would ever matter again.

* * *

"Ella, you got a visitor!" The cell guardian called out to her in a loud tone.

Ella McBride looked up from her reading material and allowed a small smile to cross her lips. It was just over a month since she had been in prison and while she at first had rebelled to her new surroundings, decided it was in _her_ best interest to learn to play the game; the game that would hopefully lead to her garnering an early release date. She didn't make many new friends, two girls about the same age as her, but mostly she would use them for cigarettes or the occasional adult magazine whenever she needed her own personal release. She was allowed limited email access, but not allowed to contact anyone at the NYPD, CSI or Mac Taylor's personal home or work addresses; a few more restrictions that were tagged onto her sentence.

Molly had emailed her on occasion but true to his word, Carl came to visit at least twice a month; one of those being conjugal in nature. He would inform her of all the happenings that she felt she was missing out on; even telling her that Mac and Stella welcomed a baby girl to the NYPD family; the birth itself made the community news. Ella never requested a copy of the article; her mind still processing lingering thoughts of hatred and jealousy toward a woman who she blames stole the only man she ever loved. However, as the weeks had progressed, she did find Carl taking up more and more space in her mind and heart; finally realizing that his forgiveness for all she did and used him for was part of his way of showing that deep down inside he really did care for her.

She quickly put down her book and pushed herself upright to go and see Carl, her mood instantly lifted at the knowledge that she would once again have something to brag about for the next few weeks. Her eyes, however, quickly looked to their right, to a small slogan that she had written in permanent marker just above her pillow, the same words she fell asleep to each night and the same words that greeted her each morning.

_'I will make him love me.'_

* * *

The next few days passed by the same as the previous, Mac and Stella taking turns sleeping while either Mac got things done around the house and Stella fed Cassidy; or Mac did what was needed and then changed their daughter. Millie helped out with dinner and the team took turns running any errands that required a non personal showing of either member of the Taylor household. Lindsay and Jessica were planning the Jack and Jill shower, an event where both sexes could attend, instead of just one for the girls; Stella insisting that Mac be there every step of the way.

The weekend finally rolled around and as Millie ordered in dinner for a change, Mac and Stella were in the bathroom with Cassidy. Mac held her in the warm water, her umbilical stump finally gone as Stella carefully poured warm water over their happy daughter.

"I think she smiled," Stella noted as Mac supported his daughter's head. Mac grabbed the nearby camera and sure enough a few minutes later, Cassidy's tiny lips tried once again to turn upward and the moment was captured on film for them to appreciate for years to come. "Maybe a grimace?" Stella frowned. "It's too soon for a smile."

"She smiled," Mac insisted. "Can I take that one with me to the office?"

"Mac, she's naked," Stella chuckled. "Take one of her dressed."

"But she smiled."

"She'll smile again," she laughed as she allowed Mac to finally lay Cassidy onto the nearby blanket. Mac carefully dried her warm pink skin and delighted as Cassidy took a hold of one of his fingers and tried to gnaw on the end.

"I can't help you Cassidy," Mac smiled as he bent down and kissed her warm belly. "Mommy has to feed you," Mac stated as he put on a fresh diaper and then carefully wrapped Cassidy in a warm sleeper before handing her back to Stella. Stella carried her into the bedroom and sat down to feed Cassidy, Mac at her side, gently reading to her about what to expect from their growing infant in the next couple of months. Tomorrow night would be the big shower and then it would be full speed ahead with real life once again.

A few hours later it was Stella's turn to awaken and feed their daughter. Thankful that Mac was still asleep, she carefully plucked Cassidy from the bassinet and headed into her own room, slowly easing herself into the nearby rocking chair to feed her daughter. A few minutes later, feeling like she was being watched, she looked up and offered Mac a warm smile.

"Didn't want to wake you."

"I'm a light sleeper," Mac confessed as he slowly wandered into Cassidy's bedroom and sat down next to Stella as she gently rocked Cassidy back and forth. Cassidy took a small break as she sensed her father in the room but quickly returned to her previous task of eating.

"She definitely has my appetite," Stella lightly teased. "I am going to look pretty tired for the shower tomorrow."

"I think you'll look as beautiful as you always do," Mac assured her as he adjusted her top so she could feed Cassidy on the other breast. Mac and Stella lightly talked about the rest of the changes they would make to now personalize their little girl's room.

"Mac she's a girl, she can't have only Army Green," Stella insisted as Mac gently rocked Cassidy back to sleep in his strong arms.

"Green and pink?" Mac queried with a small frown and Stella just shook her head as she followed after him into the bedroom.

"Well since you seem to be fixed on green..."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I don't mind. It's better than pink and blue," she reminded him as she crawled into bed next to him. "We could do like a mossy green, so it's not so dark with pink and cream highlights. I mean she might not be the mostly girly of girls, she still is a girl. But then she might be girly."

Mac arched his brows as Stella and she just rolled her eyes. "You don't even own pink underwear."

"I might surprise you," she whispered in return as she kissed his lips and then turned off the light.

"That kind of surprise I would like."

"Yeah I know," she giggled in the darkened room as Mac's grasp around her tightened.

"I like the idea for the colors," Mac mentioned as they both fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning," Mac smiled at Stella the following Saturday morning as he pushed some curls off her face and kissed the top of her nose. "How are you feeling today?"

"So nice to wake up and not have any stomach or pelvic pain," she admitted in truth as she leaned over the bed and looked down at Cassidy. "Oh you're up early," Stella smiled down at her daughter as she carefully lifted her up and then laid her down between them on the warm bed.

Cassidy's small eyes tried to focus on each parent but she got confused and so just ended up looking at Stella.

"She's biased," Mac smirked and Stella smiled as her fingers started to gently tease the small baby at her fingertips.

"I feed her."

"Good morning Cassidy," Mac finally offered.

Cassidy turned toward the sound of her father's voice and locked eyes with him; blue with blue. Cassidy gently fussed but didn't start to really wail so both Mac and Stella were able to enjoy gently playing with their daughter for a few added minutes. As she was still too young to even contemplate holding a toy Stella gently placed a small teddy bear on Cassidy's belly to see if she would acknowledge it; she didn't. It was only when Stella held the small bear in the air that Cassidy's eyes finally looked up.

"Silly girl," Stella smiled as she carefully unwrapped Cassidy from her sleeping blanket and allowed her limbs to flail about if she wanted. Cassidy started to fuss and Stella knew she needed to be fed.

"She smells good."

"All babies smell good," Stella smiled.

"I'll put the coffee on," Mac mentioned as he kissed Cassidy once more on the cheek and then headed into the kitchen to join his mother who had already started the tea.

"How is she sleeping a week later?"

"Still up every four hours," Mac gently grimaced. Millie gently patted her son's cheek and smiled.

"Next week will be five."

They talked about the day ahead, both thankful that it wasn't a surprise as they know they would both have warranted early deaths if they had dared tempt Stella with a surprise baby shower and she wasn't ready for it. Stella finally joined them and Millie happily took her granddaughter, allowing Mac and Stella time for breakfast together.

"So we have to be there at five right? And other guys will be there?" Mac frowned as he held Cassidy in his arms sometime after breakfast.

Stella just shook her head and smiled from the kitchen. "No you are going to be the only male with about fifty emotionally charged females."

"Fate worse than death," Mac huffed and both Millie and Stella exchanged amused expressions. The rest of the afternoon was spent just relaxing around the apartment and then it was finally time to get ready.

"You look beautiful," Mac smiled as he watched Stella pull on a fitted sweater that complimented her skirt. "Both of you," he then turned his direction to Cassidy who was lying on the bed looking up at her father. Stella had dressed her in a small denim dress with a pink onesie underneath and matching pink booties and a hat.

"It's like playing dress up right now."

"Hopefully you won't throw up on this one Cassidy," Mac spoke in a gentle tone to his daughter. He quickly fetched the travelling car carrier and carefully bundled Cassidy into the seat and then fixed a blanket around her to keep her warm; her small arms at her sides, her golden hair tucked under her pink hat but her large blue eyes watching everything. Millie joined them in the living room and soon the three of them were packed into the Avalanche heading for the Messer residence.

"Welcome guys, we can begin now because the guest of honor has arrived," Danny greeted them. "And for once Mac, that isn't you," he teased as Lindsay hurried up to them to quickly whisk Cassidy away; wanting to show her off to the room full of waiting people.

"Those two are next," Stella chuckled as she gave her coat to Mac and then followed after her daughter into the Messer living room.

Wanting it to be very informal and relaxed Stella took her time greeting and talking to everyone that was there, holding Cassidy, pausing for a multitude of pictures before she took her seat at Mac's side; Cassidy held firmly in her father's arms. Mac refused to give his daughter to anyone while the gifts were being opened, wanting her to have as much as share as possible in the festivities.

Millie wrote the names and items on the cards so that Stella would know who to thank for what later on and Jessica and Lindsay took turns ferrying gifts back and forth to the bedroom, carefully packing them up for the ride home. Mac finally relinquished his daughter into Jessica's waiting arms and then looked at Stella with a perplexed expression. "I dont like to share," Mac whispered into her ear.

"How are you going to survive her first date?"

"She's never getting married," Mac insisted and Stella just laughed as she kissed his cheek. About ten minutes later Cassidy made her way back to her mother's arms, her golden waves pulled into a small upright pony tail on top of her head.

"Too cute," Stella laughed at Lindsay as she took yet another memorable picture. "Thank you for all this Lindsay, the three of use really do appreciate it."

"You are more than welcome," Lindsay replied as they both looked into the packed living room, smiling as friends and family sat, ate and laughed together. Stella excused herself into one of the bedrooms to feed Cassidy, not wanting to put on an outward display of herself in her natural state; plus she knew it was better for Cassidy for her to eat with fewer distractions. Mac quietly entered the bedroom to make sure both his girls were okay.

"Like when you say that, both my girls," Stella whispered as she kissed Cassidy on her warm cheek before she handed her over to Mac to continue to put her to sleep. Mac smiled at Stella's compliment and kissed his daughter also. "You know tomorrow is supposed to be nice out and it might be a nice idea to take Cassidy for her first walk to the park."

"I think I'd like that idea," Stella agreed as they headed into the noisy living room once again to rejoin the festivities. An hour later it was just Mac and Stella, Millie and the Messer's.

"I guess it's time we took our leave also," Stella whispered as she motioned to Mac bring the carrying basket so they could finally take their leave, wanting to get Cassidy to sleep and also get some much needed rest themselves. Danny and Don had spent the better part of the past hour, packing everything into the Avalanche before Jessica and Flack took their leave as well.

"Everything is ready to go," Danny told Mac as he handed him the truck keys. After a few more hugs and kisses, the three of them, Cassidy in Mac's grasp headed down to the truck and then finally for home.

"Millie I can't thank you enough for all your help this past month," Stella hugged her mother in law as they lingered around Cassidy's bassinet.

"Stella, I love you like the daughter I never had," Millie whispered warmly. "And I am honored to be even a small part of all of this."

Stella hugged her once more before she allowed Mac to talk to her a few more minutes and then he joined her in the bedroom to get ready to sleep. Mac watched her change with a warm smile before he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her scantily clad frame and kissed her cheek.

"I miss you."

"Mac, I'm sorry that I can't..." Stella started only to have Mac warmly silence her with a gentle kiss.

"Stella I'm not going anywhere," he smiled. "If you want to wait one more week then I'll be here," he smirked and she smiled.

"Since Dr. Marsh said there was no tearing but I'm glad you understand. Trust me Mac, I want to make love to you again."

Mac brought her lips to his and tenderly tasted them. "I love you Stella, with all my heart."

"My heart belongs to you Mac. I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

The next day; Sunday afternoon, Mac and Stella sat on the bench at the park, the warm fall weather the perfect outing for the new Taylor family. The shower was over and Millie would be leaving in two days. She had already told them that within the next year, New York was going to be her new home, wanting to be closer now to her new expanded family; nothing left in Chicago as much like Mac, the memories would be coming with her. She also promised Stella that when she would go back to work, at Mac's side where she belonged, that she (Millie) would be the one to look after Cassidy during the day; ensuring they had a trusted and reliable person looking after their most precious possession.

Cassidy lay in her small portable carrying basket, looking up at her parents with a placid expression. Mac's finger gently brushed her cheek and her lips once again tried to curl upward. "Hi Cassidy," Mac smiled at the tiny girl at his finger tips. "Want to hear daddy play for you tonight?" He asked before he looked at Stella's odd expression.

"What?"

"You know I have known a lot of Mac Taylor's in my life."

"You have?" Mac asked in surprise. "Please explain."

"Yes. Hard ass CSI Mac. Wounded soldier Mac. Painter and moving Mac. My previous favorite shower Mac, closely tied with morning Mac, but I think my all time favorite will now be daddy Mac," she whispered as she planted a warm kiss on his waiting lips.

"Really?" Mac asked with a slight smirk.

"More than you might know."

"Odd because I feel the same way," he whispered as he kissed her in return. "Love mommy Stella more than the rest of her many other personalities." Mac pulled back and looked at his wife with a loving gaze.

"Dreams do come true Mac, even for us. We have an amazing future ahead of us and an amazing family to build. And I know with the two of us doing it together we can never fail; at anything."

"All I need is you," Mac whispered as he kissed her once more. "At my side and in my heart."

"Where we belong."

"Forever Stella. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's go home."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: okay so what did you all think of this chapter and the ending? Wasn't sure how long you wanted me to make the story so have decided to end it here. Hopefully not to sappy but then this whole chapter was sap! Lol...

So it's up to you guys now...would you like a three-quel? A new story will of course include some peril (yeah duh it's me), a foe (maybe a new one) will emerge and we'll see Cassidy start to grow up with the possible addition of a second Taylor; but that is if you even want a three-quel! So please leave a final review and let me know if you want it and for the end of this story in general and I hope that you liked this sequel to Playing for Keeps AND THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS ROCK (yes even you lurkers).


End file.
